Fix You
by Carebear1
Summary: Post Movieverse: Ratchet is faced with the tragic loss of his charges. How will he deal with the only survivor, the youngest daughter? NO PAIRINGS. Dedicated to the author of Iron and Grace. Please review! I love reviews! CHAPTER 37 IS UP NOW!
1. Explosion

Title: Fix You

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Ella. Don't sue me.

* * *

Description: After a horrible accident, Ratchet must stay with the only surviving charge. How will he cope with her injuries, and how will she react to learning of an alien robot living with her? I'm horrible at summaries, just read the first chapter.

* * *

Rated: Teen for a little bit of violence.

* * *

Main Characters: Ella Brass, Ratchet.

* * *

Authors Note: I am not well versed in the world of Transformers. I was born a year after the first gen. started, but I did watch the Beast Wars show and the new movie. This story came about after I read the story "Iron and Grace" here on FFN. The author is a writing genius and she is my muse for this. There will be future references to aspects of her story, that's how much she inspired me. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. I might add onto it if anyone feels there isn't enough here. Love you guys, please review! Carebear1.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Night.

* * *

If anyone would have told Ratchet that his life on Earth was going to be changed in one night, he would have thought that it was illogical and impossible. Life on Earth had been quite uneventful since the final fight between Optimus and Megatron. After the battle, he was sent home with a human from the military, a medic like him. Gregory Brass and his wife Ailita had been wonderful charges. In the six years since the arrival, he had quietly watched the family thrive and prosper with the intriguing development of the couple's three children, all of which had been kept in the dark about the truth behind the families Search and Rescue vehicle.

_"My wife isn't exactly keen on the idea that we'll be keep__ing an alien robot at the house," __Gregory Brass laughed as he drove his new Search and Rescue hummer. He felt almost silly for sitting in the __driver's__ seat, since he didn't have to._

_"I will not be any bother. __As long as there is no trouble, I will be finding entertainment in learning more about the dynamics of human living," came a disembodied voice. __Greg jumped about three inches off his seat._

_"Man, I don't think I'm__ ever going to get used to that," h__e shook his head._

_"My apologies. I did not realize that I could cause a sudden __acceleration__ of your __heart rate__ merely by speaking without notice__," Ratchet sensed. __Greg tapped a finger on the steering wheel._

_"Just make sure you don't do that with the kids. Oliver kicks anything that startles him, Gracie screams like a __banshee__ and Ella will probably cry for a week thinking you are going to come out of her closet." Ratchet thought about the idea of being around human younglings, and one he __would consider a sparkling.__ He had seen a picture of them. A boy of twelve, a girl of ten, and the youngest girl of only six. All had smiled up at him from this photo, and he felt such pride for being chosen to be hidden with this family__unit. _

_"Your younglings will not know of my existence. You have my word."_

_"And your word is good enough," Greg looked into the rearview mirror. "Honestly, you should have much trouble with them. It's poor Ironhide I feel sorry for. If Annabelle Grace is anything like her father, he is in for a fun time."_

_"__Noted," h__e answered as Greg stopped in a driveway._

_"Well Ratchet, welcome home. Get ready for an adventure."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Now, it was all gone in a mass of burning wood and sparking wires. The roof was completely spread out in what should have been the back yard. The families various belongings were burning black smoke into the night. The house was nothing but slivers and metal where the rooms should have been. There were no sounds of the beings that had been sleeping inside. If it weren't for the fact that the family lived in the country, others would have gathered already. Next to Ratchets feet, the ripped apart body of a nameless Decepticon.

"Ratchet to Optimus, come in," he yelled into his communicator. Hidden in the darkness, he had been able to transform.

"_I read you Ratchet, what's going on_?" The Autobot leaders voice rang through loud and clear.

"Prime, there has been a breach. The Brass family was attacked by a Decepticon rogue while I was in stasis mode. The situation is critical. I am not picking up any bio readings from the area," Ratchet answered, sounding panicked. He scanned his optics over the wreckage.

"_Has the scene been secured?"_ Optimus sounded as worried as Ratchet was feeling.

"Yes. The rogue has sense been dealt with and terminated." He continued to scan, praying to Primus that a miracle would surface. "_I can't be alone."_

"Get away!" He suddenly heard a high pitched voice scream. He looked to the ground, trying to find the source of such a hideous screech.

"Optimus, there is something here." Ratchet almost yelled into his communicator. Finally, he looked up to a small area of the farmland that he must have overlooked at first. Here, there was a faint bio reading. Small, but definitely there. Stepping over the broken home, he illuminated the area with his smallest light. He was shocked by what he found.

_"Ratchet, I have alerted Bumblebee and Sam of the situation. Sam has called the proper authorities." _Optimus came through. Ratchet wasn't paying attention, for he had found the youngest member of the Brass family.

"Eleanor." He softened his vocal patterns.

_"Dad, what's with the ugly car?" Oliver scrunched his nose at the yellow vehicle. The color had always b__een his least favorite. His mother reached over and tapped him on the shoulder._

_"Zat iees no way to greet your dad Ollie.," Ailita scolded, "Ze vehicle iees for his work."_

_"Now, Lita, he's allowed to have an opinion about the color. Doesn't mean I'm going to change it, but he's allowed to have it none the less," Greg answered as he walked up and ruffled his sons brunette hair._

_"Daddy!" Greg turned to see Gracie jumping up at him for a hug. He scooped his oldest daughter up and held her tight. "I missed you Daddy!"_

_"Well, I see two of my wonderful children," he said with a laugh, "But where is my little Ella?" _

_Unseen to the rest of the family, Ella had moved to the opposite side of the rescue vehicle and managed to get in despite the vehicle being very tall. With her knees on the seat, she moved toward the drivers seat. Ratchet could feel the little girls weight on the seats, but couldn't do anything to call to the adults. He had to keep his promise. Suddenly, as Ella turned to sit, she accidently kicked the dashboard. She let out a little gasp._

_"Sorry Mr. Car. I didn't mean to do that." She reached out and patted the area she had kicked. Ratchet had to suppress a laugh. She did not know that he was there, and yet she felt the need to apologize. Such an interesting child. Ella sat in the drivers seat, amazed by how big everything felt to her._

_"Wow," she whispered. Her attention was then drawn to the middle of the steering wheel. Upon it was the symbol of a very square face. She traced the design when her finger, wondering if she could draw it later. She must have pressed a little too hard, as the cars horn went off. The entire family jumped at the noise and looked to the girl sitting in the cab._

_"Ella, __zer__ you are! Come, ma __Cheri__, time to __'elp Mama start dinner." The girl let out a groan as her mother opened the door and pulled her out. As the six year old started to follow her mother to the house, she looked back at the car._

_"See you later Mr. Car," she smiled. It was such a shame to Ratchet that he couldn't show himself to the girl. He was beginning to like her as much as he liked Gregory. Then again, a friendship with the girl was far too risky. No matter what, he would never show his true form to her._

The pre-teen was alive, but barely. To Ratchets horror, she was no longer the same human youngling he had watched grow for six years. The girls legs were missing, one above the knee and one below. Where her legs should have been, the ends appeared to be burned shut. Little blood came from those areas. Half of her face was bloody, hiding her left eye from view. He didn't know if her eye was still within the socket it belonged to. Her usually blond hair was now red. The other half of her face was stained by tears of pain and confusion. As he approached, the girl started to scream once more.

"No, get away!" She repeated. Ratchet didn't stop. He took a final step and knelt down beside the girl.

"Do not fear me. I have come to help." He whispered to the girl. Her bio signals were dropping, and he knew that the fear wasn't making it much better. He noticed that her left hand was covered by a pile of debris.

"Don't kill me." She begged. Ratchet raised his finger to his mouthpiece.

"Silence, youngling. Save your strength." He answered, bringing the other hand close to her. She winced as if she were about to be hit. Bringing his other hand by her uncovered one, he held out his little finger. "I need for you to grasp it. It will let me know that you are still with me."

"I…" Eleanor started, but didn't finish. Without another word, she reached up a shaking hand and took the tip of his massive finger. The metal felt warm against her palm as she left a red mark against his armor. It made the coldness of pain feel so far away. Her eyelids dropped slightly.

"Good. Now, I need you to remain awake for me. I promise I will not harm you." Ratchet said as he began to clear away the pieces that were crushing her left hand. Underneath, there wasn't must he could deal with. Her hand was bleeding, obviously broken. She turned her head for a better look, and promptly began to scream in pain. Ratchet decided it was best to stop the bleeding before more help could arrive. He could sense that ambulance was still five minutes away. Five minutes that could spell disaster for the girl.

"_Optimus, I have found a survivor. I am engaging in lifesaving techniques." _He spoke into his communicator. He then shut it off, not allowing anything more to distract him. He began to look around the ground for anything to tie the girls arm off. Anything that would stop her from expelling the fluids that allowed her life to continue. Within seconds, he saw that she was wearing pajama shorts with a drawstring. Without hesitation, he reached into his leg compartment and pulled out a tool with a tiny grabber on the end. He clasped the end on the drawstring and swiftly pulled it out with one tug.

"Hey!" Eleanor cried out. Her heart rate rose again.

"Stay still. This might hurt just for a second." Ratchet reassured her. He pulled out another tool that looked like a pair of needle nose pliers. With the precision of a surgeon, he tied the string around the girls arm, cutting off the blood supply that surely would have killed her had she lost anymore.

"You…you're our car." Eleanor realized out loud. Her voice was growing weaker. Ratchet brought his finger to the girls hand once more.

"Yes. I am Ratchet. I am the medical expert for the Autobots." He introduced himself. He thought it might calm her even more. He could hear the sirens coming closer.

"I'm Ella." She breathed out. He could barely hear her as the ambulance and several police cars entered within the safety range. As much as he didn't want too, he had to leave Ella behind.

"I will return. This I swear to you." She told her as he stood up and began to back away. She weakly held her good hand out to him.

"Stay. Find Dad, Mom." She whispered. Ratchet couldn't follow this. He backed up further into the darkness and transformed just as the emergency vehicles pulled up.

From a distance, he watched as the human crew picked the girl up on a stretcher. There were so many people surrounding the site of the explosion, he regretted not hiding the body of the dead Decepticon. Surely the humans of the government would hide it for him before further questioning. Yet, for now, his attention was focused on Ella. He could hear the sound of helicopter blades slicing through the night air as it started to land on the property.

"_She'll be lucky to live through the night. The rest of them have been declared dead on the scene_." He listened in on the ones caring for his youngest charge. His spark dropped when he heard that the others had been found.

"_Get her loaded up."_ A chief said to the crew Ratchet had just heard. He watched as the stretcher was placed into the waiting helicopter. Just as the doors began to close, he heard it.

_"Ratchet, thank you."_ The little voice that allowed him to find her in the darkness of night. In a twilight that had been filled with such sadness and devastation, he felt a sense of hope for twelve-year old Ella. An undying hope.


	2. Broken Sparks and Hearts

Authors Note: Thank you to all how have reviewed and added this story to their favorites. I wish more could have reviewed because they make me smile. This is the first story I have written since graduating college. Yep, I have a degree in Creative Writing and no clue what to do with it. It feels nice to be writing again and getting lost within a world that I don't belong to. I normally write when I am tired, so tell me if you find any errors. Also, I have said that I am not well versed in the Transformer world. I hope I get the characters right in their actions, especially Ratchet since there isn't much about him in the movie. None the less, I just love him. Everything about Ella is in flashbacks in this chapter, but it tells the after effects on Ratchet. Enjoy my lovely new fans.

Authors other note: Sorry if it's kind of short. I'm just getting everything out at once. I'll let you all know if there is an edit or not.

Chapter 2: Broken sparks and hearts.

The night was quiet, something Ratchet had grown used to in the week since the tragedy. Gone were the sounds of a family working around the house. Gone where the laughs that the children were so willing to let out. Gone was the life he had grown so fond of, and the people in it. Gazing out over the city from the lookout hill, he silently waited for any sign that his friends were coming. He had transformed, unafraid that he would be spotted by a human. In the years since his arrival, the place had lost its popularity among teenagers and had been all but abandoned. This was the same place his leader, Optimus Prime, has sent a message out to the stars for other Autobots to find them. No one had arrived since that message, but the remaining race still hoped there would be some.

Here he sat, arms propped on his knees. There was so much to think about, but as the same time nothing. Something about this place put him at ease. It felt much more alive than the acres of land the Brasses had planned to move to in a week's time. It was dark, with the only lights being the stars on clear nights. He had taken refuge on this land so far from human eyes, but wanted to return to the place that brought him comfort. As he watched the city begin the shut down in the nighttime hours, he replayed memories that helped him cope with the horrible ones that haunted him.

_Adjusting to a life as a vehicle used only in emergencie__s was tough for the old bot. Sure, he was called into action w__hen there was a mission for Commander Brass__ to complete, but they weren't as frequent as he had hoped. Being a medic, he wished to do his job.__ He wanted to experience the thrill of finding a life that needs to be repaired. He loved the thrill of hunting down a missing person to reunite with their loved ones. That didn't happen everyday.__ For the most part, he sat on the Brasses property and waited for night to fall. This was the only time he could transform and stretch before falling into stasis mode._

_A year had passed since coming to the home of the Brass family. In that time, he had been able to make many observations about the life of humans from several different age groups. Gregory was the lead of the family, bringing in currency so that they could afford __necessary__ items.__ He __was gone most of the time, leaving to do his military duty that had brought the bot and human male together in the first place._

_ Though Ratchet had come to the conclusion about who was the head of the family, he often debated whether Ailita was the true force. She was the homemaker, the caretaker of the children, and always gave someone Ratchet could have a conversation with__ when the children were in school__. He always listened intently when she spoke of her birth country, France. He wished to travel there someday to see for himself the difference in cultures._

_"When you are retired from duty with Greg and we figure out 'ow to transport you, I promise you will see it."__ She had told him once. He was looking forward to the trip._

_The children were another story. The oldest, Oliver, was a force to be __reckoned__ with. __The boy mostly wore shirts adored with odd looking men with musical instruments. His hair often looked like it hadn't been washed for a few days__, even turning black at one point.__ Ratchet made an effort to keep his olfactory sensors off when Oliver was around.__ Why the boy insisted on the omittance of bathing in his everyday schedule was beyond Ratchets idea.__ In the early stages of becoming a teenager, he was very moody and difficult to track when it came to biosigns. One second he was happy, the next he was angry at the world.__ He was slightly more confusing then the women he had observed.__ More than once Greg had to explain that it's just how teenage boys are after Ratchet received a heavy kick in the bumper._

_Grace was a different story. The middle child never really came around him__ so much, but was always outdoors.__ He mostly watched her as she played around the yard with shrunken, plastic versions of a human form. Ratchet enjoyed watching her create worlds unseen to the eye, declaring herself the queen of creatures that couldn't possibly exist. She spoke to these invisible playmates as if she were the only one that knew they were there.__ For reasons unknown to him, she had even sprinkled glitter over his hood as if she were trying to ward off an evil beast.__She, more often than not, would have to be dragged indoors just so she could finish her schoolwork before she was right back outside where she resumed her adventure. __She was such a fascinating human to observe, since he had never seen a youngling act in such a manner on his own planet._

_The youngest one, Ella, was the only child Ratchet felt that she might know something about him. __Every morning, she would race out to him and play with his rearview mirrors. She would talk to him like she knew that he could listen. This had brought him so much concern that he had asked Greg about it one day._

_"No Ratchet, she doesn't know," he answered with a laugh. "She names all of the items in the house and talks to them. You should see her with the computer. She named that Kiki." These words had reassured Ratchet that the girl was still protected from the world of the Autobots, but still worried him with how close she was becoming to him. One particular incident always stuck out in his mind. It was the middle of wintertime, which didn't matter much in California. The skies had opened up, allowing the rain to fall without stopping for hours. Greg had placed Ratchet in the garage to protect him from the sheeting water. In the early hours of the morning, as the thunder boomed outside, Ratchet was broken from his stasis by the sound of the door to __the inside of the house opening. There stood Ella, dress in her night clothes and holding her favorite stuffed tiger._

_"Hi Mr. Car," she whispered. Ratchet took a quick scan of her biosigns. She was afraid, her face stained with tears. She hadn't been able to wake up her parents for comfort, so she went to the next best thing.__ He lost sight of her only when she walked up to the __driver's__ side door. He felt her pull it open and start to climb in._

"I knew I should have locked that_." He thought as she pulled herself inside the cab and closed the door. Out of habit, she traced the symbol in the middle of the steering wheel with her finger. He felt her weight __disperse__ as she stretched out across the seats._

_"I don't like lightening. I think it's going to hit my room and hurt me,"__she confessed to the still air of the vehicle. She was really saying this to no one, but Ratchet listened. He was surprised by this. There were many more deadly things to be afraid of in this world; wars, diseases, poisons, and yet this child was scared of something that truthfully could not injure her. He wished he could say something to put her fears aside, but had to remain silent. He could not blow his cover.__ As he sat with th__e young girl, he started to hear__ her make __vocalizations__ he had hear from the radio before._

_"__You're not alone, together we stand _

_I'll be by your __side;__ you know I'll take your hand _

_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end _

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in__," She sang to the darkness. Ratchet recognized the song as one that Ailita sang to her daughter before putting her to bed. He understood why she liked it when her mother sang it, but didn't quite get why she was singing it here. Was she singing it to him? No, impossible. She doesn't know he's there. _

"I have much to learn."_ He thought as he listened to the girls breathing slow. She had fallen asleep once more, her fear pushed back by the safety of Ratchets cab.__ "_So very much to learn."

He didn't bother turning his head as three vehicles pulled up behind him. Each took a few seconds to transform before approaching their comrade.

"Ratchet, are you all right?" Ratchet almost smiled at Bumblebees concern. He turned and looked at each of them.

"I am fully functional, if that is what you are implying," he answered. It was a silly thing to say, because he knew that's not what been meant. Sensing Ratchets mood, Bumblebee thought it was best not to correct his elder.

"I swear Ratchet if we would have gotten the warning, I would have taken out that scum before he could reach the ground," Ironhide growled, his canons clicking. He had offered many times to take the body of the rogue and blast holes into as target practice. The Autobot leader raised a hand, making Ironhide stand down.

"Do you have any updates?" Optimus sat down next to his medic as the others followed suit. It was an unusually casual meeting, but this was unusual circumstances. Ratchet made as noise as if he were sighing.

"The death ritual has been completed with the causalities. They were placed in wooden boxes decorated with hundreds of flowers. Each member of the Brass family unit has been buried in a cemetery within the city. Each member has their name placed on one big stone, even an unfinished on for Ella," he answered with a heavy feeling in his spark. It was an unfamiliar feeling, since he had experience many deaths before. This, however, was very different. "Ella was too damaged to attend." He had watched the funeral from afar, wishing he too could pay his last respects. Afterall, this was a family that didn't have to take him in, but still did.

"Yes, Sam explained this ritual to me. He said it is a way to send a human off before they enter a place they call the afterlife," Bumblebee spoke up. Ratchet looked over at him. He felt that the younger, Camaro Autobot was so lucky to have Sam further explain things that sometimes the internet left off. He looked back out to the city. More lights were beginning to be extinguished. He crossed his arms, elbow joints still resting on his knees, and rested his head on his wrists. He felt a bit weak, and he knew the others could tell.

"When was the last time you went into a cycle?" Optimus asked, concern floating through his words. Ratchet shrugged.

"I am restless, I can not help it."

"You must rest, you know what happens if we don't. You have dealt with those that exhausted themselves," Ironhide said. Ratchet shrugged again.

"Of course I know that. I will deal with it if a problem arises, but I need to remain vigilant at the moment." The others fell quiet for a few moments. Ratchet listened to the wind blow the leaves about in the tree nearby. The crickets in the area were singing their darkness song, along with the croaks of a few toads that had lost their way to the nearest pond.

"You are no good to Ella if you don't recharge," Optimus finally said. Ratchet snorted.

"I am no good to her now, nor was I before. It was a Decepticon, our enemy that did this." Guilt had consumed him for days, and he found it was extremely hard to shake off.

"We don't know what would have happened even if you weren't there. We don't know if that rogue was tracking us." Optimus replied.

"Her mothers sister is coming to live with her. She will be Ella's guidance. I am merely the one that got her into this mess." Ratchet said sharply. Bumblebee shook his head.

"You saved her life. As much as this pains me to say this, but think about how much she would have suffered without you. Her death would have been heinous." Ratchet looked down at his feet, trying not to envision was Bumblebee was talking about.

"I saw her the other night, just through the window of her medical space." He gazed at his comrades out of the corner of his optics. They did not allow her to keep her left eye, and it is bandaged. The human doctors did manage to save her arm from removal, and I can tell that there are many pieces of metal holding the bones together. My studies in human biology aren't complete, so I do not have an answer as to whether the hand is still functional. Her legs, they remain as I found her. They have given her a special chair to get around, but I overheard a lower medic say that she has a while before she can use it," he paused, "I…I do not know how much she remembers from that night. She may have been so traumatized that it erased pieces of her memory, like me." He knew that the girl called out for her parents and siblings when she was in pain, but his name was never heard by him.

"Ouch," Ironhide hissed. He had begun to tinker with one of his canons absentmindly. In response, Bumblebee picked up a rock and flung it at Ironhides head. It hit him right in the side of the head. "Hey! You little piece of slag, what did you do that for?"

"Stop acting so bored, this is serious." Bumblebee narrowed his eyes. Ironhide returned the glare.

"That doesn't mean you had to use a rock!" He rubbed the spot that the rock had made contact with. "You better not have left a dent." Bumblebee crossed his arms and pushed up one brow plate.

"I would call that an improvement."

"What was that, Bug Bot?"

"Stop it both of you. This is neither the time nor the place for your bickering," Optimus said, trying to get the two to settle down. As all of this was happening, it brought forth more memories for Ratchet.

_"Mom! Ella's shooting frozen NERF balls again!"_

_"Bow down to me, for I am your ruler!"_

_"MOM!"_

_"Greg, can you deal with zis?"_

_"Ella, what have you been told about shooting the balls at your siblings?"_

_"You never said they couldn't be frozen ones."_

"Ratchet? Ratchet, are you with us?" Ironhide was calling him back to the real world. Ratchet shook his head, snapping the memory back into its file.

"Yes, I am still here." Optimus placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I insist that you recharge as soon as possible. The rest will do you some good."

"As you wish my leader." Ratchet hated it when Optimus was right, but it happened more often than not. The others began to stand up.

"I will inform Captain Lennox of the situation. He said he couldn't image such a thing happening to his Grace. He feels sympathy for the girl." Ratchet blinked at Ironhide. That was the deepest thing the weapons expert had said all night.

"And I will tell Sam and Mikala the same. They have sent gifts to Ella in hopes they will bring her happiness," Bumblebee added. Ratchet felt thankful that the other Autobots had humans that cared so much about a human they had never met. There was a loud clacking noise as the two bots transformed back into their alt modes. Optimus looked like he was about to do the same, when he turned back to Ratchet.

"You should know that the Brasses are still your charges. It doesn't matter who they are, and what has happened. You need to stay with Ella until you are reassigned, understood?" Ratchet nodded, not knowing how his leader knew that he was curious about this fact. He thought for sure he would be switched to another charge that could better maintain his secret.

"Thank you," he answered. "I will do my job the best I can."

"I wouldn't expect anything different." Optimus and Ratchet then transformed.

"I'll ride with you back to your home Ratch. Lennox isn't expecting me back for a while," Ironhides voice came from the comm. link.

"The company will be most appreciated."

"Get some rest, Ratchet. I will contact you when you are at full capacity," Optimus added. "Autobots, roll out!"

As the clocks tolled the midnight hour in the children's hospital, there was a single shadow of a figure in the many windows across the buildings brick wall. Without the nurses knowing, or their approval, Ella had managed to hoist herself out of bed and into her wheelchair. She was certainly surprised as how light she was, but didn't want to think of the reason why. As hard as it was to wheel herself with only one hand, she had made it to the window without waking her roommate. She squinted her eye, trying to make out a familiar form amongst the cars left in the parking lot.

"Where are you?" She felt disappointed when she couldn't see a bright yellow hummer sitting there. This was the third night she had woken in the night to look for her rescuer. She didn't know if he could see her, but just catching a fleeting glance of him made her feel better. She wanted to talk to him, even just for a second.

"Ella? What are you doing?" Her roommate had woken up. Ella put a finger to her lips.

"Go back to sleep Jessie. I'll be back in bed soon," She answered. Jessie groaned a little.

"If the nurses find out you can move on your own, they'll make you do physical therapy already. Trust me, that doesn't feel good on the stitches."

"Its only been a week. Besides, they wouldn't start it before my last surgery. Now go back to sleep, I'm just going to draw for a while, okay," Ella snapped. She really wished she had her own room. Given the circumstances, beggars can't be choosers.

"You're going to get caught." Ella whipped her head around.

"I have had bigger problems than nurses catching me breaking the rules." She picked up the only leg that had a knee and draped it over the arm of her wheelchair. As painful as it was, she wanted to get her point across.

"Do you really need to do that every time you want to prove something?" Jessie was getting madder.

"Do you want me to show you the eye again?" Ella reached for her eye patch.

"No!" Jessie cried out, disgusted at the idea.

"Or maybe I should get out the NERF gun my friend Joey sent me. Then I'll give you trouble," Ella sneered. The usual, happy Ella had gone right out the window.

"Fine, have it your way. Jeez, you're mental." She heard Jessie let out a sigh before rolling over.

"Shut up." Ella returned to her post, still trying to find the vehicle. She thought about her rescuers face. Such kind eyes for something lacking an actual iris and pupil. His body was huge, but the way he treated her made him less intimidating. She still felt bad for leaving a blood stain on the finger she held one to.

Upon her lap, sat a notebook. It was a gift from a friend at school, one of many from her middle school classmates. The doctors didn't think she was strong enough to write, let alone draw, but she had proven them all wrong. The doctors had been wrong about a few things. She grasped her pencil tight in anger that they had not allowed her to leave and attend her family's funeral. Here she sat with tubes jammed into her arm, watching cartoons all day while her bloodline was being stuck into the ground. She may have been twelve, but she wasn't stupid.

"_If I had my feet, I'd kick them._" She thought bitterly as she flipped through her notebook and stopped on an unfinished sketch. It was of her rescuer. She wasn't the most talented artist, but she had managed to get down what memory she had of him. Now, she wished she could remember his name.

_"She keeps repeating the same name. I think there might be some brain damage since I can't find anything on file or through interviews of anyone by that name." The nurse was holding a clipboard with the name Eleanor Therese Brass._

_"Well with the trauma she has endured, I wouldn't be surprised. She's scheduled for an MRI, __CAT scan__, the works once she is stable," the doctor answered. He looked toward the intensive care unit that held the pre-teen. She had just come out of surgery to fix her hand, or she might have lost it. She had also gone through a procedure to stitch any opening her legs might have had._

_"Poor thing. Do they know what caused it?" The nurse asked. The doctor shook his head._

_"Not yet. Probably a gas explosion. She is one lucky little girl."_

Ella pinned the notebook down with her large cast to keep it from sliding off of her lap. In the moonlight, she was able to see her markings.

"I wish you were here right now. I could really use you." She said to herself as she scribbled down another part to the leg. As she continued, she happened to look outside again. Her eye scanned the landscape until she saw something odd on top of the hill in the distance. She could see two shadows standing where the lookout spot was. Two very big shadows. Lacking any depth perception, she could tell how far away they really were. All she knew what that one shadow had a familiar look. It was that second that his name came flooding back.

"Ratchet," she said to no one. In the background, she could hear her roommates heavy breathing. Ella smiled to herself as a tear made a stripe down her cheek. "My Ratchet." She now had a name for the face. Now, she had to bigger reason to get better and get out of this place. Her Ratchet.


	3. I'm Going Home, AKA Daffodils

Authors Note: I didn't expect to update so quickly, but this story has taken on a life of it's own. I love that I'm getting people that are so attached to the characters. I still don't know if I'm getting Ratchet right, but I hope I am. I watched the scene where all of the Autobots are introduced in the movie, and I studied Ratchet a little bit. I'm still trying to find the scene after Bumblebee gets captured because there is more dialogue. I haven't had much time to polish this chapter, so watch out for glitches. For those who don't know, I did change the end to chapter 2, so I recommend you check it out. With that, I'll let you guys read the next chapter. Tell me what you think, it helps me improve. Muah!

Authors second note: Sorry if it's kind of short. I injured my arm at work and it kinda hurts. No, not like Ella, but still it's major ouchie.

Title: I'm Going Home/Daffodils

_6 Months later_

For a bot that had been anticipating this day since the time he learned there was a survivor, he sure felt like there weren't enough hours in the day. He had successfully hacked into the hospitals computers to read the files about his young charge, and learned that this would be the day that she would be released. So long had he counted down the seconds, the milliseconds until she was back under his ever watchful eye. Ella's aunt Celine had left the country home early in the morning to watch her niece at a therapy session, leaving Ratchet to his own devices. Yet, not before a few choice words for him.

_"Ella better decide to get rid of zat piece of junk. The zings that man left for 'er."_

_"You are not much to look at either, Celine." _He had thought to himself. He was beginning to dislike this woman very much. As much as he knew he could harm humans, he longed for the ability to turn off this humans' vocal processors.

He had watched her from the parking lot of the hospital for months, now he was just happy he would see her up close once again. While it was still unknown to him if Ella even remembered him, he thought it was best to greet her in his own fashion. After going through a carwash, (which has been the strangest event him. He didn't particularly enjoy the blow dryers,) he went to the lookout hill for something to present the young girl with as a welcome.

"You have been around teenage females…what makes them feel like they have been welcomed back to their living quarters?" Bumblebee and Sam had come by to help the older Autobot, if not provide him with someone to talk to.

"Well, I don't think she'd like the rock you just picked up," Sam suppressed a laugh, "and I haven't been around a twelve year old since I was in middle school." Ratchet continued to examine the rock closely. Sam hadn't seen Ratchet like this before. In the months since the accident, he had been mostly quiet while around him and Mikala.

"Are you sure about this? Her memory of you might be gone, and receiving something from someone like that looks like us might scare her." Bumblebee watched his elder drop the rock and look around for something else.

"She probably thinks that she started to lose her mind," Sam agreed, "That or she thinks she had a nightmare about a giant robot."

"I must admit that it is most unwise, but I have processed the scenario many times. I do not plan to meet her face to face until I know for a fact that she is aware of me. Just to sneak it in before her arrival," He then looked down. His memory bank had brought up the face he had seen that awful night. The blood covering half of the girls features. The other two sensed the change in mood.

"Hey, it's over now. She's coming home and, with luck, she'll have a normal life. I've only met her a few times, but she seems like a real firecracker. She'll be just fine," Sam said gently.

"Look on the plus side, you are a medic. If she has any issues, you can easily help her with her recovery," Bumblebee added. Sam nodded at his guardian.

"Yeah. You've learned so much about humans since you got here that you're probably the best there is." Ratchet looked over at the two. If they were trying to make him put that horrible picture back into the farther reaches of his memory bank, it was working. He looked down at a patch near Bumblebees feet. He searched the plants appearance, trying to find if it was poisonous to humans.

"And he's gone again." Ratchet looked back at Sam. Bumblebee had been pointing his finger toward his head and spinning it in the universal sign of crazy, but ceased when Ratchet was paying attention.

"Did you continue speaking? My apologies," He said, still looking up the plant on the World Wide Web. He also shot a dirty look at Bee.

"I was saying that if you're thinking about giving her the daffodils Bee's almost smashing, it's a pretty good idea," Sam said, reach down and pulled some. He gave them a quick sniff before showing them to Ratchet.

"At least I know that they will not harm her," he said, shutting down his search.

"Who would have thought Doctor Circuit Torture was this sensitive? If we were back home, all of the femmes would be clamoring for their yearly tune up," Bee chucked, crossing his arms. Ratchet gave him a sly smile.

"That reminds me, you are due for yours quite soon. You should meet me at headquarters when the situation becomes settled." Bumblebee's smug look melted away. Ratchet was satisfied with his reaction. As the two finished their banter, Sam looked at his watch.

"Oh man, we were supposed to meet Mikala at the garage a half an hour ago. She's going to have both of us by the lug nuts, if you know what I mean." Bumblebee didn't have to hear anymore. He quickly transformed and gave a loud rev of his engines. Sam placed the picked flowers into Ratchets palm.

"Thank you for helping me Sam. I am sure she will enjoy these."

"No problem. Just make sure you drop us a line. We want to know how things go and if there is anything that we can do to help out," Sam said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"You have my word," Ratchet replied. With that, the young adult and the young Autobot peeled out of the lookout spot and back onto the road. Nothing but a cloud of dust signaled that they had once been there. Ratchet shook his head. "Such youngling recklessness. Thank Primus I have not had to pull them off the road."

He listened to the sounds of nature after the familiar noise of the racing car died away. There were no crickets since it was not yet dusk, but he had grown used to these sounds. Tonight, it would be different. Tonight, there would be the sounds of a family coming back together. With a sigh of calmness, he opened the storage unit in his leg and carefully placed the flowers inside. They would be no good to Ella if they were crushed.

* * *

"Eleanor, you are very quiet. Are you in pain? Are you tired?" Ella looked up to see that her aunt was looking at her with the rearview mirror. She turned her head slightly so Celine could only see the eye covered with the pink patch. Outside, she could see the heavy traffic. They had left the hospital in the heat of the rush hour time, and it would take a while before they would arrive home.

"No Auntie Celine, I'm just thinking," She answered. She was only partly lying. She was indeed sore from another grueling physical therapy session, but was also deep in thought. She pushed away a long strand of hair out of her line of vision. She knew she would have to visit the local Great Clips when she was settled into her life again.

"Are you 'ungry? It 'as been a while since you last ate," Celine pressed on.

"No, I'm not hungry." That was a bold face lie. Still, Ella let out a sigh and shook her head. She looked back out the window at the world rushing by them.

"What are you zinking of, ma petite niece?" There was a crack as Ella smacked her forehead.

"Auntie, please don't call me that. I don't like it," she said. She was actually diverting attention from the question. The fact was she was thinking about what everyone had been telling her over the months.

_"Ella, there's no such thing as giant robots. You must have had a hallucination the night of the accident and just thought you were being helped by a creature_," Nurse Callie told her at least once a day.

_"Eleanor, why do you draw such zings? Girls your age should be drawing picture of zee boys zay have crushes on.__ Zis iees not normal for you.__ What you have done iees most unpleasant," _Auntie Celine told her when she found the notebook filled with drawings of Ella's rescuer. She would have to hide that thing as soon as she got home.

"_It's just grief. It can manifest itself in many different ways. The imagination can be a powerful thing and this might be your minds way of coping with the trauma." _Dr. Matthew told her every time she was forced to pay a visit to the psychologist. She didn't really understand much of what he said anyway.

"_I think it's cool you have an imaginary friend. Granted, mine went away when I was five but more power to you." _Helena, her fifth roommate, had said when she tried to get someone to believe her.

Ella had decided that it was best to keep her thoughts and her questions to herself. No one believed her about the rescue, so why should she say anything at all about what she thought? Then, the other question had crossed her mind. Could this have been nothing but her mind playing tricks on her? Her house did fall down on top of her; maybe it had nailed her in the head. Then, how could she explain how her arm was tied off or how the same vehicle her father owned ended up in the parking lot near her almost every night? There were no answers to her questions.

"Are you comfortable? I told the man zat he should place your pillow is zee right place for you," Celine tugged on the pillow Ella was sitting on. The girl felt this feature had been unneeded.

"It's fine, Celine. Besides, I could have gotten into the van myself. You didn't have to order the nurses to carry me," Ella said, lightly swatting Celine's' hand away. Next to her, her aunt had put the seat down, allowing for the wheelchair Ella used to be placed close to her.

"Nonsense! Zat ieez what zay are zare for." Her smiled at her. Ella furrowed her brow.

"It was embarrassing. I lost my legs, not my sense of pride. I could have easily pulled myself in with my arms."

"I am only looking out for you, my little Eleanor. I didn't want you hand to be further damaged if you fell out or pulled the wrong way." Celine sounded like she was going to cry.

"My hand is fine. It might not work right, but I can still grab. Why else do you think they gave me a hand powered wheelchair instead of a battery one?" Ella loved it when she was right because it always took the adults a few minutes to come up with an answer. She just picked at the padding on her legs, balling up each thread before flicking it out the window.

"You sound so much smarter. Zat time you have spend in zat place has aged you."

"I guess," was all Ella could answer. She had lived through much more than any pre-teen should have. Most of her friends weren't orphans, nor did they know any. Even the kids that she had roomed with in the hospital always had a parent nearby to give them words of encouragement. All of this had forced Ella to become bitter. All that time, even if people were telling her that she was wrong, the only thing that had kept her going was the thought that someone out there wanted her to survive. Someone very different.

Suddenly, there was a loud siren behind the van. Celine slammed on the breaks as the other drivers around her did the same. Ella listened as her wheelchair slid forward and hit the back of the driver seat, but didn't look. She was looking for the source of the sound.

"Behind us," she shouted. The sudden stop has startled her. The two watched as a yellow emergency vehicle sped by them, sirens blaring and lights flashing. Celine yelled out a few curse words in French before deciding it was a safe time to drive again.

"Crazy American ambulance drivers."

Ratchet knew he was running behind when he came upon rush hour traffic. It would take far too much time to make it back before the scheduled time. Yet the rules clearly stated that he was not to meddle around with the way humans did things. Ratchet sat there for a moment, before revving his engines loudly.

"Oh, slag it!" He turned on his sirens and sped up. Weaving in and out of the cars as they stopped. Ratchet thought he was in the clear before a minivan stopped in the middle of the road. He had to swerve so fast, it felt like he was going to lose a tired. He let out a grumble.

"Crazy Earth drivers."

They arrived at the country house as the sun began to drop below the horizon. It had been a long trip, but would have been much shorter if Celine had actually gone the speed limit. She was so afraid that her niece was fragile that she went about ten miles below the limit. As her aunt pulled the car up close to the garage, Ella rolled down her window to gaze at the land surrounding them. The smell itself was intoxicating. It was fresh, clean, and slightly grassy. Much better than the stale, crap smelling air of a hospital. The setting sun cast shadows over the area, making everything more defined. Even the fence looked beautiful. The air was cool without much humidity. To her, this place was a slice of heaven. Her peace was interrupted when her aunt opened the sliding door.

"Come, you must want to see zee inside," she smiled. She had pulled Ella's chair out of the other side when she wasn't paying attention. After unbuckling her seatbelt, Ella carefully pulled herself to the floor of the van and maneuvered herself back into her chair.

"See, I told you I could do it." She couldn't have stopped grinning if she tried.

"You go in. I'll unpack your belongings," Celine said, pointing to the house. Ella nodded and started to wheel herself toward the front porch. Some friends of the family had come together weeks earlier to build a ramp. Gravel crunched under her wheels as she drew closer. Suddenly, she noticed that something was missing.

"Celine? Where is my dad's rescue car?"

"Huh? Oh, zat zing. I 'ad the neighbor take it around back. Such an ugly zing should not been seen," She replied. Ella rolled her eyes.

"_Yeah, he probably doesn't think much of your makeup job either lady," _She thought. Not even the trauma of the accident had taken away her sense of sarcasm. She turned back and continued to the house. If her rescuer Ratchet was real, there would be no point in talking to him now. Not while her aunt could see and hear them. As she made it to the door, she entered in the access code with a gloved hand. She had learned it from her mother since they were going to move to the house soon. The door opened with a quiet pop.

"Home," Ella breathed out as she wheeled inside. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the decorating Celine had done in Ella's absence. She had never seen that many different floral prints in her life. The whole house smelled like a candle meant to keep away bugs. Still, it was her home. Behind her, she could her Celine struggling with Ella's many bags of gifts. Ella gave her some room as she wheeled into the kitchen.

"You 'aver many good friends. You should send zem zanks." Her voice was slightly muffled from behind the bags.

"Yeah, I do." Ella wasn't paying much attention. Her goal was to find food and fast. She didn't realize she was so hungry until she reached the kitchen. On the counter was a pack of the greatest pieces of nourishment known to mankind. The pack of Oreos.

"I set up you room down the 'all," her aunt said, setting the bags down in the living room.

"How old are these cookies?" Celine didn't hear her.

"I know it was supposed to be upstairs, but we couldn't find a company to put in a moving chair." She was sifting through the items.

"These taste a little stale," Ella said after taking a bite.

"You 'ave an intercom zare if you need anyzing."

"Oh screw it, I'm eating them anyways." Ella pulled the pack of cookies into her lap and headed down the hall to her bedroom.

"Wait! Do you want me to bring you anyzing later? You can't just eat cookies for dinner," Celine spoke up, finally hearing what her niece had said.

"Oh trust me, I've done it. No one knew, but I did. I just need some time to myself. I didn't get that much at the hospital, and it would be nice just to relax." She pulled an Oreo apart and licked the filling out.

"Oh all right. I'll check on you later." Ella felt glad that her aunt gave in so easily. She continued on her way, finding that the door to her room was wide open. She peered inside and her heart skipped a beat. It looked almost like the one at her old home, only bigger. They had found the same bedspread and decorations. A small TV sat on top of her dresser. The only difference from her old room that stuck out was the long window seat. She couldn't remember that being there.

"_I love it already," _She thought to herself. Still, there was a nagging feeling tugging at her heart. This wasn't supposed to be her room. Her room was going to be upstairs next to Oliver's. This was going to be Gracie's room. Ella quickly shook this thought away. This was no time to feel sad. She set her bag of Oreos on the window sill and moved herself around. She pushed herself to the end of the bed and launched herself into it. It felt so soft, so squishy to the touch. She rolled over toward the wall, cuddling the blankets in her arms. She even tangled her knee less leg into the covers. They smelled like Febreeze.

"I'm going to like it here," She smiled. She stayed there, just basking the warmth and pleasantness of the moment. That is, until she felt a slight breeze blow across her back. She shot up from her place and turned around.

"What the?" Her bag of Oreos had disappeared from the window sill. In there place lay about a dozen yellow daffodils. As quickly as she could, she pulled herself back into her chair and went to the window. Hoisting herself onto the seat, she looked out the window. No one could have done this so quickly and quietly. No one except…

"My Ratchet," she whispered. Down below, she could see the vehicle where her aunt had said it would be. It didn't move an inch. Ella smiled and picked up the flowers. She would need to get them into a vase. She reached up with her right hand and closed the window as she sniffed the wonderful scent of the flowers. She put the flowers back onto the seat so she wouldn't crush a single one as she got back into her chair. Setting them onto her lap, she looked back at the window.

"I'm not crazy," she said out loud to no one, "He's here. Tonight, I'm going to show him that I still believe he is real." With those final words, she wheeled herself out of the room to retrieve the vase for her beautiful gift.

Well, that ends another chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be the meeting between Ratchet and Ella. For those that ask how long this story is going to be, I don't really know. I do plan on going until Ella is 21, so it could be a long one. I hope to update soon, but I have to work a lot this week. Expect to see Ellas weapon of choice in the next chapter. (I've mentioned it before, so you know what I'm talking about. I still have student loans to start paying off. At least I have my degree though! CIAO! I'm off to read another chapter of Harry Potter before sleeping. (I'm only reading a chapter a day. I know, I'm crazy.)


	4. First Meetings Are Tough

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. My intention was to get it posted by last weekend, but then an evil virus got into my computer and killed it. I had to rebuild my entire system. I lost the first half of chapter 4 and had to rewrite it. Of course, it's nothing like the one I wrote before, but it still works. It turned out to be much longer than I thought, so I broke it into two different parts. This one has the meeting, the next one has the conversation between them. It's not as sad as the first chapters were, so I hope you enjoy it. I even add some comedy. Don't worry, the explaination about the Oreos is coming. Also, as requested by a reader, I'm not going to have Barricade come in and kill Celene. If that happened, Ella would have to go into the foster care system and she wouldn't get to see Ratchet ever again. Now that wouldn't be a fun story, now would it. Don't worry though, I was always planning on keeping her to a minimum in the story because it is about Ella. Plus, she's not the best guardian in the world. Anyway, should shut up.

Authors Note part 2: This chapter is dedicated to the memory of my great uncle Bob. He died last weekend at the age of 90. I hope he's watching over me, but I hope he doesn't think my writing is too weird. Still, I love him dearly and wish him a wonderful afterlife in heaven.

Authors Note part 3: Please don't bother the author of "Iron and Grace" to put out a new chapter right now. She's going through a rough patch and probably doesn't have the time. Just thought I'd speak in her honor.

Title: First Meetings Are Tough.

_7 months earlier_

"_Well kids, what do you think? Pretty nice, huh?" This was the first time Greg had been able to bring his children out to the new house for a visit. Since he had the three for the day without his beloved Ailita, he thought it would be a good idea to let them become familiar with their new home._

"_Another country house? Daddy, why can't we move into the city for once? You know, by the mall or at least some of my friends," Grace complained, typing in a message on her cell phone as she jumped out of their yellow vehicle. Greg had to take a deep breath and remind himself that teenagers were always whiny._

"_All I know is that after this year, I'm gone. Might as well just grin and bear it." Oliver wasn't much better. He hadn't grown out of his rebellious phase where he dreamed of the day that he was able to live on his own._

"_That's enough out of both of you," Greg rolled his eyes. He heard the final door close and looked to his youngest. Her blue eyes grew wide at the first look of their new house._

"_Wow, this place is way bigger!" At least one of the kids appreciated it. Ella gave her dad a hug. "You and Mom picked out a good one. Can we get a trampoline? It looks like we have enough room." It sounded like she was speaking a mile a minute. Greg just laughed at his daughter._

"_We'll see, sweetheart."_

"_Ella! Come pick your room so we can make sure you don't get the good one!" Her sister was beckoning._

"_No hitting this time," Greg called out as Ella ran toward the house and up the front porch stairs. "And drop that NERF gun!" He heard a faint clank as the toy gun flew off the porch and onto the ground._

"_They seem less that enthusiastic about your new headquarters," Ratchet spoke up, his hologram flickering to life. Greg shrugged._

"_I don't have kids right now. I have an eating machine, a spoiled brat, and one that thinks she's a mercenary with squishy ammo."_

"_Odd, I still seem human adolescents. Do they turn into such creatures when I am not aware?" Ratchet furrowed his brow, just raising it above a pair of rimless glasses. Greg had to hold back a laugh._

"_Don't worry; they confuse me as much as they confuse you. That is weird because I'm actually the same species as them." He ran a hand through his hair. Just through the windows, he could see two figures run into one room. "It's a huge property, Ratch. Much bigger than the last one, without neighbors for miles. You'll be able to transform and stretch out whenever you feel like it."_

"_That would be most wonderful, but I will still take care not to alert the children to my presence."_

"_Well, they've already seen the hologram. Well, Ollie and Gracie have. Maybe it couldn't hurt to let, maybe, one of them catch on. Probably Oliver before he leaves for college next year," Greg said, leaning against Ratchets hood._

"_That might be most unwise," Ratchet scanned the house and watched the three heat signatures move about. He saw one shove a smaller one. Gracie and Ella. "The boy is unpleasant. He is the one that suggested that he and his comrades throw unfertilized chicken embryos on me on that holiday you call Halloween."_

"_Oh crap, he really did do that? He's grounded until he's fifty for that one. We couldn't get that crap off of you for days." Greg had never been told about this. Ratchet shrugged._

"_I did not want to cause conflict within the family unit. My studies with that subject have been finished for years."_

_Inside the house, Ella had finally shaken off her siblings. She stood alone in the room that would be hers in a few months time, right after school got out and her birthday. She had always wanted a room on a second story. It would make her safer against break in. It felt quite stuffy as she crossed the room to open the window. It took a struggle, but she managed to get it open slightly._

"_What about Gracie? She's pretty good with keeping a secret." She heard her dad say._

"_Huh?" She looked out the window. Her father was standing with a stranger. Judging from the yellow shirt, jeans, and black boots, he must have been someone that lived around the area._

"_I will have to consult my leader about such an issue. I was told that the fewer humans that know, the better." The mans' face looked stern._

"_Oh yeah, that. I'm sure Optimus won't mind." Ella thought for a moment._

"What's a Optimus_?" she wondered. She continued to eavesdrop._

"_Prime thinks that it is a good thing that no human child knows about us at this point. Ironhide has had a hard time keeping himself hidden from little Grace Lennox. She is the same age as your Eleanor when I first came here." Ella gasped when she heard her name. How did this guy know her?_

"_Dad," She yelled out the window. The two men looked up, slightly startled. "I found my room, I'm coming down." She disappeared from the window._

"_She saw you." Gregs face was a bit white._

"_Yes," Ratchet said as the hologram disappeared. From the front of the house, Greg watched his daughter come running from the house. She was out of breath when she reached him._

"_Who…was…that?" She hated running._

"_Oh, that was just a friend that works on the plumbing," Greg lied. Ella looked around._

"_Where did he go? How did he know my name," she asked, looking for footprints. Greg chuckled, ruffled Ellas hair and kissed her on top of her head._

"_Oh you. You're imagination is just as big as Gracies was before she found out about technology." His fake smile seemed to fool her just a bit._

"_But, I heard it. He called me Eleanor," She said, a little confused. Her dad put an arm around her shoulders and started to lead her back toward the house._

"_Let me see which room you guys picked." He had changed the subject before she got an answer. She looked back at her dads' search and rescue vehicle with much curiosity._

"_But I, I know I saw something." Her whisper didn't do unnoticed. Ratchets scanners watched her and her father as they disappeared into the house. It had been a close call, but he didn't mind. Maybe having a child know wouldn't be such a bad thing if they were as observant as Ella._

The house was quite throughout its many halls and rooms. Sunlight had finally given up its glow to the night hours before, and it was time for most normal humans to sleep. That is, except for Ella. She laid in her bed, her television giving off the only light in her bedroom. She hadn't experienced a truly silent night for six months, so this was a little strange for her. In the shadows, her wheelchair looked more like a torture device rather than the only way she could move about. As the TV changed from show to commercial, she picked her left hand up over her head and flexed it. She still couldn't make a full fist.

"Pathetic," she whispered, dropping her hand back down to the bed. She looked over at the clock. There were only five more minutes until her little plan would spring into action. She felt the butterflies flutter around in her stomach. She gazed over to the daffodils on her window seat, now held in a pretty vase. She wished dearly that she could look upon them with both eyes, but she would have to make do.

"_Have you heard the latest news about former actress Lindsey Lohan? She had her kids taken away! What, her fiftieth time in rehab wasn't convincing enough?" _Ella didn't know why she watched the late night talk shows. She didn't really understand what they were talking about most of the time, nor did she know who they were talking about.

"Wow, I so don't care." She flipped the TV off and looked back at the clock. Only about two minutes had passed. Not that she had much to worry about. Her aunt had checked on her hours ago. Now she was probably off in her little dreamland, aided by a sleep mask, a set of headphones, and a couple sleeping pills. Not even charging elephants could wake her up. Why would her parents chose Celine in the first place? She didn't know what she was doing.

"_You have to love her, Ella. She's our only aunt," _She remembered Gracie telling her when she was 10. She cursed her dearly departed grandparents for not having more children. Ella picked at her eye patch before looking back at the clock again. It was just turning midnight.

"Showtime," She breathed out. She pushed herself up and moved to the edge of the bed. On her chair, she had left out a sweatshirt to keep her from getting cold outside. It might be hot during the day, but California nights could freeze a person to death sometimes. She left it unzipped over her pajamas as she pulled on her fingerless gloves and climbed into her chair. Getting through the house at night with that think wasn't going to be easy, but it wasn't going to stop her. She had to see him.

"Steady, steady," she said quietly as she made her way into the hall. Of course, she knew that being so careful wasn't going to make her aunt wake up, but if Celine had to do a late night pee, she was so screwed. By the light of the moon streaming in through the windows, she passed the kitchen where hours ago she had to explain to her aunt that the bag of Oreos just disappeared. As she passed the living room, an idea came to mind.

"It better be here." She wheeled into the room and started to rifle through the many bags Celine hadn't unpacked. After about a dozen teddy bears, hundreds of cards, and many notebooks filled with drawings of her rescuer, Ella finally came across her treasure.

"Bingo." She pulled the NERF gun onto her lap. If that thing didn't get her rescuers attention, she didn't know what would. She backed out of the living room and to the front door. Much to her dismay, Celine had actually used the chain lock. It was a little on the tall side for someone sitting down.

"Crap, this is going to hurt," she cursed, locking her wheels. Slowly, she tucked her only knee underneath her butt and began to push herself upward. As she reached the limit in her arm length, she began pushing her knee out as if she was going to stand on one leg. Standing on nothing but the stump of her leg, she quickly grabbed the chain. It came loose and fell just as the pain became too much. Ella was covered in a tiny layer of sweat as she massaged her knee.

"Not doing that again," she winced. She then opened the door, letting the cool breeze take the sweat away from her face. She wheeled herself out, shutting the door as she started to glide down the ramp. Picking up speed, she took a turn in the driveway and began to make her way to the area under her bedroom. Right where Ratchet was parked.

The closer she got, the more the butterflies spun in her stomach. Maybe this was a big mistake. She could have been wrong after all these months. She did have a little head injury. Yet, none of her afterthoughts made her stop. Only the fact that she was getting close enough to hit the car did. She sat there for a minute, staring at the front of the vehicle.

"Hello? Are you there?" She watched for any signs of life, but no movement came. The seventh grader cleared her throat and tried again. "I just want to talk." Still nothing. Maybe she had made a huge mistake in thinking that creature was her dads work car.

"_This is crazy_," she thought, backing up. She then looked down at the toy gun in her lap. With a wicked smile, she picked it up.

"This is your last chance, stranger. Talk or you get a windshield full of squishy ammo," she smiled as she began to take aim. The car didn't move an inch. "Okay, don't day I didn't warn you." With that, she fired off three shots, all hitting different parts of the hood. As the last one hit with a soft _FUH, _the car sprang to life. Ellas eye was blinded by the headlights, and her ears could barely take the revving of the engine. The tope lights were flashing wildly.

"Throw down your weapon," a voice from nowhere spoke. Ella, in her fear, dropped the toy to the side but didn't move. She closed her eye, shaking from head to knee.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me; I'm not a good fighter! All I can do is pull hair!" She kept her eye closed, afraid to watch. She knew that at any moment, she would be a road pancake to this large, seemingly angry vehicle. She held onto the arms of her chair as tightly as she could. Still, minutes passed with nothing. Then, the voice came again.

"I have no intention of harming you. Forgive me, but I was startled out of my stasis cycle by your weapon of choice." The voice sounded much kinder now. Ella opened her eye slowly, only to find a man standing in front of her.

"It's you!" This was the same man she had seen talking to her father so long ago. He had knelt down in front of her, looking her right in the eye. He was even wearing the same outfit from before. His blue eyes conveyed the same smile that was displayed across his face. She noticed a silver chain around his neck and followed it down to a pendant. It was the same symbol she had traced over and over again.

"Yes," he answered, standing up. He motioned to her. "Come, we have much to discuss."

"Wait, I thought you were a giant robot," she started. She looked him up and down. "Where you inside the robot when I was saved?" Ratchet smiled again. The hologram gave a flicker.

"You could say that," he answered. "Come with me. I know a better spot where we won't be seen." He motioned again for her to follow. As he did, the drivers side door swung open. He then looked up at the house, scanning the occupant.

"Don't worry about her," Ella spoke up as if she read his processor, "She's had her sleeping pills and is out cold. She won't be up until 9, tops."

"She seems quite warm to me." Ratchet looked back at the girl. He hadn't understood her figure of speech. She ignored this and wheeled over to the open door. She could already feel the warmth coming from inside and she shivered slightly. She didn't realize how chilly it was outside. As she reached for the handle, only to find it was out of reach, she looked around for the blue eyed man.

"A little help?" The man was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the car tilted on its tires down to her. "Cool." She nodded and grasped the door handle with her bad hand as tightly as possible. The car lifted back into it normal position, pulling her inside. Out of habit, she traced the symbol in the middle of the steering wheel. The car seemed to shudder, like a dog that enjoyed being scratched behind the ear. She reached out to grab her chair, but the door closed. "Hey!"

"It will be an inconvenience where we are going. I will help you get anywhere you need to go once I let you out," a disembodied voice came from nowhere. It was the same metallic one she remembered from the horrible night. She felt the seatbelt slink across her body and heard a faint click at her side.

"If you say so, I trust you." She couldn't believe she was getting into a car on the request of a stranger.

"I know. I sense it," he replied. Without anymore discussion, Ratchet pulled away from the country home, leaving behind a trail of dust and Ellas empty wheelchair. Where they were going, only he knew. As Ella looked out the back window, she hoped that she was making the right choice. This thing had saved her life, so it couldn't really be evil. Could it?


	5. Midnight Chat

Authors Note: I tried to make this chapter as lighthearted as possible, but that is really hard when you are writing it over a few days. I can't believe I finished it is such a short time. To tell you the truth, I don't know how many months I might skip ahead in the next chapter. It's so hard to be patient to get to the important part that brought this story about. If you read 'Iron and Grace,' you know what might be coming for Ellas future. I'm not telling you how exactly it comes about, I'm just telling you that something special happens to her. See? I promised that Celine wasn't going to be in this chapter. Her role is going to be must smaller, except for a certain one that everyone will understand why. Like I said, I have no idea how long this story will be. Chapters will come as fast as I can think them and how much I time I have to work on them. Okay, I better shut up now and let you read. Please review. To be honest, the chapters come to me faster when I am happy that people like my work. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. It'll make things more fun for all.

Title: Midnight Chat

Ella watched the world buzz by quickly as Ratchet drove through the night. She didn't dare look down at the speedometer, but she knew it was going really fast. Bouncing over hills, taking tight turns, it was almost enough to Ella believe the two were in a race with invisible competition. When she got into the car, she didn't know what to expect, but she couldn't have foreseen what a crazy driver Ratchet could really be. If she hadn't been fully awake when she wheeled outside, she sure was now. She even wished she had a foot to slam on the breaks, but she knew that doing that might make him mad.

"Tree, tree, tree, TREE," She cried out as the maple came dangerously close. "Whoever taught you how to drive should be shot and hung from that tree." Ratchet masterfully swerved around it. He liked the rush of crossing the farmlands without hitting anything. It was almost as much of a thrill as walking into power lines.

"I saw it, don't worry." He sounded, strangely enough, like her father. Not to mention drove like him too. She thought about how her dad liked to swerve the car from boulevard to boulevard on deserted roads in the city. He called them 'wackies,' she called them 'oh my god, my head just hit the window.'

"You big stupid, slow down," she screamed. She punched his dashboard.

"Cut that out," he ordered. It didn't hurt him, but he just didn't like it.

"What if I get carsick? I'm not going to clean that up if it's your fault." She was lying, but she figured she might guilt Ratchet into slowing down.

"I am watching your biosigns carefully. There is no indication that you will expel anything from either end." Ella grimaced in disgust.

"Ew, that is so nasty!" If any of the other Autobots had been listening in they would have thought the two were very good friends having an argument or they were a married couple fighting, not a human and an alien meeting truly for the first time. Ratchet couldn't believe it himself, but he was just happy to be speaking with her at all, might as well try to make her believe that he was just another member of her inner circle.

"I survive my house falling on me just to get killed by a psycho car," she said, clinging with both hands to the door. "Whoever you are, you need to take that test at the DMV again!" She heard a soft rumble, like a laugh.

"I know the way, and we are not on any crowded roads. I don't see the problem," he said, avoiding another tree. He would never admit that he learned how to drive like this from her father. "You can let go a little bit. I can feel your fingernails."

"Oh jeez," she shrieked, removed her hands from the door handle. She had indeed left behind a couple of marks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I'm not used to being in a car that can actually feel." She clasped her hands on her lap, but squeezed her right one onto her left. It was one way to keep her from panicking.

"And stop apologizing so much. Being naïve is nothing to be sorry for," his voice filled the cab. "You don't know much about me yet, so mistakes are always forgiven." Ella turned her gaze back at the rushing world. She had heard the word naïve before, but only when her brother was insulting her.

"_You are such a little, naïve, brat. The world is filled with horrible things, that's why people write music about it." Oliver said._

"_But it sounds like a bunch of cats being beaten in a bag."_

"_It's to show the suffering of the world, now get out of my room!" Oliver slammed the door in her face._

She never thought such a word, one she really didn't know the complete meaning of, could be used in a way to make her feel better. On her lap, her hands loosened. She sat in silence for a couple minutes.

Ratchet could tell that something had gotten to the young girl. He sensed her tension fall away, and she had stop complaining about the speed at which he was moving. It was almost like she had disappeared for a moment.

"Ella, are you okay," he asked as he started to slow down. Ella gave a half smile before patting the steering wheel.

"I'm fine, Ratchet. I was just thinking." He was still skeptical.

"You seem troubled."

"I'm twelve. I always seem that way you dork," she snorted. For someone that could read what her body was doing, he sure was clueless about her mind. Ratchet slowed down even more.

"I have heard that term before. 'Dork' is an insult to someone another thinks is being foolish. I have heard a human friend say it once," he broke through her mind. She stifled a laugh.

"Oh lord, suddenly I'm talking to a dictionary," she smiled. Finally, Ratchet came to a halt. When he opened his door, Ella looked down to see a rock sticking out of the ground. He took the seatbelt away from her body and tilted himself downward.

"We are almost there. I can't make it the rest of the way in alt mode," he explained as Ella grabbed the handle and allowed herself to gently drop down onto the rock. She turned herself around to see Ratchet starting to drive away.

"Wait! Where are you going"

"I need a little room. I do not want to hit or step on you," he called back. He swiftly shifted his tires and set forth his transformation program.

Right before Ellas eye, the vehicle she had just been riding in began to clank and grind, changing its shape under the moonlight. She could see legs and arms forming out of the pieces of metal that made up the car, and swore she saw the steering wheel get sucked in. His shoulders were tall, made up of what she thought were pieces of the doors. She was a little stunned when she could see that his feet were facing her, but everything above the waist was turned completely around. Finally, his waist spun around to match the lower half of his body. The lights decorating Ratchets shoulders and chest were shining upon the sitting girl, and suddenly she felt so tiny. She stared upward at him, not remembering how tall he really was. He could have stepped on her and he would never know it. His faceplates had fallen in such a way that made him look like an old man, but she could still see the man she had met shortly before the ride. As the grinding and whirring came to a halt, Ratchet looked down at the pre-teen with his glowing blue optics. A familiar scent floated up to his olfactory sensors. Fear has its own smell, like a creature that has been unwashed for many years. He knelt down to her like he had done before in hologram form.

"It's all right. I don't mind that you are afraid of me. I know I look a little intimidating to smaller beings." Ella looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"I wish I wasn't, but I can help it," she shook her head. Ratchets faceplates moved into what could be called a smile.

"Come, we have just a little more ways to go. It is one of my favorite places out here." He held his hand down. Ella slid off her rock and landed into his palm. Much to her surprise, the metal was quite warm. She held onto his pointer finger as he pulled her upward. He only stopped when he had brought her up to the area by his tall shoulder. He tipped his hand, allowing her to easily land in the spot right next to his head.

"Where are your ears?" She quickly covered her mouth. She hasn't meant for that to come out. Ratchet didn't mind the stupid query.

"If I had them, I would have to listen to my comrades complaining even more then I do now," he said as he stood back up. Ellas body went stiff again. She didn't really like heights. She held onto whatever she could, enough though felt confident Ratchet wouldn't let her fall.

"Comrades?" She was watching the ground below as he walked toward a couple of huge rocks.

"Explain later," he replied. Ella watched in awe as he skillfully maneuvered across the rocks leading up to a cliff range.

"So, where's that guy I saw before? He's the one controlling this machine, right?" She reached around to the back of his head as she asked her question, trying to keep from sliding forward. Being barely 4'10", she couldn't fathom having the ground being so far away as she walked.

"You are certainly full of questions tonight. I'll answer most of them to the best of my ability," he answered, continuing on. To Ella, it would have easily been a few days before she reached the top. For Ratchet, it took a matter of minutes. At the very top, where a little bit of grass grew, He held out his hand again. Ella almost didn't want to leave her spot. She felt a certain comfort from being so close to him in this form. Still, she rolled away from his head and back into his hand. Instead of just lowering her back to the ground, he took his other hand and clasped her by the neck of her sweatshirt and pajama top.

"Hey!" She kicked out a bit as he brought her to the grass. It felt cool under her backside, but also a little wet from dew. It wasn't going to be an attractive look if anyone saw her butt after this. Ratchet then sat down in front of her, his body being supported by his knees and feet supporting his behind.

"Do you like this place," he asked, motioning outward with his hands. Ella looked around. The view was breathtaking even at night. They could see almost every star in the sky, excluding those that came too close to the moon. Ella hadn't seen this in the city since the lights never fully went out at night, or the sky was blocked by the trees growing on the hospital grounds. She leaned back on her hands, trying to get a better look.

"I like it a lot. It's very pretty. I can see why you wanted to come here."

"Yes. I was here many nights before you returned. It is a nice place to think when you don't want anyone to find you." He gazed at the stars as well. "It reminds me of home sometimes." There was a pang in his spark. He wondered how many of those stars could be other Autobots making their way to Earth. He couldn't believe himself, but he even wondered how close the twins were to finding the planet. His med bay in Autobot headquarters had remained much too tidy for so long.

"Then don't come here without me. It was hard enough wanting all that time to see you, I don't want to wake up one morning and find you gone." Ella sounded worried.

"I will always leave a note for you," he smiled.

"Well, now that we're here, what do you really know about me? I mean, you couldn't have been around that long, or I would know noticed," she said, looking up at him wearily. Her hair blew into her face slightly, blocking her view.

"I know that you are Eleanor Therese Brass, daughter of Gregory Shelby Brass and Ailita Charlotte Brass. Your father was born in Fairbanks, Alaska in 1965, while your mother was born in Nice, France in 1965. The two met and married while training for the military and working for search and rescue. You have two siblings; Oliver Gregory Brass and Grace Renee Brass. Oliver was born in 1989, and Grace was born in 1991. You were born in St. Paul, Minnesota, but moved to Tranquility when you were four because your mother didn't like the cold temperatures. Your family had special meetings every Thursday night because your father thought it would be good for the development of young minds. Shall I go on?"

"No, no, I think I get the picture. You're a robot stalker," she waved a hand at him to stop. "What are you anyway, some science project? I don't think Gracie or Ollie were that smart," she asked, "And you never told me who is controlling you. You really have to be that guy I met." She had no memory of Ratchet telling her his designation

"No, there is no one of human origin controlling my systems. I am not even from Earth. My kind came here from the planet Cybertron. You may call us Autobots." He kept his explanation simple, unlike Optimus had done six years before with their friend and ally Sam. Ella looked up at him with eyebrows raised.

"Planet? You're an alien robot?"

"Alien is such a harsh word," he started, "I prefer 'planetary refugee.' It has a nicer ring to it, don't you think?"

"You're weird." Ella picked a pick of grass and began to play with it between her fingers. You're a doctor?"

"In your terms, yes. I am the medical technician for my group, and a rather good one if I do say so myself," he brought his hand to his chest in a show of pride. Ella just rolled her eye.

"I don't get it. Why were you hiding as Dads car? I mean, everybody in Tranquility could use a guy like you."

"We have to hide when among humans," Ratchet sighed. "In order to protect humans, we must live among them. Yet, there are a few that haven't been too supportive of our arrival. My kind had a very bad run in with a few bad humans when we first came. We may protect humans from harm, but we certainly can't trust some of them not to harm us."

"And that's why you saved me that night. You had no choice but to protect," Ella said, much realization in her voice. Ratchet nodded.

"Tell me, Ella. How much do you really remember from that night?" Ella bit her lip, trying to break through the brick walls in her mind. They had kept strong over the months.

"_You…you're our car." _

"_Yes. I am Ratchet." _

"_I'm Ella." _

"Not very much. I know I fell asleep on the couch watching one of Dads boring, old movies. Something called 'Chicago.' The next thing I know, I see you talking to no one. You scared me, so I didn't want you to come near me. I thought you blew up the house. Pretty stupid to call out to something that isn't paying attention and could be a killer. When you turned around, something about your eyes told me to trust you. Mom always told me that eyes are the window to the soul, so I thought I was looking into a good one. I remember you telling me your name, but then I was in the helicopter," she rambled off. She stopped for a moment and squinted. "The doctors say I hit my head pretty hard, but was lucky my skull didn't crack. The only way I kept what you looked like alive in my mind was by drawing you to the best of my ability."

"Drawing. Such a talent most of my kind aren't programmed to do well," he interrupted. Ella moved a little closer to him. Somewhere across the valley, a group of bats were flying through the darkness trying to find their meal. Ratchet had to mentally turn down his hearing so the beating of their wings wouldn't bother him so much.

"I drew you everyday, even when everyone told me I was crazy. They even told me that hormones could have been the reason for the mixed up thoughts," she said through her teeth, "Whenever they couldn't explain something, they just blamed it on puberty."

"I feel sympathy for the doctors. If I were a human one, I wouldn't have believed it either," he shook his head. He was glad that she had no memory of what he had reported to Optimus that night. She didn't need to know that an enemy of his kind had done such a murderous deed. It was best to leave this fact out until she was older and could understand.

"They told me I wouldn't walk again without something helping me. They are supposed to be making some fake legs for me, but it's really expensive and the fake knee probably won't bend right. I'm going to look like a freak forever," Ella said, dropping her gaze to Ratchets knee. He sensed her sadness. Water began to leak from the girls eye, and he felt such overwhelming sympathy.

"You," he reached out and put a finger under her chin. Tapping softly, Ella lifted her head back up to him. "You are not a freak. I have seen things like this, some even worse, for longer than your race will even know. Not one being I have saved was ever a freak." Ella didn't smile, but the look in her watery eye showed a change in emotion. She reached her hands around, crossing them as she leaned down on his finger.

"If you are trying to make me feel better, it's working," she said, laying her head down on her arms. Ratchet allowed her to rest like this. "I'm still can't believe I'm talking to you. It's like a weird dream, or a stupid movie my dad liked."

"I have to admit, I am amazed at how quickly you trusted me. You've never met me before, nor seen one of my kind." He tipped his head as he asked, imitating a motion he had seen Ella do. Ella didn't move from her position.

"I'm a strange kid. If you were an actual person, I'd be calling 'To Catch a Predator." Mom didn't want me watching that show, but I'm sneaky. Plus, if you weren't friendly, I'd be dead," she said bluntly. She lifted her head up and her arms away, leaning back on her hands once again. "Ratch, what about my family? Why didn't you save them?" Ratchet was dreading this question from the night it happened. There were no easy answers when it came to this subject. He rubbed his other hand over his optics, thinking about how he could put this.

"Ella, my dear Ella, I was lucky to find your bio signatures that night. By the time I was alert enough to understand was had happened, it was too late," he answered. Ellas blood ran cold.

"So, there really wasn't any hope. The doctors kept telling me that when I first got there and asked where they were. They told me that the reason I lived was because I was sleeping downstairs, and the rest were upstairs. They never had a chance." She bit her lip, trying to hold back tears again. No girl her age should ever be that strong.

"There was hope that night. The second I found you, I knew that you would make it through. I studied your family for a long time, Ella. I know that your bloodline is full of fighters."

"We might be fighters, but it doesn't make the truth any easier," she said quietly. Ratchet gave a nod in agreement before looking back to the stars.

"May your God and Primus help them rest in peace." Ella raised her head up.

"Primus? What's that," she asked.

"You have your God to look up too and pray too, we have Primus."

"Oh, I get it. That probably explains a few things about that night," she said, shifting her weight a bit. Her butt was starting to get a little cold.

"What's that?" Ratchet had no clue what she was getting at.

"My God made sure I survived the blast and these six months. Primus told you to help me and made sure I would come back to you," she smiled. Ratchet hadn't thought of it that way.

"You just might be right, little one.

What about you? You told me that you have comrades, or something, out there. There are more of you?" Ratchet nodded once.

"There are only three others, besides myself, on Earth. There might be more out there, but we haven't had any contact," he began looking to the stars as he spoke. He knew he had to leave out the part about the Decepticons, "Our leader, Optimus Prime, had a scout come to this planet to make sure it was safe. Bumblebee gave us the signal to land six years ago."

"Bumblebee? You have a guy named after a bee? What kind of bet did he lose?" Ella couldn't stop herself, but she wasn't sorry this time.

"We acquired more human names when we came here. If you tried to say my true name in Cybertronian, I think your head might explode." He couldn't help but grin. "I digress. The last member was Ironhide, out weapons expert." He ignored Ellas snort at the very name of his comrade. "All of us live in various areas of Tranquility, waiting for the rest of our kind or for things to truly be safe from harm." He knew he had misstep when Ella narrowed her eye.

"Why wouldn't we be safe? Is there something else our there?" She looked so innocent and curious, Ratchet almost felt bad for keeping the truth from her.

"No, there isn't anything there," he shook his head. He knew he was doing the right thing. It's not a good idea to scare off someone that already has been through so much. Ella smiled.

"That's good to hear. Normally when you hear about aliens, you here about the good guys and the bad guys. I guess with you, there aren't any bad guys except for mean people," She chuckled. Ratchet didn't want to press the issue any further, and hoped to Primus that she would change the subject. As if on cue, she asked: "Does my aunt know about you?"

"No, and I would like to keep it that way," he scowled. Ella laughed even harder.

"You don't like her either? Oh man, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" She almost fell backward she was laughing so hard. "She pretends to be all nicey-nicey, but I give it a day before she's out partying the night away leaves me on my own. She's lucky I can cook for myself most of the time, or she would come home to a starved to death niece."

"Why do you think I was parked out back? The female creature hates me so much, she doesn't even want me to be displayed near your living quarters. She didn't even notice when I moved closer to your window and stayed there, but I hope she won't." He paused to let out what sounded like a sigh. "If only there was a way to turn off her vocal capacities. With how much that female talks, it's beginning to make my paint rust," Ratchet groaned. This sent Ella into a five minute laugh spree. She could just imagine her aunt opening her mouth, but no sound coming out. Plus, she was thinking something along those lines when she brought up Celine.

"Are you okay down there?" Ratchet noticed that the girl was struggling to breathe correctly. Ella sat up and wiped away a tear. The corners of her mouth hurt from smiling, and her chest was sore from trying to stop laughing so hard.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," she repeated. She took a deep breath. "Too bad you can't just take her out. That would be the end of both of our problems."

"There are things about her that annoy me, but she must be kept around in order for you to stay at your home," he said, still thumbing his hiding weapons and tools.

"Good point, darn it." She thought for a second. "Why don't I just come live with you? You've gotta have a home away from mine."

"I have a headquarters and a meeting place, but I don't live in those areas. I have lived with your family since I came here, so I have no other home."

"Oh," Ella said sadly, "So I guess neither of us have a choice but to put up with her." Her mouth opened widely in a yawn. Ratchet noticed that her eyelid was becoming droopy. He checked his internal clocks and found that they had been away for almost two hours. It was no wonder why his young charge was growing tired. He stood up from his sitting place, leaving behind an indent in the ground.

"We must be leaving now. You are too tired to continue, and you need your rest." He held his hand down to her, but she didn't move.

"I'm not tired. Please, I want to know more," she begged. She yawned again, unsuccessfully hiding it from Ratchet.

"We have plenty of time for that. Come, you need to rest to maintain your health." He kept his hand down by her. Reluctantly, she crawled over to it and climbed into his palm. The warmth of his hand made her realize how dewy her but had gotten over the long chat. It was one of the coldest wedgies she had ever had. Once again, he dropped her onto his shoulder, making sure she landed right next to his head.

"Did you know that your eyeballs glow?" Her voice slightly slurred from lack of sleep. Ratchet held back a snicker. If he had any doubt about how much sleep she needed, they were gone.

Climbing down from the rocks, Ella bounced up and down. She wasn't hanging on nearly as hard as she had done before, so it was like a limp rag doll hanging onto Ratchets neck. He was glad when he reached the bottom and placed her back on the rock. He was fearful that she might fall off of him had they anymore miles to go. Once the girl was in her place, Ratchet backed off and transformed back into his atl mode. As he drove back to the rock he left Ella on, he noticed that she was dozing.

"Ella, get in. You can lie down," he said, opening his door to her. To make sure that she would actually make it into the car, he tilted down even further than before. This time, she hooked her entire arm around the handle and allowed him to lift her up, rather than use whatever energy she had left. She sprawled out over the front seat as he shut the door for her, but not before she traced the symbol with her finger.

"Thanks." She took off her sweatshirt and placed it on top of herself like a blanket. She then curled up on the soft seats, feeling the rhythm of Ratchets driving. He wasn't being as crazy as he was before.

"I hope it is warm enough for you," he said, bit of rock crunching under his tires.

"Yes, it is," she answered. She lay there, but couldn't fall asleep. "Ratchet, what did you do with my Oreos?"

"What's an Oreo?" He seriously didn't know what that was, and didn't feel like looking it up on the World Wide Web.

"The cookies you took when you left the flowers," she answered groggily. Ratchet now knew exactly was she was talking about.

"Oh, those black and white disks that offer no nutrition to the human body. I took them and hide them. You should not be eating such things that won't be beneficial for your recovery." He heard her let out a groan.

"Whatever. Just remember that taking away a girls chocolate cookies is a very suicidal thing to do," she hissed. He knew she really wasn't angry, just annoyed by the fact her dinner had been taken by a nearly fifty foot Cybertronian. Not that it was going to stop him from doing it again..

They drove through the night once again, the twilight bringing total silence to the land. Even the crickets had stopped their songs to go to sleep. They never really had this time on his own planet, so it was intriguing how everything in the world seemed to such down at a specific time of night. Reaching the house, he could hear Ellas slow breathing. It wasn't the best idea to make her get out and back to her bedroom now.

"Recharge little one. This is just a new beginning," he whispered. As he brought himself to a stop right where he had been when Ella shot him with squishy ammo, he heard her groan and stir.

"Ratchet? Can you play me my song? I miss it," she said softly. She was talking about the song he often heard being sung or played through her window at night. The same one she had sung herself that night of the scary thunderstorm. Without any other words, Ratchet searched the satellite radio Greg Brass had installed a year before and found Ellas song.

You're not alone, together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold, and it feels like the end

There's no place to go, you know I won't give in

(Ahh, ahh)

No I won't give in

(Ahh, ahh)

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away, I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close, and it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

(Ahh, ahh)

I'll fight and defend

(Ahh, ahh)

Yeeah, yeah

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Dooo, do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

(Ahh, ahh)

(Ahh, ahh)

Keep holding on

(Ahh, ahh)

(Ahh, ahh)

Keep holding on

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Doo, do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on (Keep holding on)

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

The song ended and all was quiet. Ratchet could tell that Ella hadn't gone to sleep, but was still a dead weight on his front seat. He heard her let out a sigh.

"Promise me you'll stay forever. I don't want to me alone again," she said through a low, strangled voice. She was crying again. Ratchet let out a small sound, almost like a purr.

"That, my dear Ella," he said as he was slipping into his stasis state, "Is a promise I intend to keep."


	6. Oh What A Weird Morning

Author Note: Wow, I can't believe how many new fans I have because of Kat and her little cameo for Ella in her last chapter. I thank her a thousand times for doing that. I love that writer! Anyway, this chapter might seem a bit rushed and not a lot of action. It's pretty much leading up to a reason what the story needs to continue. It you read Kats story, you know that there is something going to happen in Ella's life that will change a bunch of things. For this chapter, I just wanted their bond to become stronger. Plus, I have been working non stop for the past week, so it's all that would come out of my head without too much of a headache. I hope to get as many reviews at Kat has, so I have to keep on going. I love this chapter though because I think it's funny and thoughtful at the same time. The next chapter will have a bit of a angsty part, but a meeting between the Autobots for Ratchet to talk about his future plans for Ella. For now, just enjoy what I wrote because it took a lot of energy. I better shut up now and go take a nap, I'm exhausted. I hope you like this, and enjoy. REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Oh What A Weird Morning

Ella awoke with a start and a snort to the sound of knocking. At first, she couldn't remember where she was. She was supposed to be in a hospital bed with an IV bag nearby and an annoying roommate. There was supposed to be beeping machines, footsteps all over the halls, and the intercom calling some doctor to the operating room. Soon, the memories flooded back to her. Coming home, her aunt carrying in the back, the daffodils, the chat under the moonlight, and falling asleep in the cab of her new companion. She felts very comfortable, but knew that she would have to get up to make the knocking stop. She looked out the window to see her aunt standing there. She didn't look very happy. Ella slowly pushed herself up, allowing her sweatshirt to fall to the seat. She quickly grabbed it and put it on.

"Ella, what are you doing in 'ere?" Celine asked as Ella opened the door. Her wheelchair was sitting right where she left it by the car. Ella rubbed her eye and yawned.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I thought being out here might make it better," She said groggily. She traced the steering wheel symbol.

"Well, get out of zat 'ideous zing. Why your parents left zat in zare will for you iees beyond me." Celine did her usual scowl as she said that. It was no wonder why Ratchet voiced his dislike for her the night before. Her sweetness to Ella the day before had disappeared faster than the bag of Oreos Ratch stole.

"What time is it?" Ella rubbed the blurriness out of her eye. She was happy to see it was another sunny day. She wanted to be outside as much as possible.

"It ieez ten o' clock. I 'ave to go to work." Her aunt answered, putting her hand on her hip in annoyance. Ella lowered an eyebrow.

"You're leaving me here alone? I just got home from the hospital. I still have the bruises from the needles they kept sticking in me. What the heck is wrong with you?" Ella had been on her own in a house, but never for an entire day and certainly not in this condition.. Celine brushed her hair back and huffed.

"No work, no money for my poor crippled niece," Celine said. Ellas jaw dropped when she heard the new nickname, but her aunt took no notice. "You were able to get out of zee 'ouse and into zis ugly zing. You will be fine."

"_She is the most clueless woman I have ever met." _Ella thought. "_And if she calls me a cripple again, I'm making Ratchet run her over." _ She looked over at the symbol on the steering wheel again, wondering if her new friend was awake. She hoped he wasn't listening to this. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"Until six. Since it iees zee weekend, I zought you could work on your homework."

"Homework? Auntie, they never know if I actually do my homework on time anyway. I can just finish it on Monday before they come and pick it up." Ella batted an eyelash, trying to see if her charm would work. It usually worked on her parents, and most of the nurses she had encountered. Unfortunately, she was quickly defeated.

"Zee number for my work iees in zee kitchen. Zare should be plenty to eat and your list of exercises is now in your room. Make sure you clean up zee living room and put zat junk away," Celine ordered as she dug in her purse for her car keys. As she did, Ella jumped down from her seat, landing perfectly in the seat of her chair.

"Yes, Aunt Celine." Ella didn't know what else to do but nod. She really wanted to go back to sleep, but that would be impossible now that she was already half awake. Celine found her keys, but then sniffed the air.

"And take a shower. You smell like rock dust and wet grass." Celine walked away before Ella could answer the insult. She wheeled herself around the house in time to see her aunt climbing into her car.

"_The perfume from Wal-mart doesn't exactly smell much better than I do either. What is that, dead water buffalo butt? Yuck." _She thought to herself, feeling the burn in her sinuses. She hated how she had a sensitive sense of smell, and this woman wasn't going to make it easy. She watched Celine back down the long driveway before the visual was blocked out by a bunch of trees. She finally let out a sigh and rubbed her temples.

"Allo, my name iees Celine. I like to torture my niece even zough she iees zee reason I get men to talk to moi.. It iees bien." Ella twisted her voice into a higher pitch and scrunched her face up in attempt to look more like her aunt.

"That offer to turn off her vocal processors is still on the table." Ratchets voice came from behind her. She jumped slightly, but not enough to be noticed. She looked back at him.

"I wish I had more relatives. The nurses said that if it weren't for her, I'd be put into foster care and there wouldn't really be anyone that would take me in." Ella sighed. She then thought about what Ratchet had just said. "I'm thinking about it. She wouldn't dare call me a cripple after that."

"Even I take offense to that name, and I wasn't even the one it was directed at." He grumbled, still in his alt mode. "Being called ugly is whole lot better than what she called you.

"Are you sure you can't do anything bad to her? I mean, you should be able to make some exceptions." Ella was almost begging.

"No, sorry, I'm under strict orders never to harm humans. Because of this rule, the only thing I can do to them is talk about them in a horrible fashion behind their backs."

Ella snickered, wheeling back toward him. "At least I know I won't have to spend the day alone. Let the Celine hating begin."

"I am not due to work on any diagnostic work today, nor do I have any meetings with the others," Ratchet said as Ella shut his door for him.

"I have no idea what a diagnostic is, but that's good you don't have any. We can spend the day getting to know each other, and possibly getting some work done if we have time." Ella winked at Ratchet. At least, he thought it was a wink. It's hard to tell without the second eye.

"I would be happy to assist you in anyway I can." The twelve year old was happy to hear that. Then, she lifted up her arm and took a whiff of her armpit.

"Oh good lord, Celine was right," she grimaced. "I need to take a shower and get something to eat. You stay out here and…and…and do whatever it is you do when humans aren't around." She started to wheel herself toward the front of the house and then looked back. "Do you want anything while I'm inside? I don't think you can fit."

"No, I'm just fine. I'll wait for you to finish," he replied. Ella gave a final wave before wheeling herself back around the house and up the ramp. As she typed in the code to open the door, her stomach let out a loud growl. It sounded like a couple of lions were having a fight in her abdomen.

"Must…have…food." Ella joked as she wheeled herself right for the kitchen. She saw a box of cereal on the counter, but she didn't really want that. Opening the fridge, she found the holy grail of her favorite foods.

"_Score!"_ She thought as she pulled a bowl of strawberries into her lap. There was no way Ratchet would disapprove of her eating these. After all, there wasn't a list of what was in them, and she didn't care.

"Okay, got the food. Now, time to de-stink myself," she said to no one as she wheeled herself down the hall, popping strawberries in her mouth as she went.

A shower has never felt so good to Ella. After having to shower in a tiny stall with a nurse nearby to help her in case she slipped, it was sheer heaven just to sit under the warm water and think. She soaked in the scent of Japanese cherry blossom body wash, and lavender shampoo. Months of hospital grade soaps were washed down the drain, and she was way too happy to have them go. The water felt nice against the areas where her legs should be, stripped of their bandages. She reached up and touched where her eye had been, sans the eye patch. It felt strange to have something under the eyelid, but the object was hard and weird to the touch. If she had ever hated the patch, now she knew understood the reason why she had to wear it. Underneath was nothing short of gross.

"Freak, freak, freak." She whispered to herself. Outside the bathroom, she could hear the radio she had turned on. Showering was a very boring thing. As she sat, she thought about her new friendship with the Cybertronian. Although it should have, it didn't feel weird that an alien robot was living with her family for a long time. She guessed she always figured that there was something special about the car. She still didn't have a clue that it could talk, but there was just something about him. At least now she knew that she didn't have to be lonely. She had him, a person that she could share memories of the past with, someone that would understand.

On the outside of the house, Ratchet transformed and waited patiently for his charge to be finished with her hygiene practices. He never really understood why humans insisted on washing at least once a day. Sure, it made them look, and smell nice, but there were no really benefits to health. Humans could easily go a few days without washing certain areas of their skin just fine.

For the sake of privacy, Ratchet was not scanning the house to keep watch on Ella. Instead he would look into her room at the abandoned bowl of strawberries, her computer, and her other items, although he wouldn't go further than that. He knew from experience (a little mishap with Ailita,) that human females didn't like being looked in on by males when they were in a stage of undress. Instead, he used his olfactory processors to senses if there was a problem. So far, they had only been assaulted by the heavy scent of what Ella was using. The posters on her wall were a nice distraction to his thoughts. He didn't know who these boys called All That were, but it would keep him busy trying to look them up. The smell of the Japanese cherry blossom still flooded his nostrils.

"_It is no wonder so many humans have allergies. Their senses of smell have got to be down to nothing_." He thought, tinkering with a lose wire on his leg. He was used to boredom. When there was no one to talk too or visit while Ella was gone, he had vicious pangs of it. Now, he knew that this feeling would go away much faster. Suddenly, he heard Ellas wheels moving down the hallway. As she went, she was singing along to the radio.

"_Maybe you've just got to, got to, _

_find your way to my heart baby. _

_You heard me right,_

_I don't wanna hear a maybe. _

_If you want my love you just got to, got to, _

_SAY YES_!" Ella sang as she wheeled into the room. Her eye was closed as she concentrated to the music and getting through the door, that she didn't notice that Ratchet was looking in. Of course, Ratchet noticed that she was missing something.

"Ella, where is your shirt?" He asked. She was wearing nothing but her shorts and a bra. There was a shirt draped over the back of her chair, but she had obviously changed her mind. He could tell that hospital life hadn't been good on the girls figure. She was thinner than he remembered, her collarbone sticking out further than he would have liked. It was obvious that she didn't enjoy the food very much, and the exercise to bring her back to health had been grueling. She hadn't bandaged her legs back up yet, and he could see where skin grafts and stitches had gone. The skin was slightly darker than the rest of her leg, but that was too be expected with how bad the burns were. On a normal person, this may have taken a year to heal. For Ella, it seemed that she had an unnatural ability to bounce back from injuries. He wasn't sure why, but he would study the effect of Cybertronians being around humans for a long period of time and how it could change their chemistry.

When she heard Ratchet, she opened her eye to see him staring at her. Without warning, she let out the loudest scream. Instantly, she grabbed her other shirt and held it in front of her and grabbed a stuffed animal off the shelf next to her.

"Stop looking, you perv!" She yelled, throwing the stuffed bear in her right hand as hard as she could, "I'm not even legal yet!" The bear hit Ratchet square between the eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you would be fully clothed when you came back," he said, turning away and pressing his back to the house. It kind of reminded him of how he hid from Sam's parents his first night on earth.

"Lesson number one on teenage girls…we will change our mind about clothes so there is no guarantee that we will be fully clothed when returning from the shower."

"But you are not a full fledge teenager. That only comes when an adolescent becomes thirteen, according to American culture. You have to wait another six months." Ratchet replied. He loved it when he was right.

"Five and a half months." Her voice was muffled from under a shirt she just pulled from her closet. "Okay, it's safe." Ratchet looked in on his charge. The bright pink shirt was almost blinding. She had already wheeled over to her desk and retrieved the strawberries. As she popped two into her mouth, Ratchet couldn't stop staring at where her legs should have been.

"Ella, don't you think you should do one last thing?" He asked, trying to stop looking. She looked up, red juice leaking from her mouth.

"Huh?" She then looked down at herself. "Oh shoot, I almost forgot." She put the bowl of berries back on the table and wheeled herself next to her dresser. As she reached her hand down and moved it around, Ratchet could see a change in her facial expression. She looked down, grasping desperately for the bag that was supposed to be there.

"Something wrong?" Ratchet asked. Ella looked up at him, her cheeks red and a tear in her eye.

"I forgot my extra bandages in my aunts car," she said in a panicked voice. "This is not cool, what if someone sees me like this?" Ratchet felt the girls stress levels rising to a peak level.

"Be calm, Ella."

"I wasn't even supposed to take the other ones off yet. I couldn't help it, it was itchy and the water felt good. Celine is going to kill me when she finds out I didn't listen to the doctors even for one day." She was starting to sob. He couldn't tell if the tears were more from being upset, or sheer embarrassment that she couldn't help herself at this point. Ratchet reached his hand in and pulled her chair over to the window.

"It will be all right. I can fix this." He carefully picked the crying girl up from her chair and brought her outside with him. She held onto one of his fingers, sniffling at how stupid she felt. Her stomach leaped into her throat as he knelt down to open the hidden compartment in his leg. As he did so, Ella had a sudden flash back to the horrible night.

"I saw you open that," she said, wiping her nose on the back of her arm. When he stood back up, she could see two small rolls of bandages in his hand. Then, he placed Ella back onto the window sill, her legs slightly dangling outside.

"Now hold still. This will only take a minute." He had used that phrase many times before, but the last one he used it on was a gruff Autobot that nearly blew his head off. This time, he knew he really meant it.

"No, Ratch, you don't have to. It's my mistake." She pushed her wet hair out of her face. The medics faceplates turned up into a smile as he unrolled one of the bandages and began wrapping the leg without the knee. Unlike many times before, Ella felt no stings or pins of pain. He was very gentle not to get it too tight, or accidentally knock her out of the window. Ella even let herself smile a little bit when she saw what color he was using.

"Where did you get blue ones?" she half laughed. All of the other ones she had were ugly white or beige.

"I've had them in there for almost six years with no one to use them on. It is the color you favor the most, is it not?" Once again Ratchet was right. He tucked the end of the bandage into the top of the wrapping before starting on the second one.

"I don't get it. I don't like to talk to people most of the time, let alone about crap like this. Why do I trust you?" She asked. Ratchet didn't look up from his work.

"I asked you the same question last night. Maybe it is because I am not a person. It is common for humans to relate to beings not of their species. Why do you think humans have pet canines or felines? They feel that they can trust those beings in their home." Ella thought about this for a moment.

"Are you telling me that you are like a dog?" There was a bit of confusion in her voice. Ratchet let out a soft rumble.

"No…well, kind of. I'm trustworthy and loyal if that's what you mean. The big difference is that you never have to feed or clean up after me." Ella couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Are you trained in cheering humans up too? You seem to be good at it."

"Not at all. I only treat the ones I like with the most respect and traits of friendship." He answered, tucking the last bit of bandage. "There, good as new." Ella pushed herself back on the window seat and took a look at the work. It couldn't have been more perfect. She looked up at him with much admiration.

"What would I do without you? I mean, besides not having someone else to annoy."

"You don't annoy me." Ratchet didn't quite understand what she meant.

"Oh, you'll find out. You'll find out." There was a wicked grin from the girl as she climbed back into her chair and started to collect items to take outside with her.

As the young girl left his sight, Ratchets spark almost did a flip. Seeing her so hurt and embarrassed by her condition was almost more than he could take. There had to be a way to help this young girl from suffering from this for the rest of her life.

"How can I fix this?" He asked himself. He didn't have any ideas at the moment, but he knew that they would come as he watched her. He didn't know how long that would be, but hopefully it wouldn't take long.

"You say something Ratch?" Her voice came from the kitchen window nearby.

"Not at all, Ella. I'll meet you in the front yard. I can be a lot of help if you need some for your schooling." As he said those words, he sent a part of his brain into research mode. How to rebuild a broken human being without causing more damage.


	7. Set Into Motion

Authors note: This chapter took a long time to finish because I was debating on how long I should hold off on this. Well, I decided to let the cat out of the bag now and let readers in on a little secret plan. Plus, a little bit of it was mentioned in "Iron and Grace" so I didn't want to leave my fans in the dark too long. This chapter got a little long because I just couldn't stop writing. I had a day off work and this is what I did all day. (It kept me away from my parents garage sale. I hate working those.) Anyway, I hope I got a few of the facts about the Autobots right. Dude, Ratchet gets no respect. He needs to have more stories about him because he is just cool. As for the comments I received, I did get one about Ella acting up with her aunt. She's a little better in this chapter, but I thought in the last chapter that she should be a little meaner because her aunt looks like her mom. Think about it, would you rather have your mom or someone that looks like her? I pick Mom. Anywho, here's chapter seven, probably my favorite one so far. Look for the nerdy references within the story. I know the die hard fans will pick up on them. REVIEW WHEN YOU FINISH!!!!!!

Second authors note: I am working mostly during the week now that school is back in session, so I might not be able to update until the weekends now. Trust me, my job takes the energy out of me and makes my fingers so stiff that I can barely type. Love you guys, muah!

Chapter 7: Set Into Motion.

In the month since Ella and Ratchet's first real meeting on the cliff side, Ella wanted to spend almost every minute with her new friend. She loved to hear stories about Optimus, Ironhide, and Bumblebee. There was even a character named Jazz that came up, but he always told her that he wasn't on Earth right now. She especially loved to hear stories about him. She wanted to know more about his kind, her thirst for knowledge never quenched. Even when she had to do her online lessons, she would sometimes turn the microphone off in order to talk to him. She still wasn't well enough to attend school, nor was she interested in showing the rest of the school what she looked like. Ratchet didn't really like that she was distracted from her lessons, he enjoyed the company. After being left alone with a person that didn't know he existed left him craving the attention Ella did as well. Often, he would be roused from his stasis cycle by a knock at his drives seat door by the young girl wanting his cab to fall asleep in. On the rare nights she actually stayed in her room, he would get up in the middle of the night to check on her biosigns, but to make sure she was indeed still there.

Today was different. She was about to leave her home for the school she wanted to avoid until she would be forced to return the following year. She had to pick up some books for a project, but the teacher wanted to talk with her in person too. Ella didn't want to bother her aunt during this time, so she had only one other opinion.

"Ratch, are you sure about this?" Ella asked, sitting on a blanket in the front yard. She still worried about the big bot being caught by her aunt. There had been a few close calls, including one when he was helping the young girl back inside through her bedroom window when Celine came walking in. Thank god Ella had been able to convince her that the sun was playing tricks on her eyes.

"I'm positive. It would be my pleasure to escort you to your place of education in order for you to retrieve the proper papers to continue your learn process." His hologram leaned against his own hood. Ella put her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"Stop talking like that! Jeez, you make everything sound so formal."

"I like talking like this. It makes me feel like I am showing my intelligence." Ratchet shrugged, his yellow shirt moving with him. Ella always wondered how he got the hologram to act so human like.

"You can stop when you talk to me. I know you're smart, that's why I let you help me with my math homework," She smiled at him as she flicked a bug off her arm. Both watched as the little creature when flying across the yard and onto a pile of grass nearby. "Wow, that sucker got some distance."

'Probably more than the one on your back will get." Ratchet was lying, but sometimes an Autobot needed to play a little joke once and a while. Ella immediately started to reach for her back, tugging at her shirt.

"Oh slag! Get it off!" She screamed. She hated bugs, especially the ones she couldn't see.

"Eleanor," Ratchet said in a warning voice, "What did I say about using words like that? It didn't take long for Ella to realize that he probably wasn't serious about the bug. She stopped wiggling about and looked over at her friend.

"You won't let me curse in French, why can't I use the words you say?" She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to one side.

"Because you are not old enough to be using such words as a form of expression. It will start to be a bad habit."

"Man, you're worse than Dad. You won't let me eat junk food, you won't let me swear. What's next, telling me I can't watch TV anymore?" As she spoke, she picked up the bowl of grapes she had been snacking on. Ratchet put a hand to his chin as if to be in thought.

"Come to think about it, you do spend too many hours in front of that box," he half smiled at her. Her eye went wide.

"Oh no you don't. Celine already had a rule against that and it's bad enough trying to sneak around that. I don't need an alien robot on my back about it."

"It's no worse than that bug still on your back." He had to hide his holograms mouth behind a hand to keep from laughing at Ellas continued efforts to get the invisible bug off of her. Neither of the two noticed Celine walking out the front door and down the steps.

"Ella! Do you remember where I placed zee spices? It ieez hard to make dinner without zem," she called. She suddenly stopped, catching another person standing near in the corner of her eye. She whipped around to see Ratchet standing there. She jumped back, frightened by the new man on her property. "Who are you?"

"He's…umm…" Ella tried to think quickly on her feet, but it wasn't working at this point. She looked to Ratchet, her eyes pleading.

"I'm Richard. I worked with Ella during her first phase of recovery." Ratchet nodded. Celine put a hand over her heart.

"May I ask what you are doing 'ere?" She looked like she was ready to grab at the tiny bottle of pepper spray she always kept in her pocket. Would have done much good against an Autobot, but she didn't need to know that.

"Ella told me that she needed to make a trip to her school, but didn't want to disturb her guardian. I am very pleased to do a favor for such a special little girl."

"Yeah Auntie, he's one of the cooler doctors." Ella finally found her voice. "Did I tell you about the time he snuck chocolate into my section? He had to swear all of the nurses and other kids into secrecy so he wouldn't get fired." Celine still eyeballed the hologram with suspicion.

"You are 'ere to take Ella to 'er school? Oh la la, zat is a very kind zing to do." By the sound of her voice, she didn't entirely trust him yet.

"Celine, he's okay. He's not some kiddie rapist that we've seen on TV," Ella answered as she boosted herself back into her chair. She wheeled over to her aunt and took her by the hand. "Auntie, he's just trying to help us out. I told him that it's hard for you to get away with work and trying to keep the house in order. Really, it's okay." She tried to squeeze her aunts' hand, but it remained flat. She started getting pissed off at her own left hand when her aunt squeezed back.

"Sure?" She asked her niece, raising an eyebrow.

"For sure, for sure." Ella answered with a smile. The two looked over at Ratchet. "I'm a good judge of character." Celine let go of Ellas hand, finally grinning at the hologram.

"Well Richard, seems you 'ave made a friend out of me. It ieez good for Ella to 'ave a make figure in 'er life." She twirled a piece of her blond hair into her finger, and Ella groaned. Celine was starting to flirt with the alien robot.

"I think of it as part of my job. Heal the body, and then heal the soul." Ratchet could smell that the womans pheromone levels were starting to go up. This wasn't a good sign.

"What a wonderful zing to live by." She batted her eyelashes. She then looked around. "Where ieez your car?"

"He didn't have room in his, so he parked it a little ways away. He's going to drive me in Dad's old car." Ella actually had that part planned. Celine didn't take her eyes off of Ratchets hologram.

"Well, I'm sure you two should get going." She said in a sultry voice. Ella hid her eye in embarrassment.

"I suppose so. Come Ella, we better get moving before you teacher leaves for the day." He motioned toward his charge. She was most happy to follow his unspoken orders.

"Don't be too long. I'm making Italian ciabattas for dinner and zey are best served 'ot." Celine called after them. Ella waved back at her aunt as she disappeared around the house. She let out a deep breath.

"Oh my God and Primus, I thought we were never going to get away from that one." She wiped a bit of sweat off of her brow. Ratchets hologram had disappeared, but his voice was still clear.

"Does she often act that way with human males?" He said, trying to get the pheromone smell out of his sensors. He never really liked that smell.

"Yeah, she's really flirty. You should see her with the guys at the grocery store. She's even worse there." Ella answered. Instead of going to the drivers side as usual, she went to the passenger side. A twelve year old looking like she was driving down the street was sure to draw attention.

"Such a strange way of attracting a mate. Much like the animal kingdom and their dances."

"Okay, I don't want to hear about that anymore." She looked disgusted. Ratchet popped open the door behind the passenger one and the seat came out. He lowered it close to the ground, allowing Ella to get out of her chair, but still be able to fold it up and get a good grip on it.

"Why not? Humans are such a complex species and so interesting to learn about." He said as he pulled the seat upward and back into place. As he did this, Ella pulled her chair with her and hoisted it into the back seat. With no risk of cutting up her lower legs on the screws holding the wheels on, she easily slid it into place. She then climbed into the passenger seat, slightly sweaty from her bit of exercise.

"I don't need to hear about mating. I get enough of that from health class, and even I can't get through that without giggling." She buckled herself into place as Ratchets hologram appeared beside her. He made the motions of turning the vehicle on, just in case Celine happened to see.

"Believe me, my studies about the human race could teach you so much more about the mating habits than your school. Did you know there is a specific reason why the women of your species wear red lipstick?" Ratchet wanted to continue, but Ella had clapped her hand over her ears in effort to block him out. Actually, she covered her left ear by pushing her shoulder up. She wouldn't have been able to press hard enough with her hand.

"I'm not listening to Ratchet because he is being nasty!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"That is real mature."

"_If you promise to be my forever girl, I will stand by you until the end of eternity…" she_ started singing a song by her favorite pop group. Ratchet shook his head as he pulled forward and down the driveway.

"I will be all too happy when you grow out of this phase of adolescents. Sometimes what I have to say will teach you a few things about yourself."

"I don't care." She said loudly, her ears still covered. Ratchet rolled his eyes as he turned onto the road.

"Dented youngling." He snickered. Ella looked at him, uncovering her ears.

"Scrap pile." It was on now.

"Squishy."

"Rust Bucket."

"Gas belcher."

"Virus magnet."

"Non-armored weakling."

"Monkey tosser!" The two went silent for a minute.

"Monkey tosser?"

"Nevermind."

The drive into Mission City wasn't as eventful as the beginning of the trip, but that's the way the two preferred it. Even with a few outbursts of road rage (all coming from Ella), there wasn't much that Ratchet would report to base about.

"It's called a blinker you moron," Ella yelled out the window. Ratchet immediately made the window go up as he shook his head at the young girl.

"Must you do that every single time someone forgets to merge properly?" Sure, he had his moments where he didn't like human drivers very much, but he certainly didn't try to call attention to himself.

"Yes. Those jerks need to know that when they are being idiots." She crossed her arms, still fuming about the person in the yellow Lamborghini that cut them off. Ratchets engine gave a little rumble.

"The day you get a drivers license, remind me to take it away," his hologram smirking at her. She snorted at him.

"That's four years from now! Like you'll remember." She playfully whacked the dashboard. Ratchet wagged a finger at her.

"I have a very good memory processor and bank. I can access memories from way before your bloodline even existed." He knocked on his hologram head. Again, Ella gave him a whack.

"You're no fun," she pretended to whimper. She then straightened up, reading the signs above the road. "It's just down this road and to the right."

"I know where your school is. I've had it in my trackers since your brother attended it," He said, taking the right turn. As they approached the front of Hidden Rivers Middle School, Ratchet could sense his charges heartbeat speed rising. She was getting nervous. He wished he could touch her hand, but it was impossible in this mode. "Ella, you don't have to face anyone but your teacher. Everyone should have gone back to their homes by now."

"You read my biosigns, huh?" She said quietly, scratching just under her left legs bandages. With the injuries still healing, her legs were always itchy now. Ratchet turned off into the parking lot, pulling up to the very front.

"If you want, I could accompany you inside. My holographic abilities can stretch rather far from my original body." Ella shook her head at this prospect.

"I need to learn to do things on my own. I don't want to get into a habit of having you with me every second," she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed into the backseat with her chair. "Just promise that you won't drive off on me."

"That is something I can do," he said as he opened his back passenger door. Ella pushed her chair out, allowing it to unfold as it landed on the sidewalk, the seat facing away from her. Ratchet was about to lean down for her, when she put a hand up to stop him.

"Wait, watch this." She had a smile as wide as the Cheshire Cat. Suddenly, she pushed off the seat with her one knee, going airborne above the cement. Ratchet whipped his head around; almost glad his neck wasn't real because he would have hurt it. Gracefully, the young girl landed perfectly in the seat of her wheelchair. She turned back to her robotic friend, waves her hands in the air in triumph.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ratchet asked, much concern coming out in his voice. Ella just laughed.

"And she sticks the landing, the crowd goes wild!" She cupped her hand over her mouth and imitated a stadium crowd. "Lighten up Ratch, I've been practicing that before I knew you were real. See? I can take care of myself."

"It's official, I am never going to let you drive a vehicle." He rolled his eyes. Ella did the same, but put her hand up to mime her annoyance with him talking.

"This shouldn't take long. We really need to get back to the house before Celine almost burns it down again. As good as her cooking is, she really doesn't do well with fire." With that, she started toward the front doors, making sure that she was aiming for the ramp instead of the stairs.

It felt quite strange to be back in her old school in her new body. Part of her wanted to just turn around and go back out to the comfort of her vehicle friend, but the other part knew that she needed to start facing real humans again. In the months since the accident, she hadn't allowed many people to see what she looked like. Even her web camera that allowed her to attend classes from home only went one way. It would be a bit of a shock for her teacher to see her in person.

"Ella! Hey Ella!" The girl turned to see her one of her old teachers coming down the hall. She hadn't expected another teacher to be there so late.

"Hi Mr. Cullen. Haven't seen you lately," she said with a weak smile. He had been her favorite teacher, so see him in this fashion wasn't her idea of a good thing. "What are you still doing here?" Mr. Cullen knelt down in front of her.

"I had detention duty today." He answered. She noticed he was trying not to stare at her eye patch. "I was on my way out when I saw you."

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up some homework stuff. Mr. Foxworth thought it would be better to talk in person."

"Well, Mr. Foxworth changed rooms this year. I may as well take you there before I go." He stood up, walked behind her, and started pushing her chair in the right direction. Even if she liked someone, she really didn't like it when other people pushed her. It made her feel weird.

"I can find it on my own, Mr. Cullen. Really, it's not a very big school and I know it like the back of my hand." She tried to make him stop without being rude.

"Nonsense, I'm happy to be a help." He continued on. Ella just let him guide her, leaning her head on her fist.

"_Why do people think I'm so dang helpless? I only lost my legs, not my hands or my brain." _She thought bitterly. Suddenly, her favorite teacher wasn't her favorite very much. Sure he meant well, but he still was knocked down a few pegs on Ellas list.

After the initial re-introduction to her teacher, it took far longer for Mr. Foxworth to explain what the project was all about. Not that Ella listened the entire time, but she got the gist of what she needed to do. It was going to be a big end-of-the-year project about ancient civilizations. Since she wasn't there to pick from the list, she ended up with the Egyptians. Not that she complained much. She knew that Mr. Foxworth had secretly left that one off the list because he knew that Ella loved reading about Egypt and that it wasn't fair that she never got first pick for anything anymore. Either way, Ella wheeled herself out of his classroom with a pile of books on her lap. She could swear that her tires were under more pressure from the weight.

"Thanks Mr. Foxworth. See you in class on Monday." Ella waved back as her teacher stepped out of his classroom and started off in the opposite direction.

"Don't forget about chapters 10 and 11 in your English book. There's going to be a quiz about Edgar Allen Poe." He called back to her. She gave a salute to show that she got it and started on her merry way. The halls echoed a lot when there weren't hoards of students falling asleep in their classrooms. Just how Ella liked it.

"Echo!" She shouted. She giggled as her voice came back to her. If only she had heard the footsteps coming up behind her just as she reached the front doors.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like a retard missed the short bus." Ella turned to see, much to her horror, the same girl that had picked on her since kindergarten; Kelsey Corbin. If ever there was a child truly spawned from Satan, she would be it. For years, she had shoved Ella down in the dirt, pushed her into lockers, spread rumors about her, and was just a thorn in Ellas side. She was with her usual band of cronies, a group that was supposed to have left the school after detention let out. Unfortunately for Ella, they had found out she was coming.

"I don't have time for this." Ella groaned, reaching for the button to open the door. Kelsey grabbed the back of her chair and jerked her around.

"Where do you think you're going retard? Don't you want to play with us?" The girl sneered. Ella could smell tuna salad on Kelseys breath. Ella hated tuna salad.

"Oh look, Kels, she put little pink sparkles on her eye patch." It was Kelseys right hand man, Austin Woods. "Wonder what she's hiding underneath." He reached out to grab her patch, but she tilted her head back. She tried to wheel away, but Kelsey and another girl Ella didn't know held onto her.

"Oh come on, let us see your scars." Another boy spoke up. Kelsey shoved Ellas head forward, allowed the boy to grab the front of her eye patch. Ella could feel the snap as the strap broke away, revealing her injury to the world. Austin frowns at the milky white replacement.

"Ew, it looks like they stuck a marble in there." He grimaced, throwing the patch on top of the pile of books. Kelsey looked, laughing.

"Wow, Brass, they really didn't give you the expensive parts did they?" She taunted. Ella tried to move again, but it was no use.

"Probably not. No Legs still has to get around in a retard seat," the unknown girl said, kicking one of the wheels. Ellas eyebrows turned down.

"Stop calling me a retard." She said through her teeth. She thought about calling out to Ratchet, but there really wasn't anything he could do at this point. He couldn't even open the door in hologram mode, and transforming to his normal self was out of the question.

"Oh, is the little baby cripple going to cry?" Kelsey said with her bottom lip out. Ella looked at her with an odd look on her face.

"My house blew up and you think I'm going to cry because of a bunch of thugs? Thanks, but no thanks." All she could use were words at this point. If she tried to fight back, she surely would have lost. An evil look came to Kelseys eyes.

"What did you just call us, retard?" She growled. Ella tried to move her chair again, getting only about an inch. The rest of the group circled her.

"Are you deaf?" Ella asked sarcastically. She immediately wished she hadn't said that. The bullies narrowed their eyes at her, Kelsey even baring her teeth.

"I didn't want to do this Brass, but you asked for it." She suddenly whirled Ella's chair around to face the doors again. "Austin, open them." The boy obeyed his leader, pushing open one of the large doors and standing out of the way.

"What are you doing!?" Ella said in panic. Kelsey pulled Ellas chair close to her own body. Ella could see Ratchet sitting outside, just starting to look over.

"I hope they taught you how to fly, Brass." Before Ella could react, Kelsey pushed her as hard as she could out the open door. Ella froze in fear, she didn't try to put on her breaks. The chair went flying down the few stairs in front of the school, throwing Ella down with the load of books. She rolled down the stairs, her chair hitting her as she went. In the background, she could hear Ratchet gasp.

"Oh Primus." He yelled. His hologram passed through the drivers side door and he ran around himself to get to her. Ella had finally come to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, but not before her chair rolled over her back and away from her. From behind, the laughter of the group pierced her heart like a knife.

"Oh crap, adult!" Austin screamed as they saw Ratchet running toward them. The group ran away from the scene at full speed, knowing that adults were a lot harder to tangle with than fellow students.

"Get out of here, you punks!" He yelled at them in a threatening manner as he reached the young girl. She wasn't moving. "Ella, say something. Are you okay? What happened in there?" He quickly scanned her, finding a wound on her left arm. Slowly, she raised her head and looked at him. There was a smug of dirt on her cheek. It was the first time he had looked at her without the patch. Even without both eyes, he could read the emotion in her eyes. Despair.

"We should go home." She whispered with no emotion. She groaned as she pushed herself up. She looks at the scrap on her arm, the only injury the fall had caused. Without speaking, she began to gather up her books and bringing them to her chair (it had come to rest a few feet away.) All Ratchet could do was watch her, wanting to help. He kept guard over her, making sure that the group didn't come back for her. The silence was almost deafening.

As Ella pulled herself back into her chair, Ratchet looked down to see that her arm had dripped blood onto the walkway. She didn't seem to notice, or even care.

"I have some bandages in my cab. We should get you cleaned up." He finally said, trying to get something out of the girl. Ella just nodded, wheeling herself over to the passenger side. The two went through the same motions as before, and Ella was finally back in the passenger seat with the seatbelt around her. As Ratchet drove off, the grove compartment in front of Ella popped open and a first aid kit was softly flung into her lap.

"Thanks." She said as she opened it. She took out two packets of medicated wipes and a large band aid before shutting it once more. She pushed it back into the glove compartment, allowing Ratchet to close it.

"It is the least I can do seeing that I can't touch you." He answered. The advantage of driving a car that just so happens to be yourself is that you can watch your passenger as you watch the road. He surveyed as she cleaned her wound, gritting her teeth against the sting of the medication. He didn't protest when she throw the packaging of the products out the window.

"I saw Mr. Cullen and Mr. Foxworth. They were nice," she murmured as she stuck the band on. She then opened the second medicated wipe, flipped open the mirror on the back of the sun visor, and started to clean away the dirt.

"Ella, what happened in there? Why didn't you call me?" Ratchet asked again. Being on her left, she couldn't look at him out of the corner of her eye, but she wanted to.

"I need to do things for myself," She said, a hint of sadness in her voice, "I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life." She looked at herself without moving in the mirror for almost a minute before slamming it down. She looked at her legs in disgust before looking out the window. Ratchet didn't bother reminding her that he could feel that.

"My dear, everyone needs some help sometimes." Ella looked back at him.

"What good would you've been? You told me yourself that you can show yourself in public because weirdo government people will come and take you away. Face it, I would have been on my own. You can't fix it this time." She choked out, but didn't cry. She turned back to the window. He scanned his charge once more. Her heartbeat had slowed slightly, and it seemed her temperature had dropped as well. She was depressed.

"No, I guess not," was the last word said as they continued on their journey back to the house in the country. He could tell that she didn't want to speak anymore, so he just left her alone. He would need the silence to think about how he was going to explain the injuries and how sad Ella was to her aunt. It wasn't going to be an easy task.

"You want to do what?" Optimus raised a brow plate at his friends idea. Ironhide and Bumblebee just looked at each other. From a distance, Sam and Mikayla listened in. It was a nice night on the lookout area, but not for what Ratchet was trying to explain.

"Prime, it'll make life for the girl much better than it would be. Even when she receives the replacement limbs from the hospital, she will not be able to live a normal life." He was practically pleading with his leader.

"No way is he going to let you do this. It's barbaric! We're not going to let you hack up our comrade like he's a piece of scrap." Ironhide shoved a finger toward him. He didn't look very happy.

"He wasn't asking you." Bumblebee chirped at him. Ironhides optics could have shot lasers at the younger bot.

"Not tonight you two." Optimus ordered. He looked back at Ratchet. "I have to admit, this does seem a little on the dangerous side. Who knows what effects your plan could have on Eleanor."

"I have thought about that. I will not do anything to her until I know it is perfectly safe for her body to have the parts." He started. "Once my research is complete, I will do the procedure in three parts. Part one will be the easiest. She still has her left arm, but can not use it like an ordinary human. A few wires, a few gears, and a good connection should have it working again. Part two will be her eye. I do not expect it to be more difficult than the procedures I have done on bots in the past. If everything goes right, it should give her a correct optic nerve. I can even tweak it to match the vision in her right eye and cover its true appearance with a contact."

"And her legs?" Sam called out. They had almost forgotten the two humans where there.

"They would be part three. This part is gong to be way different than what I had to do to Bumblebee six years ago. They will be the toughest part to make because they must be customized to her proper height. I have calculated from her growth patterns and family history that she will be no more than five feet tall, it not an inch taller. Making the proper attachments to the legs she has left won't be easy, and would require that she recover at the base where she can be watched. With all things going as planned, she will be able to walk like an average human." He finished and waited for the reaction.

"I still don't like this. You're chopping up a perfectly good Autobot that could be in working order if you worked a little harder." Ironhide grumbled. Ratchet looked over at him with anger.

"You have to face the facts Ironhide. He isn't going to come back to us, no matter how long I work on him."

"I have to admit, it doesn't sound too great to me." Bumblebee sat down in the grass with a loud thump. Mikayla walked over from where she was sitting.

"Try to think about it this way; before humans die, they have the choice of saying if they want to donate their organs to a person that needs them. When they do die, doctors take the parts and put them into other people, allowing them to live a better and longer life." Sam came up beside her and grasped her hand.

"Yeah. I bet he would think it was pretty cool that his unused parts were being given to someone that really needs it." He smiled. He then pulled his drivers license out of his pocket. "Look, even I'm going to do it when I kick the bucket," pointing to the little line of type on the back of the card."

"See? Even they agree that this is a good idea." Ratchet motioned to the two. Ironhides optics narrowed at the two humans. They weren't helping his case.

"You really seem to have your affairs in order with this." Optimus said, looking deep in thought. Ratchet gave a brief nod.

"Indeed I do. I would not even bring it up unless I thought this could work."

"When do you intend on beginning the procedures?" The Autobot leader asked with much curiosity. Ironhide let out a snort, but everyone just ignored him.

"My goal is to have it done at least by Ella thirteenth birthday this July. If not then, I hope for Christmas. It would be a wonderful gift to give to her," Ratchet answered proudly.

"You are to report every piece of your research to me for approval. Once you begin taking the parts, I want those recorded as well to know exactly what is going to be placed in this child." Ratchets brow plates went up.

"Does this mean I have your approval?" He asked. Optimus nodded as Ironhide let out a roar.

"You can't be serious. Your second in command is going to be reduced to being spare parts for a little female human? I know we're supposed to help humans, but come on!"

"Lighten up, Hide. Who knows, maybe this will make him proud. He's helping her in ways that none of you guys can." Sam said, being careful to stand behind Bumblebee as he said that.

"Slag it. I'm going home. Contact me when you stop thinking like a bunch of crazy rust buckets." Ironhide transformed and started to drive off, but not before saying, "Primus help us."

"Don't listen to him. He's had a bad day." Bumblebee said, watching the dust trail move away.

"Ratchet, you are the best medic I know. Make us proud with this project." Optimus said, trying to break the tension. Ratchets faceplates moved up into a smile.

"Optimus, the only person I intend on making proud is Ella."

"And we wouldn't accept anything less."


	8. A Visitor

Authors Note: Okay, so it's been a while since I've updated. I've had a few things going on in my life that keep interrupting. My friends from work had a baby boy, I lost out on the writing job of my dreams, and I'm working my tail end off at work. I'm still really sad about losing out on the job at my local newpaper, but I drowned my sorrows with plenty of ice cream and hugging my pink body pillow. I have been working on this in between though. This chapter is mostly filler because I don't want to rush this plot. Plus, Ratchet needs more time to figure out how to work with the parts. I'm just giving him all of the research time he needs. I thank Kat for getting the message out about my absence. She rocks, doesn't she? Well, I hope you guys like this new chapter. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! The more reviews, the happier I am. The happier I am, the faster the chapters come. Seriously though, I love my fans very much and thank you all for helping me out with this story. Without you guys, it would be nothing. Muah!

Authors Note 2: I dedicate this chapter to my friends Adam and Michelles' newborn son. He's a cute little boy, and he would just love this kind of stuff if he understood the world right now. Jayne Clayton Morgan, this ones for you!

Chapter 8: A Visitor

"Ratch? Earth and Cybertron to Ratchet. Come in Ratchet!" It took the last bit of words to break Ratchet from his thoughts. He looked down at the young girl as she had paused in her homework. It took him a second to realize that they were in the front yard, Ella studying by his side. He didn't even know how long he had allowed his processors to wander.

"Yes, Ella?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. She looked up at him with both brows down.

"You've been really quiet today. What's up?" She closed one of her books as she talked and moved closer to him. In the weeks since the encounter at her school, she had recovered even more. Her skin was returning to its normal glow, even though she had always been fair skinned. Her face looked fuller from actually eating food that didn't gross her out, but she wasn't growing obese since Ratchet watched her diet closely. The marks and wounds from the bullies had healed over and left hardly a scar to remind them both of what happened. She was stronger and healthier than she had ever been.

"It is nothing. Sometimes I just get lost in my thoughts, much like humans do," he explained. Ella didn't let it end there.

"What were you thinking about? Not about that stupid video you put on YouTube again." Ratchet didn't know how to answer that. Yes, he had put the video of the gang of middle schoolers pushing her down the stairs on a website, but that wasn't an issue right now. He couldn't tell her that he spent most nights studying about the human anatomy and it's possible the possible side effects if it were to be merged with human flesh. Though he had made great progress in shaping the Cybertronian metals to fit the girl, he still didn't know if it was safe enough to perform the procedure on her just yet.

"No, I would rather not replay that video again. I am thinking about different topics. Nothing that would interest you." It was the best he could come up with. He couldn't very well tell her that he had gone to the Autobot base while she was asleep to do a secret project that involved her. Ella crossed her arms, but didn't look annoyed by his comment.

"I daydream when I get bored too. You know when I blank out during math class? Yeah, I'm off in my own little la-la land," she snickered. "I can't tell you how many times Mr. Cullen had to tell me to stop doing that last year. He would call on me in the middle of class, just so the rest of the kids could laugh at me. Thank god Mr. Foxworth can't seen me."

"La-la land? I have never heard of such a place." Ratchet searched his geographical systems to pin point the location. Ella looked down and shook her head.

"Ratch, it's not a real place. It's just a figure of speech. Don't you ever look that fun stuff up on the internet?" She couldn't help her laughter. Whenever Ratchets alien nature came through, it was always hilarious to her. "That's what you call it when you zone out during boring crap. You are going to la-la land." Her robotic friend merely shrugged and looked away.

"Oh, that is good to know." There was no enthusiasm in his voice. Ellas smile fell from her face.

"You don't sound like yourself. Maybe I should call for Optimus to come over." She sounded worried. Who do you call when the only Autobot medic wasn't feeling well? Her only option was to think of his leader. She crawled over and pulled herself onto his foot. From there, he picked her up by the back of her shirt and brought her by his neck. She leaned herself against his head, trying to bring him some comfort from whatever was troubling him. "He'll check you out, you know, make sure all of the gears are running."

"No, that will not be necessary. I am fine, really." He looked at her out of the corner of his optics. She was watching him carefully to see if he was lying. Of course, humans lacked the ability to scan for such a thing. Ratchet felt lucky for this.

"You better be telling the truth," she raised her limp left hand at him since the right was hanging on for dear life. "Secrets don't make friends."

"Primus, do I hate that saying," he smiled slightly. Ella hit her limp hand against his head.

"I wouldn't have to say it all the time if you just told the truth. You're the one that told me the TV had a brain scrambling beam coming out of it."

"It's not my fault you were so gullible to believe me," he brought a finger up and messed up her hair, "But it did make you turn that fragging thing off for a week. She pushed his finger away and tried to get her hair back to normal.

"You just swore!" She pointed and yelled. "You have to let me drink a soda." Ratchet had forgotten about their little deal.

"Why I agreed to your contract, I shall never know."

"Because you love me, and I know how to sucker you." She said in her sickeningly sweet voice. "You know, I'm still going to get you back for that the TV thing." She brought the conversation back to the subject. Ratchet raised a brow plate.

"Oh? How do you think you are going to do that?"

"I don't know. Just don't be surprised if you wake up one morning with a potato in your tailpipe and sand in your gas tank." She gave a devilish look to him, made even more so by her wearing her eye patch. In every film Ratchet had downloaded, the antagonist almost always wore an eye patch. Granted, they didn't wear pink ones with sparkles and recently placed star stickers, but it was a patch none the less.

"You wouldn't dare." This only made Ella laugh even more.

"I take that as a challenge." She looked more evil than before. Ratchet was almost a little scared by how she had put that. He might have been an advanced being, but she was a crafty little kid. Maybe he should make sure to lockdown those areas when he went into stasis mode that night. That is, if he stayed there that night.

Suddenly, Ratchet looked over to the road. He had moved his head so quickly, Ella almost tumbled backwards. Always alert when she was on his shoulder, he swiftly moved a hand up to push her back into her position.

"Someone is coming," he said. He didn't sound very concerned. Ella looked up at him and back to the road.

"I don't see anything." She squinted to try and get a better look. Her depth perception wasn't very good, so she knew it wasn't going to help much.

"I can hear them. They are not too far off from the house," he explained, standing up. Ella clung to him with both arms in an awkward hug.

"What the heck are you doing!?" She tightened her grip as he moved toward the road. "I thought you weren't supposed to be seen!" In response, Ratchet tipped himself forward. Ella slid from his shoulder, landing in the palm of his hand. She looked up at him with a pout. "Nice warning there, Ratch."

"It is a friend. Someone has come to see us." There was a spark of happiness in his voice. Out in the country, there weren't many visitors meant for the both of them. If anyone came, it was mainly Ellas friends from school. Today, he wouldn't have to listen to endless girl talk about which boyband was the cutest, what makeup made them look like movie stars, or how badly Kelsey had been punished at school. (He hated the very mention of that name.) When Ella heard the word 'us', she instantly got excited. She had never met any of the Autobots, even though she had heard much about them. She bounced up and down in his hand.

"Who, who, who?" She smiled. She hoped so much that it was the heroic leader from Ratchets many stories. She didn't need him to answer. Over the hill nearby, she spotted a bright yellow Camaro heading for them. She only knew one person that drove one of those. Judging by the dust flying up behind the vehicle, they were moving a little faster than the rest of the normal cars that drove by.

"He is going to crash himself one of these days if he doesn't start using speed limits." Ratchet let out his version of a sigh. The two watched as the car came barreling up the driveway, stopping just inches from Ratchets feet. From the drivers side, the door flung open and Sam stepped out. He didn't look too happy.

"Watch it next time will you, or at least give me a warning?" He was rubbing his forehead. "That last bump was a big one." From the look of the mark, he had hit his head on the steering wheel again.

"Sammy!" Ella yelled down. She waved furiously as he looked back at her. "Hi Sam!" Ratchet lowered his hand so she could give her older friend a hug. The two had known each other for six years, but to Ella it felt like forever. She never really knew why her father was friends with someone so young until she learned of the special bond they both shared. "Where's Mikeala?"

"She had some work to do in the shop. Some idiot plowed into a fire hydrant and she is trying to put the pieces back together." He let the pre-teen go. He hadn't seen her since she got out of the hospital. "You are looking so good, Ellie. You don't look like a starved ghost anymore."

"Thanks, I think. I've had a little help." She motioned her head upward. She then looked over to Sams' car. Already, it had begun shifting and grinding to form Bumblebees original body. She watched him in awe, much like the way she had watched Ratchet that first night. When finished, she was looking at a yellow, slightly short than Ratchet, Cybertronian. She gave him a toothy smile.

"Ella, this is Bumblebee." Sam introduced his guardian. Ratchet pulled his hand back up so the girl could get a better look at the new Autobot. She noticed that his mouthpiece was quite a bit different than Ratchet. Sort of like the speaker at a fast-food restaurant.

"Nice to meet you." Ella held out her right hand. Bumblebee promptly offered his pinky finger for her to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ella." A very kind, gentle voice flowed from the speaker mouthpiece. She almost felt bad that the only way he could express himself what through his optics. "I might have visited sooner, but Sam wanted to make sure you were well enough for guests like me."

"Don't blame me for that. It was Mikeala that thought you should get used to Doc before getting to know another one." Bumblebee shot a glance to his charge and then back at Ella. He had smiling eyes.

"I believe the word is 'whipped.'" He then made the motion with his hand of cracking a whip, added with the sound effect. They could hear a cracking noise as Bee changed over to his radio. "_I'm a…slave for you." _ Ella had to cover her mouth and plug her nose to keep from going into a laughing fit.

"You're mean." Sam replied, acting like he had been stabbed in the heart. Ratchet lowered his hand down back down to Sams level.

"Ella, why don't you and Sam go inside? You look a little flushed from the heat." He scanned her body to see that she indeed needed to cool down a bit. She wanted to stay longer and talk to her new robotic friend, but she could feel the sweat running down the back of her shirt. She nodded at Ratchet, neither in the mood to argue.

"Sam, can you help me inside? I came out of my window, so my chair is still in my room." She pushed herself forward so her one knee dangled over the side of Ratchets hand.

"Of course. You're not that heavy." He turned his back to her, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. He arched his arms back and locked his hands on his wrists to give Ella somewhat of a seat. The second she put all of her weight on him, Sam pretended that he was lifting a thousand pounds. "Lay off the cheeseburgers, will you? Jeez, it feels like my back is going to break!"

"Oh be quiet." She pinched his shoulder. "Now mush, my man slave!" Sam ran off with the young girl on his back, the girl giggling as she went. Who would have known that she would have made such a good friend in a person ten years her senior? The two Cybertronians kept their optics on the two as they dashed into the house, Ellas laughter still audible.

"**She really is recovering nicely**," Bee finally spoke up in their native tongue, "**Sam and Mikeala told me that laughter is the best medicine, and it would appear she is taking plenty of it."**

"**She has good days and bad days. You both just happened to visit on a very good one for her.**" Ratchet scanned the house, finding the two humans heat signatures in Ellas room. He stopped and looked back at Bumblebee. "**I'm sure your charges are the same**." He knew this wasn't exactly true. There was no way Sam and Mikeala woke up in the middle of the night with phantom pains like Ella. There was also no way that they had such horrible headaches, caused by the trauma to the eye socket, which it kept them from sitting up. He only said it for the sake of conversation with his younger comrade.

"**Of course**." Bumblebee shrugged. "**Come to think of it, whenever Mikeala is having a bad day that means Sam is too. I never know why, but Sam usually has to purchase a lot of chocolate ice cream for her. I don't know how it works, but she settles down pretty quickly."**

"**How very peculiar**," Ratchet said with curiosity. Listening to Ratchets vocal patterns, Bumblebee suddenly became concerned.

"**When was the last time you recharged? You sound very unrested**." If Ratchet could have yawned, he would have at that point.

"**I can go a very long time between stasis cycles. When you are a medic, you are built to adapt to such a life**." Bumblebee didn't like the brush off he was getting.

"**When Ella was in the hospital, do you remember how many times you nearly went into automatic shutdown? I don't think there is a phone number the humans can call if they find an offlined Autobot in their yard**." Ratchet let out a noise that could be interpreted as a sigh.

"**Where have I heard this before?"** He thought back to the night at lookout hill.

"**Allow me to continue your research tonight. Sam and Mikeala want to have a night alone at their house, so I will be able to get away." **Bee jumped up and down, almost as if he was excited for his idea. Ratchet looked his comrade in the optics, trying to find any hint that he was joking. He couldn't find even a sparkle.

"**Are you capable of handling shut a heavy work load? You aren't programmed for such a thing." **Now it was Ratchet that sounded concerned. Bee nodded furiously.

"**Optimus has been sending me briefings on your work. I must say, it is further along than even I had anticipated. I thought it would take years to invent a system that uses organic materials instead of energon for movement. The part about the human eye had such detail, Sam almost vomited when I showed him. I guess some humans don't like to read about pieces of their own bodies." **Ratchet didn't know what shocked him most; the Bumblebee had actually read a briefing for once, or that he actually paid attention to it when he did.

"**I doubt even Wheeljack could invent that system so quickly." **His chest rumbling in a chuckle. He couldn't help but thing about Sam's face turning green over his research. "**You have convinced me. You may take over my work for tonight, but that is all. I have enough trouble with this project without dragging another into it. Also, Ironhide will want to hammer you if he finds out."**

"**I'm not afraid of his little cannons."** He was obviously lying. "**Maybe he'll just give me the silent treatment like he is doing to you. It might be enjoyable not to hear that old rust bucket speak." **Bumblebee was smiling with his eyes again, but it wasn't nearly as happy as before.

"**Is he still calling me Doctor Hatchet?"** Ratchet wasn't amused.

"**Unfortunately. There are a few others, but the only other one I can remember is Doc Chop-Shop. Not sure what he means by that," **Bumblebee answered. Ratchet opened his mouth to respond, when a blood curdling scream can from the house. Each turned to see Sam darting out as fast as he could, Ella almost right behind him. It shocked the two Autobots so much that Bee switched to his adapted language.

"What in the name of Primus is going on?"

"Which room is it?" Sam had to turn his head a bit to ask. Ella raised her right arm away from his neck and pointed down the hallway. The air conditioned house felt wonderful on her heat touched skin. She hoped she'd remembered to put on sunscreen, but if she found a bright red burn later that night, she wouldn't be surprised.

"You need to come to my new house more often, Sammy. Last time you were here, it still wasn't fully built yet," she said right in his ear. He turned into her room. Dodging the few clothes she had scattered on her floor, he finally rested the pre-teen back into her wheelchair.

"Holy girls room, Batman!" He looked around at the boyband posters and the several shades of pink. "I just died and went to Candy land."

"My room, I get to pick the stuff in it." She put her hands on her hips and tried to look cocky. Sam just rolled his eyes as he continued to look around her room. His line of vision came to rest on a couple objects in one of the corners. He reached over and picked one of them up.

"Cool, your new legs came." He looked it over in his hand. He had helped raise money for them right after the accident. He bent the one with a knee, trying to see how far it could go. "Why aren't you wearing these things?"

"Because they're hot, they hurt, and I hate them," she frowned.

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad," Sam said, still playing with the false limb. "These have got to be the best there is. Check it out, even the foot feels real." He poked her with it, but was met but her slapping it away.

"Then you take them! I fall down with them anyway, so less bruises for me." She crossed her arms and looked away. "Maybe then Celine won't make me wear them." Sam had hit a nerve with her. He put the leg back and knelt down in front of her.

"Okay, I'll stop. No more crap about the legs." He put on his fakest sad face, lip pouted out and everything. Ella just needed one glance at him before she started laughing again.

"You're so rotten." She shook her head. Sam just shrugged.

"Yeah, but Miki found some good in me." He stood up, groaned as his cramped up knee came back to life. Ella rolled past him and out of the room.

"I'm getting a soda, do you want anything?" She asked on the way to the kitchen. Sam followed her out, but not before taking about look at the abandoned legs in the corner of Ellas room.

"_Maybe Ratchet could use those. He could use a starting point for the building part," _he thought to himself as he broke his gaze.

"Sam? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I'll just have some water." He went into the kitchen and peaked over the top of the open refrigerator door. "I thought Ratchet banned you from having soda for the rest of your life." Ella backed up with the can in her lap.

"God, does he tell you everything?" She scooped up a plastic hook toy from the floor as she spoke. Using it, she opened a cabinet and took out a plastic cup for Sam. "He lost a bet, so I get to have one today." She handed the cup to Sam for his water.

"Oh, now he's getting into bets with you? Man, that bot must really like you," He said as he used the sink. He heard Ella pop the top to her soda behind him. She took a few sips and smiled. She hadn't had lemon lime soda in so long, it tasted like heaven to her.

"What else is he saying about me? I'm sure he's been giving you news since I was little." She held back a belch.

"Well, there wasn't much to say before you found out about him. Mostly the updates were about your whole family, and I was lucky to hear those once a month from Bee." He took a drink of water. He didn't realize how thirsty he was until the liquid hit his lips. "Now updates come once or twice a week. Everyone wants to know more about you, Ella."

"Really? I'm just some country kid, what could they possibly want to know?" Through the walls of the home, she could hear strange noises going back and forth from the front yard, but she chose to ignore them.

"To the rest of the charges (that's what they call us,) you're famous. You're, like, the Harry Potter of the group. You're nickname is The Girl Who Lived." He said it in such a way that it sounded like he couldn't believe she didn't know this already.

"You're playing with me." She rolled her eye and took another sip of soda. For as long as she'd known him, Sam could be a bit of a drama king.

"No, really. All of us want to know about how you're recovering, even when we can't come out to see you."

"Speaking of that…" she started. She wanted to change the subject as fast as possible. "You need to visit more often. I mean, you're practically my cousin, so you'd be welcome here at all times. I don't care if Celine says something, I want you to come." Sam's facial expression changed. He looked like he was flattered by her request.

"Now that I know you're stuck home alone most of the time, I'll be sure to stop by after classes and my days off work. I think you need some more human contact, you know, better than your aunt and those psycho girls you hang out with," he teased.

"My friends are not psycho," Ella scoffed. "They just like different things."

"I don't think different is the word for it."

"Oh shut up!" She shot back. "If you don't stop, I'm going to start asking why you and Mikeala aren't getting married yet!"

"Oh, that's a low blow." He asked like she had hit him.

"Maybe I should call her to find out. Better yet, I should call your mom and get her into it. I'm sure she would love that!" Ella loved taunting him with that. She knew his mom was off the deep end. Without warning, Sam dumped the rest of his water onto the pre-teens head. She was so shocked, all that came out was a high pitched whistle

"Serves you right," Sam nodded. He didn't realize that he was standing on the wrong side of the kitchen before it was too late. Ella rolled over to the sink, flipped on the water, and grabbed the spray hose. She squeezed the trigger, leaving a dark line down Sam's front.

"Ha! Got ya!" She kept spraying even as Sam grabbed his cup and started filling it up with the water spray. He threw what he caught at her, the water flopping onto her lap.

"Now it looks like you wet yourself." He laughed as he dodged for the front door. As he flung the door open, Ella let out a loud, delayed scream from the cold water seeping through her shorts. She wheeled after him as fast as she could, glad that he had left the door open.

Outside, Ella chased her older friend around the house. She could feel the two robots staring at them.

"_What in the name of Primus is going on?" _She heard Bumblebee say, but she ignored him. As she wheeled past the garage, she stopped briefly as the hose Sam had missed. The nozzle wasn't one that you need to squeeze, so she wrapped the hose around her neck and positioned it on her shoulder. That way, she could spray and roll at the same time.

"Oh Sammy!" She called. She heard the something shift around the corner of the garage. She looked over at Ratchet, trying to get a hint from him.

"Should we encourage this?" Bumblebee asked his comrade. Ratchet turned and gave him a wink. This meant yes.

"_Right there."_ Ratchet mouthed. Ella nodded back. She turned on the hose and went full force at the corner. There was a loud yell as the cold water slammed into Sam's side.

"No, no, no, no, no," he screamed as he ran from her. He looked over at Ratchet as he was being chased. "Thanks a lot buddy!"

"Hey, he's on my side," Ella laughed as she continued to chase him. Her wet hair kept getting in her face, make it harder to aim.

Away from the action, Ratchet looked on at the hydro-carnage happening. Bumblebee would later say that he was beaming as he watched the young girl give chase to the much older of the charges.

"Why are you smiling," he asked. Ratchet looked at him with a look of sincerity he hadn't seen very often.

"I have not seen her play like this since before the accident. So physical, so lively," he answered. "To have your charge bring this side of her personality back out, it is almost like a light has been brought back."

"Really?" Bee watched as Sam found another hose on the other side of the house. Now it was Ella who was trying to get away.

"Not the hair, not the hair!" She bellowed as she tried to get away. With how soaked her hair already was, yelling wasn't going to do any good. Bee felt himself try to attempt a real smile.

"Well, I am glad we could be of assistance."


	9. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Authors Note: Wow, it's been a little while since I've updated. Work has been keeping me good and tired. Since it's been Homecoming for the high schoolers, I've had to put in extra hours. This part just came to me because of a few chapters that are going to happen in the future. I hope it's interesting because I'm writing it while I'm very tired. I'm starting to foreshadow a few things, so I hope you are all starting to pay attention. In the next few chapters, I'm planning on jumping ahead a few months to Ellas birthday, so the time and planning that Ratchet is doing will be put into motion. Trust me, I'm getting to the good stuff. For now, I'm still trying to get through the muck and stuff that needs to happen. Ella is still trying to get her head around what Ratchet really is and what is going on. She's just a kid, so her thoughts don't really make sense some times.

Authors Note 2: Some people have been telling me that it doesn't sound realistic with how fast Ella is recovering and learning to walk. In real life, I am taking this part from what happened to my cousin. He lost his leg to cancer when I was just a baby, but he was the same age as Ella and he bounced back real quick. He is my inspiration for that, and it is absolutely true to life. Thank you!

Title: Dream a Little Dream of Me

It took almost an hour before the hydro carnage was complete. In its wake, it left two very sopping wet humans and two Cybertronians that were pulled into it. It started with a playful flip of the hose toward Ratchet. Before anyone knew it, Ella was being chased around the yard by a former Camero holding both hoses, running with one of her best friends on his shoulder. If it weren't for Ratchet taking her side in the battle, she would have been a drowned rat. Neither of the two transforming beings complained that the water would cause their gears to rust, since they were also having a good time. For aliens that were in constant worry about their own kind attacking the humans they cared about, these moments were few and far between. How the two alien robots didn't leave holes in the yard was a question Ella didn't dare ask. If she did, she would jinx it for sure. The water war only ended when the two humans were out of breath from chasing, and the fact Ellas arms were getting so cold from the hose water, she could barely push her chair. Now, Sam and Ella had returned to the kitchen, each shivering against the air conditioning under some towels Ella found in the hall closet.

"I know it was your idea for Bumblebee to dump six buckets on me at once." Her voice was slightly muffled as she dried her hair under a fluffy, pink towel. Sam held up both hands, his sleeves dripping on the floor.

"I only suggested it. He was the one that actually did it," he answered. "Good think he apologized for knocking you out of your chair with that move." Ella took the towel off her hair to reveal a bird's nest of snarled hair.

"Nah, it didn't even hurt. Celine shouldn't find the grass stain on the butt of my shorts until laundry day." She raked her fingers through the tangled mess of blonde, trying in vain to flatten it. "Where did he get that many buckets anyway? I only found three in the garage." She watched Sam bite his lip.

"We owe your aunt a couple of huge flower pots." Ellas face twisted into a look of horror.

"Oh god, she is going to kill me when she finds those moved. She thinks I'm home alone right now."

"Don't worry. I'll leave her a note saying I knocked them over." Sam shook his hair out, spraying Ella with drops right in the face.

"Like she'll go for that. She bumped one with her car last month and it didn't even move." She wiped the water off her cheek and flicked it away. On her other cheek her eye patch hung lower, heavy from battle.

"Would you rather I told her Bee did it and freak her out?" Ella knew Sam was just joking, but that would make more sense to Celine than a little skinny guy knocking over a huge flower pot.

Sam walked over to the sink, took off his shirt, and started to wring it out. A waterfall cascaded down to the drain.

"Ratchet seemed pretty loose with you today," he said as he ignored the fact the girl was staring at his torso. No matter how big the age difference was, and no matter that she was still a few months from being an official teenager, Ella appreciated the look of a nice male body. He knew she had a little crush on him, but he never acknowledged it unless he was making fun of her.

"Loose? I don't get what you mean." She shook her head to the side in an attempt to get the water out of her ear canal. Much to her dismay, the droplet stayed in place.

"From what I hear, he's pretty strict with you. He follows the food thing, making sure that you stay on your daily schedule, the works. Then I come today and he lets you forget about your homework. That doesn't sound like the Ratchet I know. He likes to stay on task until the job is finished." Ella stopped what she was doing.

"He lets me have fun. He's not the boss of my life." She didn't mean to sound so defensive, but it just came out that way. She didn't think that her life was being ruled over by an alien robot anymore than Celine did.

"Never said he was," Sam replied. "You have to admit, though, that you don't like disappointing him." Ella looked down, and then out the window. Ratchet was having another conversation with Bumblebee. She could see the shiny spots of water still drying on them. She knew Ratchet was going to ask her to get the leftover smug dried water left on him off later that night. He hated going through car washes.

"Well, no. We've only known each other for a few months so I don't want to make him want to leave." She wrapped her towel around her shoulders in an effort to get warm. Sam furrowed his brow at her.

"You really think he's going to leave you behind for not doing your homework and eating a few cookies?" He had to stop himself from laughing, as it might upset his young friend.

"Maybe," she shrugged, "Lately he's been leaving in the middle of the night. He won't tell me where he goes and that it's something to do with Autobot business. I think I know the reason."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I think he's planning to go back home. He keeps telling me how much he misses being able to walk freely with his own kid. He says it's hard here because some humans won't get it. Some might even try to blow them up, or even keep them in a lab for testing." Sam couldn't believe what was coming out of Ellas' mouth. He knew Ratchet had kept the Decepticons out of the stories, but he was shocked that Ella thought the medical officer had a home to leave to.

"Ella, that bot isn't going anywhere." He paused to put his shirt back on. "Neither is Bee, Optimus, or Ironhide for that matter. Earth is their home now, and they've accepted that."

"But, what about…"

"Those late night trips?" Sam had to think of a good lie. It wouldn't be that difficult with a twelve year old girl that should be used to being kept in the dark. "You get check ups, right?

"Yeah. I see Dr. Welker once a year. He thinks it's funny when I cry at the sight of a needle."

"Ratchet does check-ups on all of his crew members back at their base. It's easier for them to be done at night since there is a lower chance of their neighbors calling about come stranger stealing a custom car." Ella didn't look convinced.

"But for every night in a month?" She said this as she dug a towel under her bandages. The dried water was already making them itchy.

"Ironhide has a tendency to mess up his canons. They take forever to fix." Ella squinted and sighed.

"Ratch keeps telling me Ironhide is going to be the death of him. Idiot must have really messed up this time," she answered. She had never met the weapons expert, but her impressions of him weren't good. She often felt sorry for the Lennoxs' daughter, Annabelle Grace. If that little girl did know about him, he must be one mean character to have around. That six-year-old didn't stand a chance.

"You'll be happy to know that I talked to Bee before coming inside. Turns out Ratch is staying here tonight for some rest. He's been working is oft off." Ella choked on her own saliva at Sams last statement.

"Aft? What the heck is an aft?"

"You've never heard him say that?" Ella shook her head at him. "Add it to your list of cyber curse words. You might get some Ben and Jerry's out of that one." Sam grinned at her and held out his hand. She slapped in five and pumped her arm inward.

"Yes!" Sam loved to see the girl this happy over something so stupid. As much as he respected Ratchet, he thought the girl could use a treat.

"You know he's totally going to say it by accident now." She looked outside once more. "It'll come flying out of his mouth like all of the others. He doesn't know that, next time; it's going to cost him." The two got a good chuckle out of that one. Ella was so thankful for that little deal.

As her laughter fell away, she suddenly got this look of serenity on her face. She looked out the window once more. Ratchet was gazing in her direction at the same time. She waved at him before he went back to his conversation. "Sam, do you believe in guardian angels?"

"Anything's possible, I guess. Why?" Sam came up behind her and watched the two Cybertronians in their own world. From the clicks, whirs, and chirps, he could only pick up on a few words. Bumblebee had taught him how to understand his own name and a couple of other things, but not enough to catch an entire sentence. Right now, he knew they were saying something about their base.

"I think, somehow, my guardian angel is living in that metal body," she started, "that God sent him down to me. I know he was supposed to save me, but I have the feeling that there is something bigger keeping him here."

"Something bigger? What would that be?" Sam asked carefully, hoping she hadn't started to catch on to the several lies she had been told.

"I've been having the same dream for a little while now," she looked back at him, "and I read in one of Celines books that dreams that happen more than once are true."

"That is the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

"Not really. Would you like to hear about my dream? Maybe that will help." She wrapped the towel tighter. Sam shrugged.

"Sure, go ahead."

X

Ellas Dream

_Everything was white. There was no way to tell if you were standing in a room, or on nothing. In the middle of this area, a family stood. The four members huddled together, trying to keep each other safe._

"_Greg, where are we?" Ailita asked, holding her oldest daughter tight. All were dressed in their pajamas._

"_I don't know, but I don't like it." He looked around, trying to make sense of their new location. He looked back at his family with such confusion, even the immovable Ollie was starting to grow concerned. _

"_Mom, where's Ella?" Grace had noticed that the youngest Brass was missing. Ailita looked at her husband._

"_Greg, Ella iz not 'ere." Her voice became shrilly, but she didn't dare move away from her other children._

"_She has to be here somewhere." The father of three tried to keep calm, but knowing that his daughter was gone made it difficult. "Ella! Eleanor!"_

"_Come on Ella, it's not funny anymore! Come out now!" Ollie yelled into the blankness. There was no answer._

"_Ella, it's Dad! Follow my voice!" Greg called out again. Not even a peep. He took in a deep breath to shout again, but was stopped by a blinding light entering the room. Ailita covered her childrens eyes as she closed hers. Oddly enough, the light didn't cause any pain to their eyes. As the light fell away, the four looked up to see a giant gate before them. In front of it was a desk and a man in white._

"_What the heck is that?" Grace whispered to her mother. The sixteen year old clung to her parent like she was a small child._

"_Ah, the Brass family. We have been expecting you." The man in white beamed as he approached them. "Come forward, I don't bite."_

"_Who are you?" Greg asked, backing away. The figure gave a deep bow._

"_My name is Gabriel. I am the gatekeeper to Heaven," he introduced. Gregs head turned to his family and back to the gatekeeper so fast, it would have hurt if he could still feel pain._

"_Heaven? If this is Heaven, that means…" he sputtered._

"_Right on schedule, I may add. Usually people come here a little later than what the book says." Gabriel rubbed his chin, walking back to his desk. Greg followed him closely._

"_We can't be dead. I mean, we just went to bed a few hours ago." He looked over the desk and into the book the man in white was reading. The man in white shook his head._

"_Says it right here; four members of the Brass family in house attack." He followed the words with his finger and then snapped the book shut. "Well, lets get a move on shall we? Eternity waits for no man."_

"_Hang on, you said four members of the family." Greg held his hand up, still trying to make sense of everything._

"_That's right. Gregory, Ailita, Oliver and Grace." Gabriel counted down the family members on his finger. Greg grabbed his sleeve._

"_What about Ella? Where is my daughter?" Greg was now in a complete panic._

"_Eleanor isn't due here for a very long time. She is the only survivor of the attack." The man in whites voice lowered, becoming less joyful. Greg let the man go, stunned by this admission._

"_What did he say, Greg? Where is my Ella?" Ailita cried. He turned to his wife and shook his head._

_  
"We can't leave her alone. She needs us." Greg pleaded with Gabriel. Gabriel let out a long sigh._

"_I hear this a lot." He tapped a finger on his book. "There is one way you can keep an eye on your living daughter."_

"_Anything, how?" Greg asked, unaware how frantic he sounded._

"_Every child on Earth needs a guardian angel. Now, it is a myth that they can't be seen by human eyes because they actually live in the bodies of others close to them." The man in white seemed bored. "If you know of someone that will have access to your daughter, you may return to Earth in his or her body. You won't have full control over said body, but you will influence the decisions." Greg didn't need a minute to think._

"_Send me back as Ratchet. He's the only one I can guarantee will stay. There is no way he was destroyed in the blast."_

"_Who's Ratchet?" Grace asked her mom. Ailita didn't answer her._

"_Do it, Greg. Don't leave our little girl on her own."_

"_The Cybertronian? Ah, such a wise choice. In Eleanors' destiny book, she is due to find out about his existence tonight." Gabriel smiled. "If that is what you want, that is what you shall have." With a clap of his hands, the floor fell away from Gregs feet. He heard his family scream and watched them fade away. Below him, he could see what remained of his home, and Ratchet standing near it. He braced himself for a rough landing._

X

"Wow," Sam said when she ended, "your dreams are a lot more detailed than mine."

"I keep having that same one over and over. It has to be the truth." She looked back out at Ratchet. "Somewhere inside Ratchet, my dad is telling him what to do," she turned back to Sam, "you have to keep this a secret. I don't want him to know that I'm catching onto him." Sam had a hold back a laugh at how insane this all sounded.

"You have my word, kiddo. You definitely have my word."

X

As dusk fell across the countryside, Ella had retired to her bedroom for some aimless reality TV. Sam and Bumblebee had left hours ago, leaving behind very little evidence of the water battle. Celine didn't like Sam very much, and probably wouldn't enjoy the fact he had visited while she was out, so it was best they vacate long before she arrived home.

Ella had felt sad to see her friends go. She felt even worse when her aunt ordered her to put on the fake legs the second she walked in the door.

"_Ella, you need to practice. 'Ow else are you going to get up ze stairs normally, or reach tall places?"_ Ellas comeback hadn't helped her case.

"_I can already crawl up and down the stairs, and I wasn't that tall to begin with so reaching high places already sucked_. The judge didn't rule in her favor. Now, she sat on her window seat, crutches by her side and the weight of rubber feet pulling her legs toward the floor. They were stiff, clumsy, and the only thing that made her look halfway normal.

"I hate this. I can't get anywhere in the house without tripping on anything." She whispered out the window to Ratchet. She was glad to see he hadn't left, but it was a shame he really couldn't talk back. His replies only came via her chat program on her computer.

You do need the practice. You can not enjoy sitting down all day. Ella let out a throaty scoff as she read that.

"Maybe I like sitting down. Yeah my butt gets a little sore and I hate pushing myself around, but it's a lot better than trying to get these metal things to work." She lifted her leg with the knee upward to show him the skinny pole with a foot she was forced to balance on.

I agree that they look most unpleasant. The words scrolled across her screen. She allowed a half smile to emerge on her face.

"At least we agree on something for a change." She put her leg back down. Outside her room, she heard the phone ring. On the second ring, her aunt answered it in French. There was a moments pause before she heard the phone clatter on a coffee table.

"Ella! Ze phone iz for you. It iz Bethanie." Celine called from the next room.

"You're going to have to go back to being a regular car again. This could take a while." She was grinning. On the screen, Ratchets chat window disappeared.

"Ella, did you 'ear me?" Her aunt sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, can you bring it to me?" Ella tried to sound as sweet as possible.

"Non, not zis time. You come to me."

"Aw, Celine!" Ellas loud whine could be heard in the next county.

"Zen you don't get to speak with your friend." Adults could be so cruel. In a huff, Ella grabbed her crutches and hoisted herself up. She wished she had put a pair of shoes on the rubber feet to keep things flat. She pressed harder on her left hand, trying to get it to grasp better.

"Fine, have it your way," she snapped. Slowly and carefully, she took wobbly steps through her room and out the door. Starting to sweat, she continued on her path to the holy phone.

"Right 'ere, ma cheri." Celine was almost taunting her. She held the phone over her head just as Ella came up behind the couch. She grabbed the antenna of the phone between her teeth and started the journey back to her room.

"Ou thuk," She slurred with the phone antenna pressing on her tongue. By the time she reached her room once more, she was almost too tired to talk with her friend. Still, she plopped down on her window seat and pulled the phone out of her mouth.

"_Ella, are you there? I heard you stop_." Her friends voice came from the phone. Letting out a deep breath, Ella put the phone by her mouth.

"I'm here." She laid back a bit, her back on the wall. "My aunt decided to be evil tonight."

"_Harsh. Anyway, I called to say I have big news about Hottie McBody." _Ella loved that nickname.

"Lewis McKay? What about him? Tell me every detail, girl"

"_Well, you didn't hear this from me, but there is a rumor going around that he likes you. I don't me like-like, but love-like." _Ella knew that if her brother was around to hear this girl talk, he would be pretending to barf right about now.

"No way. He's dating Shelly the popular." She heard Bethanie let out a shriek.

"_Nuh uh, they broke up about a month ago. Something about cheerleading practice taking up all of their kissing time. I don't care, that just means that you are so in!"_

"He hasn't even seen me since last year. How the heck can he like me?"

"_Who cares? The hottest boy in the seventh grade thinks you're hot! That has to be the event of the year for us."_

"Us?"

"_Yeah! That means I can go for his friend Marco. It'll be great. We'll double dating, we'll chat, we'll…hey, did you just hear that clicking noise?" _ Ella paused. She was just about to ask her friend the same thing. She knew that noise all too well. It was the sound of an alien robot hacking into the phone and listening to the conversation. Ella didn't know why Ratchet liked to do that, he just did. She shot a look down at Ratchet.

"Stop it!" She hissed.

"_We're you talking to me?" _

"No. I didn't say anything." She shot another mean look at her friend. "What now?"

"_We should totally plan a date for right after Easter. It'll be so much fun, and he'll get to see how you well you are! It'll be just like the movies. You are so like 'Pretty Woman' right now."_

"Beth, you just called me a hooker."

"_Did not! I'm talking about the love story. It's just like…there it is again." _The click was even louder this time. Ella looked back down at Ratchet. She waved her fist into the darkness of the night, but didn't get a reaction.

"You asked for it," she whispered. Just beside the window seat, she kept her bright blue Nerf gun. Grabbing it with her good hand, she dropped the phone into her lap and fired off three shots downward. She could only see one connect with Ratchets windshield, but the others were hidden by the night. Ella picked the phone back up.

"_Who were you talking to?"_

"No one. It's just a stray dog that likes to pee on my dad very old car. A few Nerf balls makes him run away." Before Ella could continue on with the girly conversation once more, she heard the familiar clicks again. This time, she was mad. She picked up one of her crutches.

Ella, do not do that! The phrase flashed across her computer screen as she flung the crutch out of the window. Just as it left her hand, she realized what she had done.

"Oh crap!" She poked her head out the window just in time to see it land right next to Ratchets front tire. She picked up the phone again.

"Beth, I have to call you back. My crutch just went out the window."

"_Again?"_ Was the only thing Ella heard before she pressed the off button. She set the phone down and stared at the fallen crutch. It almost glowed by the light streaming from her window. Down below, she heard Ratchets engines rumble softly.

"Shut up, this was your fault. You are such a stupid hacker." She called down loud enough that he could hear, but not her aunt.

You make your own choices. The sound of the chat box alerted her and she turned to see this message. She groaned and set her head on her good knee. She hated it when he was right.

"Auntie? Can you do me a favor?" She called out of her room, hoping for an answer.

"What?"

"Can you go outside and get my crutch? It fell out the window." She tried to sound sweet and innocent.

"Again!?" Her aunt sounded shocked. "Zat ieez ze fourth time zis month. I need to get you a screen."

"Are you going to get it?" Ella put her hands together like she was in prayer.

"Not zis time. You 'ave to get ze crutch yourself." Ella let out a cry of defeat at the answer. She didn't want to try to navigate the outdoors with only one crutch keeping her from hitting the ground, let alone in the dark. She poked her head back out the window, her lonely crutch still in its place.

"Please make sure some stupid animal doesn't try to eat it during the night, okay? She called down. She scratched her forehead, thinking about how much she regretting throwing it. "Look, I'm sorry I threw it. You know how much I hate it when you listen in on my phone calls. I'm not going to spill the beans about you, okay?" She looked over to her computer. It was already writing a message.

These precautions must be taken with the new humans that are aware of our existence. It must be done with all humans.

"Ratch, we were just talking about boys. That has to be boring to you."

You speak the truth. Ella bit back a smile when she read this. She knew he couldn't like listening to her all of the time.

"I'll make you a deal. No more phone tonight, and you keep that stupid thing safe." She was calming down. She looked back on her computer, but there was no message there. Instead, she heard the familiar sound as Ratchet transformed into his normal mode. Ella was shocked that he would do such a thing while her aunt was still awake.

"Ella, what was zat noise?" Celine had heard him. Ella looked around, trying to find an explanation in the thin air.

"Sorry! I hit the volume on my TV too high." She yelled out her door. When she turned back, she was face to face with her friend. He looked even more tired than he did before. His optics weren't shining as brightly as they usually did at night.

"I advise you not to do such an action once again." His vocal processors were set low enough so Celine wouldn't become alert to the fact another being was around. He raised a hand up, her crutch laying the middle. Ella reached out and took it.

"Thanks," she said as she set it in her lap. "I'm sorry."

"Your anger reaction was not normal, but all is forgiven." His voice even sounded run down.

"You better get some rest. You sound like crap." She reached out and patted his cheek. He liked how that felt.

"Too many nights without recharging."

"I heard. That Ironhide is such a jerk for making you work so hard. I know you love your job, but that's just crazy," she said.

"That is what Sam told you?" He asked with much curiosity.

"Yep. He told me all about your late night fixings. No wonder why you didn't tell me, it's all just normal stuff to you." She cocked her head to the side.

"Of course, just normal," he repeated. The shutter in his optic closed slightly.

"You should go to sleep." She held onto the frame of the window and leaned out of the window. Ratchet was afraid she might fall and moved closer. Instead of the react he expected, she merely gave him a kiss on the middle of his nose and pulled herself back in.

"Goodnight Ella," he said, still a bit stunned by her action. She had never done that before. She bowed her head slightly before looking back at him.

"Have some nice dreams, if you can have them." She pulled herself back indoors and closed the window to him. As he transformed back into his alt mode, he could hear Ella once again telling her aunt that the TV was making such a sound.

"Dreams. Just another thing that sets me apart from her," he said to no one. He could still feel where she had give him a goodnight kiss. It was the same place she gave her father kisses goodnight. As he began to fall into his stasis cycle, he kept this in mind. She had just treated him like she had her father. Just like her father. This wasn't a good thing.


	10. Mothers Day

Authors Note: Wow, it's been a while. Work has been crazy, and I've been fighting off a nasty head cold. 'Tis the season. There are a few things happening in this chapter, so I hope you guys like it. I tried to change up my style a bit, so I hope it works. I'm sorry it took so long. I really hope this chapter doesn't suck. It took me almost 3 hours tonight to finish it, and I've been writing it by hand at work. (Not that I'm supposed to, but I get very bored.) I know things are moving slow, but it's really going to pick up soon. We have a lot of ground to cover, so I hope all of my fans will stick with me. Please review! They make me work faster to please you all. Plus, I own the DVD now so inspiration is just a play away. (I got the transforming box. It's so cool!) I'm never watching it again with my mom though. She actually cheered for Megatron.

Authors Note 2: Please read "Army of Metal". The author has been working with me for a couple special chapters that will reveal the truth behind the death of the Brass family. It's told through the eyes of the Decepticons, so it is super different. Show your support, the world of Grace and Ella just got a little bigger. Trust me guys, the man rocks at writing and isn't even a writing graduate like me. I love this guy and hope to see more work from him. I'm glad I can help him.

Authors Note 3: This chapter is dedicated to my unofficial niece Madeline Brooke Thayler. She is my best friends first daughter and I hope to visit them as soon as I can get a plane ticket. This chapter is for you Maddie!

Title: Mothers Day

X

It was far too early in the morning on Sunday for such noises to be coming from the house already. At least, that's what Ratchet thought as he heard the two women moving about. Celines quick footsteps were always followed by the slow stomping of Ellas. "_What in the Matrix is going on?" _He scanned the home to find the two moving about from room to room at a fast pace. Well, as fast as Ella could go.

"Ella, are you sure you 'ave enough money?" Celines voice rang from the open kitchen window. Even though the days had been hot, the morning was cool enough to keep the air conditioner off. The breeze flowed gently in the open window, letting in the smell of cut grass and dew. That was the only thing Celine liked about living in California.

Ratchet listened to Ellas slow footsteps moving into her bedroom. "Yeah! I just put some in my purse." He scanned the house only to see Ella poking her head out of the window. She swiftly pulled it back in and shut it. He didn't hear her latch it. The footsteps moved away again.

"Where are you going?" Celine was still in the kitchen.

The scraping of Ellas shoes was loud and squeaky. She was turning around. "Just outside. Call me when you want to leave." The footsteps scraped once more before they fell away. She was heading towards the front door.

"_Leaving?"_ Ratchet asked himself as he continued to tune into Ellas movements. The front door slammed a little harder than it should have; a sign that Ella was starting to fall a bit as she closed it. He braced to hear the sound of her body hitting the porch, but it never came. Instead the steady scraping came across the driveway, and soon the small, wobbly girl appeared around the corner.

Ella smiled on seeing her best friend. She had hoped he would be there, just in case Celine noticed he was missing. If her aunt thought someone had stolen Ratchet, there would be no way he could return to the home in daylight again. The young girl lifted up a crutch and waved it in front of the kitchen window. Celine was no longer there. "Bonjour mon copain Ratchet."

He was stunned silent for a moment as she walked up next to his door. It had been a long time since she had greeted him in French. The last time was when he was still Mr. Car to her and she didn't call him her friend. He opened his door and helped her into the front seat. "Good morning Ella. Are you well?"

Ella waited for him to open his door and allow her to sit with him. Even though she was standing, she still needed a bit of help into the front seat. She hated being so short. "I'm okay. Nearly biffed it on the porch, but okay."

"What is happening within your living quarters?"

"We're going into the city for the day. Celine wants to hit the mall and shop 'til we drop." She answered, setting her crutches into her lap. She still hated wearing the fake legs, but she didn't have a choice since her aunt was around. The only good part was that they made her feel taller.

Ratchet couldn't hold in his curiosity. "Is there a special reason for such an outing?" He felt Ella trace the symbol in the middle of his steering wheel. She suddenly felt a bit heavier in the seat.

"It's Mothers Day." She didn't answer with much enthusiasm. "She wants to keep my mind off of it."

The Autobot had experienced this day before. The sounds of the three children surprising Ailita with gifts and cards in the early morning, the scent of breakfast being made special for her in the air, maybe even an outing with the family to a picnic spot. Ratchet was always included in on this day. After all, he was part of the family to Greg and Ailita. He loved watching the family interacting together on this special day. He could almost feel the bond between them in the air.

"Not to sound rude, but I think her effort is not working so far."

Ella chuckled at him. "She's sure trying. I don't think waking me up early was a good idea though," she stifled a yawn, "I just wish she would take you with us. At least I'd have someone to talk to when I come out of the stores way before her.

She wiped a hand across his dash. "Ew, when was the last time you washed up?" He couldn't see her, but he knew she had a layer of dust on her hand.

Ratchet paged through his recent accounts, "My recent memory logs date it a few human weeks ago. I have been far too busy to worry myself with such things."

"Dude, that's gross! That's like me going two days without a shower. Thank god you don't have skin; you'd stink up the whole place."

The whole vehicle shuttered as if Ratchet was shaking his head. "The next rain storm should take care of my exopanels. All internals will be done at my next diagnostic reading."

"Oh no you don't, you're not waiting that long. I don't care what you are doing all of the time; you should at least have time to wash up." She slid down from the seat, letting her arms take the brunt of the landing. She hated when her fake legs jammed upward. It hurt. "When I get home tonight, you are getting a bath."

"Ella, that is quite unnecessary. You have schoolwork to finish for tomorrow. With the end of your schooling session coming to an end soon, it is vital you are successful in your final days."

Ella narrowed her eye at him as she moved herself in front of him. With a quick motion of her good hand, she wrote the words 'wash me' across his hood. "There, now you can't fight with me anymore. Now that it's on you, that means I'll have to take it off. I swear you're using the homework excuse a lot lately so you don't have to talk to me. What, you don't want to hang out anymore?"

"You better go. Your aunt is moving around the living quarters. I think she is coming." Ratchet couldn't process anything else to say.

"Not 'til you answer me. Why don't you want to talk to me anymore?"

"She is near the door."

"Then stall her with a fake phone call."

"She is ready to leave."

"Ratchet!"

"Please Ella, go."

Ellas brow fell. "Fine, be that way. I just came out to say hi, and you turned it into a fight again." She started to move away. "You know what? Maybe you need the day alone. You seem to like it that way."

"Ella…" Ratchet called after her in a soft voice. He didn't want to alert Celine. "Anger is not good for your heart." Ella turned back.

"_Screw you_, like you care anymore. What don't you run off to where ever you go every night? You need something else to lie to me about." She turned and hobbled away. In front of the house, Celine was walking out the front door with her keys in hand. She looked up in time to see her niece coming up next to her Honda. Ella was looking down.

"Aw, don't be sad ma cheri. Today, we will 'ave so much fun. Just two girls shopping and watching cute boys pass us by," she said cheerfully.

Ella looked away as she climbed into the passenger side and tossed her crutches in the back seat. "I'm not unhappy. I was just thinking for a second." She hid the knot in her throat well.

"Zats my girl. Off we go!"

As Celine back down the driveway, Ella gave a final glance at Ratchet. From this distance, he looked like an ordinary vehicle. "_I'm sorry Ratch, I didn't mean it." _She thought. A single tear escaped her eye as her aunt turned down the road and the alt mode of the Autobot disappeared.

X

It didn't take long for Ratchet to leave the Brass home after Ella left. He had to get his memory banks away from the fight the two had. It was so stupid, but he couldn't stop feeling so horrible. She knew he was lying to her, but he couldn't confirm it with her. He just couldn't risk disappointing her if the experiments went wrong. The entire way, he cursed the night that caused this chin reaction. She hated him right now; he just knew it in his spark.

The Autobot base was the only place he felt safe from being discovered and taken away. Since it wasn't possible to make everyone that had seen them forget, the government asked them to stay quiet about their existence. For their compliance, the four remaining good Cybertronians were given an old army base and airplane hangar. Inside the hangar, they had built a special section for Ratchet to conduct his work in private. Painted in a light shade of gray, he offered his patients the right to be away from prying eyes as he repaired them, and he was grateful he would be able to continue such a practice when the other Autobots arrived. Now, the table often reserved for damaged Autobots was filled with different tools and pieces. Bumblebee had tried to organize everything weeks before, only to be throttled by Ratchet in the back of the head.

"**Come on, work."** Ratchet vocalized as he placed the remaining gears back onto their frame. Even an idiot could take one look and know it was the framework to a very small arm. He had been working tirelessly on this single item for about a week now, but every piece of his project was spread out across the table. On one corner, there was a tiny blue optic. It still couldn't work with the introduction of human tears. On the other corners sat two skeletal frames for legs. Each was missing their middle, but that would come later when Ella would be asked to surrender her models.

Following a human ritual for luck, he crossed his fingers as he activated the limb. The wrist began to moving in a fluid motion, but the fingers remained frozen in position.

He turned the arm off and growled; "**What in the Pit is wrong now?"** He was trying his best not to break the arm in anger.

"_**I would say that your primary connection wire is not sending to the joints of the five appendages properly**__." _

Ratchet spun around with his mouth open in surprise; "Prime, what are you doing here?" He hadn't seen much of him in the past few weeks.

"**Making sure you haven't gone offline in the middle of your work again**." He walked over and picked up the tiny optic piece from the table. **"Progress has slowed again."**

Ratchet brought a hand to his face. **"Unfortunately, yes. As if bringing the technology down to the size of a very small human was not enough, now I have to make sure each piece works just like it would if it were flesh and bone."** He pinched the bridge of his nose, imitating what he had seen Ella do when she had a headache. He closed his optic lids.

"**Where is young Eleanor? You normally don't continue your work unless she is in her sleep cycle."**

Ratchet didn't open his optics. "**Celine took her into the city for the day. It is the human** holiday called Mothers Day and the aunt wanted to keep Ellas mind off of the subject."

Optimus examined the part between his fingers closely. "**That certainly explains why Bumblebee reported his location away from the city, and Ironhide is at a home belonging to someone in Sarahs bloodline."** He set the optic piece down.

Ratchet gave a look of disgust at his leader. **"Not a trouble in the world for them today. They just have to sit there a look like stationary objects,**" he spat out bitterly. In truth he was glad his comrades were getting away for a short time, but his frustration was starting to override all other emotion programs. It wasn't the only thing that was bothering him either.

"**Have you been successful in drawing back the contact with your charge?"** Optimus had practically read the old 'bots thoughts.

"**My efforts have been less than successful. I have withdrawn myself from the aspects of ruling over smaller tasks, but I know she is still convinced that, somehow, the soul of her father is encased in my body."** His voice softened at that last part. He had never told Ella he had eavesdropped on the conversation she had with Sam that one afternoon. Curiosity had killed the Cybertronian that day. "I know she is still receiving these pictures when she in the rapid eye movement stage of rest."

Optimus tapped his cheek plate with a forefinger. **"Human bonding is indeed strange. The girl already found a new female bond with her aunt, Celine, before she was allowed home. Without any human males to bong with outside of the care facility, she turned to the only on that presented itself."**

"**Me."**

"**Yes. Humans feel lost when one bond is broken, or has never come to fruition. She feels so close to you because the bonding began when you saved her, but it's confusing to her because you are not what a typical young female looks for when looking for a role model."**

Ratchet started at his leader blankly. **"You have been downloading studies about human psychology again, have you not?"** He asked as he turned back to his work. Optimus walked around the large table, and then leaned on it with his hands to get the medical officers attention.

"**Not every detail about humans can be found in their physical state. The working of their mental capacity is where the real processing begins."** He picked up a piece of scrap and examined it closely. **"I suggest you study the same area. You are working with a very difficult situation that can not be cured by spare parts alone."**

"**I do not think there are enough studies and texts in this world that would allow me to understand Ella."**

Optimus didn't like how cynical his comrade sounded. **"I take back the suggestion. It is an order that you take up the study of the human mind."**

Ratchet looked up at his leader. **"Permission to counteract your order."** Optimus could see that his friend definitely had something he needed to say.

"**Granted."**

"**I have enough to deal with at this point in time. I must finish my duties here, as well as keep my optics on my charge without causing further damage. I can be her medic, but that is all. I can not add another task to my itinerary, for I fear I maybe offline for good from the stress."** It was very true that the months hadn't been kind to him. He was less than fully recharged most of the time, making him grouchy. The discussion with Ella that morning made him well aware of the California country dust on him. He hadn't bothered wiping away Ellas message from his chest. The combination of the two made him look centuries older than he truly way.

Optimus eyed his haggard friend. "**You do not have to concern yourself with the fact Eleanor sees you as a fathering unit. Even by Earth standards, her age group is still full of impulsive ways and thoughts. It will fade away with time."**

Ratchet slammed a fist on the table. **"That is not my point!"** He had snapped a little too harshly then he would have liked.

"**Easy Ratchet,"** Optimus spoke in a low tone, but didn't sound angry.

"**Many apologies. I did not mean to sound insubordinate."**

The Autobot leader motioned with his hand. **"Please, continue."**

"**Thank you,"** Ratchet gave a nod of respect, **"my point is that I do not want that label with me. After our first night on Earth, I have felt both guilt and pride over wanting to help Ironhide get rid of Sams' parents for halting the search for the location of the Allspark."**

"**It was a desperate situation,"** Optimus interrupted, **"You were only trying to follow my orders."**

"**Yes, I understand that my own processor would not allow me to see past that fact. Yet, now, the thought of being seen as a parental unit brings be back to the memory of wanting to be rid of them. I do not want to be something I wanted to eradicate."** Ratchet turned away from his leader, feeling relief that he was telling the truth to someone he trusted with his own life.

Optimus took his friends worry in himself. Such an issue had never presented itself in his millions of years of being a leader, at least not with behavior towards different beings.

"**Even though your attitude to those with such a label is tainted, I see no reason as to why such behavioral programming should be allowed to continue,"** he picked up the metal arm frame, **"You might find that it will bring you enough peace to finish your task in a more timely fashion." **

Ratchet took his project from between his long-time friends fingers. He looked at it closer, ridding himself of the petty worry that was clogging his ability to process data correctly. Sure enough, the connection from the wrist wires to the finger joints were not fused in the proper order. He would have kicked himself for not spotting such a critical error.

"**Once again, the Autobot leader proves to have more smarts than that of a Cybertronian medical officer." **

"**Smarts have nothing to do with it. Purging unneeded data did.**" The two stared each other down for a second before Ratchet continued on with his work.

"**I will conduct a full scan and delete of everything that is causing the errors in the project. When I am finished, I do not plan on going against any more orders either."** He wanted to stop his leader from bringing up the psychology studies again.

"**Very good,**" Optimus nodded in approval, **"As you were."**

Ratchet watched from the corner of his optic as Prime left his medical station. Releasing a build up of air from his chest cavity, he sat back in his chair. **"Now, let me see where this gets me this time."**

X

Celine and Ella were gone until almost five in the evening. If it hadn't been for Ellas warning text that they were on their way home, Ratchet would have assumed the two were staying the entire night in the city. Instead, he watched from his usual post as Celines light blue Honda pulled up the driveway and halt in front of the garage. If it wasn't going to rain, Celine preferred to leave it outside. He listened as the crinkling of paper and plastic bags filled the evening air as the doors opened.

"Ella, iees zat bag in the zee back seat mine or yours?" Celine said as she stepped out of the car. Her arms were full of bags with different markings.

In contrast, Ella was only holding two and was reaching back for the wayward bag. "It has to be mine. You only bought clothes and that one is from the earring shop." Ella sounded tired as she forced herself upward on her crutches. There were marks on her forearms where the crutches had rubbed all day long, and her hands felt like jelly from having to cling so hard to keep from falling.

As she closed her door, she got the sudden urge to look around the corner of the house. She had been reading something as they pulled up, so she didn't see if her alien friend was there or not. She moved as fast as she could on her sore stumps attached to glorified slits and peeked around the corner. Much to her relief, the yellow rescue vehicle was there.

"Seeing if zat zing was stolen?" Celine had seen Ella from the porch.

The little girls face turned beet red. "No, why?" she asked as walked to her human guardian. Celine laughed and opened the front door.

"I can 'ear you talking to ieet at night. If I didn't know better, I would ay you zink zat car iees alive."

"Ella made a noise like she was clearing her throat. "What? That's stupid! I'm way too old to think something like a car is alive."

"Good." Celine walked inside and threw he bags on the kitchen table. "I was about to call our friend, Dr Richard, to get your head checked. Ieet almost sounded like your brain was playing tricks on you."

Ella cocked her head to her right. "Well, if you think I'm crazy for talking to a car, then you must be nuts when you well at your computer." She sneered at her aunt knowing she had won this battle.

"Zat's different. I only yell when ieet deletes my e-mails before I send zem. Ieet always does zat, hunk of junk." Ella couldn't help but wonder if Celines problem was really Ratchet having a little fun.

"There, we're even." Clinging to her bags, she started for her bedroom.

"Don't forget what you promised to me earlier." Celine called after her.

"I'm getting my chair first. Anymore practice on these stupid things and the rest of my legs will fall off." She then whispered to herself, "I'm not doing it for you anyway. I'm doing it for him."

"What was zat?" Celine had heard her voice, but couldn't understand what she had said.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud."

X

Ratchet didn't know why Ella had pulled her shade down at this time of day. She normally reserved this action for when she was changing clothes. After the first encounter, Ella didn't want to take any chances of being seen like that again.

He was even more surprised when her voice came from the garage. "_No, I can do this. If you hear me yell for help, then you can help." _Even in his alt mode, he picked up the familiar scent of lemon dish soap nearby. He knew this scent all too well and knew what was coming as Ella came out of the recess door.

She had changed her clothes into something she wasn't afraid to get wet or dirt. Even though she was now in her chair, she still had her legs on to make it easier to reach high places. On her lap was a medium sized bucket holding a sponge and some interior cleaner. Dragging behind, as she had tied it, was a step ladder. It was such an odd sight for the old 'bot, he almost forgot he didn't know Celines current location. He quickly scanned the house to find she was on the second floor and away from windows close by.

"I know you said you wanted to wait 'til it rained, but that grim can't make you feel good." She wheeled up next to his drivers side. He rolled down his window.

"You don't have to do this." Ella put up one finger and shook her head. Her messy ponytail smacked her in both ears, making her regret having it up.

"You don't get to say that tonight." She backed up to the hose sitting against the house. "I don't want to give Celine another reason to try to sell you. I'm getting you cleaned up, and there is nothing you can do about it." She turned on the hose as she set the bucket on the ground. Bubbles started foaming up instantly.

"I could drive off."

"No you can't." She pointed to his front and back end. I put a crutch under your front tire and I just threw the second under a back one. You try any direction and you'll break them." She put her hands on her hips and gave him a devilish smile.

"You are cruel." His words didn't match his voice of admiration. He honestly wouldn't have thought of that. "Wait, your balance isn't strong enough to walk without assistance yet. It is a much better idea to have them."

Ella shook her head and smiled. "Nice try, Ratch, but I have my chair. If I fall over, I'll just aim for it and get right back up." She turned the hose off and began attaching the spray nozzle.

"You are way too short." He started again. She put up her limp hand.

"You're about as bad as me when I was three. You are getting a bath whether you like it or not. Anymore whining and I'm spraying the hose up your tailpipe." She spun the sprayer into her right hand like a gunslinger.

"What is with you and tailpipes?"

"I know putting things in them is very bad." She wrapped the hose around her aim and wheeled over to his front. "Now shut up and hold still."

Ratchets engine growled a bit when she hit his grill with a fast moving stream of very cold water. He took back everything he hated about car washes that instant. At least when Greg washed him, he hooked the hose up to an inside sink so the water was warm.

"Primus, the water is cold! What are you trying to do, freeze me to in place?" In truth, it really wasn't _that_ cold, but it was a shot to get her to stop before she fell in the process.

"For some big, strong, alien that can beat things up, you sure are a big baby." She grabbed the big sponge and started to wipe the words 'wash me' off of him. "Besides, I'm probably more weirded out about this than you are."

Before he could give another rebuttle, she climbed up his fender cage. With the hose still wrapped around her arm and a soapy sponge in her good hand, she carefully crawled toward his windshield. She kept looking back.

"My fake knee isn't going to scratch you, is it?" she paused to check for any marks.

"It takes a lot more than a little girl to damage me." He answered with pride. "Ella, are you not concerned your aunt can hear you speaking to me?"

Ella tried to climb up the windshield, but was finding it difficult. Finally, Ratchet helped her by raising his wipers so each tip touched the bottoms of her false feet. The wipers were too strong to break off.

"Thanks." She said as she pulled herself onto the roof. It was the only place she was going to have the most trouble reaching, so it was best to get it done now. "Celine's relaxing in her room with headphones on. I doubt she could her rocks falling from the sky with those things on." She sprayed a stream of water across his search lights. He didn't realize how much dirt was on them until the water ran down the windshield. Since the lights made up his shoulders, he never really paid them much attention.

"Can you take out that piece of gravel stuck between the farthest left lights? It has been a nuisance." Ella checked between the lights and, sure enough, there was a very large piece of rock wedged between them.

'How the heck did you do that?" Had he been a normal car, this would have broken something. Using her good hand, she pulled it out and tossed it away. Ratchet moved to the side in relief slightly, causing the girl to flatten herself to the roof. "Hey! You still have a human up here!"

"That feels much better. Thank you." Ratchet scanned the ground to see how big the rock had been. Ella just continued her work.

"This is just weird. You can feel everything I'm doing." She shuddered a bit. She didn't want to be touching something she shouldn't be.

"You will not be going anywhere near something that will make us both uncomfortable, do not worry about that." He replied, still happy to be rid of the rock. Before she began again, she pulled herself to the edge and looked upside down in his window. Her ponytail flopped over.

"Hey Ratch? Are you going to stay here tonight? There's something I have to talk to you about." Her face was turned red as blood rushed to it.

"You do not want to say it now?"

"No. This is one of those nighttime talk things." Ellas mood had changed. He moved his steering wheel as if to nod.

"Yes, I will stay. Come to your window and I will help you down."

"Thanks Ratch. Can't wait." She smiled as she pulled herself back up and went to work once more. He didn't know what she could have to talk about with him, but now wasn't the time to back away from her. Optimus had allowed him to see that Ella needed him right now. It didn't matter what her dreams were telling her, he needed to be there.

"Umm…Ella? Can you go back a little? That felt really good."

"Yuck!"

X

It was almost midnight when Ella came to her dark window. With his hand ready, she climbed into his palm. She had taken her legs off for the night, but the bruises from the day showed. She wished she still needed to wear bandages to hide the marks, but she couldn't wear them forever.

"Don't forget my chair." She reminded him. He reached into her room with his other hand and brought out the folded wheelchair. He set it down first, allowing it to unfold before he set the girl on it. Once situated, he transformed back into the rescue vehicle.

"Now, what did you need to tell me?" He asked after she climbed in and settled herself in for a long night.

She sighed. "She took me to see them today." She placed her hands behind her head, trying to relax.

Ratchet took in what she had said. "Oh? What did you do there?" He didn't want to touch on anything she was sensitive about. After all, she was still young.

"Celine bought some really pretty flowers. She even had a few daffodils in there because I told her to. I thought Mom should have a flower from you too." Her voice was growing heavier. "It's really nice out there right now. A lot of people are leaving things at the headstone. Someone even left a little car toy."

"Ella, are you okay?" He asked. He knew this had been the first time she had visited her family since the attack.

"Yes…" she tried to get it out, but she wavered, "no." she began to cry hard, he shoulders shaking.

"Oh Ella. I am so sorry." He wished he could have done something to stop her aunt from going to the cemetery, but that was out of his hands.

"It's fine. I had to face it someday, why not on Mothers Day? There were a lot of people out there. A few of them were even younger than me." She wiped away the tears, but couldn't stop bawling. Ratchet popped open his glove box, revealing a box of tissues.

"Dry your eye. It will help." Ella reached over and pulled a tissue out. She wiped it across her cheek and dabbed her nose.

"I didn't want to cry, Ratch. I just wanted to tell you about this because I thought you should know I was with them today. It's just…it's just… I want Mommy and Daddy so bad!" She cried into the tissue.

"I know, but it is time to carry on." He wanted to bring her strength. "You are healing more and more everyday, and soon you will be able to do everything you used to."

She sniffled, but stopped crying. "Really?"

"Really. You never know what might happen in the future. You just have to keep living life and hope for the very best." There was silence. Suddenly, Ella started laughing.

"You sound like a fortune cookie again."

"I know. I am not known for giving advice. You would need to speak to Optimus Prime for that." He brought his seat down and squeezed her a bit. It was his version of a hug. On his radio, he found and began to play Ellas sleep song. He could feel her settling down.

"Ratchet?" she asked, her voice sounding less choked. "I didn't mean what I said this morning. Your business is your business. I shouldn't be mad when you have work to do."

"I know it seems confusing why I must leave so much. Soon you will understand everything." He turned on the heat a little higher when he felt her shiver.

"You mean it this time?" she yawned.

"Yes. All will be finished sooner than you know." This was as far as he was going to go with the subject, and he hoped the girl wouldn't press it farther.

"Okay, no more bugging you. I have enough time for that when summer starts." She sniffled again and dabbed her eye.

"Summer?" He hadn't thought of that. "Well, that will be a pain in the aft, now will it?"

"You swore! I get a soda."

"You are never talking to Sam again."

"I still get my soda."

"Just go to sleep."

"Sooooooddddddaaaaaa."

"Sleep!"


	11. Aloha

Authors Note: Wow, a second update just says apart. What can I say, the three day weekend got the wheels turning. There is a big time jump here, so try not to get confused. I'll be doing that a lot since there is a lot of ground to cover. The next two chapters, though, pretty much cover a span of 24 hours. This chapter is happy, it's funny, it's fun. The next one, probably a little more serious. I loved writing this chapter because it shows you the kind of people Ella sees as her friends and a bit more into her personality. There isn't much development here besides that, so don't expect that. It's just supposed to be a lot of fun and humorous. Remember to review when you are finished. Those reviews make the story happen. Muah! Love you guys, my fans rule!

Authors Note 2: Mom still thinks this Transformers phase I'm in is really weird. She says she hated the movie, but I know she's lying. I even caught her actually saying the name of one of the characters when she said she didn't know them. (I can't remember which one.) How about them apples? HA!

Title: Aloha

Two months passed by Ella like a snail trying to make a trail through glue. She finally finished her project Ratchet had harped on about since the day she received it, getting the grade she deserved.

"_Ella, this was a very well thought out report. I can see you really learned a lot about the ancient Egyptians." Mr. Foxworth said the final week of school. Ella had to come for the oral presentation._

"_Well, I had a little help." She said as she proudly looked at her A+. It was the only one she had been given since she started middle school._

With the paper still displayed on the fridge months later, she still had a sense of accomplishment.

Even though summertime was supposed to be a time of relaxation and fun, it brought new challenges for the unusual pair of friends. With school no longer taking up half of Ellas days, she was spending much more time with Ratchet than he had anticipated. While the arrival of her friends was a welcomed break, he really did enjoy the new stress-free Ella. She was far easier to get along with, but that didn't mean the two didn't fight like enemies sometimes. They just happened a little earlier in the day.

Ella had a brand new problem on her tiny hands. To ensure she would keep practicing on her legs, Celine had taken to locking the wheelchair in the closet while she went to work.

"_You rely of ieet too much. You 'ave legs now, and you 'ave 'ad almost a year to heal," She told Ella as the girl watched her place the key on a chain and linked it around her neck. _

"_But that's not fair!" Ella tugged at the door handle. It didn't budge._

"_News flash…life ieesn't always fair, ma cheri. I don't care if you keep skinning yourself up from falling, you're 'ave to learn." She tucked the key under her shirt and walked away, leaving Ella to stare at the locked door._

"_Ratchet's got to have a lock pick." She said, stewing in her own anger._

Celine had taken away the one thing that made life without legs bearable. Now, she would have to work at something that should be easy but frustrated her so much, she wanted to avoid it at all costs. Now she didn't have a choice but to send the summer on the metal stilts.

X

Yet, today was one the two friends could throw away their gripes aside and have a great time. It was now July third, Ellas thirteenth birthday. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she was a full-fledged teenager. She no longer had to endure being called a child, being turned away from PG-13 movies, and being offered the kids menu at restaurants. At least, that's what Ella thought being thirteen was about. Whole new world was opening up to her, and she was going to love every minute of it. That is, until she turned sixteen.

On the morning of her party, she slept soundly since she hadn't been able to sleep well in the middle of the night. She spent most of it talking with Ratchet out her window, but decided to stay in her room in case her aunt woke her up that morning. Ella didn't hear the click of her door as it opened. In the light of the sun, Celine crept across the carpet, trying not to hit the creaky spot. With her luck, she stepped right on it.

"Zut!" She watched her niece twitch slightly, but the girl didn't wake up. As Celine tiptoed farther, she brought her hands out from behind her back. In each, she held an air horn she used when her work friends invited her to football games. With earplugs in each ear, she walked up next to Ellas bed. Now in place, she pressed down on each button. Both items screamed into the morning air, soon followed by Ellas own. It was so loud, even Ratchet broke from his stasis cycle in confusion.

"Celine? What the heck?" Ella asked groggily. She bug a finger in her ear in an attempt to get some hearing back. "What was that for?"

Celine jumped onto Ella and kiss her on the forehead, "Joyeux Anniversaire, ma cheri!"

"Ew! Frenchy germs," Ella shrieked, trying in vain to wipe the kiss away.

"I need 'elp setting up for zee party. Come now, up, up, up! You don't want to waste zee day in bed." Celine pulled the covers off of her niece, taking the blankets with her as she practically danced out of the room. Ella remained in her place, staring up at the ceiling. It was strange to wake up on her birthday without her siblings being the ones to scare her awake. It didn't seem natural. She looked over at her family picture.

"Well guys, I guess life really did go on." She said as she pulled herself up. With a bit of blurriness in her eye, she reached for her legs propped up on her bureau. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she proceeded to strap them onto her bruised limbs. Her fake knee let out a little squeak at she put it in place.

"Shut up." Even the little sounds they made caused anger in her. She wanted her chair back.

The room felt too quiet, even with the sounds of her aunt moving around the house like a maniac. She looked around for her CD player remote, but found it wasn't in its place.

"Oh crap, where did I put that?" She looked through her drawers and tore up the covers Celine had left behind. Just as she was beginning to give up, the radio gave a loud start.

_Wish I could tell her  
You're one in a million  
You're going the distance, babe  
You're gonna work it out some day_

"I love that 'bot." She smiled widely and looked towards the window. As she reached for her crutches, she heard her computer chime with a new message. She looked up to see it was from Ratchet. He knew Celine was close, so he didn't want to alert her to him by speaking with Ella face to face.

FighterMed07: What in Primus's name was that?

Ella stood up on her feet and made it over to the computer desk. She wasn't surprised by his greeting in the slightest. Using only her good hand, she typed in a response.

SquishyAmmoGurl: Just Celine coming in to say good morning. Sorry she woke you up.

FighterMed07: It was the proper time of morning to become active once more. Granted, that is not the way I had anticipated.

Ella laughed at his comment. She couldn't agree with him more.

SquishyAmmoGurl: I'm hiding those things when I see them. Are you ready for the luau today? A ton of people are coming.

Of course, he didn't forget about the party. Ella had been talking about the party at great lengths since the second she found out she was allowed to have one. Even though Ratchet didn't understand why she was having a party like those held traditionally in Hawaii, it made the young girl happy.

FighterMed07: I am as ready as I can be. You do remember the agreement, right?

SquishyAmmoGurl: Of course. I'm not putting anything pink on you, or you're going to break my nerf gun. Ratch, I'm not going to stick streamers on you. That would be bad, and totally clash with your color.

FighterMed07: As long as you remember the pact.

SquishyAmmoGurl: If I could write it on my brain, I would.

FighterMed07: If you could write that on your brain, you would have a lot more problems than the ones you have now.

Ella snorted, not knowing if he was being serious or sarcastic. It was difficult to tell when they were just typing to one another. She liked it better when they could actually talk. As she started to type again, Celine came back to her doorway.

"Come on, you need to get ready! Your party is in four 'ours and zere are no decorations up." She grabbed one of Ellas arms and started to lead her away from the computer.

"Auntie, uh…auntie? Stop pulling me, I can't move that fast." The result was the new teenager ending up on her butt in the middle of her doorway, her fake legs splayed out behind her.

"Well, at least you're up." She walked away from her fallen niece. With a grumble, she used her crutches to get back to her feet.

"I'm coming! I just need to shut my computer off." She walked back to her computer desk, but didn't sit down. Another message had come in. Behind her, her stereo clicked itself off, knowing that the girl would be leaving the room soon.

FighterMed07: We will speak later. Ellas heart dropped a little bit. She loved talking to her best friend, but they both knew that there were things to be done. Instead of typing in a response, she walked over the to window seat and poked her head out the window.

"Midnight drive tonight. We'll have plenty of time then." She called down, but not loud enough to alert Celine. The computer chimed once more as Ella pulled her head in.

FighterMed07: Happy Birthday Ella. The birthday girl couldn't suppress her wide smile. If the well wishing had to come from anyone that day, she was glad it was him. After all, he was the one that made it possible to have the party at all. She almost felt bad when she flipped her computer off. She wouldn't be in need of it today.

X

"Ella! Oh Ella!" The group of screaming girls came running up the decorated walkway. The entire driveway was lined with tiki torches Celine had borrowed from several colleagues and were light even in the midday sun. Each torch had a fake hibiscus flower attached to it, all of them various colors of pink. There was no mistake; this party was definitely for a girly girl. The torches lead up to the corner of the house, making the guest walk right past Ratchet to make it to the backyard luau.

"Hey, you guys made it," Ella waved from beside the disguised Autobot. She had set it up that way so Ratchet could see her friends a little better. Unbeknownst to Ella, he was scanning each of them to make sure they weren't bringing more than gifts to the party.

"Oh course we made it. We wouldn't miss this for the world!" Ratchet recognized the girls voice as belonging to Bethanie. Ella hugged each of the four, careful not to accidentally hit them with a crutch. Every girl was wearing the same shade of pink as Ella, bright and girly. Ella had tied hers up in a knot to make it look like a bikini top, but Celine made her wear a tank top underneath it.

"Head on back guys, we have leis for everyone and you can put the gifts on the table." She said when the greeting was done. In back there was already noises of those that had arrived earlier and music blaring. The advantage of living in the country was that there were no neighbors to make you turn the party down.

"Aren't you coming?" The friend called Kimi asked. Beside her was an identical human. An identical twin named Kiki.

"Not yet. I've got a couple more people coming. I'll be there in a bit." She answered. She waved to her friends and turned back to the road as more people were walking up.

"_Ella didn't decorate her ugly car."_ The one named Maddie whispered to Bethanie. The others stopped to listen.

"_I know, we need to fix that."_

"_Her aunt left the streamers and stuff on the deck, I can see them. Once Ella leaves, we'll make that thing extra special."_

Back at Ratchets side, Ella greeted more of her classmates and friends with the same speech as they walked up to her. Many of them hadn't seen her in months and commented on how great she looked. Ella just leaned against Ratchets door and smiled.

"Ella?" A voice came from behind as she guided the next group to the back. She hadn't been paying attention to the front walkway. When she turned back around, she let out a gasp.

"Oh, hi Lewis." Inside her mind, she was really saying "_Oh my god, Hottie McBody is here and talking to me!_" Ratchet could feel the girls heartbeat increase. This was the boy from many of her hacked phone calls.

"Hey, almost thought my dad had the wrong place." He said, one hand in his front pocket. Ratchet surveyed the gift the boy held. From his scan, he could tell Ella was getting a picture frame.

Ella laughed like a little kid. "Yeah, it's easy to get lost out here. At least you found me…I mean, the party." She blushed a bit. Her hands were starting to sweat.

"Yeah, I'm glad too."

"So, where's your girlfriend? I heard you were bringing her." She knew about the breakup, she just wanted to make sure.

"Who, Shelly? Nah, we're not together anymore. She dumped me before school got out. Said she was distracted with all of the homework Foxworth gave us and cheerleading practice."

Ella was cheering and dancing inside. "Oh, that's too bad."

"You look nice." Lewis was blushing now. Ratchet didn't like the looks of his pheromone levels. Far too high for a human youngling this age.

"Thanks. Celine pick it out for me." She giggled. It wasn't the sort of sound Ratchet had heard Ella make before.

"It's very pretty. Pink is a good color for you."

"It's good you like it. You're going to be seeing a lot of the color when you head in back." She smiled at the ground, becoming very shy. Ratchet didn't like this at all. Ella was far too young to be engaging in a conversation with someone that caused such a bodily reaction. Without warning, he flung his door open with such force, it made Lewis step back. The two were now split by the Autobots action.

"What the?" Lewis asked, walking out from behind it. Ella had a hand clasped over her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She was so embarrassed.

"Yeah. Looks like your dads car doesn't like me," He laughed it off. Ella gave Ratchet a dirty look.

"It's just old. Sometimes it does things we don't want it to," she explained. There was a second of silence.

"I better head back. Don't want to miss out on the good food." Lewis ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, making Ella want to melt.

"Yeah, you go do that. I'll be there in a minute." She watched as her crush rounded the next corner before turning back to the stationary Autobot. "What the heck are you doing? He was just being nice! God, you suck." Ratchet couldn't answer. As a warning, Ella hit her fist on the red line on his side. "Be good." With a huff, she walked away to join her party. They needed their guest of honor.

"_I must keep an eye on this Lewis boy. I do not like him."_

X

Within the half hour, the party was in full swing. The sounds of ukuleles and drums dancing across the air as the big group of almost thirty teenagers danced with them. There was food, drinks, and everything that made a party fun. On a table near the glass sliding door, there were gifts piled up taller than Ella herself. Everything about the backyard had been turned into a paradise. Inflatable palm trees littered the groups, along with tons of pink streamers hanging from lines. Somewhere, Celine had found an inflatable monkey and dressed it in a coconut bra and a grass skirt. The whole place looked as though someone had dumped a bucket of pink on the island of Hawaii. Among it all, Ella was in the thick of the party. She loved being able to talk with those she had been kept from for a long time. She felt good that everyone she had invited made it.

"Where's my grass skirt?" She called over to Celine. In a second, a tan and green object went flying through the air. Ella caught it with her good hand and proceeded to put it on.

"Now you're stylin'." Her friend Joey laughed. He had been the one to give her the replacement nerf gun almost a year before. Little did he know how handy the gift had become.

"Thanks Jojo." She pretended to be a model as she showed it off. To her, Joey was just another one of the girls. Speaking of… "Hey Joey, where did the others go?"

Joey shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they went to the bathroom. You guys always seem to go in groups. What do you guys do in there anyway?"

Ella nudged her friend. "We talk about you guys and how crappy you look."

"I knew it!" The two started laughing as the rest of the guests looked over. She loved having the attention that wasn't about her injuries. This really was her special day.

"Come on, let's wait for them by the food. I made some fruit kabobs with yogurt dip." She grabbed the bottom of Joey's shirt and pinned it between her hand and crutch before leading him that way.

"Fruit? Yogurt? Since when did you like to eat that healthy stuff? What happened to living off of Cheetos and Twinkes?" She looked back at him with a smile, but she knew she had to lie.

"After you spend six months eating hospital food, you'll know."

As the two first waited for the rest of their group but the long table of goodies, Ella didn't know her squad of four was putting their plan into action. Bethanie had managed to snag as many things of streamers as she could from behind Celines back, while the others were given other items in a gift bag. Hiding the objects in their shirts, they had excused themselves to the bathroom, only to come out through the front door. They crept along the wall, trying to keep from being seen.

"We are so going to get busted!" Kimi said, her nails digging into her palms as she gripped the window marker.

"We are not! Look, nobody is even near here." Bethanie looked around, not sure of her own statement.

"She is either going to love us, or kill us for this." Maddie snickered, a grass skirt dangling in her hand. As they crept up on the car, they didn't know that it was actually watching their every move. He could see the items in their hands and immediately didn't like what he saw.

"_Oh, Primus save me now." _He thought as Kiki started to unravel the roll of pink. There was nothing he could do as she started wrapping the paper around his left rearview mirror, crossing it over his front and wrapped it around the other. Bethanie, with another armful of the pink stuff, ran around the entire vehicle, leaving a trail behind her before she broke the piece off and threw it over the top. On his fender cage, Maddie had begun tying the grass skirt to him, as well as a coconut bra above it. Kimi, whose job was the toughest, had to climb on top of his hood and write 'Happy Birthday Ella' across his windshield in pink.

"Guys, I'm slipping!" Her knees started to slide down his hood before she tumbled off the side. For a second, Ratchet hoped she wasn't injured. His nature was to keep beings from harm. As the second passed, he hoped she got marker on her face.

"Watch it Kim, you're going to blow it." Her twin helped her up. Just behind them, Bethanie went for the flowers on the torches and brought back a few of the flowers. With a boost from the other three, she stuck them in the light bar just above Ratchets windshield.

"_For the love of Primus, some one please scrap me now." _Ratchet screamed in his processor. His calls for help would never be answered as the girls continued their work.

Maddie started laughing quietly, "Man, Ella is going to freak! She loves this stupid thing like a pet."

"No kidding. She even threw a crutch at a dog that came near it a while ago. Obsess much?" Bethanie replied. Ratchet didn't like how these girls were talking about his charge. These were supposed to be her friends, and yet they were talking about her when she wasn't there. Gossip, that's what it was called.

"Have you seen that drawing in her room? It looks like this car, but she turned it into a robot. That's a little weird." Kimi put the window marker in her pocket.

"Knock it off you guys. She loves it because it was her dads. You remember how much she talked about him driving her around in this thing." Kiki was always the one to come to the defense of others. Ratchet was starting to like her. She reminded him of someone he knew.

"Whatever." Maddie rolled her eyes before looking up at the vehicle. "You know, I think we're done here." The four girls stood in front of Ratchet to bask in their art.

"_If I could run you all over, I would do it now."_

"Go get Ella. We have to get a shot of her reaction." Kimi reached into her pocket and pulled out a small digital camera belonging to her mom. She had asked to borrow it for the party. She lined the image up and snapped a few shots before her twin ran off in search of their hostess.

X

She found Ella standing by the big try of fruit, greeting others as they walked by. She surprised the birthday girl a bit when she grabbed her by the arm.

"There you are! Did you guys fall in or something?" She asked with a snicker. Kiki just tugged on her arm.

"I have something to show you." She smiled. She tried not to pull Ella too hard, since she didn't want her to fall down.

"Oh boy, what did you do?" Ella was suspicious of her good friend as she put down her plate on the table.

"Here Ellie, I'll help." Joey walked in front of her and knelt down slightly. "Hop on." Ella wrapped her arms around his neck, handing her crutches to Kiki. Joey stood up, holding Ella the same way Sam had the day she was introduced to Bumblebee.

"Okay, show me." The three walked made their way through the crowd of dancers to the side of the house. At first glance, Ella didn't know what she was seeing. Of course, Joey had to say the first thing that popped in his head.

"Oh my god, they wussified your car." As he walked around Ratchets side, Ella put a hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing. The promise to Ratchet had been broken without her knowledge. Joey set Ella down in front of the Autobot and Kiki handed the crutches back.

"You guys! This is awesome!" She couldn't stop looking at the coconut bra hanging from Ratchets front. She knew she was going to hear about this when all of the guests were gone and Celine was asleep.

"Thanks. We thought it could use the improvement." Bethanie crossed her arms in pride.

"_Eleanor Therese Brass, get this stuff off of me."_ Ratchet was trying to communicate telepathically with her, but he knew it would never work. In the background, Kimi clicked away with the camera.

"_He is going to kill me."_ Ella thought as she looked over the vast amount of pink that was placed on the Cybertronian medical officer. He had been no match for the four teenagers.

"Joey, take a picture of all of us," Kimi ordered as she handed him the camera. With a little help, Ella knelt down in front of Ratchets fender cage with her four friends.

"This is going on my myspace page."

"Okay ladies, say 'Joey's hot!" The teenage boy pressed the button.

"Joey sucks!" The four said in unison. The light flashed just as the vehicle let out a loud, twittering siren. The group jumped and backed away from the car. The lights were flashing.

"What the…" Kimi started, doing a crab walk away from the car before standing up.

"How did it do that?" Bethanie looked at Ella and pointed at _Ratchet_ at the same time. Ella just shrugged.

"Dad got it back in 07. Sometimes cars like these start to malfunction earlier than smaller ones." It was the only thing she could come up with. Around the corner of the house, Celine came running.

"What are you six doing back 'ere? You scared us." Celine didn't look very happy.

"Sorry Auntie, car must have had a misfire or something." Ella answered.

"_Or something is right. I wish I had a horn like Optimus, then you would all be deaf." _Celine walked around Ratchet to look at the girls work,

"Very funny. Now, get back to zee fun. Where about to open gifts and 'ave some cake." She started to guide the teens toward the back of the house. Ella broke off from the group.

"I'll be right there. I'm going to borrow the coconut thing you put on the car. I like it." She explained, waving her friends off. As they left her sight, she wobbled back over to her metal friend, still trying not to laugh. She walked in front of him and started to untie the grass skirt and bra.

"Look, I know you can't talk to me right now, but I'm really sorry about this. I had no idea this was going on."

"_Obviously." _He thought. With a little help from her bad hand, she managed to get the offending party wear off of him. The rest would have to wait until later. She then made her way to his window, stepping up on the ledge as he opened the window. She cling to the door to keep from falling backwards.

"I know I promised you wouldn't be wearing pink, but you have to admit it's kinda funny. Am I right?" Instead of a verbal answer, Ratchet moved his steering wheel back and forth.

"_This is an embarrassment to my rank._" He said to himself. Ella let out a sigh.

"Look, I'll clean you off as soon as the last guest leaves. None of your fellow Autobots will see you like this, deal?" She raised her eyebrows in hope he would agree. The steering wheel went up and down.

"_I trust her."_

"That's my buddy." She grinned, stepping down. "We still on for tonight?" The steering wheel went up and down again. "Great. I'm looking forward to it. Again, I'm so sorry for this Ratch. I'll make it up to you, I swear." She patted in the middle of the emblem on his door.

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world."_ He wanted to say as she limped away. He could hear the cheers as she returned to her party; all of them wait for her to open the gifts they had brought for her.

"I'm coming!" He heard Ella yell. Listening to the pink streamers fluttering in the wind around him, he started to think about the night ahead. The gift was stored away within his body, the spot that turned into his leg when he was back in his original form. He felt a nervous twinge in his spark as he thought about giving them to Ella.

"_Those gifts, my dear Eleanor, have nothing compared to what you will receive tonight. It will change your life for the better, my young friend._

**(The song playing when Ratchet turned the stereo on was called "One in a Million" by the Backstreet Boys. The album isn't out yet, but I've been listening to leaks of it and I just love it.)**


	12. A Simple Gift of Love

**Authors Note:** **Okay guys, big favor. When you are done reading and reviewing this chapter, head over to "Army of Metal" by Sithicus. His latest chapter has information about Ellas' family that neither Ella nor Ratchet knows much about. In fact Ella knows nothing about it. You guys, it's really big and it'll help you all understand the death of Ellas family. It'll all make sense when you read it from the other side of the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. I'll be checking his reviews to see your reactions. Anyway, the big chapter is here. I sent from 5 until 10:15 working on it. If you notice any problems, but PM me. The ending might seem a little weird, but I thought it should be there. Then again, I'm tired as all heck, so I hope it makes sense. Things are really starting to happen now, so keep up with the chapters! I love you guys, my fans rule. MUAH!!!!**

Title: A Simple Gift of Love

By the time nightfall coasted across the countryside, it was well after nine o'clock. The luau party guests had all taken their leave, resulting in a big mess for Auntie and niece to clean up. After many hours of arguing, ewing, and loud cursing in French, (all on Celines part,) they managed to restore everything to its proper look, including Ratchet. He had never been so glad to be rid of something so badly since the twins invaded his med bay long ago.

Now Ella sat on her bed, several of her gifts splayed out on the floor. Dressed in her new pajamas, she flipped through the channels in an attempt to make midnight come faster. She felt comfortable in her new outfit, a set of black and blue shorts and tank top. On the shirt was a picture of a 1980's style toy robot with a heart on its chest and the words 'I love robots' below it. The shorts held the same picture, but much smaller and more numerous. Her friends definitely knew what she liked. Ratchet had even gotten a slight kick out of it.

As she zoned out, she heard a knock on her doorframe. She looked over to see Celine dressed up in a black slip dress and still wearing unneeded amounts of makeup.

"What's up?" Ella asked, putting the remote down. She really didn't need to ask, she already had an idea. Celine was about to for out and celebrate the Fourth of July early.

"I'll be at zee club until late. You 'ave my cell number." She said as she put on her earrings. Ella just groaned.

"Why do you have to go out? I thought we had enough fun for one day with the party." In truth, Ella wished she would send more time with her. She thought the day had been so nice with her.

"You 'ad your fun. Now ieets my turn." Celine walked away from Ellas' door. The girl didn't bother getting up to say goodbye. She had taken her legs off for the night, and wasn't going to put them back on for anyone. Unknown to Celine, Ella had picked the lock to the closet that held her chair with a bobby pin while Celine was in the bathroom. She didn't know if Ratchet had anything else planned besides the trip to their spot, so she just wanted to be ready.

Outside her room, she listened to the jingle of keys and coins in Celine hideous magenta purse. "Zere iees extra cake and fruit ieef you get 'ungry."

"I know, I put it there." Ella said back, not hiding the sarcasm very well. She wished Celine wouldn't leave, especially not on her birthday. On the other hand, Ratchet could come out of hiding and stretch his legs before they left. To Ella, the benefit to her good friend out weighed that of her own happiness.

"Goodnight, ma cheri," he aunt called from the open front door.

"Night," Ella answered without an ounce of enthusiasm. The door closed and the sound of the dead bolt being locked could be heard throughout the whole house. The echo always reminded Ella how alone she was inside the country home. As she heard that click, she crawled off of her bed and onto her window seat. She watched the headlights back away until she knew Celine was long gone.

"Was that Celine?" Ratchet had used his own voice rather than texting.

"You can come out now." Ella yelled down to her friend. Within seconds, he was standing before her window, casting a look in the direction of the now gone Celine.

"Her biosigns told me her body is weakening. Why would she leave when she so obviously needs rest?"

Ella chucked at him. No matter how much he disliked her aunt, he always showed such concern. "She's in her thirties." Ella didn't know her exact age. She always lied about it anyway. "I swear she could be shot and still make it to one of her clubbing nights."

Ratchet looked back at his young charge and saw a slight twitch at the corners of the girls' mouth. "This displeases you." He felt sympathy for her.

Ella furrowed her brow. "Stop scanning me. I swear you can read my mind with that thing." She playfully threw a disguarded pink bow from her party at him. It bounced off his optic and landed on the ground.

"There was no need to scan. Your body movements can tell me all I need to know sometimes." He said as he stepped on the bow. He had had enough with the color pink for his lifetime.

"I know she tries hard, but I gotta remember she isn't Mom. She likes different things and isn't really tied down here." Ella swept some junk off her window seat before looking back at him, "besides, I think I've done a good job at taking care of myself."

"You lit the kitchen on fire." He was met by another pink bow being launched at him.

"Shut up! That was way at the beginning, and I put it out."

Ratchet crossed his arms. "Not before your toasted bread caused every fire alarm to go off within your living quarters." There was a moment's pause.

"You're mean." She was laughing at the memory. "You didn't even help. You have a fire extinguisher attached to you and you didn't even use it."

"You were at no risk of harm. There was no reason to interfere with your affairs." Ella caught a half smile forming on his faceplates. By the tone of his voice she would have thought he was serious, but over the months, Ratchets facial expressions became easier to identify. It was simple to figure out since his face didn't move as freely as humans.

"Say, we're just sitting around right now, and…" she started.

"But I am standing, not sitting," he interrupted. Ella gave him a deadly glare.

"Why don't we just head out now? That way if Celine comes back early, fat chance, we'll be here." She looked at him with a hopeful look in her eye and a pouted lip. Not even a Cybertronian could resist the pout sometimes.

"You just want to know what I have for you." Ratchet didn't need to scan her to know that much. The way she went through those gifts earlier was like an animal with its prey.

"Darn straight." Ella didn't feel like lying for the first time in her life. She was too wiped out for that.

Ratchet stuck his finger through the open window and messed up the girls hair. "Like I said, you are easy." He pulled his hand before her window, his palm ready to cradle the small girl.

"Don't drop me." Ella eased herself out of the window, trying not to hit one of her many bruises. Once situated, he lowered her down to an overturned bucket. She had left it there from the last time she had to give Ratchet a bath.

"So, the usual spot?" She asked cheerfully as she watched him transform.

"That will suffice." Without being in her chair, Ratchet had to pull up very close to her in order for her to get in. So close, in fact, she thought he might run her over. He almost nailed her with his door when he leaned down to her.

"This would be so much easier if you weren't so freaking big," she huffed as she held onto his armrest tightly. Her arms were sore from leaning on them all day.

"Stop complaining. You would have the same amount of difficulty if you wanted to ride with my team members."

"Not Bee." Ella felt so smart.

"He does not count. He is made for spying, therefore size would be a big disadvantage." Ratchet knew his explanation didn't matter at that point. The girl had been right.

Once Ella was comfortably seated and her tracing ritual was finished, Ratchet snaked the seat belt into its place.

"You ready?" Ella asked, tapping the dashboard.

"More than ever, my dear," he replied as he sped off into the dusk.

X

"How many times do I have to say it? Stop driving like a maniac!" Ella yelled as the very blurry world rushed by them.

"Consider this payback for those pictures on your computer," he sped up a little. He could feel the girl gripping the steering wheel tightly with her good hand. It hadn't occurred to him until now how strong she was growing. If he wasn't made of something stronger, she would have yanked the steering wheel off.

"That's not my fault! Bethanie posted those online, not me. It's not like she knew your buddies could see them." Ratchet shuddered at the thought of what the other Autobots were seeing. It's one think to be considered gentle when you are in the medical world. It's another to be thought of as a pansy.

"Bumblebee and Ironhide are never going to let me hear the end of that. More Ironhide than Bumblebee, but it is still bad," he grumbled.

"What about your leader, Optimus?"

"Optimus Prime has much more to do then laugh at the humiliation of another." Ratchet paused. "He will merely leave it for a day his duties are slow."

Ella let out an involuntary cackle. "I want to be there when he sees them, Streamer Boy."

"I bet you do."

With it final words, he stopped right beside the rock they had used many times before. So much, in fact, Ella was starting to leave a hand mark of skin oils on the side of it. Ratchet helped the small teenager to her perch before allowing him to become his normal self.

"Left or right," he asked, kneeling towards her.

"Let's go with left. Righty can hold on a lot better than lefty tonight." She answered.

Instead of making her crawl into his palm, or strangling her by grabbing the back of her shirt, Ratchet had found a better way to get the girl onto his shoulder. Ella held up both arms, just at her shoulders. Using his index finger and thumb, he carefully grasped the girl under her arms and lifted her from the rock. Her shortened legs dangled as he moved her through the air, bringing her to rest on his left shoulder. She reached her right hand around his head, clutching the first raised part she could find.

"I've told you I'm afraid of heights, right?" She asked suddenly as they started onward again.

"Yes, it has been mentioned."

"It's weird. I can't even do to the second floor railing at the mall without being a spaz," she looked down at the moving ground and watched her friends feet, "yet, from here, I don't feel the same way." Ella leaned more against his head, resting herself there. She felt as good as she did when she was being hugged.

For good measure, Ratchet scanned her to check if she was indeed right about her fear response. He expected to find an accelerated heart rate that wasn't high enough to draw alarm to the girl. Instead he found a peaceful calm, the same kind of feeling he got when she was sleeping. There was no sign of fear. "Perhaps you are finally ridding yourself of that reaction." In truth, he didn't have a clue why it was happening.

"No, that can't be it," she shook her head. She pulled herself closer to him, trying to avoid the wind.

The night was beginning to cloud over, covering the last bit of moonlight. This was no problem, as Ratchet just turned on his many lights. Ella often wondered if astronauts could see the lights from space, or even more of his kind could gaze at them.

"Here we are." Ratchets tone was very matter-of-fact. Ella hung of for dear like as Ratchet tired to sit down. Being as big as he was, that was a difficult task to do gracefully.

"Earthquake!" Ella yelled it out just as her robot friends hind end hit the ground.

"Be quiet you," he said as he pulled open his right leg compartment to fish out a blanket. After their first midnight chat, Celine had become suspicious when she found bits of grass and dirt of Ellas pajama shorts. There was no sense in chancing it now.

"Dude, I think you dented the ground." She snickered as he handed the blanket to her. Clutching it under her arm, she dropped down to his waiting palm.

"Very funny," he scoffed as he lowered her to the grassy spot. "You are tired, and yet you continue to find jokes to blurt out."

"You like it," she smirked as she laid the blanket out and took her place in the middle. She cross her arms and smiled up at him. "You know you do."

Ratchet ignored her last comment. "I have many things to give you from our friends. They wanted to help celebrate you day of birth." He opened the compartment in his left leg and reached in.

"Like who?" She hadn't really met the other two earthbound Autobots, (although she had developed opinions about each of them through Ratchets stories,) and the Lennoxs stayed away since their daughter, Grace, didn't know the whole story yet. Still, Ratchet presented her with gifts from each of them.

"The first two are from Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee," he said, handing over the first two. Ella grabbed the one decorated in yellow and black.

"I wonder which one this is from," she asked with a giggle. She tore through the wrapping paper to find a small, white box underneath. She slowly lifted the lid off the box to find a pair of sunglasses waiting to greet her.

"Oh wow, these are cool!" She pulled them out and looked them over. The frames were black, with the exception of a design on them. On the edge of the frame was a little bee made out of fake, yellow crystals. The dotted line traveling down each ear piece gave the illusion of movement for the little creature.

"He picked those out himself." Ratchet thought it would be nice to add that.

"I just love them. I'll be sure to wear them next time he visits." She replaced them into the box and set the box on once side of the blanket. Her smile wouldn't go away. She reached for the second gift, which was decked out in pink.

"Mikaela wrapped it." The woman had told Ratchet to say that when she gave it to him. Ella tore the paper away. This time, there was no box, only what Ratchet thought was a pile of something furry.

"What in the name of Primus is that?"

Ella had to pull them apart to show him. "They're slippers. I used to have a huge collection of them, but they burned up." Ratchet pulled up his memory bank, recalling an image of Ella wearing several different pairs of the fuzzy footwear in the past. Ella continued to look them over. They were white with a little robot on the tops. They would match her new pajamas perfectly. "Just want I need to make those ugly fake feet look pretty. She set them down next to the white box.

"A very fine gift," Ratchet smiled. He enjoyed the fact people were giving Ella items with robots on them. It made him feel that he was starting to become an important part of her everyday life. He picked up the next one and gave it to her. "This is from the Lennox family."

"Okay, I like those guys." She took the gift from him and immediately tore through it. Opening the brown box under the shiny, orange wrapping paper, Ella found a new music book and a pack of guitar picks. Her jaw dropped. "How did they know I play?"

"Sarah asked if there was a musical instrument you had an interest in. I told her about the many years you have been learning how to play the guitar." He answered. Ella looked back at the gift. She hadn't played in almost a year since her left hand was the one she used to hold down the strings. She hadn't gone back for lessons to teach her how to play the opposite way, but now she had an incentive.

"Makes me miss my guitar even more. I can't wait to break these picks in."

"I look forward to listening." Ella felt herself blush at this comment. She had forgotten he would have been listening to her all those years. She had only been playing since she was seven, but he was there the entire time.

"I'll let you know when the concert is," She joked. She set the picks and book with the other items before Ratchet handed her a very small, but heavy box.

"Optimus thought you should have this." Ratchet said. Ella brushed a hand across the blue and red box. There was no paper to take off. She wedged her fingernail under its lock and popped it open with a snap.

"Oh my god," she gasped. Inside was a glowing metal star, something that couldn't have been bought anywhere. The colors changed every time she touched it. On it, there was something written in Cybertronian that she couldn't read. She pointed it at Ratchet to translate.

"It says 'your star of beauty, of intelligence, of bravery.' It is a special gift given to Autobot femmes when they become of age. Optimus must have crafted it on his own, as I have not seen one in a very long time." He felt his spark swell with such pride that his charge had received such a high honor.

"It's beautiful." She was just in awe of it. "I'm going to hang this right by my window. That way, both of us can see it. What do you say Ratch?"

"Any reminder of my home is a welcomed thing." He smiled down on her, but felt nervous. He knew what was coming next.

Ella closed the box and set it aside, careful not to accidentally set it in the grass. She looked back up at Ratchet. "We have really nice friends."

"That we do." He nodded. He reached back into his leg compartment, pulling out a very big box. He set in down in front of Ella.

"Holy crap, what the heck is that?" She asked. She didn't expect something so large.

"Now, Ella, there is something that needs to be explained first." He stopped, his nerves getting to him. She looked up at him with much concern.

"Ratch, is something wrong?" She felt a tinge of worry.

"No, no. Please, just open it. Forget what I said." He answered. If he needed to breathe, he would have been holding it at that moment.

The box was made of metal, something Ella had seen many times when her dad brought his work home with him. She knocked on it, seeing how thick it was. There was no give at all. Reaching under the lid, she shifted all of her weight to open the box. As she did, Ratchet shined his lights closer on it so Ella could see.

"What?" She whispered. Inside, each item had their own space in soft foam. The first thing she saw was a small optic looking up at her. She reached in and plucked it from its place. She didn't know what to make of it until she looked up at her friend. The object was a smaller version of his own eye. She slowly put it back into its spot and moved onto the one that she was sure was an arm. She didn't dare pick it up because she thought it looked fragile. Instead, she held her own, damaged arm up to it. It was the exact same size as her own arm. She looked over to the last two, the legs. They were made of silver metal, with only one with a kneecap. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she had been given. She looked up at Ratchet, and back at the objects.

"Ella?" Ratchet waited for an answer, but didn't receive one. "Ella, you need to breathe." The teenage girl hadn't taken a breath since opening the box.

"I…I…" her breathing became labored. She looked up at the Cybertronian, her jaw slightly slacked.

"You deserve a life without problems." Was all he could say to her before the girl dropped forward. At first, he thought she had fainted. Then, he heard the muffled sound came from under Ellas cupped hands. She was crying.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she repeated over and over as the tears fell. She hid her face from Ratchet, not wanting him to see her like this. Her effort was in vain as Ratchet scooped her up into his hand and held up to his face.

"Ella, are you all right?" He was concerned that he had upset her. Scanning her, he found the biosigns that indicated sadness wasn't there. Only extreme happiness and shock could be found. Without warning, Ella sat up and grabbed him so her head lay on his nose. From there she sobbed as she hugged him, her whole body shaking.

"Thank you. Oh god, thank you." She said between gasps. She closed her eyes and just held onto him like a daughter clings to her father. Ratchet closed his optics, soaking in each second of what was happening.

"We can start as soon as possible. I can take you to my headquarters where you will be safe and able to heal when it is through. I promise you, Ella, you will be healed." He said softly, allowing the girl to be comforted.

"Thank you," was all she could manage, "I love you, thank you."

X

The pair hadn't returned home until nearly one in the morning. It took that much time to calm Ella down and detach her from Ratchets nose. In that time, He had to explain to Ella that he didn't know how she was going to get away from her aunt to have the procedures done, but it would be done. In those hours, Ella couldn't speak more than a few words, she was still in such shock.

Now, at four in the morning, the two had managed to settle down in the darkness of the night and fall away into either sleep or stasis. Ella didn't want to leave her best friend, so it was another sleepover night.

The world around them was calm and quiet, along with the resting human and Cybertronian. That is, until two cars began to make their way up the long driveway. The bright lights from each of them shined into Ratchets windshield and right onto the sleeping teenager. Ellas eyelid twitched before she opened it. She heard the car doors open and shut. Coming from such a deep sleep, she was disoriented. She didn't know what was going on.

"Ratch, you awake?" Her voice was still hoarse from early. Above her, the rearview mirror tilted down. It was his way of making her feel he was looking at her.

"Yes." He answered. Ella kept her head down. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

"Who is it?" She whispered, pulling her blanket up closer to her chin. She hoped it wasn't robbers, even though she was with the safest person she knew. He could beat up anyone that tired to take her stuff.

"I do not recognize the first two women, but third is Celine." He watched the two unknown women as they helped Celine out of the passenger side of her own vehicle.

"_You think she'll be okay?" _

"_Yeah, she always makes it inside. Her crippled niece is a light sleeper and comes out to help when people leave."_

"Not for long, you boney witch," Ella hissed. She knew the voice very well. It was Helena, Celines favorite coworker. The girl had always had distaste for Celines friends. She lifted her head just enough to see what was happening outside. The two women pulled Celine away from the car and set her down on Ratchets side of the garage. Neither could see the girl staring out at them.

"_I thought the French didn't get drunk."_

""_Obviously this one does. Come on, I have to leave early in the morning. Hubby's taking me out for a private fireworks show tomorrow."_

"_Nice." _Ella watched the two women get into the other car and back down the drive way, leaving Celine in the dark. The teenager felt the anger boil up inside of her, both against her aunt and the women that left her.

"Ratch, I need you to get me into my room. I need to get to my chair." She sat up and opened the drivers side door.

"But Ella, I can't transform in front of her." He answered softly. Ella jumped down, painfully landing on the overturned bucket, taking the blanket with her.. Her butt was going to be sore tomorrow.

"If she sees you, she won't remember. I'll be lucky if she even remembers my name." Ella slammed his door shut and looked over at her aunt. She hadn't moved a centimeter. Without arguing, Ratchet shifted to his normal form and picked Ella up. As he dropped her back into her bedroom, he looked over at Celine. His sensors were picking up a very high level of alcohol in her system.

"I will meet you in the front with her." He watched as Ella crawled across the floor and out of her room. Turning back to the inebriated woman, he knelt down beside her. He could smell every type of alcoholic drink she had consumed in the night. The amount was way too much for a human female this size to take.

"I'm coming!" Ella's voice called from inside the house. Ratchet reached down to pick the woman up, when he heard a strange rumbling coming from inside Celines stomach. Ratchet backed up just in time for a stream of neon blue to come projecting out of Celines mouth. As a medic, he was worried about such a symptom. As an alien, he was just plain grossed out by it. Once again, he reached down and picked her up. This time, Celines stomach was settled. He walked to the front yard, careful to avoid stepping on the parked car. Ella was already waiting.

"She has expelled some of the liquid." Ratchet said, showing the girl her aunt. Ella gave a look of disgust as she saw a little dribble of blue vomit on the corner of Celines mouth.

"I don't know why they make Hurricanes blue. Last time she yakked on the carpet and stained it. Took me forever to get it out."

"Last time? This has happened before?"

"Yeah, just a few times. You were always gone when it happened." She said. She then put her hand up. "But I know why now, so I'm not mad."

"What would you like me to do with her?" He asked. He surely couldn't go into the house and lay her down on a bed.

"Set her on my lap. I can wheel her onto the porch and lay her down on the couch there." She motioned at him to lower Celine down.

"Are you sure? Her body weight is much greater than yours." He didn't want either of them to be hurt, especially Ella.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing for once." She reassured him. He gently placed the passed out woman into the thirteen year olds' lap. Ella let out a groan as she tried to turn her chair around.

"Jeez woman, lay off the cheeseburgers!" She slowly made her way up the ramp, refusing any type of help from Ratchet. When she finally made it up the ramp, she was sweaty and gross. She turned down the long way of the porch and headed for a floral couch Celine had bought months before. Ella always thought it was ugly, but it would do for now. She wheeled in front of it and locked her wheels. Boosting her aunts head off of her shoulder, she eased Celines body onto the couch. Once her feet were finally placed, she unlocked her wheels and turned back to Ratchet. She looked a little scared.

"I don't know what to do now. This is as far as I get." With her friend there, she knew Celine could get more help.

"I need you to retrieve a bottle of aspirin and some water." He ordered the girl. She looked up at him with curiosity.

"Really? That's all?" She sounded skeptical.

"Yes. I will conduct a full examination while you are getting them." Ella nodded in compliance and wheeled herself back into her house to hunt for the items. As for Ratchet, he reached into the porch area and took Celine by the arm. Her pulse was quick, but not enough to indicate illness. Her blood pressure was high as well, but the same answer. Through his simple touch, he was able to tell Celines blood alcohol limit. So far, it was .23 on the scale police officers used. Her skin felt cold and clammy, but that was problem from the night air. He opened his right leg and pulled out a second blanket, since Ella had been using the first one.

"You are one lucky femme with having a youngling like Ella." He shook his head in disgrace as he covered Celines still body.

"MmmMmm." Celine groaned. She was starting to stir. Ratchet was lucky it was that moment Ella decided to return.

"I found the aspirin, but I don't know how it's going to help." She looked over and noticed Ratchet had backed up. "What?"

"Wake her and give her two pills. It will calm the side effects of the alcohol when she awakens again tomorrow." He back up more into the dark. He didn't want to be seen by the drunk woman.

"Okay, you're the doctor." She opened the bottle and dropped two pills into her hand. "Celine, réveillez-vous."

"Why do you speak that language?"

"She doesn't understand English when she's drunk. Weird, huh?" she answered. She turned back to her aunt, who was halfway into a conscious state. She looked up at her niece, but pointed in Ratchets direction.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" She asked. Ella pushed her arm down.

"Rein." She answered. Ratchet, having downloaded all of Earths languages, could understand them, but didn't interfere.

"Robot jaune geant." Now she wasn't even speaking in proper French grammar. She was really out of it.

"Non Celine. Rein." She put the pills into Celines hand. "Prenez cette aspirine. Ils rendront vous la sensation meilleure." She handed her aunt a bottle of water. Obediently, Celine put the pills into her mouth and swallowed them with a gulp of water.

"Merci." Celine slurred. Ella gave her a sweet smile.

"Allez dormir maintenant. Je vous verrai le matin" Ella kissed her aunt on the forehead. The roles had definitely been reversed that night.

"Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, Celine." Ella helped her aunt lay back down, where she was out like a light once more. Ella made sure she was on her side, just incase that Hurricane wanted to make another appearance. When she turned around, she was surprised to come face to face with Ratchet.

"That was very good, Ella." He praised.

"It was nothing." She wheeled herself to the end of the couch and backed herself against the side of the house. "I think I'm going to stay out here. She might need me."

"I will stay with you." He said just before he transformed back into his alt mode. He pulled up as close to the house as he could.

"Thanks." She said sleepily. "Sorry this had to ruin such a good night. Just to let you know, this doesn't overshadow what happened before."

"You should rest now." He wanted to keep her mind off of everything so the girl could ease herself back into her sleep cycle. For himself, he couldn't stop his processors from going. The way Ella handled herself in this situation made him think that she might be a good candidate for training. Yet, it was only one incident, and he would never have her do it against her will. For now, he had to concentrate on the task at hand. Repairing Ellas broken body was now the mission, and the end was in sight.

"Bonne nuit, Ratchet." Ellas voice broke through his thoughts. She was dropping off to sleep.

"Bonne nuit. Ella." He answered. It hadn't been such a good night, but better days were ahead for the pair. Even with this Celine problem, Ratchet felt that Ella was in for the ride of her life. He was just glad to be the one to get the wheels turning.


	13. A Voice In Her Dreams

**Authors Note: **Hi everyone! I'm not dead, really! Life gets in the way sometimes, you know. It's been really busy at work, so they don't allow me to take a notebook break anymore. The Christmas season has made things really busy, and I'm normally too tired to type. Plus, I love having my notebook done! That sucks because I like to write down everything before I type it. It's a new habit. This chapter is actually split into two parts because it got really long. We have this part, and then the next half will be at the lake. The chapter after that will be the plan to get Ella out of the house for the surgeries, so that action is going to start up. After the surgeries, the chapters are going to start taking bigger jumps to allow Ella to age smoothly without the burnout of the author. I have lots of ideas in my head, I just need more time to get them down. Sorry for taking so long, but this comes at the right time I guess. Enjoy!

**Authors Note 2: **Merry Christmas everyone! This is my gift to all of you. I hope you like it, even though there isn't much action. Love you guys! Give me the gift of reviews! MUAH!

**Title: **A Voice In Her Dreams.

The next morning, Ella awoke to the sun beating down on her closed eyelid. The daytime was pulling her unwillingly from her unrestful sleep, and she wasn't very happy about it. It couldn't have been very late in the morning, but the sun rays were already making it very uncomfortable to be outside. At first, she didn't know why she was outside; let alone why she was sitting up. As she opened her eye and looked around, the memories flooded back. The events hadn't been the way she wanted to end her birthday, but the Fourth of July started with a bang.

As her eye adjusted to the light, she could see her vehicular companion parked in front of the porch right on the grass. To her side her aunt snored loudly, her blanket thrown to the ground. She still had a streak of dried blue at the corner of her mouth. Normally, Ella would have gagged at this, but for some reason she wasn't very squeamish this time. She guessed the reason was she had Ratchet around this time. He was still teaching her that just because the human body does gross things, doesn't mean it should make you sick.

"Ratch, you up yet?" Ella stretched her arms and cracked her stiff back. "Oh, that felt good."

It took a moment for the tired Autobot to respond. "Yes," he answered. "Are you feeling okay? Your body seems to be sending out a subtle distress signal."

"I'm just sore." Ella popped her neck as she spoke. "I haven't slept like that since we spent the night in the ER."

"Was that when Grace cut her hand on the bagel knife?"

"Nope, it was when Ollie stage dived at a concert and nearly broke his head open." She wheeled out toward the porch railing. "I can't believe you're still talking to me in front of her."

Ratchet moved to the side, simulating a shrug. "If she can hear me, she probably still thinks she is dreaming." Ella looked over at Celine and back at her friend. "If I detect any danger, I will cease communication."

Ella rolled her shoulder, still trying to get the kinks out. "Celine owes me big time for this."

"She will not repay you." Ratchet sounded bitter.

Ella sighed and looked around the yard. "I know, but what can I do? It's not like I can tell her what to do or anything. I mean, you probably could if she knew about you, but not me."

The medical officer listened to what she said intently, but didn't let on that she had given him an idea for later. "It would be unwise to leave her out here. The suns rays are beginning to have an effect on her skin." Unseen to the human eyes, Ratchet could already tell Celines skin was in the beginning stages of burning.

Ella ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She was hoping he wasn't going to say that. "I'm not carrying her again. She's way too heavy and I think her bony butt cut my legs." She watched Ratchet move back and forth on his axels. He was laughing. "Oh, shut up, it's not that funny!"

"If you wish, I will move her indoors. I just need you to open the window." Ella put a hand up instantly.

"Not a chance. If she wakes up, she'll be able to remember you. She'll call the cops, who will call the army, and it's bye-bye Autobot. I'm not losing my best friend because of a hung-over French woman. I'd rather do it the safe way." She backed up and turned to face her sleeping aunt.

"I have your back." The teenager turned her head and smiled at him.

"Go hide. She'll see you." She turned back, but could hear wheels turning and the crunching of rocks as Ratchet moved back to his usual place. "Celine, you have to wake up now." She shook her aunt carefully, as she didn't want to be vomited on by accident. Her relative stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She let out a hiss as the sun met her pupils for the first time in many hours.

"Ow,' she murmured as she dropped her arm over her eyes. Ella put a hand on her aunt's shoulder.

"You okay?" She tired to sound caring, but it came out a little spiteful.

Celine opened her eyes and trained them on Ella. "Where iees zat bus zat 'it me?" She grumbled. Ella took her by the hands and tired to pull her up.

"Come on; let's get you to your bed." Ella continued to help her to her feet. Celine held her head as if it were going to fall off.

"Why does my mouth taste strange?" She smacked her dry lips and grimaced. Ella opened the front door, allowing her still tipsy aunt to go first.

"Two words…Blue Hurricane." She could tell Celine almost gagged when she heard that.

"Never again. Zose are nozing but trouble," she rubbed her temples as she stopped at the front of the stairs.

"You said that the last time after you stained the carpet and tried to blame it on the dog. We don't even have a dog!" Ella was disgusted with the adult before her.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed." She turned and started to crawl up the stairs to the second floor. The teenage girl shook her head.

"I'll be up with some water and aspirin as soon as I can get my legs on," Ella called after her. Celine hadn't noticed the girl was wheeling herself around on the chair that was supposed to be locked up.

"Stop yelling."

Instead of going back outside to get the items Celine needed to feel better, Ella wheeled herself into her room, allowing the chair to crash against the bed in order to fling herself on in. Even with sleep, she felt beat. Her chest still hurt from crying so hard over the gift, her back and neck were stiff from sleeping in the chair, her thighs bruised by the dead weight of a drunken European, and all around weak from the combination of everything.

She rested herself against her body pillow, ignoring the sound of Ratchet transforming into his regular self.

"I was going to warn you. You energy levels are still lacking, but I believe you have discovered that for yourself." Ella looked at her window to see blue optics staring at her.

"You don't look too worried about her hearing or seeing you." Ella was too tired to worry for him. She looked over at the clock. It was only eight 'o clock. It had only been a few hours since her aunt stumbled home.

"You must rest a little longer. I will take care of everything."

Ella sat up a little. "Ratch, no. She'll see you. I already told you what could happen." This time, Ratchet put his hand up to stop her.

"She had fallen back into her sleep cycle, and it appears to be much deeper than the stage you brought her out of. It is highly doubtful she will see my hand coming though her window."

Ella propped herself up on her elbows. "She leaves her window unlocked, just to let you know." She weakly laid her head on her right hand. "Promise you won't get caught?"

"I promise."

"Cross your spark?" She lifted an eyebrow.

Ratchet gave his spark a dim look. "Why must you insist on that ritual every time I make a promise?"

"It makes me feel better. Now cross it." Ratchet looked up to the sky in surrender before tracing an X in front of his spark cavity with his finger.

"There, I crossed it." He put his hand through the open window and pulled a blanket over Ella and up to her shoulders. "Now rest. I know you want to go to the lake today for the exploding lights show, but it will be difficult if your energy is too low to enjoy it."

Ella grabbed his finger and held it as she laid her head back down. "Seriously dude, what would I do without you?"

"I have not the faintest idea. Probably eat massive amounts of those gummied animals you are so fond of."

Ella snickered at the thought. "They're called gummi bears, and they rock." She settled into her pillow and closed her eyes, bringing the discussion to an end. Ratchet backed away from her window, letting Ella slip back into her interrupted sleep cycle.

"Now for task number two." He walked around the front of the house, keeping his scanners on the road to make sure no cars were coming. Retrieving the forgotten bottles of water and aspirin from the porch table, he continued around to the other side. The room was one floor above Ella's, giving Ratchet a chance to stand at his full height as he peered into the window. He could see Celine sprawled out on her bed, not even making it under the covers.

His optic narrowed as he opened the window. "This is highly intolerable of a guardian to behave so shamefully in front of an adolescent." He said softly. He knew she couldn't hear him since she was out cold, but maybe his words would reach her dreams.

"In my world younglings were cared for by the elders, just as your beloved sister did for young Ella. They were given as much respect as those whose years stretched longer than the war. You could learn many things from my people and your own bloodline." He gave a disgusted sniff. The smell of sweat, dirt, and alcohol could still be picked up by his delicate sensors.

"You are fortunate I can not take her away from you this nanosecond. If I could, she would be gone from you for what you have put her through." Anger seethed in his voice. To watch his young charge putting up with such horrible behavior was more than he could take from the much absent aunt. He though Ella deserved better. She deserved a family member that wouldn't make Ella clean up vomit after a nice of heavy drinking.

"You better shape up, Celine. I am always watching." He raised his voice a bit. Celine twitched her nose and rolled away from him. As he set the items on her nightstand, he hoped with every piece of his spark that something had broken through.

There was nothing more he could do now but fight the urge to blare off his siren to see how Celine would react. The only reason for such restraint was his sleeping charge. With his objective finished, he returned to his place in front of Ella's window. He transformed, but didn't return to a recharge cycle. There was no need for that now, so it was just a waiting game to see when Ella would wake up again.

X

It was nearly noon when Ella opened her eye once again. The California sun was in full force now, but her room had somehow stayed cool. With a grunt and a groan, she boosted herself up and looked lazily around her room. She was still sore, but at least she wasn't tired and cranky anymore. Ratchet would be most please with this as well.

She had begun to pull her legs out of their spot when she heard the familiar clanking or parts shifting. She looked out the window in time to see Ratchet twisting himself into place and leaning down to peer inside.

"Your energy levels seem to have returned. Do you feel rested?"

Ella had to give him credit for bravery with transforming in the middle of the day with her aunt still in the house. "Yeah, I feel a lot better now. A little less homicidal than before." She strapped one leg into place.

"I do not understand how sleep deprivation could cause acts of homicide against your fellow man." Once again, Ratchet had taken what she said a little too literally.

Ella couldn't believe he was being serious, but tone of his voice told he was. "It's just a saying. We use it all the time a school." She put her other leg into place. "It just means that I'm cranky."

Ratchets brow fell. "It is no joke to take about killing. I would rather you not say such terms to describe yourself."

"All right, I won't use it anymore!" Ella let out a scoff. "I only said it because I get really crabby from lack of sleep…"

"Extremely," Ratchet added. Ella shot a death glare out the corner of her eye.

"But I would never be mad enough to kill."

Ratchet was quiet for a moment as Ella dug around for her crutches. One had tipped over in the night and rolled under her bed. "What would?" He asked.

Ella turned her head towards him, a confused expression displayed. "Huh?" She asked, grabbing her second crutch. She moved from the bed to the window seat.

"What would cause an angry reaction such as that for you?" The young girl's eye went wide and she looked at her lap. If it had been one of her friends at school asking this, she would have just blown it off. Ratchet was very different. She understood that, even after being with her family for so long, there were things he would like to know and study. She never expected this kind of subject to come up.

"I really don't know," she shifted awkwardly; "I guess if someone tried to hurt the people I love, I would only if it meant life or death." She thought for a second. "But I would never do it on purpose. That's just gross and wrong."

"I like your answer very much." Ratchet was happy she had given such a logical answer.

"But I don't think something like that would happen with you around. You could run them over or something." Ella bit her lip. Ratchet could tell she was uncomfortable, her cheeks turning bright red. It was amazing how human's feelings could be displayed by the pigment changing in the persons cheeks.

"Indeed, I certainly would." He smiled at his charge, trying to ease her nervous behavior.

"Can you check on Celine? I really don't feel like stair crawling if she's still asleep. Plus, her room smells like flowers had a pollen party in there." Ella picked herself up with her crutches and began to search her room for clean clothes.

"You realize you could find your daily clothing better if you placed them in the closet and drawers."

"Oh, be quiet. It's called organized chaos." She continued to dig. "Did you hear me before?"

"Yes. Your aunt remains in her cycle, but I will look in on her." Ratchet didn't want to, but he would just humor the girl.

"Thanks. After yesterday, I could really use a long, hot shower." She grabbed a shirt out of mid air after she flung it with her crutch. "I'll come outside to hose down the Celine puke in a bit."

"Sounds like a plan." He gave her the thumbs up sign, prompting a chuckle and an eye roll from the teenager.

"You are so corny." She shook her head as she closed the blinds.

The Cybertronian listened as the girls footsteps thumped away before turning back into his alt mode. He knew Celine was just fine where she was, so there was no real point to check on her. He thanked Primus for long range scanners. "I hope the lake is far less interesting than how this day began. I am getting far too old for this 'causing damage to yourself' thing." He thought not so fondly of the twins. Celine could definitely give them a run for their credits at this point. At least Celine didn't annoy him on purpose, so she would stay in second place for a long time.

X

Hours passed before there was any sign of Celine. It was the middle of the afternoon when Ella saw her coming down the stairs. The girl had been packing the emergency vehicle/Cybertronian doctor with what she needed for the lake party.

"Hi Auntie!" Ella said it as loud as she could. Celine winced at the sound of her niece's voice.

"Stop zat," she hissed through her teeth. Ella followed her as she slowly swayed her way into the kitchen.

"Do we 'ave any 7up?" She stumbled to the fridge.

"Bottom drawer, you know that." Ella rolled her eye behind her aunts back and huffed. Celine looked back and gave her a mean look.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to leave. We're going to the fireworks at the lake, remember?" Ella didn't think her aunt would.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm not going anywhere." Celine took a swig of the soda, closing her eyes as if she were praying it would stay down. It didn't make a second appearance, much to the delight of both females.

"That's okay. I called Dr. Richard and asked if he could take me. We're going to take Dads car since all my crap fits in it." Ella grabbed a cooler from the counter and hung it from her crutch grip.

Celine coughed, a bit of soda going up her nose. "You didn't ask me first, ma cheri."

"I didn't think it would be a problem. You could stay here and get better, while I went to see my older friends at the lake." She wasn't exactly allowed to talk about Sam and Mikaela to Celine since she really didn't like them.

"I don't care. You 'ave to ask me before you make plans." She sounded angry. Ella backed off a little bit.

"There was already a plan, but you had to go get wasted!" Ella didn't even know the words were coming out of her mouth before she said them. She was starting to think she really had a problem with that. Celines face turned bright red.

"You little brat, 'ow dare you speak to me like zat!" She yelled. She then held her head in pain. Ella's heart rate spiked. Her aunt hadn't ever yelled at her like that before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She tried to sound calm and sincere, but it wasn't working.

"After all I 'ave given up for you, this iees 'ow you zank me? You are just as bad as your Mere." She took a drink of her soda. Ella felt like stomping up and slapping it out of her hand.

"Don't you ever talk about Mom like that! I don't care if you're her sister, don't ever say that!" She screamed. At that moment, Ratchets hologram came walking in the front door. He had heard the commotion from outside and though it would be a good time to stop it.

"Sorry to intrude, but is there something wrong?" He asked the two. Immediately, Celines heart rate sped up and the color drained away from her face.

"Richard, I didn't know you were already 'ere." She used her flirty voice. Ella moved behind her friend, trying to give herself a barricade.

"I was just outside when I heard yelling. It there a problem I can help with?" Ella was thankful Ratchet had chosen to learn English from program that made him sound like a gentleman.

"No, Richard. Zere is no problem." She lied.

"I am sorry for the misunderstanding. Ella called me to say you were not feeling very well and needed advice on how to care for you." He motioned to the teenager, but was careful not to accidentally put a hand through her. "She mentioned the lake in passing, and I invited her to come with me if you were not healed by the time she was to leave. If you would like to blame anyone, it would have to be me." 

Celine looked a little surprised. She looked from the hologram to her niece. She then snorted. "You should consider yourself lucky, ma cheri."

"Does this mean I get to go?" Ella said, looking around Ratchet slightly.

"Fine, go with zee doctor. You better call me when you get zere and when you are coming 'ome. Clear?" The aunt wasn't in the mood to continue the fight, nor did she want to disappoint the dashing doctor.

"Crystal!" Ella quickly made her way out the door, leaving the one real adult and one fake one behind.

"I should have discussed it with you, Ms. LaChat. I regret that this fight had to happen in the first place." He bit his tongue, trying to not to say what he really wanted to.

"Non, non, ieet was all me. I am not well today, so my fuse is quite short." She batted her eyelashes at him. "You know, your voice sounds very familiar."

"Oh? Maybe from the last time we met?"

Celine let out a fake cackle. "Non. I swear I 'eard your voice when I was sleeping. Ieet sounded all tinny and like you were talking into a can, but your voice non zee less."

Ratchet smiled politely. "Sounds interesting."

"Anyzing with you in it is." Celine moved closer.

"I really must be going, Ms. LaChat. Your niece is waiting, and it would be annoying if we could not find a nice place to watch the explosions in the sky." He started back towards the door.

"Oh, I see. Well, please 'ave Ella call me." Celine looked downright rejected. Ratchet nodded at her.

"I will make sure your orders are followed. Good day Ms. LaChat." Before Celine could pounce on him, he darted out the door. He didn't even bother making his hologram walk all the way back to his other form. He simply disappeared and reappeared standing next to Ella as she packed the rest of the stuff into the back. She looked to her side and jumped.

"Don't do that, you scared me." She was smiling.

"The after effects of alcohol can cause mood swings. When I read the scans of Celine, I knew she was going to attack you."

"I know, I didn't expect the yelling." Ella slammed the back of Ratchets vehicular mode shut. It might have been too hard because Ratchet winced a bit.

"That is not what I mean. She was ready to harm you." Ella turned her head so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

"What?"

"Let's go. There is no need for such unhappiness on another day of celebration. Independence is nothing to ignore." He opened his passenger side door and leaned down for Ella to get in.

"What do you mean she was going to harm me?"

"Forget that I vocalized it. It did not happen, therefore it is no longer important to discuss."

"But Ratch."

"You might get to meet another one of my comrades while we are there."

"But."

"Butt are for sitting. Come now, the others will be waiting."


	14. Fireworks

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Since I might be gone on Saturday, I thought I should update. This is the second half to chapter 13 that just was going to be too long. This one would have been longer too, but I ran out of steam about halfway through. The scene with Ratchet and Ella driving to the lake is based on a real conversation between me and my dad. He really hates the music I like, so I thought it would make for a funny little scene between the two.. I tried to explain why Ratchet doesn't do something about Celine here, but it is a bit complication. The next chapter will be one about how they are going to get Ella out of the house to have the procedures done before the end of the summer. Trust me, it won't be easy. It will have an appearance by the leader himself, so look for Ellas freak out. Okay, I better stop talking and let you guys read.

**Authors Note 2: **I want to wish you all a Happy New Year! I hope 2008 is as cool as 2007, and it brings us all one year closer to the Transformers sequel. (If they kill off Ratchet, so help me god.) Okay, reading time.

**Title: **Fireworks

The first couple of miles were quiet, aside from the radio playing the top hits mixed with older ones. The after effects of the fight could still be felt in the air miles from it original location. Ratchet could tell Ella was still very angry about the fight, but her body was beginning to calm down. She was silence, lost in her thoughts. It would be up to Ratchet to break the ice.

"It is not your fault that there was a confrontation. Your aunt's mind has not fully healed itself after such a night. Her impulse control was lower than that of an untrained canine."

This wasn't exactly what Ella wanted to hear since she didn't fully understand what he meant by it. "An untrained dog pees on your carpet."

"Well, that is also true about canines."

"I hate her. I wish she would just get it over with so I can live somewhere else." She jumped up and hit the rearview mirror with her fist.

Ratchet was quick to readjust his mirror and give her an answer. "Your last sentence might be a bit of a stretch."

"Ratch, you said she was going to attack me! I don't know how you can tell, but that's what you said." Ella's eye welled up a bit.

Ratchet tapped on his own steering wheel. "It's just a matter of chemistry to tell when a human is going to harm another. The scent is different."

"Why can't I just live with you? You take care of me better than her, and you think hurting humans is wrong."

Ratchet avoided her stare. "We both know that your suggestion is impossible. The only thing I can do know it help remove you from the situation temporarily if Celines defense levels rise to a dangerous level again."

"So, you only got me away from there so she wouldn't hurt me. You don't care what she said." Ella was being more defensive than ever.

"I think you misheard me." Ratchet rounded a corner a bit quick, causing Ella to lean toward him and snap back up.

"She dissed my mom." Ella didn't turn away from the window. If she even looked at him, she knew she was going to start crying at that second.

"Dissed?" Ratchet searched the web dictionary. "Oh, you mean insulted."

"Yeah, that one." She didn't mind being corrected. "The point is I don't like it when she says stuff like that. I know they didn't get along, but that doesn't mean she gets to be mean now. She doesn't get to act like a little kid anymore. That's my job."

Ratchet looked at his charge out the corner of his eyes. "I did not know that about your family unit."

Ailita had never divulged much information about her family life outside of her American one. While Greg had been so open about the fact he had been an only child to two older parents, Ailita was almost secretive about her other life. The Autobot still didn't know if Celine was truly Ellas only living relative, or if Ailita had an even more strained relationship with other siblings. The only pictures Ailita kept was either of her parents or herself, so it was a mystery the woman never solved. Ratchet never pressed the issue for fear of offending the mother of three.

"_I 'ave a sister, Celine. Zat iees all I can say really."_

When she discussed anything about France, it was mainly about the locations and the life of others. Her life was none of the Autobots business, and he didn't mind keeping it that way. His main objective was to study the immediate family, and no one else.

"Celine's always been mad that Mom had a family and everything. It got worse after Grand-mere and Grand-pere died, since Mom was all Celine had. All Auntie has is her job, and her stupid coworkers. Since Mom is gone, she thinks it's okay to say all of that crap in front of me," Ella took a deep breath, "I swear she's trying to turn me against Mom."

"That will never happen," Ratchet cut in, his voice rising, "from what I know about Ailita Brass, I know she was headstrong and driven. Celine has no ambition for anything." He looked at her and grinned. "I would have been honored to have Ailita on my squad had she been a Cybertronian."

Ella perked up a bit. "Really? My dad too?"

"Your whole family unit would be welcomed. Your mother and father would have been wonderful medical officers, as well as a lovely bonded couple. Grace would have fit in very well with the spies because of her slight figure and her talent for going unnoticed while listening to others conversations. Oliver probably would have been blowing things up with the inventors or the weapons experts. Sometimes they tend to be the same thing."

Ella thought for a second. "But…if Mom was one, then Celine would be one too."

"I would talk Optimus into assigning her debris duty. Attaching a giant magnet to her head could be great fun." He knew the young girl would like that very much. He got his answer when she giggled.

"Okay, what about me then? Where would I go if I were an alien robot?" She looked over at him, her anger and frustration slipping away.

"You would make the perfect apprentice for me. I do not see you doing anything else but helping others. You are very insightful and curious about my profession, and I feel that it would be the right place for you in the future. According to my planet, you would be in about the right period of life to train for what you need to become."

"I like that." She nodded. "Too bad you have to be eighteen to start that kind of training. Besides, medical stuff still makes me yack."

"All in due time, my dear." He pressed the gas a little harder, keeping his scanners on to avoid speed traps. The last thing he wanted was to be pulled over by a real police officer and not have a license, let alone a real human hand to pass it off. There would be a lot of questions there.

"Would I get a weapon? I mean, I know you have a gun because Bee told me." Ella was practically jumping up and down on her seat. She liked creating this world where she was just like her best friend.

"I would not doubt it, but I would make sure we could detach it."

Her eyebrows dropped, "Why?"

"I have seen you with a NERF gun. You are crazy enough with that thing, I do not want to think what might happen if the ammunitions were real."

Ella laughed evilly. "You only say that because I've shot you with the frozen ones before."

"You nearly dented my fender." He didn't sound mad.

"You asked for it! You were hacking my computer again and reading my e-mails. I warned you six times!" She was in a full blow laughing fit.

"It was only five, and you never explained what 'spam e-mail' meant." Ratchet started to close his passenger seat on the girl, causing her to laugh harder.

"Okay, okay, I give!" The Autobot released her. "What about a name? All of your names are weird or match what you can do."

Ratchets hologram put a hand to his chin. The vehicle was starting to drive past houses as they entered the city. "As a farce, your father called himself Powerline and your mother Lightseeker. He found much comedy in this."

"Powerline and Lightseeker? Oh my god, that is so Dad." Ella shook her head.

"For your sister, I would have to give her the name Strikedancer. If she were a spy, she would probably dance her way out of bad situations. You brother would be Blowout. I can see him blowing up a few buildings on accident."

"I like those," Ella interrupted, "they sound exactly like them. You might want to add something about how they liked to sit on me to get the remote."

"I thought about Remotestealer for Grace, but it did not fit correctly." Ratchet almost missed the stop sign; he was so engrossed with the conversation.

"And me?" Ella looked at him with a sly smile. She knew he was going to say something stupid or funny.

He said it without missing a beat, "Stargazer."

Ella almost chocked on her own saliva. "Stargazer? Really?"

"You do not approve?" Ratchet sounded a little down.

"No, it's not that. I just thought it would be something like Prowl or Blur. Something that sounds either girly or quick."

"First of all, Prowl and Blur are taken and they are both mechs. Second, they do not fit you as well as Stargazer. You are someone who takes things slowly and a bit more quiet than that of your peers, much like those who watch the stars." He explained.

"Prowl and Blur are dudes? Man, they must be mess up." She closed her eye tight to keep from laughing again.

Ratchet ignored the girls comment, "I also chose that name because it matches that of your mothers. Lightseeker and Stargazer basically have the same principals in looking for the good in darkness."

"Wow, that's pretty." Ella breathed out. She was learning to like the name, even if she would never have an opportunity to use it. Even she knew it was impossible for a human to become an Autobot and vice versa. Plus, it would be just too weird.

"I knew you would change your mind after my explanation." The medical officer smiled on the inside. He had calmed the girl without strapping her to the seat, so he considered it a victory. The only issue now was how to get her home without her ripping off a headlight in order to stay put. It was a good thing that she was feeling better though.

"Hey, I like this song." She reached over and manually turned the volume up. It was a song from the 1990's that Ratchet didn't think Ella had heard of.

"_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry._

_Five days since you laughed at me_

_saying get that together come back and see me._

_Three days since the living room_

_I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you_

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me_

_but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry"_

"Weird song." Ratchet continued on.

"Sing with me!" She yelled over the sound. "_Hold it now and watch the hoodwink_

_As I make you stop, think_

_You'll think you're looking at Aquaman_

_I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss_

_I like the sushi 'cause it's never touched a frying pan_

_Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes_

_Big like Leann Rimes_

_Because I'm all about value_

_Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits_

_You try to match wits_

_You try to hold me but I bust through_

_Gonna make a break and take a fake_

_I'd like a stinkin achin shake_

_I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours_

_Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know_

_The vertigo is gonna grow_

_Cause it's so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver_

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad_

_Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_

_I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_

_Can't understand what I mean?_

_Well, you soon will_

_I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve_

_I have a history of taking off my shirt_"

She skipped over the second chorus. "Come on, Ratch! Sing!"

"I do not sing."

"Everyone does." She put her hand through his arm. "You owe me for saying frag three days ago!"

"Oh no." Ratchet rolled his eyes. Finally, he sighed in defeat and the two began to sing in unison.

"_Chickity China the Chinese chicken_

_You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'_

_Watchin X-Files with no lights on, we're dans la maison_

_I hope the Smoking Man's in this one_

_Like Harrison Ford I'm getting Frantic_

_Like Sting I'm Tantric_

_Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy_

_Like Kurasawa I make mad films_

_Okay I don't make films_

_But if I did they'd have a samurai_

_Gonna get a set of better clubs_

_Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs just so my_

_irons aren't always flying off the back-swing_

_Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon_

_Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes_

_that make me think the wrong thing_

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad_

_Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_

_I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_

_Can't understand what I mean? You soon will_

_I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve_

_I have a history of losing my shirt_

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry_

_Five days since I laughed at you_

_and said You just did just what I thought you were gonna do_

_Three days since the living room_

_We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?_

_Yesterday you just smiled at me_

_Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_

_It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_

_It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_

_Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie"_

The song ended and Ratchet looked over at Ella. "Are you happy now?"

Ella grinned from ear to ear, the fight from that afternoon long forgotten. "Very. Now, let's do it again with 'The Piano Man.'" She turned up the radio again.

"NO!"

X

Within the next twenty minutes, the two odd friends were pulling into the grassy area next to the popular lake destination. There were hundreds of people already there, so Ratchet making his hologram disappear wasn't a good idea. Instead, he opened the drives side and passenger door to allow them both to leave.

"Do you think Optimus is here?" She asked with excitement. Ratchet did a scan of the area.

"I am sorry Ella. It appears Prime is still away on business. I am sure he will return in the coming days." Optimus had left the city to follow a signal that had come in two days before. It was very faint, but it was worth looking into if there was a lost Autobot out there somewhere.

"Holy crap, check out who we're next to!" Ella called to him as she pulled on her new sunglasses. Ratchet turned his head to see the familiar Cameron. Sam and Mikaela were already walking up to them. Just behind them was a man around the other same age as the other two, black hair spiked upward and brown eyes trained on the girl.

"Hey guys! Didn't think we'd see you here." Mikaela waved as she reached the front of Ratchets vehicular mode.

"Wouldn't miss this for anything!" Ella smiled, gladly accepting help from Sam to get out of the passenger side. She grabbed her crutches just as her feet hit the ground.

Sam kept his hand on Ellas shoulder. "We're glad to see you guys. I thought Celine wasn't going to let you out of the house to see the fireworks." He felt Ella tense up a little bit.

"Celine is not well. She requires almost a day of rest to recover her full energy," Ratchet covered for the missing aunt. Without the others seeing, Ella mouthed the words _thank you._

"That's too bad. I don't think I've been able to talk to her in months." Mikaela looked a little disappointed.

Ellas attention sooner turned to the stranger lurking behind the college aged couple. "Who the heck are you?"

"Ella! That is rude!"

"What?"

The black haired man chucked. "It's okay Ratch. I'm not as handsome as I usually am, so it takes a minute to get used to the second me."

"BEE!" Ella almost screamed. She moved forward to give him a hug, but was grabbed around the waist by Sam.

"Hold up. You can't do that, remember? He's technically not real." He put the light weight teenager back on her fake two feet.

"Well, that sucks." She snapped her fingers. Bee walked over and leaned against his real body.

"I'll settle for a mirror hug." He motioned to his rearview mirror on the drivers side. With a giggle, Ella stomped her way to him and wrapped her arm around the mirror in a half hug.

"I feel like an idiot." She said as she let go.

"_Don't worry; you don't look like one to us."_ The group turned around to see two other men coming toward them. One Ella knew in a second, the other she had never seen before. His face was older and scarred; his blue eyes were a bit intimidating. He didn't smile at her the way Bumblebee had.

"Nice to see you again Will." Sam walked up and shook the Captains hand. "Where are Sarah and Grace?"

"They're at the park. Thought I'd come by while the little one is too distracted." He put a hand into his pocket. They all knew he didn't want Grace meeting too many people that were Autobot charges quite yet. "Nice to see you here, Ella and Ratchet."

"_Is that…"_ Ella whispered to her friend. Ratchet nodded.

"_That would be Ironhide."_

The weapons experts seemed to sense that the two were talking about him. "This is her? This is the little runt you've been practically scrapping yourself over for months? I've stepped in messes bigger than her." He snuffed.

"'Hide, we've already had that talk about what's considered rude to humans. That would be one of them." Will told him off. Ratchet thought he was being a bit too brave with the bot that could fire a cannon off at him if he could.

"You said it's only rude if it wasn't true."

"And he is still mad." Ratchet put a palm to his forehead and shook his head.

"Mad? Mad about what?"

"Oh, so Doc Hatchet hasn't told Runt where he's getting the spare parts from? You see, Runt, the doc didn't get his parts from some junk yard. He took them from…" Ironhide started.

"That's enough!" Ratchet cut him off.

"Stop calling me Runt already, my name is Ella." Ella butted into the conversation. Ironhide set his sights on the girl.

"I'm not very good with names. I remember humans by characteristics and you happen to be a runt." His hologram leaned down to her.

"Either you back up, or I make you back up." She growled in his face. Her fuse was relit from the Celine argument earlier.

'"Oh, now she threatens me. You better keep a better hand on Runt her, Doc. She might just blow our secret with that little temper of hers." He crossed his arms and started to walk back towards his vehicular form.

"Get back here Ironhead! I'm not done with you." She moved forward on her crutches.

Will put a hand up. "Ella, it's not a good idea to pick fights with something that could easily step on you."

"He wouldn't dare. Autobots can't harm humans, so he can't touch me." This must have gotten the old bots attention because he turned back.

"Don't be gettin' any ideas Runt. I know how to deal with creatures the size of rodents. You might be familiar with one named Mojo. You two would get along perfectly." That was all Ella needed to hear. Swinging her body on her crutches, rather than using her feet, she made quick motions toward Ironhides hologram. She had the look of murder in her eyes and they knew she was going to blow their cover if she tried to punch him.

"Got her!" Mikaela grabbed Ella around the waist and lifted her into the air. The teenagers' crutches fell to the ground as she twisted to get away.

"Let me go!" She tried to yell, but Sam covered her mouth to keep from drawing attention. It really wasn't working, but no one approached them. In the background, Bumblebee right watch the melee. He knew an Ironhide fight was not something to get in the middle of.

"Mikaela, please take Ella to the park area. It will allow her time to calm her fury." Ratchet said, pointing to a place with swings and slides a little ways away.

"I'll go with you guys," Bee added. "Sam, I think Miles is still waiting by his vehicle for those exploding color packets you bought for him."

As the girl squirmed in her captors hands arms, Mikaela started to walk away with Sam and the Autobot close behind. "I'm not done yet!"

"Oh, yes you are." Ratchet called after her. He turned his attention to Ironhide. "What in the name of Primus is wrong with you?"

"Me? You're the one that didn't tell the girl the truth about those parts. Jazz was our comrade, not same piece of scrap."

"I was given permission by Optimus to do what I needed to do in order to give Ella a better life. Jazz himself would approve." Ratchet was trying to keep his composure.

"How many bits and pieces did you have to chop him up in order to fit Runt properly?" The weapons expert said through his teeth. He raised his hands a bit as if he still had his cannons.

"I can assure you, I treated him with more respect than you deserve at this moment." Ratchet narrowed his eyes. Beside them, Will watched on with awe. He had never seen them go at it like this before. It was almost like a train crash.

Will cleared his throat, "um, 'Hide? Maybe it's time you watch over Sarah and Grace. I would like to have a few words alone with the doc." The two holograms stopped and looked at him. Ironhide looked a bit menacing, but would never think of being curt to his charge.

"Yes, Captain Lennox." He said shortly before backing away. He didn't want to take his eyes off of Ratchet.

"Thanks 'Hide." With a final huff, Ironhide walked away, know his duty was with Will's wife and child.

"Thank you Captain Lennox. It could have gone on far too long." Ratchet said, looking relieved. "I am surprised he left to willingly."

"He has a soft spot for my wife and kid. What can I say?" Will smiled. "Ratchet, you do know you can call me Will, right?"

"I prefer using your rank out of respect."

"I hear that a lot." Will turned and looked down at the park. Mikaela and Ella were sitting on the swings with Bee just a little ways off. Ratchet trained his audio sensors in, only to learn the two females were discussing some magazine. Bee actually looked quite bored, but glad to be away from the conflict.

"Eleanor still has a lot of fight left in her. It is amazing how much power can come from such a small being." Ratchet was almost beaming.

"No kidding. That was either really brave or really stupid to go after 'Hide like that."

"She was still harboring anger from this morning." Ratchets expression fell. "I fear her aunt is not providing her with a proper living situation or a role model."

"How so?" Will didn't know much about Ella and her aunts life since the accident. Ratchet explained what had happened the night before and during the morning in great detail. When the story was finished, the man was almost speechless. "Oh my god. I didn't think that was happening."

"I have only been there for the one incident. With my absence, I fear it might have happened before." Ratchets shoulders dropped.

"And you don't want to call child services because you don't want her taken away." Will could feel for the Cybertronian. He couldn't imagine being taken away from the only ones that showed him love.

"I want to teach her how to be a proper medical officer, but I cannot do this if she is taken from our home and placed somewhere I am not permitted." He was trying to deflect his own feelings a bit. Ratchet was not one that wanted to seem soft in front of a military person.

"You might be jumping the gun there. She's a bit too young for that kind of stuff," Will started.

"I am aware of that. She told me on the way here that she is still very uncomfortable with the activities of the human body."

"But there might be something else you can teach her."

"What would that be?" Ratchet raised his brow.

"Ironhide told me once that you are the best there is when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Maybe you could show her a few moves. If her aunt tries to attack her, she could just block her and get away."

"I am only the best because my planet called for it. I do not think Ella would know how to control herself, just like what happened today." His hologram pretended to scratch his head, an action meant to make him look like a normal human.

"Okay, think of it another way. She needs exercise to help recover from her surgeries. Fight training would be a great way to get her back up to full health."

Ratchet watched Ella push Mikaelas swing to the side playfully; the two laughing about some joke the Autobot didn't catch. "She will need therapy to gain her movement back."

"See? You get what I'm saying, right?"

"Would you ever teach Annabelle Grace the fighting techniques you learned from the American military?"

Will wasn't expecting that question. "I have no clue. I'll have to ask Sarah what she thinks about that."

Ratchet looked over at him with a smirk. "Human males and their bonds. I will never understand why one has more power over the other."

Will started to snicker It was not something he was used to hearing everyday, but had no problem answering to his Autobot allies. "It happened when men lost the battle over the toilet seat.

X

As the darkness fell across the lake, people retreated to their blankets or their vehicles to watch the show. Across the way, Sarah and Will held their six year old daughter Grace on the very top of Ironhide while the little girl plugged her ears. The little girl squealed in delight every time a firework shaped like stars exploded above them. Ironhides hologram had long disappeared, but he kept a silence vigil over the family. There was no use in spoiling their fun even if he was still angry.

Sam and Mikaela had spread a blanket across Bees hood and laid back to watch the sky better. The two resisted the urge to have a make out session since they were in public, and they had developed a better respect for Bumblebee than the first night after the defeat of Megatron. On the very top of the car, Bee sat with his neck craned toward the sky. He loved watching the explosions, even if they did remind him of harder times on Cybertron.

On a whim, Sam looked over at Ratchet and Ella. He had helped Ella climb to Ratchets very top, where she sat behind his many lights. In his hologram form, Ratchet leaned against his own fender grill. Out of all the Autobots, fireworks made him the most nervous. With all the damage he had seen, it was no wonder way. Tonight, though, he seems more at ease. Gone was the flinching every time the boom happened.

"Hey Mik, look over there." Sam whispered to his girlfriend. Mikaela turned her head and then back to Sam.

"They make quite a pair, don't they?"

"Yeah. Bet they'll be even closer once Ratch hooks her up with the new parts." He gave Mikaela a kiss on the cheek.

"They already act like father and daughter. How much closer can they get?" She watched the sky light up once more. Sam didn't have time to answer before Bee did it for him as his radio started to play softly.

"_It s funny how life can take new meaning_

_You came and changed what I believe in_

_The world on the outside is trying to pull me in_

_But they can't touch me _

_'Cause I got you…_

_I got you" _


	15. Robots for Breakfast

Authors Note: Oh my god guys, I am so sorry it took so long to update. I know it isn't very long, but I have been dealing with a lot of stresses. Work really kills my brain when it comes to thinking creatively, but I manage. I also injured my ankle, and that made it hard to sit in my computer chair. (I sit with my knees up.) Anyway, I hope you like what happens here. It's supposed to be a little fully and a little revealing. I know the ending will have you talking because that was the first thing I planned when writing this. It was supposed to be a lot longer, but I thought the rest of it would best be fit in it's own chapter. It's going to be a sadder chapter, so get ready for the tissues. As for this one, happy reading.

Title: Robots for Breakfast.

"Ella? Have you fallen asleep?" Ratchet spoke in a low tone. The fireworks at the park had ended a while ago, but they had stayed behind an hour to talk with their friends. The darkness hid the fact Ella kept throwing her crutches through Ironhides holoform. Thank goodness Annabelle Grace had fallen asleep, or she might have had a lot of questions. This only stopped when Mikaela took the crutches away and Sam helped the teenager balance.

Ella enjoyed being around Sarah and Will, even if she couldn't speak to their daughter. Then again, Ratchet didn't think Ella would want to be near Ironhide, so it was still the best she be kept away for a little while longer.

"No." Her voice was soft and teamed with fatigue. She kept biting her lip to keep from yawning. She was leaning over so her head was against the window, the cool glass felt good after a warm night. It was almost as if her neck could no long support her head. She had pulled her legs up a bit onto the seat, her fake feet dangling off the ground.

Ratchet was silent for a moment before saying another word. "What has caused your hostile feelings against my comrade? I thought humans had to have an understanding of another person or being before making judgments." He had been conducting a website search as he drove, and came upon an entire list of phrases. One that caught his attention was _don't judge a book by its cover. _It took him a few minutes, but he managed to decipher a clear enough meaning from it.

Ella shifted her head, but didn't take it from the glass. "I just don't like him. No big." She cuddled back into her original position. Her forehead squeaked against the glass as she moved.

"But he has not been in your presence long enough for you to become that angry," He pulled the fight up from his memory files, "were you feeding off the fact he has a bit of animosity towards me?"

The teenager let out a nasally groan. "Ratch, sometimes people don't like something for no reason, but this isn't one of them. He called me a runt so I don't like him." She thought her friend was being a bit of an idiot, but she was also too tired to think straight. "Just like me and Kelsey."

"But it does not make sense…"

"Ratch, it's not going to. I don't know why we do it, we just do." She sounded a bit annoyed. She curled up a little tighter around her seat belt. "Now, please shut up. I'm tired."

"All right, I will not continue questioning you." Ratchet made his seat go down a bit to squeeze her. It was the best he could do for a hug in this state.

"Good, because I might have smacked you if you didn't stop," she answered with her eyes closed. There was no use in talking to a cranky teenager.

The girl didn't even notice that the two were drawing closer to their country home. The roads were quiet, speckled with the lights from fireflies crossing into the next field. They were pretty, but were going to be a pain to clean out of Ratchets grill in the morning. The night air blew in from the driver side window, blowing Ellas long hair about, but leaving Ratchets holoform alone.

He could see the house in the distance and scanned it for any signs of life. His heat signature picked up a living being in what would be the living room, telling him Celine probably fell asleep in front of the television. At least she made it down the stairs without breaking her neck.

Ella yawned a bit. "Ratch? Am I ever going to meet your leader?" The only thing on her body that moved was her mouth. She was too exhausted to do anything else.

"I can not answer that. Optimus Prime needs to be wherever there might be a member of our team arriving on Earth, so he is not around as much as we wish." He turned into the long driveway. "Even though none have been found, he still needs to be there for the possibility."

"I'd make him beat up Ironhide. That would be funny." She chuckled a bit and smiled at her own words. It was a wonderful visual in her head of the mighty leader giving the smack down to a black truck.

Ratchet shook his head. "I highly doubt he would," he paused for a second, "but that does not mean I am not going to tool with his vocal processors and emotion centers when he comes for a diagnostic check." He wasn't telling the truth, but it made Ella feel better.

"Good." She took a breath. "Maybe after I get my new parts, I'll kick a dent in his stupid butt."

"If you damage your parts by doing that, I do not think I will repair them as a punishment."

"You suck."

Ratchet stopped himself in his normal place by the house, allowing his engine to rumble off. The usual sound of crickets and nighttime critters running around by the trees filled the air. With a final glance, the holoform faded away and left Ella sitting alone. There was no reason for her to get up and trudge all the way back into the house, so there would be a little sleepover for the night. He opened his under seat compartment that held a blanket for these times.

"Ella, take this." He whispered, not knowing if she had falling all the way into her sleep cycle. She reached down with her good hand and pulled the blanket over her. Sitting up a bit, she started detaching her legs, letting them fall to the floor with a thump.

"Stupid things were getting itchy." She said without Ratchet asking. With her legs free from their shackles, she pulled them onto the seat. She pulled the blanket over them and cuddled into the seat. Ratchet could hear her scratching at her leg stumps under the blanket, and wish he had a hand to make her stop. It wasn't a good idea to irritate things.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, very much." She offered a light smile.

"I will never know why so it is such a process to make humans enter their sleep stage. Almost like a canine turning three times before laying down on the end of a humans bed." It was difficult to tell if he was kidding or serious.

"Just go to sleep

X

It had been a week since her birthday, and Ella hadn't let up for a second about her new body parts. Everyday, after Celine left for work, she would hurry to her friends side to get an answer.

"Eleanor, I will tell you when the time comes." This was always the answer even before she could open her mouth.

Ratchet needed this time to plan how he was going to transport Ella to the Autobot base without Celine suspecting something was up. She would really notice if her niece went missing for a long while, even if she didn't pay much attention to the teenager as it was. There might be a missing person report, police looking everywhere, a certain enemy hacking into the system and finding out about Ella because of the search. There were way too many facts that could make things spiral out of control.

Then, a miracle happened…

After some light hacking into Celine computer, (messing with the aunt was a nice pastime for him,) he found out her company needed her to leave the state on business, but she had replied that she couldn't go unless she found someone to keep an eye on Ella. By the wording of the letters, Celine certainly did want to go on this venture and felt that Ella was holding her back. While Ratchet didn't like that Celine was so eager to leave the girl behind, it was the perfect time for him to strike. After all, the CMO did want to have Ella back home before school began. Now, he just needed to talk to Celine, but he would need a little help to sound convincing. He knew just who to ask for the chore.

"**Please Optimus. I am certain that this will work."** The Autobot leader was still skeptical even after Ratchets explanation. It felt much like the night at the lookout when the plan was first announced.

"_**Can you assure that the humans will not become suspicious of the missing child? I have never heard of this thing called a 'camp'"**_

"**Parental units send their younglings to these specific places every summer all over this country. The young ones often do not return until many months have passed."** The communication line fell dead. The leader was thinking.

"_**Why would you need my support?" **_

"**Humans are not a very trusting race when it comes to the opposite sex. In their eyes, we are do different than human males. Ella and Mikaela are exceptions to this rule, but Sarah did not trust in Ironhide when they first met. Even though the aunt has spoken when my holoform, she may not agree to allow her youngling to be escorted off her property for more than the given time that I have taken her. A night is quite different than weeks. She could think that I have poor intentions."**

"_**You want me to come in as a sense of safety to the bloodline of Eleanor."**_

"**When you put it that way, it makes sense. I will try to bring the others along if there needs to be more of that safety."**

"_**What is the date you are planning to execute this?"**_

"**As soon as you return to Tranquility and are able to come to the coordinates I have sent you. The duty of finding our fellow members is far more important at this time." **Indeed, Ratchet did feel Primes mission outweighed his own

"_**The signal has faded. I doubt it was anything more than a piece of space debris falling to the Earths crust. Even if it wasn't, the signal is far to faint to foretell any living being among the wreckage. I will be returning in a matter of days." **_

"**Yes Sir." **Ratchet didn't know how to feel at this point. While he was happy that everything he had been planning for was falling into place, he felt a tug at his spark for the fact another one of his comrades wasn't coming back to them. Mix emotions weren't something he was used too. He was either happy or sad.

"**I am sure I will have the rest on board before you return."**

"_**I expect them all to be in my presence for this."**_

"**Thank you sir. I am forever in your debt for this."**

This was it. The plan was in motion and Ella's life would soon change for the better. Ratchets spark practically danced out of its casing as he continued his conversation with his leader. This was really happening now, and things couldn't get any better.

X

In the subtle hours of the morning, Ella woke to the sound of soft voices. As first, she thought she was still in the throws of a dream, and the voices she heard were only those she created. Only when she pulled further from her sleep, the dream theory began to wash away and the voices became as real as she was.

They were soft, but she could hear the deep baritone of someone she didn't know. His laugh was almost enough to shake the house off its foundation.

"_What the_…" she thought as she looked at her alarm clock. Her heart started beating faster when she realized what time it was. It was about a half an hour since Celine was supposed to leave for work.

"Oh crap." She whispered. She pulled herself up, noticed she'd left her legs on overnight. She couldn't remember if that was laziness or tiredness that caused that, but it was a stroke of luck. Yet, she would have to thank her lucky stars later.

She grabbed her crutches and hobbled over to the window. Peering down, she could see her friend was still in his place. "Ratchet! Wake up! There's someone in the house!" She called. There wasn't a peep out of him. She reached over and picked up a notebook from her nightstand. Calling his name again, she threw the notebook at his windshield. It connected with a thunk, but there was still no answer.

Throwing her hands up in defect, she took hold of her crutches once more. She needed to get to a phone, but her cell wasn't in her room for the first time even. If there really was someone in the house, she could just give them a crotch full of crutch and then get to a phone.

She poked her head out of the door, the voices getting louder. This time, the baritone one was met with another unfamiliar one. The voices were still very muffled. The front door was wide open, meaning there were outside. As quietly as someone walking on glorified stilts could, she tiptoed down the hall.

"_Holy crap, there's three!" _She thought as a female voice chimed in. As she continued, she suddenly paused at the closet. Celine hadn't relocked it, and a very special item of hers had been placed there.

Carefully, as to not make the hinges squeak or groan, she opened the door. There, in the bottom of the closer, sat her precious NERF gun. Auntie had taken it away after Ella declared war on a visiting friend of hers. (She didn't care, she didn't like the guy.) Needless to say, Celine hadn't been amused.

Ella grabbed it by the special strap she'd made for it. Even though her sense of balance while standing had improved, it was still difficult to maneuver crutches and hold the toy gun at the same time, therefore the strap was made. She flung it around her neck and under one arm. Outside, there was laughter.

"_No time to be scared. I have to do this," _she told herself, "Ratch will hear this and wake up."

She didn't bother shutting the closet door. Creeping closer to the door, she tried her best not to let her false feet stomp on the hardwood floor. It must not have worked. Before Ella could blink, there was a very tall man standing at the doorway. He could have easily been her father, had he actually looked a little like her. He couldn't have been much older than his forties, by his face showed a bit of scarring beyond his years. His dark blue eyes were fixed on her. He worse a nice button-down shirt, a blue with red flames ties, and khakis, not something one would think an intruder would wear.

Ella wanted scream, but the sound was lodged in her throat. Instead, she raised and aimed her NERF gun, fearing he might strike. She didn't know what the squishy ammo was going to do to stop him, but it helped her.

His laugh almost knocked her backwards. "You certainly are a tenacious one, aren't you Eleanor?" His smile gleamed in the morning light. Ella stood their, stunned by where she just heard. He knew her. "Com, we have been waiting for you." As he motioned, Ella caught sight of a marking on the back of the mans' hand. It was the same symbol Ratchet wore with such pride. Her one eye went as big as a soft ball.

"You're…you're…" was all she managed to let out.

He gave her a nod. "Please, we don't want to make you aunt even later for her job." He motioned to her again. Ella took the gun off and hobbled to the door. The man had stepped back, allowing the her to peek out at the visitors sitting with her aunt. To anyone else, it just looked like an early gathering of friends. To Ella, it was downright bizarre.

In hologram form, Ratchet was sitting across from Celine. There was an empty seat beside him where Ella guest her greeter had been sitting. Next to Celine, Ironhide sat looking just as sullen as he had at the lake. Her aunt and the weapons expert would probably get along great.

What surprised Ella the most was the fact there was a young woman sitting on Ironhides other side. With her black hair tied back and a striped yellow and black sundress, Ella had to do a double take before she realized it was just Bumblebee disguised as a female. Why, the teenager couldn't figure out.

"Zere you are, sleepy 'ead." Celine smirked. She stood up and let her niece have her chair. Ella didn't know if she was being nice or showing off to Ratchet again.

"Thanks," she replied as she set down her crutches. She could feel a bit of color rush to her face when she remembered she was sitting with a group of Cybertronians in nothing but her pajamas and probably a bad case of bed head.

"Ella, Zis iees Otis Peters. 'E iees a doctor friend of Richard." She pointed to the tall man taking a seat next to Ratchet. She would have reached out to shake his hand, but that would have caused some problems. "Over zere," she continued, "iees Ian 'yde and 'is daughter Betsy."

"Betsy?" Ella mouthed at Bee. He just smiled.

"Zay 'ave good news for you, ma cheri." Celine hadn't noticed the exchange.

'Betsy' leaned forward, her brown eyes twinkling. "You are coming with us to our special camp for children with artificial limbs."

Ella barely heard what 'Betsy' had to say. She was still trying to figure out why Bee was a woman. "Huh?" She asked, tearing her eyes from her friend.

"It's the best place for you to practice using your legs without support, as well as have the medical aspects observed by Dr. Richard and myself." 'Otis' explained. "Your arm and your eye also will be looked after with the best care you could possibly receive from such a facility.

This was all a little surreal to the teenager. She looked to Ratchet, who gave her a sly smile. She had no clue he had been planning this for so long.

"Zee best part iees zee doctors 'ave sponsored you to go. Zay aren't charging us a dime."

Ella wrinkled her brow. Only Celine would think _that_ was the best part. "When?"

"Because your aunt will be departing for a business trip, we will take you first thing tomorrow." Ratchet could tell the girl had to hold back a scream of joy. Instead, she held her composure and looked to Celine.

"Since when did you have a business trip?"

"I wasn't going to tell you until I 'ad someone to watch you. Voila!" She motioned to the four. "Zay 'ave good timing.

"Yeah, good timing." Ella repeated. She looked over at Ratchet again.

"Tell me, 'ow will Ella be cared for in zee more private matters? She 'as a little trouble in zee bathroom with 'er crutches." Celine said a little louder then Ella wanted to hear. Ella could feel her face becoming six shades of red.

"CELINE!" She whined like a little kid. Her face felt very warm. Even Ratchet could sense the spike in the skins temperature around the regain of Ellas cheekbones and nose. It was the simplest sign of humiliation.

"Betsy will be there to help Ella with any needs a female might have." 'Otis' explained carefully, trying not to cause anymore discomfort to the teenager.

"Why did you have to go there?" She was not happy with Celine.

"What? Ieet iees somezing I 'ave to know. My niece iees going away." Celine sure was pouring it on thick, and Ratchet could tell. Even he couldn't wait for this meeting to be over with. Maybe having the others along to witness this was a bad idea.

'Betsy' flashed a bright smile. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll make sure these boys leave Ella alone when she needs to be." Bee was enjoying this a little too much.

From inside the house, Celine's cell phone began playing an annoying rap song. "Excuse me." She moved at a fast pace to not miss her call.

Ella knew her aunt was in ear range, so she had to keep the secret going. "I'm glad to meet you _Otis." _Once she was satisfied Celine couldn't hear them, the girls head whipped around and she looked straight at Bee. "Why the heck are you a chick?! Bee looked down at his holoform.

"What?" He said in his normal voice. That made it all the weirder. "Don't you think I look pretty?"

"Not really."

"It is a tactic we used to ensure your relative would agree." Optimus broke in. "She was more apt to say yes if she thought there would be a female figure there to care for you." Ella couldn't believe the Autobot leader was actually talking to her. She felt so honored.

"Why Bee?" She asked while still listening for Celine.

"Ratchet chuckled and the girl swore she heard his vehicular modes engine rumble a little ways off. "Optimus doesn't have to do such things since he is our leader and gives out the orders. Celine already knows me, and…"

"The others don't have a death wish." Ironhide interrupted. His holoforms arms were crossed and he looked like he smelled something foul. Ella let out a loud snort, making Ratchet look at her with a bit of distain.

"Yeah right, like you would really blow up your teammates for making you be the girl." Ella glared at him. "You probably don't even remember how your guns work." Saying that wasn't the greatest idea on Ellas part. Ironhide made a move as if he was going to jump up, but Bumblebee grabbed his shoulder and held him down. Ella had no idea how a hologram could do that.

"Cut it out, _Dad_. You're going to ruin it." Bee hissed. It was weird to hear his very much male voice coming out of a woman.

"You really wanna know what my cannons can do, Runt?"

"Ironhide, stand down." Optimus ordered, looking slightly annoyed. Ella could tell he'd dealt with the over reactions of the weapons expert many times before. "That will be enough from you."

"I'm so sorry gentlemen, but I 'ave to leave. My boss can wait another second." Celine came walking out, not noticing the tension all around.

"Oh, that is too bad." Optimus rose to his feet. "We were honored to meet you, Mademoiselle. I do hope we have a chance to speak again before we come to collect Ella tomorrow."

"Zat will be perfect. My flight leaves around noon, will you be 'ere before then?" Celine said sweetly. Ella brought her hand to her forehead. It was bad enough Celine flirted with her best friend, but the leader of the Autobots was another thing entirely.

"You better go, Auntie. Mr. Heant's been looking for a reason to yell at you for two weeks." Ella just wanted her aunt to leave.

"Okay, Okay!" She ran back into the house to grab her briefcase and purse.

"Is your bloodline always like this?" Optimus asked. Ellas stomach fluttered again.

"Yep. You should see her after five cans of Mountain Dew. She moves so fast, she could cut your head off and you wouldn't know it." She got up from her seat and looked in the doorway.

"That sounds most unpleasant." Bee said in the female voice. Ella smiled at him.

"You guys need to work on your figures of speech. Seriously!" She didn't know what the four took everything so literally. After six years on the planet, she thought they would have the hang of everything by now.

Celine blew by the five, rushing for her car. "Ella, will you show our guests out? I 'ave to leave now." She climbed into her car and started the engine. She almost forgot to close the door.

"Will do!" Ella called back, waving. The four Autobots and one human watched as the woman raced down the driveway and almost spun out on the road.

"Ooo, that had to hurt." Bee switched back to his normal voice. The tires had let out a squeal as Celine took off down the road. She would be lucky if she didn't crash about a mile away.

Once Auntie was gone, the rest turned their attention to Ella.

"Well, I guess there is no sense in hiding anymore." Ironhide shrugged. It wasn't directed at anyone particular.

"I agree. It is best to continue speaking in our own bodies." Optimus raised his head up a little higher as if to shake something off. In the blink of an eye, the three Autobots that didn't live with her disappeared, leaving the teenager with the CMO.

"Where did they go?" She asked in surprise.

"We will have to go to them. They are a few miles away for their own safety." Ratchet looked around, checking for cars on the road. In Ella's mind, she didn't even know holograms could reach that far. Ratchets had barely gone a few feet from his true form.

"Safety? From being found out?" Ella asked. She was itching to go find where the others had gone.

"There is that…" Ratchet started. Suddenly, he shook his head. "Come, they will be waiting." Ella wanted to say more, but the holoform disappeared before she could. Within seconds, the Search and Rescue hummer came around the corner, engine rumbling.

"Get in." He ordered, but in a nice way. Ella rolled her eye.

"Off on another adventure. My life is getting way too interesting." She murmured as she hobbled herself over and climbed into the passenger seat.

In the small wooded area that surrounded the Brass compound, two pairs of eyes watched the young girl leave with her friend made of nuts and bolts. It had taken so long to find them, but here they finally were. They watched as the two started away from the house. The red part of eyes narrowed.

"_**We have them. Now we wait for orders."**_

"_**Orders! I wanna get them nownownow! The girl will be fun to rip in half!"**_

"_**No! We went against our orders before, and look what happened."**_

"_**Wewewe must strike."**_

"_**Be quiet. Our leader will return to us one day. The second that happens, the Autobots are finished." **_The red eyed one looked down at tiny blue ones. _**"Then you may have the girl."**_

"_**Yesyesyes! Torture, rip, maim, kill."**_


	16. Standard Security Practices

Authors Note: I'm so sorry it took so long again. I didn't really have a lot to do this time, I was just lazy. I had this entire chapter written in my notebook for a long time before I got it typed down. Only took me 3 hours and a couple changes. Okay, there might be more then one chapter coming this weekend. The next one is the journey, the one after that is the surgery. The surgery one might be a little short because I don't want to be too gross. Trust me guys, I still love writing this story. It's going way better then I could have imagined and I'm actually not getting sick of it. Also, I've been watching the old seasons of the show on Youtube. Man, I still don't get why I wasn't allowed to watch it as a kid. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this.

Authors Note 2: Thanks to some of you that sent me well wishes about my ankle. I finally saw a doctor this week after 8 weeks of pain (that's what happens when you aren't insured,) and I have to wear this ugly soft cast for a few weeks. No crutches, so I'm not like Ella. Love you guys!

Title: Standard Security Practices.

The drive to their spot wasn't what Ratchet thought it was going to be. Instead of a nice, calm conversation with a mature teenager, he got a girl that seemed to be hoped up on sugar. From the second they pulled away from the house, the girl hadn't stopped talking even for a second. Everything had to do with what she wanted to pack and what she was going to do in the next few weeks.

"Oh, and I should bring a lot of DVD's so I don't get bored…and maybe a few books if the movies get boring. That's what I had last time. Should I bring more shorts than capris? Nah, not capris, it's too hot for that still. Maybe…" Ella spoke practically a word every millisecond. Her excitement could be felt all around the cab of the vehicular mode of the Cybertronian.

Ratchet was starting to have flashbacks of a certain fast talking Autobot, and the annoyance was still there. "Ella." His holoform was biting its lip.

"If I wear sandals, I won't need socks. Wait, it's probably in the desert and I don't want to get a scorpion in my shoe. After all, I'll be able to feel again…" She continued on.

If Ratchet had actual teeth, he would be grinding them by now. "Eleanor."

"And lots and lots of underwear…what?" She could barely stop herself. She looked over at her friend as she tried to catch her breath. It was almost as if she ran a mile.

"Please," he tried not to snap, "stop talking for a little bit." It didn't come out very nice, but it was effective. Ella gave a look of confusion before it finally dawned on her. Her mouth may have been moving quickly, but her brain hadn't quite caught up.

"Geez, sorry." She pretended to zip her mouth shut. He very much appreciated the gesture. Even a few seconds of quiet would do.

"You will have plenty of time for planning once you know the sequence of events for tomorrow. He looked slightly calmer.

"Hmm?" Ella popped her eyebrows, but kept her mouth shut.

"You did not think we were traveling merely for you to meet my leader face to face, did you?" Ella only shrugged. "There is much to be done in the very short time before you arrive at our base. It is not as easy as you think."

Ella slumped a little. She hadn't really thought about anything past the fact she was having surgery. It was difficult to concentrate on something like that when she knew her best friend was going to be taking a sharp tool after her in the next few days. It was a bit easier than the ones she had already endured to put her broken body back together, in a sense, but not by much. "_I wish you could read my mind," She_ thought, _"easy is the last word that comes to mind."_

X

"_Ella, are you ready to go?" The unfamiliar nurse asked her as the last of the IV's were stick into Ella's slender arm. The girl didn't smile._

"_Why do I need to do this again? I thought I didn't need to get sliced and diced anymore." She said, looking away. Tears threatened to fall, but Ella held onto them. The last time she had to go through this process, she ended up with a long piece of metal stuck in her arm, a weird thing replacing her eyeball, and a painful layer of skin on her leg stumps. She wasn't too jazzed at the idea of having to be doped up on painkillers and stuck in bed again. She'd even take physical therapy over this, and he hated that with every fiber of her being._

"_I know sweetie, but there are a few bones that didn't take to the rod we placed in your arm a few weeks ago. The doctor just needs to go in and put them back into place." The nurse was nice enough, but Ella didn't like her. She didn't take to any nurses right now. Looking at her uncovered arm, her eye followed the scar from the last surgery. It spanned down her forearm, and even uglier reminder of the chunk of house that fell on her. Now she knew how the Wicked Witch of the East felt in the "Wizard of Oz." At least she had a nice pair of shoes._

"_I don't care! Just leave 'em, I just want to go a home already!" She yelled. She was starting to feel a little groggy from the medicine they gave her. She hated that stuff with a passion._

"_Shh, indoor voice please."_

_This only made Ella madder. "I'm not five!" Her voice was only a bit lower because of the sleepiness creeping up on her. The nurse's smile dropped and she shook her head._

"_Fight all you want, it's going to happen." The girl swore the woman in white rolled her eyes at her, by her vision was blurring a bit. Before she knew it, another nurse came in and the two began to wheel her down the hallway to the operating room._

"_This one's got a lot of fight in her. She looks like a nice enough girl, but this little kitty has claws." The other nurse commented in a heavy southern accent. It was the one she had dealt with the last time._

"_Kitty can hear you." Ella's voice slurred a bit. She watched the overhead lights go by and listened to the familiar swish of the doors as they wheeled her into the busy O.R. She could hear clanking of tools being moved about, reminding her of the night of the explosion. She heard that noise before she saw her rescuer._

"_Well, well, well, is this Little Miss Ella again?" The doctor was wearing a mask already, but his voice conveyed a smile. Ella may have not liked the nurses, but she tolerated Dr. Xiong a little better. Finally, the floodgates let loose and she began to cry._

"_Please, I don't want to be here." She said through a sob. The doctor's eyes looked sympathetic, but all he did was pat her on the head with a gloved hand._

"_Don't worry, Little Miss. I promise this time won't take as long to heal as the last one."_

"_But it didn't last time. You guys said that." She gasped a bit. Dr. Xiong wiped her tears away with a piece of gauze._

_  
"It will this time, I'll see to it." He said as a male nurse Ella called 'Hot Buns' put the gas mask over her face._

"_Okay El, I'm going to need you to starting counting backwards from 100." He told her. The gas hissed to life. She moved her head back and forth, try to say no._

"_Ratchet…help me. I need you aga…" She started, but trailed off as she fell into the dreamless sleep. The doctor and nurses never really did find out what she meant by that._

_X_

The squealing of Ratchets tires broke her from her trance. He came to a stop near the rock he usually had her sit on as he shifted forms. The teenager smiled as she saw the familiar yellow and blue camero, the black top-kick she considered her nemesis, and a Peterbuilt semi-truck painted blue with red flames.

"Wow, Optimus has style." Ella said, giving her approval of his form. She stared with such awe that it scared her when Ratchet opened the passenger side door. "Dude!"

"It is not polite to stare with your mouth wide open." To her, he sounded like a grandmother.

"You're not nice." She scolded as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She climbed down from the seat, landing as softly as she could so her legs didn't jam up. Taking her seat on the rock, she kept out of her friend way so she wouldn't get squished as he transformed.

As if told by an unheard voice, the four vehicles began to shift. The grinding gears and scraping metals moving all at once was a little much more then Ella's ears could handle. Sam had told her it was a little loud, but it was different to someone whose ears had grown sensitive to make up for her losing half her sight. She folded her outer right ear inward, while only pressing her bad hand against the left.

Ratchet and Bumblebee were no big deal anymore. She had seen them so many times; the novelty had long worn off. With Ironhide, she could honestly care less. It was Optimus Prime that amazed her. She couldn't figure out how something that tall fit into the truck form. She giggled a bit when his helmet flipped up, finding that to be the neatest part.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped her head around, ears still covered, to Ratchet holding his hand out. She hadn't even seen him move behind her, and he was kind of hard to miss.

"It will be easier for all of us if you were closer to our eye level."

"Oh, okay." Ella obliged by lifting her arms, allowing him to pick her up and place her on his shoulder. She reached over and gripped him in the same spot as before.

"Much better. I thought my neck was going to get stuck in the downward position." Bee joked, pretending to pull his head back up. "By the way, nice resting clothes."

Ella looked down. She'd forgotten she hadn't changed for the day yet. Her face flashed pink. "Thanks for the reminder." She answered with a hint of sarcasm. She turned her attention to the leader of the group.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in proper form, Eleanor Brass." He looked so serious for such an informal meeting.

Ellas pink face turned even darker. "This is so cool!" She said in a higher pitch. Optimus looked at her the way a proud father looked at his son scoring the winning goal in a soccer game.

"You seem quite upbeat for a human with such a tough period of time ahead of her."

"I have no legs, one eye, and a messed up arm. If you ask me, all this crap coming up is a cake walk." She knew none of them would know what her last sentence meant unless they looked it up before, but they didn't let on if they didn't. They were just either prideful, or funny like that.

"It is good that your spirits are high in the face of such risk." He came closer to her

Ella didn't really like the sound of the word risk. "I trust Ratch." She glanced over at Ironhide, looking just as sullen as he had in holoform. He wanted to return to Captains Lennoxs' living quarters and be away from the little menace. The two caught each others eye.

"Runt."

"Nimrod."

"Rock," Bee called out as he plucked the hardened piece of earth out from behind Ellas bony back. She had grabbed it, fully intent on finally getting at the weapons expert.

"Dang it." She hissed, dusting the dirt it left behind on her leg. "You spoiled it."

"Thank you, Bumblebee. She might have had a chance to actually try and scratch the armor." Ironhide wasn't afraid show his dislike of the girl in front of his leader. After all, he had asked to get rid of Sams parents before, what made this any different?

"I can see you two will be difficult to leave alone. Optimus said as he stepped between the fighting gazes. "I shall make the necessary guardian changed in order…Ironhide, cannons off." The Autobot leader looked over in disgust at the weapons expert. Immediately, Ironhide straightened up and his cannons powered down.

"Yes sir," he said in loud, military fashion. Ella held back a smirk. He'd gotten in trouble while she hadn't.

"We will discuss your conduct back at your living quarters." Ratchet said quietly. She looked at him with a twist mouth.

"How do you keep doing that?" Guess she wasn't off the hook after all.

"Now then," the leader looked at each of his comrades, "this mission with begin at 7:00 am, Earth time." He motioned to the still peeved Ironhide. "Captain Lennox and Ironhide will arrive at Ellas home base for item and personal retrieval. This will not change, no matter how much you dislike one another."

"That sucks." Ella murmured.

"From there," he ignored her, "Captain Lennox and Ironhide will proceed to the next check point. Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela will take over the care of Ella while Ironhide continues onward to our headquarters with the items Ella finds essential. She must stay with them."

"Why change?" the girl spoke up.

"Standard security. We don't want to be followed, so we switch it up." Bee answered kindly.

"Thank you, Bumblebee." Optimus continued. "Ella will remain under their care until Ratchet contacts me about the status of the second female, Celine."

"Did she tell you when she's supposed to leave?" Ella hoped it wouldn't take too long, even if she liked Sam and Mikaela.

"Within an hour or two after you." Ratchet answered, careful not to turn his head as he talked, or Ella might take a tumble.

"Once the signal had been given, Ella will be turned over to my care for the rest of the journey. We will rendezvous with Ratchet at our home base."

"Then what?"

"You will be taken into my custody and will begin the attachment being the evening." The look on Ellas face almost made Bumblebee blow a gasket, it was that funny.

"What? You're doing it that soon? I thought, you know, you needed to practice a little more before you were cutting me open." She was genuinely worried. She had been through this too many times before, but this seemed to be even riskier than anything she had experienced before.

"Ratchet is the very best. He would never put you in harms way. Optimus tired to calm the girls fears.

"Trust me, if he could put me back together, a human should be no big deal." Bee picked up his left leg to admire the work done years before Ella met all of them. She never really asked how that happened in the first place.

Ella moved closer to Ratchets head." You're sure?"

"I can promise you I will not do any more damage." His faceplates shifted into a half smile. "You were so excited about these repairs, and now you have second thoughts."

"Hey, it's real now." She said sharply. She looked around at the other, feeling so tiny compared to them. She was pretty sure Ratchet hadn't work on anything smaller than Bee, even if she hadn't met most of his kind yet. If they all had vehicle modes, they had to be way bigger than what she could ever grow into.

"No need for panic mode." Ratchet didn't want her to freak out in front of his leader.

She tightened her grip on Ratchets head. "So, I ride with Jerk-bot, stay with Bee, get picked up by Optimus, and end up with Ratch."

"If you want to put it in the simplest of terms, yes." Bee always had the quickest wit.

Ella shook her head and laughed. "This is going to be so weird!"

The Autobot leader winked at the girl. "We had a friendship with your mother and father. It is only natural we would extend the same help and generosity they gave to us to their younglings."

"Oh…well…thanks." She knew it wasn't enough. Until then, Ella didn't really know the extent of her parents relationship with the four Cybertronians. Now, she was sure it ran deep.

"We are glad to assist you, Eleanor." He was a little surprised when she snorted at his sentence. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," she snorted again, "it's just, no one calls me Eleanor unless I'm in huge trouble. Just call me Ella and only Ella."

"Such a strange ritual of naming younglings a longer name to shout when angry, and a short one for the rest of the time. You would think it would be backwards." Bee tapped his chin, searching the world wide web for an explanation for such an anomaly.

"Ella leaned her forehead on her free hand. "Never mind that!" She looked to the leader and smiled once more. "I keep forgetting you guys don't always get what I say."

"We learn new things each passing day."

Suddenly, there was a low, gruff rumble. It frightened Ella so bad, ratchet had to bring up a hand to keep her from jumping down. All optics and the one human eye turned to Ironhide.

"I'd hate to break up this little party," he said, oozing with spite, "but if there are no more protocols to go through, I would like to leave." The others had almost forgotten he was there.

"Very well, Ironhide." Optimus finally said, not sounding please to be interrupted. As much as he would have liked to stay and get to know Ella through her own words, there were still duties to fulfill in the time before the night came. "Each of you must follow your piece of the mission perfectly, even you Ella."

"Aye aye Cap." She saluted him with her limp hand.

"Follow the coordinates and Primus forbid if anything were to go wrong."

"Yes sir." The other three said in unison.

"Okay Optimus." Ellas voice was faintly heard above theirs.

"You are all dismissed."

Ironhide couldn't have walked off fast enough, but he should have never turned his back. With only a whoosh noise to cue him in, a rock no bigger than a human ear smacked him in the back of his head. He whipped around, optics glaring at Ella as Ratchet held her in his hand.

"Sorry, did not see that one." Ratchet said, but wasn't too sincere. After all, they weren't exactly getting along either. He gave a puzzled look to Ella. "Where were you even hiding that?"

"My secret." She smiled evilly at her target. She didn't even mind when Ironhide came rushing up. She knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Keep that little runt of yours in line, Doc. She's becoming as bad as a Decep…"

"Stand down." Optimus ordered before he couldn't finish the sentence. If there was a time for Ella to find out about Decepticons, now wasn't it. Ironhide stopped where he was, but still looked angry.

"Consider yourself lucky you're a human, Runt. You would have been a scrap pile if you were one of us." With that, his body shifted back into the black top-kick and drove off, making sure to push dirt at Ratchet with his tires.

"I don't care if you punish me, that was worth it." Ella snickered as Ratchet put her down. "Sorry you had to see that Optimus, but I couldn't help it."

"You had better have Ratchet take a look at your impulse control. It seems to be acting abnormally." Bumblebee said.

Optimus knelt down to the girl. "What you did was wrong, but will allow it to pass. Beating up one of my warriors is not the greatest idea." He didn't sound mad, but he did sound disappointed. She hated it when adults used that tone. Disappointment was much worse.

"Sorry." She lifted her shoulders up, her guilt starting to sink in.

Optimus stood back up and looked to his comrades. "Go home. It seems this youngling has had as much excitement as she can handle today."

"Agreed." Ratchet replied. Ella watched the three turn back into their vehicular forms. Without Ironhide, the sound wasn't as loud, but it was still enough to make her cover her ears. She didn't need to be deaf. Once finished, Optimus drove up next to her.

"We will see you tomorrow, Ella." He said kindly before driving away with Bumblebee right behind him.

She raised her good hand into the air and waved it furiously. "Bye! Nice to meet you!" She called after the two. She kept waving until the two were gone from her sight. With a sense of satisfaction, she climbed into Ratchets passenger side.

"I expected better behavior out of you." He said as they drove away from the spot.

Ella scoffed at him. "You know he deserved it. He's just a big dummy that hates me for no good reason."

"You act the same way toward him."

"So? He started it." Ella crossed her arms, the events of the next day fading a bit in her mind.

"You should have known better. You did this in front of my commanding officer. Do you have any idea what an embarrassment that is?" His voice was getting louder in the cab.

"I said I was sorry." She looked out the window. "God, now I know why Mik calls you a cold, perverted bas…"

"Watch the language. Besides, how was I being perverted? You barely know what that means."

"You weren't, I was just making a point." She lowered her eyebrows. "What was Ironhide going to call me?"

"Nothing."

"Yes he was! He said decep and then Optimus talked. What was he going to say? Is it one of your cyber swear words."

"No, but it is none of your concern what he was talking about." Ratchet wanted her to just stop.

"Yes it is, he was dissing me."

"Ella, you are too sensitive."

"Oh, now I'm too sensitive. What, are you going to call me too girly next? Maybe even…" She didn't get a chance to finish. Suddenly, a blur of tan darted in front of Ratchet. "Ratch!" Ellas scream was high and loud. It was too late to do anything. The Cybertronian ran into the creature at almost full speed, a loud thump being heard by the girl.

"Hold on." Ratchet said as he did a donut and ended up in the opposite direction. The seat belt tightened around Ella as he came to a quick stop. She knew she was going to have a bruise there in the morning with how hard it pulled. She was breathing hard with adrenaline.

"What was that?" She said after a minute. She unbuckled her belt.

"An animal." He answered. He then scanned her, making sure she was unharmed by the sudden stop. She appeared to be in working order, but scared out of her wits.

Grabbing her crutches, she opened the door and got out. As quickly as she could move, she walked to Ratchets front. She covered her mouth in shock at what she saw. "Ratch, you hit a deer."

The poor creature didn't stand a chance against the grill of a hummer vehicle. Its neck was twisted backwards, its body still. There was blood on Ratchets front and bits of fur stuck to him. Ella hoped Ratchet noticed, because she wished she hadn't.

"The animal, Odocoileus virginianus, shows no vital signs. It has died."

Ella stared at the animal. "It had to have come out of the woods. It was so fast, it must have been running from something." She was starting to cry. She only backed away when Ratchet began to transform. The bloody portions of himself were on his chest, forcing Ella to continue looking at it.

"It is all right. There was nothing either of us could do." He knelt one knee on the ground and dug his fingers into the dirt next to the dead animal. Scooping the dirt into his hand, he was able to make a deep enough hole.

"What are you doing?" Ella asked, not really looking anymore. 

"It is customary on this planet to bury those who have passed. This animal should be treated no differently." He carefully picked the deer up in his other hand and placed it into the hole. He buried the animal with the dirt he held, leaving no trace of the accident behind. Even the blood was buried.

"Hang on." Ella said. She hobbled over, but not before she popped a stick up into the air and caught it. With the piece of tree, she drew a cross on the freshly dug earth. "There." The two looked down at the makeshift grave in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Come. We must go." Ratchet finally said, moving back into vehicle mode. Ella didn't say anything. She just turned and walked back to the passenger door. She didn't look up as she got back in. As they drove away from the scene of the accident, the fight from before was long forgotten.

X

"**He he he! I wanna do it again!" **The small Decepticon jumped up and down. Scaring the innocent deer and watching the Autobot slam into it was the most fun he'd had in a very long time. His partner was not amused.

"**You nearly gave away our position! We cannot act until orders are given!"**

"**I I I didn't. I just made a little fleshbag run so the scum would kill it." **The blue eyed bot looked around for more animals he could torture.

"**Why Starscream stuck me with you, I will never understand." **The much bigger of the two grew frustrated. "**I should kill you now for insubordination."**

"**Why don't you, Barricade?" **The little bot taughted him. The big one knew better then to listen to him. Killing a fellow member, no matter how annoying, was an offense in the eyes of Megatron. That is, unless he was the one that was doing the killing.

"**Just shut up, Frenzy."**

"**I'm going to get that little girl. Funfunfun! She will make a wonderful trophy. Shesheshe will go next to Samual Witwicky."**

"**Now there is something I agree with."** He turned back into the faux police car. **"Come on, I know of a place we can run over people without home bases. No fleshy figures out who does it."**

"**Fine."**


	17. The Journey: Part 1

It had taken almost an hour, but finally Ratchet was able to show himself without being conscious about the fact he had anothe

Authors Note: Okay guys, I'm doing something a little different with this chapter. It turned out that it was going to be a lot longer than I had first thought, so I cut it into two parts. Part two isn't finished yet, and I don't know if that one will be cut too. I guess it really does take a long time to get to the Autobot base! Anyway, I hope you guys like this. Ella starts to get a little suspicious, and there is a little more fighting between the girl and her nemesis. It took me a long time to finish this since I had a cold clouding my brain, but I think I got out when I needed too. Please review, since they do keep the story going. Love you guys! Expect part two sometime this week.

Authors note 2: Happy Easter! Consider this a gift from the giant bunny!

Title: The Journey: Part 1

It had taken almost an hour, but finally Ratchet was able to show himself without being conscious about the fact he had another creatures life fluid all over his front. He had attacked himself with the hose while Ella got ready for the day, but she came out to help when she was finished.

"Oh my god." She yelled out at one point as she took an old toothbrush after the dried on spots.

"What?" He asked through his radio.

"I think this is a piece of the deers nose!"

Once the evidence of the accident was gone from the Cybertronian and the two tried not to think about it, Ella began her packing for the day ahead. 

Her bedroom had gone from a semi-clean living and sleeping area, to a tornado swept disaster area in a matter of minutes. Even Ratchet himself had never seen the girl throw things out of her closet so fast. Hangers were spinning in place as she tore the shirts from them. He watched through her window, quite intrigued at her behavior. He was making notes about the habits of a young human when they are readying themselves for travel. He would have to observe a male to begin to understand if this was common place.

"Hey Ratchet. How am I going to pack enough for almost two months? I don't think I have that many clothes. I don't even think I have enough room in my suitcase." She looked over at her half full travel bag. It was big enough to fit her and one of her friends. She should know, they actually tried it one time. There was no way to bring an extra with Celine leaving as well, taking the rest of the bags with her.

"No. According to calculations, you will need to have your out layers cleaned while you are in recovery." He answered, reaching in to pick a bra off Ella lap. "You will want this, even if it is not required in your life phase as of now." He flicked his hand and the clothing item landed in her suitcase.

"First, don't touch stuff like that," she hobbled to her case and adjusted the new item into its place. "Second, you don't have a washer and dryer on that base, do you?"

Ratchet retracted his hand. "No. We have no need for such equipment."

Ella froze for a second. "Please tell me you at least have a bathroom. I know you don't use those either."

"Yes." He heard Ella let out a sigh of relief. "Our headquarters is a former base for Earths military. Almost everything a human would need to survive is still built into each of the buildings."

"Thank god. I thought I was going to use a porta-potty or something. Ew." She chuckled and sat down, returning to her clothes packing.

"I am not familiar with the object you have mentioned." He couldn't believe his optics as Ella fell face first into her case, laughing.

"It's something people use when they go to fairs, or something. They're just bathrooms without sinks that can go anywhere. They usually smell like something died in the blue water." She said when she was finished with her little tangent. 

"Sounds unsanitary."

"Yeah, no kidding." She folded a pair of shorts as she spoke. "Try going in one after a fat guy gets rid of his funnel cake. I don't know how he got it on the ceiling of that thing, but it's safe to say I didn't have to go anymore." She reached over with her crutch and pulled another pile toward her.

"Very unsanitary. It is curious how humans have not damaged themselves with more diseases and sickness." There was no emotion on his face, but his mind was racing with more downloaded information.

Ella shook her head. "No clue. We're just lucky like that." She put her unmentionables in a separate pocket so she wouldn't have to dig for them among the bigger items of clothing. "Anyway, what were we talking about?"

"Washers and dryers. I am sure if we ask Sam or the Lennoxs, they will gladly take your out layers to be cleaned." As he spoke, he sent a written message along via Ellas computer to the two families to see if they would agree. He was sure they would be helpful, but it was good to ask permission.

Ella paused, a shirt still in her hand. "How am I going to tell my friends I can't talk to them? I don't think my cell phone has range out there, and I don't have a laptop." Her eyebrows dropped. "They can't even visit me."

"I am afraid not. More of the world is not ready to learn of our existence, even in circumstances such at this."

"I guess I really hadn't thought about that. It's just going to be us for two months, isn't it?" She sounded a bit glum.

"You will have visitors. Sam and Mikaela are coming in a few days, and I am very sure Optimus will come to visit a few times." He tried to bring her spirits back up.

Ella smiled weakly. "I still wish this wasn't such a huge secret. I tell my girls everything, so this is pretty tough." She thought for a second. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to say when they see the new gear."

Ratchet reached in once more to hand her a shirt that had landed out of her arm length. "You have to learn that, sometimes, there are things better off unsaid in order to protect what you care about."

Ellas eyes brightened as she took the yellow item from him. "And you know I'd protect you even if someone was torturing me with a giant tarantula." She set her work down and looked over to the window. "But it's not like you guys came to take over. Even Ironhide's not that evil. He's just really grumpy." The girl heard the big bots gears move as he shifted weight from foot to foot.

"There are things you have yet to understand about my race and why we must hide."

"I want to know." She sounded like a small child when she said it.

"I know you do," he reached over and ruffled her hair a bit, "but the time has not come for that. Now, we must concentrate our energies on the tasks ahead."

Ella smoothed her hair back into place. It seemed Ratchet liked to do that almost as much as her father did. Doesn't mean she liked it, but she took it.

A hush fell over the two as Ella continued placing clothes in their proper positions. Her radio played softly in the in the background. She'd forgotten that she'd turned it on a while ago. She moved her head slightly to the beat as she worked. "Ratchet?"

"Yes, Ella?"

"Over by our spot, did you get a bad feeling?" She didn't look at him, but her eyebrows furrowed.

"Bad feeling? I do not comprehend what you are saying." Ratchet looked as confused as she was.

"I don't know. I just felt like something was watching us the whole time." She looked over to him. "Something really bad."

"No, I did not have such a feeling." He picked up another item for her. "If any of had sensed a creature with ill wills, we would have never allowed you to be out in the open. You would have been escorted back here under protective orders."

"It was just strange," she reached up and bit on her thumbnail, "I haven't felt like that since I was really little. That's when I thought my dads old car was evil."

"No, there was no evil near you. You were probably picking up anger energies from Ironhide."

Ella turned to her work, but shook her head. "I hope you're right about that. It was just different this time."

Soon, the clothes scattered about the room began to disappear into her massive suitcase. 

"This will be the last time I'll have to crawl around to get my crap together. I won't have to struggle to get up." She smiled as she placed the last pair of shorts into the case. On top of that, she put the slippers given to her on her birthday. How she longed to feel them on her feet again.

"You will not need my help either."

Ella looked over at him out the corner of her eye. "I don't think so." She smiled and laughed at him as she tried to get her suitcase shut. It was quite difficult since it was a little more full then she realized. Even when she sat on it, her weight wasn't enough to get the zipper to close. "Speak of the devil…do you mind?"

"Not at all." He reached back in and pressed his hand lightly on the case. Moving around it on her knees, she was able to get it shut.

"See? Nothing to do with the parts. I just don't have a big enough butt to close the stupid thing." She smirked. She grabbed her crutches and picked herself up off the floor. "Come on, I need to get my entertainment ready. Now where did I put the NERF gun?"

"No!"

X

The night seemed to drag on for days as Ella laid awake, watching the clock tick by. She knew Ratchet was outside deep in stasis lock, but it wasn't enough to get her to fall asleep. There would be plenty of time for that when she was having surgery. For now, she was just glad Ratchet was having a long nights rest since he was the one that had to be alert. If he wasn't, Ella would not let him even come close to her with a knife.

As soon as her eye closed for the last time, it felt, her alarm clock started to blare. Scared out of her wits, she shot up in bed. "Omigod." She yelled out. She looked over at her clock. It was only five in the morning. Ella hadn't even known there was such a time.

"Good. You have awakened," flashed across her computer. She didn't even leave the thing on at night, so there was only one explanation. She picked up her cell phone from her night stand, not even bothering to dial in a number.

"Ratch, how the heck did you set my alarm? You're fingers are too fat to hit the buttons right." She said into it. Her alarm shut off automatically as she spoke.

"When you have as many fine tools as I do, you know when to use them." His voice came through the phone. Ella rubbed her eye.

"You freaking suck. Will and Idiot aren't even going to be here until seven." Her body longed to fall back into deep slumber.

"You tend to take a long time getting ready for the day. I thought it was a kind favor to bring you out of your rapid eye movement stage of rest before the time came." He sounded a little too cheerful for the time in the morning.

Ella boosted herself up on an elbow, but she didn't come out from under the covers. "Lesson about humans: never wake up a teenager before sunrise. They'll want to kill you." She pulled her arm forward, allowing herself to fall back into the bed. She took the phone away from her ear and shut her eyes again.

"Ella." She could still hear him through the earpiece.

"I'm ignoring you." She let out a fake snore to tell him she was serious.

"Eleanor." His voice was lower, more annoyed. She let out another loud snore and turned over. That was the last straw for him. As fast as his body could, he transformed into his normal mode, reached into the room, and flipped the mattress with Ella on it over.

"What the," was all she could get out as she fell to the floor. With all of the racket they were making, it was a wonder why Celine didn't wake up. Tangled in her blankets, Ella struggled to free herself.

"Good. You can now go clean yourself up and bring your belonging to your home bases front door." He said, peering in. His optic made the room glow blue as Ella appeared out from under her messed up covers. Her hair covered half of her face, but her anger could have pierced his armor.

"Do that again, and I swear I'll rip that hook right off your front." There was something evil behind her eye, but it wasn't much to be afraid of. After all, humans could never do too much damage to a Cybertronian unless they had some firepower and a good idea where a weak spot was located. Ella probably couldn't even hold up a real gun, let alone shoot it.

"The time you take speaking could be used in preparation." He picked the mattress back up and placed it back on top of the box spring, leaving Ella on the floor with her blankets. Reaching around by the light of Ratchets eyes, she found her legs and started to attach them. She kept looking up at him with such anger.

"Stupid Ratchet. You didn't have to wake me up like that." She said under her breath. She wished she could have cursed right there, but it wasn't worth it.

"Your crutches are right here." He handed the twin sticks over to her. She took them grudgingly, letting him lift her to her feet.

"If I didn't know what was happening later, I would just hate you." She spat as she hobbled out of the room. She'd left a set of clothes in the bathroom the night before so she wouldn't have to trip around her room trying to remember where she put her one outfit. 

Satisfied with his morning work, Ratchet reverted back to his alt-mode. Using his scanners, he made sure the newly turned teenager didn't fall asleep while showering, or using the commode. It had happened before, so he just wanted to be safe.

X

Almost two hours later, everything Ella could need or want with her on her trip was next to the front door. Upon seeing this, he was grateful he and Optimus had changed their minds about Bumblebee picking Ella up for the first leg of the journey. He would have been far too small for the effects.

By then, Celine had reluctantly woken up and was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. She had packed most of her things the night before as well, but would have plenty more time to finish after her niece was gone. 

"Pretty as ieet ieez, I 'ate watching zee sun rise." Celine yawned into her vanilla smelling coffee cup. "What time did you say you got up?"

"About five." Ella shrugged, dragging another bag across the floor. It was tough to juggle it with the crutches, but she managed. Celine just watched her niece with disinterest.

"Really? Zat ieez odd I didn't 'ear you." She took a long sip from her streaming mug.

Ella made sure her aunt could see her roll her eye. "Imagine that. I tried to hard not to make noise." If she only knew. Ella deposited her bag next to the door and sat down on it. It was very tiring work, especially for a person going on only a couple hours of sleep. She rested her head on her bigger bag. Sitting next to the bags, her wheelchair looked like a folded up torture device. She would need it to get around for the next few weeks, and she was not really looking forward to that.

"Zis iees going to be so strange. We 'aven't been apart for zis long since I came to America." Celine rested her chin on her hand. "Ieet iees like I am going 'ome."

"It's not that long. Besides, this is probably a good thing. You'll get to spend more time with your coworkers, and I'll get better at walking before school starts." She smiled at the thought of not limping around. "I won't even have to use the school elevators, I'll be so good."

"I 'ope so to, ma cheri. You keep scuffing zee floor with zose awful zings." She wiped her foot across a fresh mark on the hardwood floor.

"Gee, thanks." Ella was beginning to wonder if Celine was really paying attention to the fact the girl was going to get better. 

As they both stewed in their sleepiness, they suddenly heard the roar of an engine as it came up the driveway. Both jumped before rushing to the window to look. Outside, a large black top-kick came to a quiet halt in front of the garage, sending little bits of gravel flying everywhere. "Who in zee world iees zat?"

"That would be my ride." Ella hid her disappointment in the fact it was Ironhide taking her for the first part of the trip. They watched as Will Lennox got out of the vehicle and approached the house, waving to the two as he neared the window.

"Nice." Celine nodded, suddenly more awake.

"Married."

Will knocked loudly at the door. Before Ella could even turn around, Celine was there to open it and greet him.

"Good morning. You must be Mr. Lennox." She held her hand out to him. Will seemed surprised at how vivacious the woman was at this time of the morning. He took her hand and quickly shook it.

"Yeah. I guess my buddies told you I was coming." He said, entering the house. Ella waved at him, being polite enough not to interrupt her aunt for a change.

"I supposed zee others are not with you?" Celine asked. Her niece started to blush. She knew exactly why her aunt wanted to see the others again.

"Not today. They had to stay behind to set things up, but they do send their love." He turned away from the flirtatious woman. "Hi Ella. You ready to go?"

"Since yesterday!" Ella moved next to her bags and started to pick one up before Will stopped her.

"Allow me." He said, taking the giant suitcases handle out of her hand. He picked up two more bags in his other hand, both filled with things to entertain Ella on the days she couldn't get up.

"Show off." Ella laughed as she picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She turned back to Celine. "Be back in a second." Ella turned back and followed Will out the door. The morning air was a lot colder than she had anticipated, causing her to shiver a bit.

"He's not in a good mood." Will said softly, making sure Celine hadn't followed them out. "Gracie got a little sick in the back seat yesterday, so he learned about the contents of a humans stomach."

It kind of stung her to hear the name Gracie but she had to remember he was talking about his daughter, not her sister. "First of all, that is really gross. Secondly, I don't think that's the only reason, Mr. Lennox. He hates my guts."

"Oh, come on. He wouldn't be here if he hated you that much. I don't exactly control him." Will hoisted the first bag into Ironhides flatbed. Ella looked up to see a little bit of black smoke coming out of on of the large pipes above their head. She didn't know if Ironhide was answering Will, or blowing off some air.

"He's only here because Optimus told him to be." The girl opened the door to the back seat, only to have the door thrust out of her hand and slammed in her face. "Hey! Open up, Fatty!" She hit him with an upward movement of her crutch.

"Ironhide, knock it off. Celine's still here." Will said with little patience as he lifted the suitcase up. Within a few seconds, the door popped open. Ella tossed her bag inside and put her head a little ways in.

"Stop being such a jerk."

"Leave the cab, or I will close the door on you." He snapped. Just as Ella look a step back, Ironhide slammed the door once more. The girl looked over to her older friend.

"See?" She said. Will placed the last bag into the flatbed.

"It takes him a while to warm up sometimes. He treated Sam the same way for a while when they first met, but they get along just fine now." Will sounded so much like an uncle right then, Ella wished she really was related to him.

"If you say so." She shrugged a bit. She turned to go back into the house, but the captain stopped her.

"I'll get the rest. Why don't you go say bye to Ratchet?" He motioned with his head to the side of the house he had seen the CMO parked. Ella looked the same direction. 

"You sure?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I've got this handled." He turned and walked back toward the house, leaving Ella with the massive top-kick. She looked over at Ironhide.

"No use in hanging out with you." She eyeballed him before setting off around the house. She snickered when she saw Ratchet was still covered in nighttime dew. He looked like one of those shiny chocolate coins she used to love.

Sensing her arrival, he opened his drivers side door without a sound. As he leaned down to let her in with ease, she traced the symbol on his steering wheel. "Looks like you are nearly ready to depart."

"Yep. Mr. Lennox is getting the rest of my stuff." She answered. "Why can't you take me?" 

"I have explained this before. It is a safety reason." He didn't sound as perturbed as he usually did.

"I just feel bad for leaving you here alone with Celine."

"You have done so before. Remember those slammer parties you have attended with your friends?"

Ella had to think for a second. "You mean slumber parties?" 

"Those as well."

"It just feels weird that I'm not coming home for a while. It's like I'm not going to see you again for a long time, even if we'll be back together this afternoon." She patted the front seat.

"It will be all right, Ella. You are merely nervous about the future; therefore it is affecting your grasp on time." The back rest came down on Ella in Ratchets version of a hug.

"You think too much. That's why I like you so much." Ella smiled, sniffling a bit. She knew he was right. He was always right about stuff like that. 

"I am sure you will have fun during your journey to our headquarters. You have much to learn from those who are caring for you."

In front of the house, they both could hear footsteps moving toward them. Without coming around the corner, Wills voice flowed across the morning air; "Ella! Time to go!"

"Well, this is it. The mission starts now." Ella leaned forward and hugged the steering wheel. "See you later."

"As will I." He leaned down to let her out and closed the door behind her. 

"Coming!" She called to Will as she came around the corner. She could see he was strapping her belongings down so nothing would fly out if they hit any bumps. She doubted Ironhide would even try to miss any potholes, so she was grateful to the older gentleman. From the porch, Celine watched the two.

""Ave a wonderful time, Ella! No crutches when you get back, oui?" In the morning light, Celines hair looked even more snarled than it did inside.

"Oui." Ella waved to her aunt as Will helped her into the vehicle. This time, Ironhide didn't try to close the door on her. Once inside, Ella took a moment to look around. It didn't look any different from other trucks she had ridden in. A second later, Will entered the vehicle.

"Ready?" He smiled. He pretended to turn the key as Ironhides engines roared to a start.

"Ready as I can be." Ella returned the smile, but didn't look as confident. As the two humans and one Autobot rolled down the driveway, Ella kept her eyes on Ratchet. She wondered what he could be thinking about, how he was preparing himself for what he had to do. It must have been hard to know about what he might see during the operation process. At least Ella would be asleep for the entire time.

Seeing her sadness, Will reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "Hey, you'll see him later."

"Yeah, if Ironhide doesn't try to kill me first." She didn't take her eyes from her best friend.

"I resent that." The gruff bots voice came from the radio speakers.

The girl turned her body as the top-kick pulled out of the driveway and started down the road. Finally, the search and rescue hummer was out of her line of vision, not to return until she was ready to go under the knife. 


	18. The Journey: Will and Ironhide

Authors Note: Guys, I am so sorry about not updating when I said I would

Authors Note: Guys, I am so sorry about not updating when I said I would. I usually have a great excuse, but this time I don't. I was just really lazy after work (the warm season has come and it's busier than ever,) and, to top it off, another story idea has popped into my head. Don't worry, I'm suppressing it the best I can. Also, my sisters came for a visit on two different weekends, so I was forced to spend time with them. (I'm kidding, I really do love them.) Okay, so I guess this chapter is going to be broken up even more. It's getting super long because of the three different missions that need to be fulfilled. I promise the surgery chapter is coming, but I guess the story doesn't want me to get there quite yet. I have to let the story progress the way it wants too. True writers are never in full control. Okay, I hope you guys enjoy the second part to The Journey. It took a while, but it's finally here.

Authors Note 2: My room is being repainted, so my computer will be out of commission for a week. I'll try to finish the rest of the third part (its halfway there) this week if things don't go all psycho on me again. I love you guys, please review.

Authors Note 3: Ella does say a few things in French in this chapter. I'm not going to translate them because they both have bad words that she would have had to pay Ratchet back for.

Title: The Journey: Will and Ironhide.

_X_

"_Over the past couple days; police have been baffled by the recent rash of hit and run accidents involving the homeless. Police say that witnesses recall seeing a vehicle painted to resemble a police car with the words 'to punish and enslave" written on the side. If anyone has any info…" _the radio called out just as Ironhide changed the station. He wasn't really paying attention to the report anyway. He didn't much care for the news channels very much. It was far too depressing and moody for the 'bot that loved high action and loud noises. To him, it was the Autobot equivalent of a sleeping pill. That was not a good idea, as he was driving.

In the cab, the two humans barely noticed since they were playing one of their favorite driving games, '20 Questions.'

"Come on, you have to at least know this one." Will teased. "You said you've played this before."

"Yeah, but my dad at least picked subjects someone my age could get." She stuck her tongue out and giggled.

"Oh, just pick something."

"Okay, You said it was a guy from the movies, he's older than you, he's been in a cartoon, he's weird, and he was once a pirate, right?" Ella tapped her index finger to her teeth, deep in thought.

"Yep. You think you got it?" Will asked.

"Are you thinking about…Johnny Depp?" Ella looked over at him with a sly smile.

Will snapped his fingers on his right hand. "You got it! It's the first one you got this whole time, but you got it."

"Oh come on, even I know that one. He's hot for an old guy." She turned away and looked out the window. "Besides, how the heck was I supposed to know the last one was an AK47? I don't even know what that is!" She paused before reaching forward and turning up the music. "Hang on, I like this song." Within a minute, she fell into a silent vigil in order to listen to her favor song flowing out of Ironhides radio.

"Ella?" Will looked at his young passenger out of the corner of his eyes. "Ellie, are you okay?" It had been almost fifteen minutes into their drive when Will interrupted the girl listening to music. It has taken long enough to get the music playing since Ironhide hadn't been cooperating with the radio until then. That argument would have turned into a very one sided fist fight if it hadn't been for Will threatening the Autobot with his own superior and Ella with calling Ratchet.

"_When you look me in the eyes…" _Ella snapped out of her boy band induced stupor. "What? I'm fine, why?" She was very confused.

"Well, your knee looks like you're trying to work a really old sew machine," he pointed to her leg moving rapidly up and down, "I think you have nail marks in your wrist," he motioned to the little read lines across the girls formerly crushed wrist, "and if you tug at your hair one more time, I think it's going to come out."

"So I'm a little nervous. That shouldn't be a surprise." She grabbed her one real knee and forced her leg to stop. She had been doing the motion so long, whatever was left of her leg felt like jell-o. She rubbed it a little bit to get the blood to slow down a little.

"Try to settle down. I've already had one kid lose their lunch in here, and I'm not looking forward to another." He smiled, watching the curve in the road before him. The houses were beginning to grow far more numerous.

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't barf when I'm nervous, I just pass out sometimes." She shrugged and cleared her throat. "Also, Ratch told me not to eat since it could make me die when he makes me sleep for surgery." That sentence didn't really make much sense when she said it, but it got the point across well enough.

Will's smile faded a bit. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about that." He bit his lip, looking uncomfortable. He had seen some horrible things during the war in the past, but nothing was like hearing how comments about death came so freely from a young girl. Kids shouldn't even be thinking about such a thing at this age, but for those that had been through such trauma, it was bound to come easier then those that had never been within a mile of it.

"You started it." She pointed at him and snickered. "You wanna play '20 Questions' again? I think it's my turn."

"_Pick a different game."_ Ironhides voice boomed, scaring the teenager.

"Nobody asked you, Idiot." She snapped at him, looking all around the cab. It's very hard to yell at someone when you don't know where their face is.

"_There was no need to. I have grown tired of listening to such a repetitive game." _He seemed to be ignoring Ella's bid for a confrontation.

"Maybe it's time to quit that one. These guys are stuck listening to us the whole time after all, believe me." He wanted to avoid another fight as much as possible.

"If he doesn't want to hear us, why does he just turn his ears off in here? That's what Ratchet does when I snore." She gazed with a narrow eye into the rearview mirror, pretending it was Ironhides own eyes.

"Because he's driving right now. You have to pay attention to everything around you when you drive." Wills voice was calm. "First lesson in driving an Autobot, they are always watching and listening."

"He doesn't need to listen to us, just the stupid road. All he's going to hear from us is talking and possible screams of terror if he goes for a tree. Then again, he'd probably ignore that." Ella was turning her hatred of Ironhide on Will without knowing it. She looked back at the mirror, "Either you stop fighting with me, or I fart on your seat."

"Eleanor! That was a little rude." He scolded. Immediately, Ella covered her mouth, knowing what had come out of her mouth.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'd never gas you on purpose, Will." She fell quiet once more, drawing her gaze out the window.

"_Ratchet can't even put up with mischief from his own kind. It's a wonder how he has last this long with the runt without lobbing a tool at her head."_

Will tried to imagine that, but the picture wasn't coming in right. All he saw was Ironhide shooting his gun off at the very tiny teenager.

"For the love of God and Primus, will you just shut up? I didn't want to be stuck with you anyway." Ella reached forward and pounded her fist on the dashboard.

"Whoa, enough of that!" Will blocked her next punch with a free hand.

"_There is no sense in repeating you, Captain, but I feel the same way." _The radio suddenly flipped to a hard rock station, the singer screaming his dislike of a woman that left him for another rock star. Ella covered her ears as the volume went up. She hated that kind of music anyway, but this circumstance made it ever worse.

"Will! Make him stop!" She yelled over the music. She could feel her eardrums pulsing painfully with the bass line. The captain reached over, flicked the radio off and dug a finger into his own ear. He hoped Ironhide would take pity on him and not turn it back on again.

"'Hide, that wasn't cool. I'm still in here." Will didn't sound mad, just annoyed by his friend. He couldn't believe the Autobot that commanded such honor and respect from his others would act up in such a childish manner. The girl definitely brought the worst out of him.

"_My apologies, Captain Lennox. My retaliation was not supposed to be aimed in your direction. You were merely there."_

Will furrowed his brow, watching the neighborhoods fly by the sides of the vehicle. "That has got to be one of the worst excuses I've hear in a long time."

"_The truth is not an excuse."_

"Ha ha, Ironhide's in trouble, Ironhides in trouble! Way to go, Idi…ahhh," she yelped as the seat suddenly pitched backwards. Stunned, she laid there staring at the roof of the cab. "Rien!" She continued there in her state, unable to find the crank that would have allowed the seat to move again.

Will looked down at her. "What does rien mean?"

"I think I'm stuck," ignoring his question. She still searched for the seat crank with her good hand, while her bad one kept the seatbelt from rubbing her neck.

"Let her up. I think the seatbelt is strangling her." Will quickly looked down at the girl and then back at the road.

The seatbelt actually was causing no discomfort to Ella, but Ironhide raised the seat back up to its normal position. The girl felt her head swim as the blood began to settle back into the front of her body. "Whoa, sat up too fast." Her eye went slightly wider as her vision fuzzed and came back.

"Sorry about that, Ellie. Didn't see that one coming."

"How did you get stuck doing this? You could be at work, playing with Grace or something better." She asked him, putting a few strands of golden hair back into place. Holding a bit up, she thought about how badly she could use a trim when she got out of surgery.

Will painfully held back a laugh. "Do you seriously think Optimus was going to leave you two alone for a half an hour trip?" He let the laugher out. "It would just be a matter of which one made it to Sam and Mikaelas alive."

"It could have worked if he wasn't such a stubborn jerk. He doesn't even know why he doesn't like me." Ella crossed her arms and kicked forward, hitting underneath Ironhides glove compartment.

"I hear the same thing about you." Will wasn't helping the matter, but he was right.

"_I have my reasons, but according to Optimus Prime I'm not allowed to disclose them."_

"Yeah right.

"_Ask your precious Ratchet. He knows."_

"Don't talk about him that way. He doesn't lie to me."

"_He didn't tell you where he was going at night."_

"Birthday gifts are supposed to be a surprise!" She growled. "Maybe then yo' momma knows why." Ella hoped that came out as insulting as she thought it did. On second thought, it sounded really stupid.

Will snorted. "Ellie, that wasn't very nice."

There was a rumble from the engine. "My creator is long offline. You, of all humans, should understand this since yours didn't survive one year ago. She is buried within the Earths crust, never to be heard from again."

The vehicle awkwardly fell silent, the kind of silence that even blocked out the noise from the outside world. A line had been crossed, and it had to be Ironhide to set his massive foot over it. Ella looked down at her lap, lips pinned so tightly they were only a thin line. Whatever she was thinking, she was holding it back as hard as she could. She didn't notice as her right hand curled up into a fist, her nails drawing a bit of blood from her palm. The markings match those from her left wrist.

"'Hide, you just made a big mistake." Wills quiet voice shattered the uncomfortable silence. He didn't know what to say to the girl.

Inside her head, the memory of her mothers face flashed like a broken strobe light. Anger and sadness was clouding the image, but she willed it through. With it, the faces of her father and siblings appeared. In a year, their images hadn't changed. They would never change again. They were never going to truly see the progress she was making in her steps and sight. She had dreamed of her sister and brother holding and helping her as she tried to walk normally, but that would remain nothing but a dream forever. They would never come to understand the tightening bond she and Ratchet held together. Her siblings would never graduate, nor would any of her family see her do the same. They wouldn't be there for weddings, children, nothing. She didn't need to be reminded they were gone, but Ironhide had taken it upon himself to do just that. With every beat of her heart, she could feel the anxiety and pain rising within her. The last thing she wanted to do was let her enemy know that he had gotten to her, but this was a situation that she couldn't control it.

"Laissez tomber les morts, vous fils stupide d'une chienne," she said through her teeth. Her throat felt like a stone was stuck as hot tears fell from her eye. So strong were the tears, they even flowed out from underneath her eye patch.

Will didn't need a French to English dictionary to understand what she just said. His knowledge of the language from middle school days was good enough to figure it out. "Ella, I don't agree with what you just said but I get where you're coming from." He turned his attention back to his old friend. "I don't know how blunt you were allowed to be back on your home world but here, that was what we call a 'low blow."

"_I have not stricken her. It is against my species' code." _He obviously wasn't getting it.

"Yeah you did, 'Hide. Words can hurt just as bad as a fist." He let out a sigh. "God, it feels like I'm talking to my kid."

The black vehicle pulled into a short driveway, the garage next to the house open. Outside the open door, the familiar black and yellow Camero sat out in the morning sun. Within the garage, she could see a female walking around another car parked in the garage, a dirty rag in her hand. Ella hadn't been so happy to see Mikaela in a long time.

"Ellie, I'm sorry," Will said softly. His heart went out to the girl.

"Please…don't talk." She said through a strangled voice. She was trying her best not to start crying what she was still sitting in her worst enemies cab.

Ironhide came to a stop, but his engine didn't cut off. As soon as the doors lock popped open, Ella grabbed her backpack from the back seat, flung open the door, and managed to get out without her crutches. Before the door could close, she swiftly turned around and grabbed the two stick out. From the garage, Mikaela had started to approach them.

"Hey you guys! Right on time." She smiled. The second she looked at Ellas face though, her expression changed to one of concern. "What's wrong?" She walked over to Ella and took the backpack from her.

"Mik!" Ella bellowed out. She grabbed the woman into a hug and began to sob. Mikaela immediately wrapped her arms around the upset girl as Will walked around to them.

Mikaela looked up at the older man. "What happened?" The young girl continued to sob, bawl, and snort in the arms of her older friend.

Will let a big breath out of his nose and shook his head. "Ironhide, that's what happened. Big guy doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Mikaela shook her head, "Oh no, not again."

Ella turned her head to the side to take in some cool air, when she saw a young man spring out of nowhere. She wasn't afraid. "Bumblebee."

The hologram knelt down to her, the same look of worry displayed on his face as Mikaela. "She's leaking lubricants pretty badly from her outer tear ducts," he looked over at the alt mode of the weapons expert with a bit of anger, but he knew not to challenge his comrade, "I will have to report to Prime if you broke her."

"No," the girl spoke up, raising her head away from her comfort, "he doesn't need to hear about this. It's my fight, not his."

Bumblebee didn't take his eyes away from his comrade. "You were supposed to get her here, not make her release water reserves all over her face."

"This is getting a little hairy." Mikaela didn't want an Autobot fight to spring out. She was still renting the place and wanted her security back. "Will, I think you guys should go. You don't want to be late."

"Of course not. Prime will have us both by the fender if anything goes wrong." He looked just as drained from this as the young girl did. "Ellie, I probably won't be at the base by the time you arrive. You gonna be okay?"

Ella still clung to her friend like a child, but turned her attention outward. "Yeah. I'm with a good one now." She took herself away from Mikaela and hugged Will.

"Sorry it had to end like this, Kiddo. It was fun having you around." He said into her ear as she hugged him tight. None of this had been his fault.

"Next time, I'll beat you at 20 questions." She gave a faulty smile as she pulled away. "Just get my stuff there safely."

"Of course." He grasped her hand and shook it before looking over at Mikaela. "Can Bee alert the big guy that she made it here in one piece? I'm sure both him and Ratchet are waiting."

"Will do, Captain." Bee gave him a salute.

The two humans and one holoform watched as Will walked back around to the driver's side and got in. Ironhide sprang into action, pulling down the driveway. "Bye Will! Thanks for everything!"

"See you, Will." Mikaela called. As the top-kick fell out of sight, the older of the two females turned her attention to her young charge.

"I hate him." Ella said softly as she adjusted herself on her crutches. "I hate him more than spiders and heights combined. Stupid, metal freak."

Mikaela looked at Bee holoform with a furrowed brow. "Okay, this is a story we both need to hear."


	19. The Journey: Bumblebee, Mikaela, and Sam

It took a little while to calm the crying teenager down, but it managed to happen

Authors Note: Ella: Hi everyone! This is Ella, and I'm taking over the authors notes today.

Ratchet: Ella, why can't you wait until the author is feeling better?

Ella: Because I want to help. Anyway, I'm taking over this bit because Carebear1 has had a pretty rough month. Getting her computer turned off for painting, her word program not working, getting sick with allergies…

Ratchet: Getting ill from botanicals is not a fun thing for humans. I wish I could have helped, but I am only a figment of her imagination.

Ella:...her 2 year old fish died, and she might be fired from her job. She's waiting for word about that in the next couple days. She's had it really bad lately, but she managed to finish the chapter through her sadness. She hopes it is funny and nice. Reviews might make her feel better, so give her any words of encouragement!

Ratchet: She does realize we live in her head, right?

Ella: Yeah, that's why she asked us to come forward. She just needs a break from the real world for now, so she let us out for a little while. Okay loyal readers. We hope you like this chapter, and we hope your thoughts are with our good friend Carebear1. She loves you all and will be back soon. Bye bye!

Ratchet: Goodbye loyal fans. Show her some respect. She surely needs it right now.

Title: The Journey: Bumblebee, Mikaela, and Sam.

"So, that's what happened." Ella concluded. Tears still fell on her cheeks, and her voice was punctuated by quick gasps for air. Every now and then, a sob would break through, but she pulled it back before she could break down again. Her eye moved from Mikaela to Bee, who both looked a little dumbstruck. They both knew Ironhide very well, and it wasn't like him to be so harsh with a person. Sure, he could be a bit bullheaded and a bit of a macho bot, but never something like that. "No one's talked about Mom like that before. Not even those stupid kids that pushed me down the stairs."

"Wow." Mikaela blurted out.

"Are you positive that you don't want me to alert Prime to his outburst? It might be an indication of a short circuit…" Bee paused for a second, "or that he needs to get yelled at for a little while."

Ella shook her head and wiped her wet face again. "Please, don't. I don't want to bug him with something so freaking stupid."

"What about Ratchet? Maybe he'll have something to say to calm you down." Bee reached out to touch her shoulder, but it just fell through.

Upon hearing her best friend's name, her heart jumped a little. "No, that's not a good idea. He'll probably freak out and speed out of there to come and get me. He does that, Celine sees, we're screwed." She sniffed a bit. With a look of compassion, Mikaela handed her a clean rag. The teenager promptly blew her nose and set the rag down. "I'm just being a drama queen again." She tired to laugh it off, but her friends saw right through her.

"Sweetie, you're not being a drama queen." The older female put an arm around the girl and gave a big squeeze. "I think I knocked out two people within two years after my grandma died because they made fun of me for crying. Trust me, you are far from dramatic."

"That's hardcore." The teenager said as she pulled off her eye patch. It had become soaked from her tears and was uncomfortable. The college-aged woman gently took the patch from her and draped it over a running fan. This would ensure it would be dry by the time the third leg of the journey began.

"Oh, that's nothing." Bee said, looking at Mikaela with a sly look in his eyes. "Trust me; she's done a lot more damage to bad guys than that."

X

It took a little while to completely calm the crying teenager down, but it managed to happen. Both Bumblebee and Mikaela were disgusted by what Ironhide had said to Ella, but it was best the two keep their feelings to themselves and help the girl forget about the fight.

"El, can you hand me the socket wrench?" Mikaela asked from underneath the hood of her neighbors', Mr. and Mrs. Sides, Grand Am. The ugly orange vehicle had been making weird noises, and it was up to Mikaela and her small garage to fit it. She had laid her tool kit out on a blanket on top of Bumblebees hood, where the teenager and the holoform now sat. Ella had to hook one of her rubber feet into the grill from to keep from sliding off.

Ella was glad to help her older friend when it came to working with vehicles. After all, she had taken an interest in machines as of late. "Here, catch!" She tossed a tool with her good hand, pretending she was launching it right at Ironhides head. Mikaela didn't even look up when she caught it with one hand.

"Socket wrench, not the regular one."

"Opps."

Mikaela chuckled at the girls gaffe. "Not a problem. It's the one right next to you." She threw the wrench back as Ella picked up with right one and winged it at her

"Who in gods green earth would willingly buy a car that's the same color as baby food?" Ella wrinkled her nose at the car. In the back of her mind, she imagined how she would have reacted had Ratchet been that car. She probably wouldn't have talked to him again until he changed it. She had never been so grateful he was a rescue truck.

"You should see this couple. They dress like it's still the 80's and named their kid Rocket Ship. Trust me; the car is just the beginning."

"Rocket Ship? Wow, I thought Ratchet and Bumblebee were weird." She gave a sideways glance to the holoformed Autobot sitting beside her.

"My name's not weird, it's meaningful."

"You're only named that because of your colors and that stupid air freshener on your mirror." She snickered. "Was that even your name back on Cybertron?"

"Nothing you would ever understand."

"Oh come on?' She slapped her hand on his hood. "You can tell us. It's not like it's going to make our heads explode when you say it."

"She's right. You speak Cybertronian all the time around Sam and me. I don't think our heads are even close to becoming dynamite." Mikaela poked her head out from behind the ugly vehicle. "Plus, she'll annoy you to death if you don't."

"Hey!"

"Okay, fine. This is only because you asked me nicely. My real name is…" The final word of his sentence was morphed into a language filled with clicking, static, and sounds that only resembled words. Ella tried to catch any bit that she learned from Ratchet, but nothing sounded familiar. When he finished, he just looked at the two girls. They exchanged glances and smiled.

"Wow, that's long." Mikaela spoke first, disappearing behind her work.

"Not nearly as long as Optimus Primes' Cybertronian name," he shook his head, "his may take almost five Earth minutes to complete. I'm glad he changed it when he arrived. I like Optimus better."

"What's it mean?" Ella asked head tilted to the left.

"What do you mean 'what does it mean?' It is just something I was called when I was a sparkling." His holoform shrugged and returned to watching Mikaela.

"All names have a meaning. We had to study this in school." She thought for a second, trying to bring the memory back. "Eleanor means 'The Other Aenor" since some lady wanted to name her kid after her mom. Ella means 'Other.'"

"And mine means 'like God.' My mom never let me forget that one." Mikaelas voice can from behind the broken car.

"That's very interesting." Bumblebee looked intrigued by this. Ever since the talk about nicknames, he had become fascinated by what humans call themselves. "I guess if my name was translated, it would roughly mean "Small, annoying, and quick.'"

"Huh, no wonder you took the name Bumblebee. That describes your real name to a point." No one knew if Mikaela was being ironic or sarcastic.

"Oh please, you're not that small. Not to me, anyway." Ella was right in a sense.

"I'm much shorter than most of my kind. The others have never allowed my memory servers to delete that fact."

"Don't worry, I hate being short too. I'm…was…the shortest one in the family, and I'm still the shortest in my class." Ella thought for a second. "You don't think Ratchet could add on an inch or two to my legs, could he?"

"I would have to say no. Humans, as well as Cybertronians, have a set design. Messing with it is highly discouraged.

"God dang it." She snapped the fingers on her good hand. It was worth the shot. "Wait a sec…" Ella looked around, "where the heck is Sam?"

Bumblebees holoform smiled instantly. "He didn't feel like breaking from his rest cycle so early in the morning."

Ella looked from the holoform back to the woman under the hood of the car. "How the heck did you get up so early?" She pointed her thumb at her robotic friend. "This one didn't flip your mattress too?"

"What?" Mikaela looked over at Ella with a bit of confusion. "No. I set the alarm, and Sam threw it across the room. I had to get up to put it back anyway, so here I am." There was a loud clank as she set down the socket wrench. "I'm not surprised though, seeing how the boys decided to do a little something a little stupid last night."

"Stupid? Oh lord, what happen" Ella looked back at her unreal friend. Bumblebee was smiling mischievously.

"It was nothing really. Sam and Mile merely wanted to see who could hold on to my back bumper while riding a skating board the longest. Sam was quite lucky to fall into a grassy ditch. Even luckier that there were no other humans in vehicles on the roads we were using." He looked really proud of himself.

"Or cops."

"Does Miles know about you too?" Ella asked with much curiosity.

"No, though there have been close calls. He was just along for the ride when they came up with the plan."

"Why don't you tell her the rest of the story?" Mikaela spoke up as she returned to her work. Ella could tell she wasn't very happy.

"There was a minor flaw when Miles was taking his turn. Turning on gravel isn't too kind to this form." Bee patted his fake hand on his real body. "It tends to veer to the left for some very odd reason. I must find a way to upgrade out of this problem."

"How about not doing it in the first place?" Mikaelas voice echoed a bit from the hood being up.

Bee shot a look over at his female charge, but it went unnoticed. "Miles couldn't counter act in time, so he ran into me at full speed.

"Ow!" Ella could actually feel a bit of pain in her own body just imagining it. "What did he say after eating bumper?"

"He didn't say anything. He was too busy being asleep after that." Bee shook his head at her comment.

"For the last time, he wasn't asleep. The guy was knocked out cold with a broken nose and a couple missing teeth. You and Sam are lucky he didn't drown in his own blood." Mikaela sounded frustrated.

"Miles was turned on his side, so most of the blood fell to the ground. If it weren't for Sam's shirt, there would be life fluids in my back seat as well. Sam spent most of the night in the emergency room to make sure his friend wasn't deathly injured. He and I arrived home not too long ago."

"What about you?" She asked with some concern after learning Sams friend was well looked after. She didn't know him very well, but she was very glad he got the help he needed. "Did anything happen to you after you hit the gravel?"

Bee chuckled a bit. "Just a little spin out. Miles was the only one injured." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "It was a good thing too because repairs wouldn't have come easily."

"Couldn't just have Ratchet fix you up if you got hurt?" Ella asked, now fully enthralled by the situation.

"I would have to wait in line..."he pointed to her, but there was no bitterness or resentment in his voice. "So Mikaela would have to be the next best thing, if she didn't want me to suffer too much for putting the two males in that situation."

"You got that right buster." Mikaela shook a dirty rag at him.

Ella paused for a second and gave him a half smile. "Oh, right. I guess it wouldn't be such a good idea, huh? Not without your doctor."

"It wasn't a good idea to begin with!"

The young teenager ignored her female caretaker. "When's the next one? Are the guys going to have a rematch?"

"You better believe it." Bumblebee held up a hand, to which Ella tried to slap. Unfortunately, her hand went through his, but the high five transaction was pretty much through.

"You're not helping." Mikaela called out. Ella just laughed at her. "Sure, side with the giant robot that will never have a face plant on the back of a car."

"No, but I have accidentally blown myself help during a firing drill. I think my arm was scorched for a couple cycles before Ratchet finally repaired it. Told me I needed to learn not to get my servos in the way of a projectile."

"Oh, there's a shocker." Mikaela appeared only to roll her eyes at her two friends. "Let me guess, showing off to the other mechs to make yourself look more manly?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Bee raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lucky guess." The woman rolled her eyes again and returned to her work.

Ella opened her mouth to make another snarky comment, but was quickly cut off when the door to the house opened. She turned her head to see a pajama clad, barefoot Sam walking down the two stairs, a cup of coffee in hand. His eyes were only half open, and he didn't seem to see the girl as he passed by.

"Morning Miky." He said, taking a sip of the hot liquid. He grimaced slightly as the taste hit his tongue. Ella had to repress a snicker at the look on his face. "We need more of that hazelnut creamer."

"Hey Babe." Mikaela stood up straight and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. Just a little ways away, Ella pretended to make herself gag at watching the two adults.

"What did you just do?" Bee said softly, not knowing the action she preformed. Sam looked over and smiled.

"Looks like Bee found himself a new hood ornament." He took another drink of his coffee. His eyes opened a little wider, and he jumped slightly. 'Whoa, white eye!"

"Samuel!" Mikaela yelled out a little too loudly. "Her patch got wet and needed to be dried. Don't be so rude."

"Hi Sam." Ella smiled sweetly, ignoring his little outburst since it would be one of the last times she would hear it. She would have stood up to greet him, but she found her foot was a little stuck. She didn't want to let Bumblebee know because he would probably get a kick out of it.

"How was the trip, Ellie?" He asked, waking up just a little more.

Ellas smile dropped and she looked at her lap. "Umm…" She couldn't quite get it out. The story had come so easily before, but now it was stuck on her tongue.

"I'll tell you later, Sam. It's a long story." Mikaela stepped in. Ella practically wiped her brow with relief.

Sam turned his attention to his holoformed friend. "Any word from Optimus or Ratchet?"

"Negative. I'm sure it will be soon, so all lines of communication are open."

Ella sighed. She was starting to get antsy about seeing Ratchet again. "You sure they're all open?"

"Positive. If they call for me, I will hear them no matter what they use."

As he spoke, Ella laid back on Bees hood, her bad hand tucked up underneath her head. With the one foot that wasn't stuck in Bees grill, she crossed her legs and settled down. "That's better."

Perplexed, Sam watched as the girl made herself comfortable. "Little tired?"

"No," this was only half the truth. Really, she was exhausted. "Bumblebees hood is really hard and my butt was starting to hurt."

"Oh," was all Sam could get out before he yawned. To a guy his age, that time of the morning didn't exist during the summer.

"I miss him." She suddenly said as she stared up at the ceiling. The rafters looked a bit old, but didn't look like they were going to fall on them. Sam leaned on the hood next to her.

"You'll see him later." He said, crossing his arms.

Ella looked up at him without moving her head. "I know that, but I still miss him. It's weird, because I've been away from him before without any problems."

"Maybe you're just anxious to get this over with." Sam shrugged and sipped on his hot drink. The caffeine was obviously starting to work because he seemed more alert.

"Maybe." She said, staring at the rafters once more. "I still wish we could've gone on the trip together. All this bouncing around is hard."

"I know you do."

Ella had no idea how he could have know this, but didn't let it bug her. "I wonder what he's doing right now." She switched arms and rested again.

"I don't know, but it can't be any fun." Mikaela let her presence be known once more.

"After meeting your bloodline, he's probably glitching from boredom and he's threatening to shut down his own CPU."

"Bee…" Ella raised an eyebrow, "I have no idea was you just said."

X

It was true that Ratchet wasn't exactly having a good time being left behind at the country home. Without Ella to look after, Celines voice was starting to sound like a broken fan belt. To make matters worse, she had invited a coworker over to help her load her belongings into her car. He had arrived shortly after Ellas departure, his own car filled to the brim with bags.

"_Non, Jerry! Zee bigger bag goes in zee back seat!" _How this 'Jerry' put up with that, Ratchet didn't really understand.

"_I got it, I got it." _The mans voice came from the front of the house. Celines car was parked a little ways down the driveway, so Ratchet could see the two as they put the bags and suitcases into place.

"It's only for two weeks, Celine. Do you really need all of this crap?" Jerry said as he slammed the truck shut. It barely locked.

The French woman came into view. "A lady needs 'er essentials." She playfully tickled Jerry's chin. Ratchet thought his intake valve was going to start working in reverse.

"And how many shoes would that be?" Jerry didn't sound mad, but he certainly didn't sound happy.

"You're zee one zat agreed to 'elp me." The woman tossed a smaller bag into the back seat.

"Stupid me." The man rolled his eyes. He was about to go back inside for the last of the stuff, when he spotted Ratchet out of the corner of his eyes. "Hey, is this the truck your niece likes so much?" He started to approach the hidden Autobot.

"Hmm?" Celine looked up from looking at a map. "Oui, zat iees it." She walked up beside him. "Ugly, iees ieet not?"

Ratchet was not amused. "_Why do humans keep calling me that? _He thought. Jerry reached up and ran a hand across Ratchets grill bars.

"I think it's kinda neat. Not everyone owns a search and rescue car, let alone a little kid." He walked over and pulled on the clips that kept Ratchets hood down. The Autobot wasn't enjoying this in the least.

"I don't know why Ella love zis zing so much. Zee only time ieet leave zis spot iees when zee doctor drives 'er around in ieet." Celine looked angry.

"Well, it's not the kind of car you take to the grocery store." He snapped his fingers. "She probably likes it because her dad did. You told me this used to be her dads, and the will left it to her."

"Yes, zat iees true."

"Well, kids like to feel close to their parents." He gestured widely with his hands. Ratchet thought this human was odd indeed. "My ex-wife keeps telling me my daughter won't let go of a teddy bear just because it smells like my cologne. She likes being close to me even when it's not my week to have her at my house."

"Kids are strange." Celine chewed on her fingernail. The Autobot didn't like her laid back attitude towards younglings, especially when she had to look after on herself.

Jerry laughed at his coworker as he pulled the hood open. "Wow, nice engine. Looks pretty new."

"Woopie."

"No, really! You have a real fine vehicle here. I'll bet it can hit speeds an ordinary Hummer could never dream of." He slammed the hood shut. Ratchet was just glad this 'Jerry' wasn't poking around in there anymore.

"Ella uses ieet as a bed most of zee time." Celine shrugged, looking impatient.

Jerry walked around the outside, stopped at the drivers side door. "I've never seen this symbol before." He bent down and looked at the marking on the door. "I didn't think the rescue squad used a face on their stuff."

"I don't know what zat iees." Celine walked up behind him. "My sisters 'usband must 'ave done zat. I never really look at ieet."

The man straightened up. "You have a fine piece of work here. You're niece is really lucky to have it."

"Zay, I 'ave been looking to get rid of ieet. Would you like to buy ieet?" Celine asked, a bit of smile coming to her face.

"What?" Jerry asked

"_WHAT!"_

"Ieet just sits 'ere. You could do so much more with ieet zan Ella or moi." The woman was starting to flirt with the divorcee.

"_Oh no. I am Ellas guardian, and I will not be sold to some collector." _Ratchet so wanted to speak, but his cover was more important than what was happening around him. He cursed the Pit for this.

"I don't know." Jerry shook his head, thinking deeply.

"You could do whatever you please with ieet. Even paint ieet a new color. Red and white would be nice." She looked hopeful, with both eyebrows up and her mouth slightly opened. She looked like a little kid wishing for a puppy on Christmas.

Jerry looked at her and shook his head. "I couldn't do that. Ella loves this thing. I can't even think of how she'd react when she comes home to see it gone." He began to walk away. "As cool as it might be, I just can't do it."

"Oh, come now," Celine followed after him. "She'll never miss ieet."

The two figures disappeared around the corner, much to Ratchets extreme relief. As much as he hated the man for toying around under his hood, he did give him credit for understand Ellas need for the sale not to happen. "_At least some of Celines human interactions have a positive ending." _

From the corner, he could see Jerry come back with the last of the luggage. He thought for sure the back door to Celines little car didn't break at the seams.

"That's the last of it! Lets get our butts out of here and too the airport. We're already an hour late." The older male jogged over to his own car and got in. "Let's go!"

"You're sure you don't want zat car?" She yelled after him.

"Celine!"

"I'm coming." Celine ran in her high heels, climbing into her own car and starting it up.

Ratchet watched the two cars back out of the driveway, his spark lifting at the idea that he would soon be leaving the home as well for his own base. Slowly, the two cars began to drift out of his scanners, and he knew it was time.

"**Ratchet to Optimus." **He said through his communication link.

"**Optimus reporting. Status?" **the voice spoke back the second Ratchet had let out the last syllable.

"**The bloodline has left the home base. I am now alone and ready for departure for our own base."**

"**Any communications from the others to you?" **Optimus asked.

"**Negative. Looks like nothing has gone wrong so far."**

"**Copied. You way leave your charges home base at this time. Continue to send your coordinates so I am aware of your location at all times." **

Ratchet wished he could smile, but he had to sound serious with his own boss. **"Affirmative. Coordinates will be sent every half mile. Order confirmed and entered in."**

"**Good. May phase three of the mission begin?"**

"**Over and out." **Ratchet felt his own stress lower a bit, but there was no time for that. He still had a long road ahead of him.

Just as he started to pull away, his communication link pinged once more. **"Optimus to Ratchet." **

"**Ratchet reporting."**

"**She'll be all right. She's in good hand."**

Ratchet paused. He didn't quite expect that. "**Thank you, Sir. That means a lot."**

"**She will be very glad to see you when you arrive. We'll be waiting until then." **There now was a pause from Optimus, **"and Ratchet…"**

"**Yes, Sir." **

"**Try not to break any speeding laws. You do not want to be pulled over by human authorities. We do not need any tickets to pay for." **

The CMO's seriousness cracked a bit. "**I will try my best, Sir."**

X

Back at the garage, Sam had begun to try to pry Ellas foot out of Bee's grill so the two could go inside for a little video game fun. Unfortunately, it wasn't going as well as they had hoped.

"Just twist it! I can't feel it anyway." She balanced herself on her hands as Sam pulled on her stuck foot.

"I don't want to break it." He said, giving it a good yank. "Wow, this conversation is sounding really dirty."

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Mikaela chuckled. She just sat back and watched the action.

"Bee, can you move a little?" He asked his friend.

"Not without causing more damage." Bee had retracted his holoform to save energy. Even though he had taken a stasis nap in the parking lot of the hospital, he was still at lower than needed energy levels.

"Like I care about that." Ella said, moving her leg to the side again.

"Try bending it forward." Mikaela said, trying to demonstrate it with a hand gesture. Sam let out a breathe and looked at her.

"You wanna try?"

"Sorry, my hands have grease on they." She raised both hands to show the black mess.

As the humans struggled with their little debacle, Bee suddenly heard his communication link ping. After paying attention to the action, he had forgotten what he was waiting for.

"**Optimus to Bumblebee."**

Even though he kept watching the humans struggle, he turned his attention to his message. "**Bumblebee reporting."**

"**Ratchet has begun his mission to the base. I will be coming for the girl shortly."**

"**Affirmative. She will be ready and waiting."**

Just at that second, Ellas foot came loose and smacked Sam right in the family jewels. The man let out a loud yelp and fell to the ground, clutching his most prized possession. "What did you do it so hard?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean too." Ella got down from the hood and knelt by her friend.

"**Is there an issue at your location?" **Optimus rang through.

"**No, nothing at all. Just a little mishap with Sam and something he calls his jewels." **Bee didn't let the noise bother him. "**We wait for your arrival."**

"**Very well. Over and out." **The communication line went quiet, and Bee turned his attention back to the humans in the garage.

"Sam, get off the floor." Mikaela laughed.

"Bee, who were you talking to?" Ella asked when she was sure Sam was going to be just fine.

Bumblebee could barely hold back his excitement. "Eleanor, get ready for phase three to begin."


	20. The Journey: Optimus Prime

Authors Note: Okay guys, I know I've been gone for a really long time. A lot of stuff has been happening this summer, so my time has kept running out. I've been applying for new jobs, suffering through the one I have, going on vacation, and having writers block. Things haven't been going very well at my job, but I managed to keep it together. Never get into a yelling match with a coworker, it doesn't help. I thank my characters for stepping in for me last time I updated. I really wasn't in the mood to speak for myself.

Ella: You're welcome!

Anyway, I think this might be the longest chapter yet. Believe me, my aft hurts from sitting here so long. I just couldn't stop once my concentration was on. I don't know how well I kept Optimus in character because I concentrate on Ratchet so much. I tried to keep him the stoic, strong, noble character I like, while having him try to talk to a 13 year old. I like to think I pulled it off. This is the last leg of the journey before the surgery chapter. I have no idea how I'm going to write that one without grossing you guys or myself out. That's going to be a tough one. It's almost been a year since I started working on this, and I'm very proud that I stuck with it for so long. You guys are the biggest reason! Reviews keep me going, so write them if you can. Love you guys!

Title: The Journey: Optimus Prime.

"Ellie? Hey, Ella!" Mikaela waved her hand in front of the girls face, snapping her out of the zone she had gone into. The two friends sat beside one another on a work bench while Sam sat on the two steps leading into the garage area.

"What? I was thinking." Ella looked to her older friend. She wasn't lying, but she didn't want to go into detail. She hadn't even realized that Mikaela was sitting beside her until she came out of her own world. To their left, Sam let out a low moan sound. After being delivered the knock out blow, Ella had to go inside and retrieve an icepack for him.

"Well, you need to stop for a second and fix that hole you just chewed into your lip." Mikaela turned Ellas head toward her by pushing on the young teenagers cheek.

Ella reached up and ran her hand over her lip. On it, a streak of blood was left behind. "Son of a buck." She tried to wipe the blood off her hand onto her thigh, but it didn't work so well. She couldn't stand the taste that now flooded her mouth. It was like sucking on a salty nail mixed with glitter glue.

"_Were you having a snack?_" Bee chuckled. He had long deserted his holoform and now spoke from his radio. Ella knew that using his holoform drained him of his energy, and she didn't want him to go into stasis lock before she left. She couldn't imagine how Ratchet managed to keep his on much longer. Could have been age, but she wasn't sure.

"Stop being so nervous." Mikaela handed her another clean rag, as well as her dried off eye patch. Ella had been so out of it, she hadn't noticed her friend had left her side to grab both items.

I'm noth nervth!" Ella exclaimed with the rag in her mouth as she put her patch back into its place.

"Run that by me again?"

Ella plucked the rag out and pressed it to her bottom lip, "I'm not nervous!"

"Optimus is a really nice 'bot when he's not in a hurry." Sams higher than normal voice almost made Ella crack up, but she held it in.

"I know he is, but I've never been stuck alone with him. He's probably going to think I'm some little ditz or something because he's smarter than I could ever be." She wiped her lip again to try and stop her chew-hole lip from bleeding again. If lips could scar easily, hers would be full of holes by now. "I wouldn't want to talk to a thirteen year old kid if I was some leader of a race of giant robots."

"_That would be interesting if you were._" Bee said. "_I can only guess as to what you'd do as the leader of the Autobots."_

"Make pink paint mandatory." She sneered evilly as the yellow Camero. "You'd look really nice like that.

"_Okay, never mind_." Bee almost sounded a bit scared at the thought of his precious black and yellow paintjob being turned into the color of bubble gum.

"You'll be fine. If you don't want to talk, I'm sure he'll let you be quiet." Sam dropped the icepack to the side, but didn't get up from the steps into the garage. "You brought that backpack full of stuff you can entertain yourself the rest of the way there."

Ella bit her lip one more time, but winced away when it hurt. "Well…that's the problem. My backpack isn't full of books or videogames."

"Really?" Mikaela looked a bit confused. "I figured you'd keep that kind of stuff with you. I've seen you bored and that's not a pretty picture."

"I'm not that bad."

Sam shook his head. "Three Novembers ago, you nearly trashed our old apartment bathroom trying to cover your sister in flour."

"I wasn't bored," Ella crossed her arms and shook the blood streaked rag at the two, "it's called 'antiquing', and I was just trying to get her back for stealing my squishy ammo that morning." She wanted the attention off her right away. "By the way, Bee was a girl yesterday."

Sam and Mikaela rolled their eyes in unison. "Whatever it was, you were a terror." Sam picked the icepack back up, but only to play with it between his hands. He then looked to his car. "Wait, you were a girl? What the heck were you doing?"

"_I'm not in this conversation_."

"Why would you turn into a girl?"

"_Please drop it."_

"So, what do you have in the bag?" Mikaela asked.

"It's nothing, just some stuff I'll need for the next month." Ella watched the Mikaela as she walked over to the backpack and picked it up.

"It's pretty heavy." She pretended to lift it like a dumbbell.

"Please, just give it back." Ella reached out to grab it away, but it was too far. She grabbed her crutches and carefully hopped down from her seat.

"Okay." Mikaela handed the bag to the young teenager. Leaning on one crutch at a time, Ella managed to get the bag onto her back. It was indeed heavy, as Ella had to lean forward a bit in order to keep from tipping backward. She had forgotten that it really was heavy.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Sam suddenly spoke up, looking toward the entrance to the garage. The two females looked, but didn't see anything. It was their ears that allowed them to see.

"It sounds like a Mack truck." Ella said. In an instant, her eyebrows popped up and she started to rush into the open air.

"Better make that a Peterbilt." Sam smiled as he stood up…slowly.

"It's Optimus!"

Sure enough, the blue and red flamed truck was coming down the street, mindful of the other cars parked in on the sides of the road. Ella hobbled down the driveway, stopping at the end to wave to the on coming visitor.

"She doesn't look that nervous anymore." Bee called from the garage. He activated his holoform once more and followed the three out.

The decaled truck hissed to a stop before Sam and Mikaelas home, the air compressors whooshing as the brakes ceased all movement. Even if Ella had met him once before, she felt she would never get used to how big Optimus was in either form. "Morning."

There was a slight flicker as Optimus activated his holoform right in front of the girl. It was far different from the form she had met before. Instead of the clean-cut doctor type man he had presented himself to her aunt, he was now a gruff looking and bearded trucker wearing a blue flannel shirt and jeans. She didn't know why, but he reminded her of a person in a slasher movie. She let out a startled noise and moved back slightly.

"I did not mean to frighten you." He said with a warm look in his eyes.

"No problem. I just didn't think you were going to do that." She smiled, slightly embarrassed over her reaction.

"Sir," Bumblebee stood before his leader, "Ella has gathered her belongings and is ready to disembark." It was odd to see him so serious. Hanging with Sam usually made him into a bit of a joker and caused him to act like a typical college aged person.

"Very good, Bumblebee. Consider your part of the mission complete." He then looked to the two adults. "You all did a good job caring for Eleanor."

"With all due respect, it really wasn't that hard." Mikaela wrapped an arm around Ella's shoulders. "She's a fun guest, and is always welcomed in our house."

"Just as long as she doesn't get her foot stuck in Bees bumper again." Sam almost shuddered at the thought of the pain.

Optimus looked confused as he looked back to his scout. Bumblebee just shook his head, but didn't laugh like he wanted to. "I will relay that information in the report, Sir."

"I will be looking forward to it." Optimus raised a brow and motioned to Ella. "Come, Eleanor. We have many miles to go, and a schedule to follow." The holoform disappeared as the passenger side door swung open.

"Just a second." Ella turned back to her friends. "Thanks for letting me stay here." She wrapped both of them in a big hug.

"Not a problem. We love seeing you." Mikaela hugged her tightly before allowing Sam to pick the girl up and swing her around.

"We'll be visiting in a few days, so you better get well fast." He set her back on the ground, making sure her feet were in the right position. Couldn't have the charge of a medical expert getting hurt before she saw him again. He would come after them.

"Hey Bee, air five." She held her right hand in the air as Bee let his hand fall through hers.

"Don't torture Ratchet too much. Remember what I told you about him throwing wrenches when he gets mad."

"I won't." She hiked her backpack up a bit and started for the passenger door. In the drives seat, Optimus had his holoform back on and ready to go. She got as far as the step before she realized she needed some help.

"Need a lift?" Sam asked as if he could read her thoughts. She nodded and allowed him to come over and pick her up. She tossed her crutches and backpack inside and grabbed hold of the door to help her up. With a final yank, she fell onto the passenger seat.

"That was graceful." She said as she shifted herself into a sitting position. The door closed automatically and the seatbelt crossed over her, holding her to the seat lightly.

"Are you ready?" Optimus asked.

Ella looked out the window and waved to her friends. Her heart had started to beat faster at the thought that she was leaving them behind. It was just going to be her and Prime for a length of time that she had no idea about. The same nervousness she had denied earlier had returned.

Still…"Yeah, let's roll."

X

She didn't know why, but she didn't feel very comfortable as she sat beside the holoform driver. She had just met Optimus the day before, so she wasn't too sure about spending a lot of time with him. The only thing she had to go by was the late night stories Ratchet would tell.

"Nice day." She said, tapping her fingers on the door handle.

"Indeed, a very good day for travel." He answered kindly. Talking about the weather was always a good way to start a conversation.

"I thought it was supposed to rain, but I guess I was wrong." She shrugged.

"Humans tend to be naïve when it comes to fully predicting the weather." He didn't sound annoyed, but he didn't sound that interested either.

The girl played with the hem of her shirt. "Do you guys have tongues?" She then put her mouth into the crook of her elbow and bent down into her lap. "Don't answer that, please don't answer that."

"If you don't want me to, I won't." Optimus only shrugged at her. He seemed quite unaffected by the girls sudden question.

"Good. That was really dumb." She clicked her fingernails on the door handle again. She suddenly took her hand away from the handle, thinking that her tapping might be annoying him. He didn't give that indication, but she knew how Ratchet got when she did that to him. He had told her it was like when a human gets an ice cube dropped down their back.

"Eleanor." He said out of the blue.

Ella jumped a bit, drawing her hand in closer to her body. "Sorry, I won't do that again."

"Eleanor, is there something the matter?" Optimus asked, sensing the girls discomfort. His senses may not have been as strong as Ratchets, but he could tell when something was amiss.

"No, not at all." Ella shook her head, returning her gaze out of the window.

"My appearance bothers you." He said.

She looked over at him in surprise. He had practically read her mind about that part. In fact, he was a little on the creepy side. "Would you be mad if I said yes?"

"Of course not. Tell me what bothers you and I can accommodate."

"Well…" she bit down on her lip, but stopped when she felt the pain of her chew hole from earlier, "the beard is a little too scary movie for me. I don't know why, but it reminds me of that."

Before Ella could think about what she said, the beard vanished. "Better?" He smiled at her with his now very much visible mouth.

Ella shook her head quickly. "Oh yeah, that is a huge improvement."

"Now, what is really troubling you?" He asked, looking at her out of the corners of his eyes. Ella didn't know it, bit she was still giving off a nervous energy. It's nearly impossible for humans to control some of their body reactions, so even Ellas lie could stop this.

"You're not going to give up until I stop lying, are you?" She asked, wrinkling her forehead. He was clearly no different than Ratchet in that sense. It seemed she couldn't hide anything from a Cybertronian.

"Are you going to be mad at Ratchet if I'm in pain after this?" This time, her question wasn't a mistake. She just didn't want to have to come up with another lie under such tired conditions. She needed a nap before she could accomplish that.

Optimus looked perplexed by the females question. "Why would I be angry? He is doing exactly what he was programmed and trained to do. I think I would have had to tell with him if he hadn't come up with a plan to help you."

Ella sucked her teeth loudly. "I know you guys aren't supposed to hurt humans. Wouldn't this technically be hurting a human?"

"Our laws are not always, as you humans say, black and white. There are many circumstances where causing pain is required. It is not, however, harming you in any way. You may feel discomfort, but you certainly won't be dying."

"So…" Ella started slowly, "killing humans is bad, but cutting them up is good?"

"In certain circumstances, that is correct."

"Wow, you guys are no different than the doctors at the real hospital. They'll slice and dice you up good, but make sure there is plenty left to send you home to your family." She snorted at the last part.

Optimus had to quickly look up the definition of the word hospital to make sure he didn't miss this meaning. "Where in the name of Primus did you hear that?"

"A kid in the burn unit named Charlie. Last time I heard, he was still stuck there." She tugged on her shirt again. "Called me before my birthday. He's doing pretty good. I hope he gets to go home soon."

"You were surrounded by such morbid concepts and people." He commented. "I do not think it is healthy to have such thoughts when you are that young."

"I don't exactly think it's healthy to get blown up in a house and pieces of it fall on you, but stuff happens in weird ways." She turned her eyes downward. "It's just a few days from the anniversary."

"It makes your heart rhyme change when you talk about it." The girls heart rate increased slightly, but just enough for Optimus to sense it.

"If anyone would have told me a year ago that the next time I saw this date I'd be missing a few body parts, best friends with alien robots, and an orphan, I would have called them crazy and turned them into a crazy house. Yet, here we are." She motioned her arms around the cab. "It's just weird to think how different things could have been."

"What do you think might have happened?" He was now very curious as to what was going through the young girls mind, and Ella could tell.

"Are you sure you aren't bored by this?" She said, shifting an eyebrow up. "Usually I try saying stuff like this to Celine and she falls asleep."

"I have been through a full recharge cycle, so that is impossible. My attention is yours." The leader 'bot looked at her when a kind smile reserved for a favorite uncle or a grandfather figure. Ella liked it.

"Okay," she said as she adjusted herself in the seat. "I think we would have moved into the new house, and my room would be perfect. I'd have all of my books in their places and a place for my stuffed toy collection. Most of those are gone now." She paused.

"Please, continue."

"Ollie probably would have graduated high school a few months ago, but I don't think he'd be even close to the top of the class. He was lucky he only had to retake English twice. Gracie would have saved enough money for a car, and sometimes would let me ride in it. Mom and Dad liked it better when I rode the bus though so my siblings didn't have to make two stops."

"And them, your parents?"

"I guess they'd keep doing what they were doing. Mom would be in the kitchen baking cookies and making those weird tablecloths when we were at school. Dad would work all the time with Ratchet on rescue missions…." She stopped for a second. "I guess I wouldn't know Ratchet was there at all."

"No, that information was not to be given to you until your eighteenth birthday. That is the age it was decided that you three would be ready to know about our race."

Ella shook her head. "I was starting to figure things out anyway. I saw Ratchet in holoform when we visited the new house and knew it was weird."

"We'll never know what could have been, only what has happened and how we are going to deal with it." Optimus took a turn a bit quick, forcing Ella against the door a bit.

"You know he doesn't come to the gravesite with me." She said as she leaned back into her spot.

"Oh?" This came as a surprise to the Cybertronian leader. It was odd to think that Ratchet would willingly leave his charges side for nothing. It was common that business could call them away, or Ellas human activities, but nothing like this.

"He doesn't want to go after the last time I went." She started to explain. "He doesn't like what I told him. I think it freaks him out.

"May I hear the story?" Optimus asked.

"Only if you promise you won't talk to Ratchet about it. I think it bothers him."

"I promise I will not trouble him." It wasn't like Ratchet to be so shaken by something that it required that it not be spoken of in front of him. He was a tough 'bot that could usually take even the most gruesome stories.

"All right, here goes."

X

"_Celine, what the heck are we doing here? I thought we were going to the mall." Ella asked, her voice rising with a bit of anger as she saw the destination._

_Celine ignored the girl as they pulled through the iron gate. Across the front, Ella could read the words __**Tranquility Christian Cemetery" **__in shiny gold letters lined with black. Past the fence lay hundreds of grave markers like short, grey men ready to pounce on anyone that walked by. It was easy to tell which ones were newer and the ones that had been there since the place began, but all others blended together. There were a few people scattered about, many with large wreaths with the word Mother across them._

"_Oh no…no, no, no. Celine, I don't want to be here." Ella shook her head rapidly. It might have been a beautiful area, but it was till unsettling to the young girl. She didn't like this place. She could feel the pain of the death in her bones._

"_Eet ieez your Moms special day. You are going to give 'er flowers." Celine proceeded to open the glove box and pull out a brightly colored bouquet of flowers. Ella didn't even know they were there._

"_I don't like places like this. I know too many people out here." It was true. She had been in the hospital long enough to lose some new friends. Most of them had been buried at this very place. Near the vehicle, she knew one of the names on a headstone as a little girl that had been in a car accident._

"_You want to see your family, do you not Ma Cheri?" She seemed sincere. Maybe, for once, Celine really was trying to act motherly. It wasn't like she was trying to poison the girl, just get her to visit her family._

"_I do, but I'd rather see them at the dinner table arguing about what Mom made." Ella crossed her arms, surveying another group that entered. They were much older than she was. In fact, she couldn't really see anyone else that was her age or younger around the area._

"_I do too." Celine squeezed the girls hand._

"_Come on, lets just go. I bet if we get to the mall early, we can get a discount on something."_

_Celine just tugged on the Ellas arm. "'Ow about you zink of ieet zis way; you are 'ere to visit yourself."_

_Ella scrunched her chin inward. "What?"_

"_Zose pieces you lost, zay are 'ere as well. Your family iees 'olding a box with zee ashes."_

"_What!? Whose idea was that?" Her look was that of sheer horror. She had been told that her missing parts had been buried along side her family, just not the fact they were actually in the caskets with them._

"_I 'ad them do it. Each one of zem 'as a little piece of you in zeir 'ands." She explained, practically pulling the girl out of the car._

"_Are you crazy? I didn't need to know that!" She almost yelled. Celine put a hand over the girls mouth. Around them, people were starting to stare. The ones that recognized Ella as the house explosion survivor from the papers whispered to one another._

"_Quiet down." She spoke in a hushed voice to her niece. "Zis iees a place of respect."_

"_Respect? What about my family? I don't think they really want to hold onto my eyeball for the rest of eternity." Ellas face was turning red._

"_Only Oliver 'as zat." Celine answered uncomfortably. Ella could tell she was having a hard time explaining this matter, but it didn't really matter to the girl at the moment._

"_Celine!" By now, Ella had admitted defeat and was leaning against the outside of the car. Her aunt reached back into the vehicle and pulled out the girls crutches._

"_Please, Ma Cheri. I know ma soeur would love to 'ave you 'ere. Ieet doesn't matter what is buried with 'er, she loved 'er baby daughter She iees waiting for you to come to 'er." The older woman stroked the girls hair._

_Ella looked like she was going to cry, but held it in. "Fine, I'll go for Mom." She looked up at her relative. "But you still shouldn't have told me about the ash thing."_

"_I'm so sorry about zat." She helped steady the girl. "I zought ieet would 'elp."_

_The preteen looked into her aunts eyes. She could see the sincerity and how much this really meant to her. Ella cracked a small smile. "Not so much, but better luck next time." Celine pulled the girl into a hug and began to help her down the path._

"_Your mom would be so proud."_

"_I know."_

_X_

"So, Ratchet doesn't want to go there with me. It kind of creeps him out that the rest of me is being held in my families hands."

Optimus didn't look at Ella. In truth, he didn't really see the reason of Ratchets reluctance in the story. He knew that Ratchet has experienced more death than most of the other bots in him troupe. Many of them had been sent off together, whether they were in one piece or not. No, this couldn't be why the CMO refused to visit the cemetery.

"Optimus?" Ella tilted her head.

"That was very interesting." He finally looked at her. "You have a talent for storytelling."

Ella brightened up a bit. "Thanks. I like to talk."

"And I like to listen." He didn't have the heart to tell her that he figured out the truth that it was really Ella who didn't want to return to the cemetery. Ratchet only went along with it because he didn't want the girl to become angry with him, nor be upset. He respected her boundaries too much.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Why don't you have someone to live with? I mean, the rest of you guys have a home." She had been waiting to ask this until she was more comfortable around him. As they drove on, she began to feel more at ease.

"It's simple…I cannot be tied down to one location. I need to be able to move about freely while my comrades can remain here awaiting orders. The only reason for your family and the others knowing of our existence is to ensure that they could leave without issue at short notice." He explained.

"But don't you want a human?"

Optimus paused for a second. "It would be nice to have a human to accompany me, but it would be far too dangerous."

"Dangerous? You're freaking huge! You'd scare off any person that tried to go after you." Ella made a wide motion with her hands, almost swiping her left one through the holoform.

"I wish it was that simple." He shook his head.

"Who else would there be? It's not like there's bad aliens out there that want to blow up Earth." She scoffed. "If there were, they'd be here by now."

The two sat in silence for a good moment. There was no real way to answer that without giving away the fact that there were bad aliens out there, and they were from the same planet as her best friend. No, it wasn't time for the girl to find out about the war in Cybertron.

"You look unrested, Eleanor." He spoke up. He scanned the road ahead as he talked. It looked clear enough without too many bumps. "You should recharge before we arrive."

Ella wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't want to do it to the leader of a very powerful race. "I'm not that tired. I got about two hours last night." Her sentence was ended up a very big yawn.

"Two hours is far too few hours for a human to rest." He chuckled. This little human sure had a sense of humor, but he had to be strict with her. He didn't want her to be in less than perfect heath when they arrived at the base. "Just close your eyelid and rest for a little while. We still have a long trip ahead."

Ella knew she wasn't going to win this, even if she were to try and argue. This wasn't Ratchet she was with, she couldn't just talk her way out of something. "All right, but just for a little bit." She propped her arm up against the window and placed her head in her hand.

"If you sleep too long, I will alert you when we arrive." He said as her eyes closed.

"That's not going to be a problem. I'm really not that tired." She said through a smile. She must have been very wrong, because a moment later she was out like a light.

X

"Ella, you need to awaken." Optimus's voice was very fuzzy, but it broke through. At first, she had no idea who was talking to her. It could have been a dream, but she wasn't sure if she was even awake yet.

"Not yet, Ratch. I'm still sleepy." She groaned, shifting her weight. As she did so, her arm slipped off the window. Before she could catch herself, her head collided with the glass and the bottom of the window. As a bit of pain shot through her, she was instantly up.

"Are you all right?" He asked with much concern.

"I'm okay, it's not the first time." She rubbed the spot. It wasn't even enough to make a bruise. "Wow that was really dumb."

"Not tired?" He smiled, looking at the building that was just up ahead. "You slept the rest of the way here."

Ella looked out the windshield at an enormous building spanning in front of them. To her surprise there were many other buildings surrounding it, making the grey one in the middle seem much bigger than it truly was. Each had a dark brown roof and she spotted a few windows in the distance. It looked a little rundown, but each building looked big enough to accommodate such large beings. She could see why they picked this area. She had seen places like this before, but that was when she was on vacation.

"Whoa, this place is cool." She said as they got closer. She leaned forward to get a better look. "So everything is happening here?"

"Yes. You will not be leaving here until you are completely healed." Optimus pulled through a heavy gate that had opened at their arrival. As he got past the gate, it closed automatically behind them.

"It's big." She commented as they came to a stop. The passenger side door opened up as the holoform in the drivers seat disappeared. Around her, the seatbelt slid away into it's stored position.

"I'll help you out." His voice came out of nowhere.

"Okay, just don't drop me." She laughed and picked up her crutches from the floor. With one motion, she tossed them down onto the road. She then reached down with her good hand and picked up her backpack. This time, she strapped it on. "Okay, ready."

"Grab hold of the door." He instructed. Without questioning him, she latched her right hand onto the door handle and held on for dear life. Optimus was much taller than Ratchet even in vehicular mode. She had no clue how she was going to get down in one piece.

"Ready!" She called out.

"Hang on tight." He said as everything started to tip. She was grateful he had told her to hang on, because she would have been tossed out. Her butt slipped off the seat, and she was left almost dangling from the trucks door. She was so glad her arm was pretty strong.

"Holy crap, what are you doing?" She yelled out. Just as she thought she was going to fall, she felt pressure where each of her prosthetics connected to her. Immediately she let go, allowing herself to stand on the ground. She didn't dare move for fear she would lose her balance. She only turned her head and let out a gasp at what she saw. Optimus was tipped onto only two wheels.

"Oh my god." She whispered as the leader of the Autobots suddenly tilted the other direction and crashed back to the ground. Ella shielded her eyes against the dust that flung up. As she pulled her arm away, she saw him shifted to his normal mode. She felt the ground rumble a bit as he stepped from side to side, pieces clicking into place. She tried to turn around to get a better look, but she was knocked off balance. She moved her arms in wide circles, but still landed on her butt.

"You certainly are accident prone." Optimus said, finally reaching a hand down. He picked up her crutches before helping her to her feet.

"Oh yeah. I should be covered in bubble wrap." She said, steadying herself. She could see him looking at her blankly. "Never mind." On the ground, there were different tire tracks around. It seemed that Ironhide and Will had come and gone without the girl seeing them on the road. She had no clue where her belongings were.

"Here, this is a better view." He carefully picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. It was a little different than what she was used to. There weren't huge lights by her side that boxed her in like usual.

"Aren't we going in?" She asked as she clung to him.

"I thought you might prefer to wait for Ratchet." He said, turning away from the building. Off in the distance, they both could see a bunch of dust flying up from the road. "What in the name of Primus…"

"How the crap did he get here so fast?" Even Ella knew that he had a bit farther to driver since he was starting from her home. Still, here he was speeding straight for them.

"Ratchet, come in." Optimus spoke into his communication lines.

"_This is Ratchet." _The Autobot leader turn on his communicator so Ella could listen in.

"We have arrived at the base, but we can see you from our current position. You were not expected for another Earth hour or so." He said sternly.

"You are totally speeding out there." Ella called out, not really sure where the communicator was.

"_Is he there?" _Ratchet wasn't even listening to them.

"Who?" He looked to Ella, who shrugged.

"_I have received a relay from Bumblebee that an incident happened while Ella was in route with Captain Lennox and Ironhide." _Ratchet sounded mad as he came closer. Ella could even make out his red markings along his sides. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh crap." She froze. Before Optimus could ask anything else, Ratchet came barreling through the gate. He transformed as he kept moving, only coming to a stop nearby. This was the first time Ella had seen him with his hand in the form of a very large gun. He had shown her how he could use the buzz saws in his left arm, but never anything in his right. She had asked to see it before, but with no luck. Now, she was downright afraid.

"Where is he?" He growled.

"Where is who?" Optimus said, bringing a hand up closer to Ella as if to protect her. "Stand down, that's an order!"

Ratchet stared at his leader in anger for a moment before his weapon turned back into his hand. He approached Optimus, but didn't seem to settle down. "Ironhide is never to be alone with Ella again. He caused a problem in his part of the mission."

"If you would care to share it with me, I will take care of the matter."

Ella watched the two in silence. She didn't want to get in the middle of this, even if she was the subject.

"I am copying the conversion Bumblebee and I had and am relaying them to you now." His optics then came to rest on Ella, who held fast to her position with her good hand. With the other, she waved.

"Hi." She said, trying not to look guilty. It was her fault Optimus hadn't been notified earlier.

He held out his hand to her. "Come here." He said. Ella didn't want to make him even madder, so she followed his order. He brought her up to his shoulder where she came to rest in her usual spot.

Optimus appeared to straighten up as his completed listening to the conversation. He looked annoyed. "I will deal with Ironhide accordingly. What he said was wrong, but your actions following were not just. You broke many of the laws in this area, as well as could have injured a human."

"I understand that, Sir. It will never happen again." Ratchet nodded. Optimus looked at Ella.

"Next time, Eleanor, I need to know if any of my comrades are causing you problems. Hiding it will not do you any good." His faceplates had shifted to give him a softer look.

"Sorry. I just didn't want it to be a big deal." She tapped her best friend on the head. "Also, I didn't want him to beat someone up, even if it is Ironhide."

"Given the circumstances, Ratchet, you will not be disciplined at this time. When the time comes, you will have to answer up for the laws you broke." Optimus shifted his optics from the human to the Cybertronian. "For now, you both have a task to finish."

"Yes Sir." The two said in unison.

"That was creepy. Jinx!" Ella laughed. This broke the tension.

"I will be patrolling nearby through the duration of the procedure. If anything happens, you can contact me." He explained.

Ratchet nodded again. "I understand. I will call for you if anything goes wrong."

Ellas hair flung against the wind as she whipped her head around. "I don't like how you just said that."

"Good luck." Optimus said. The two bots saluted each other. "Ella, I will be visiting you in a couple days when you are well enough."

"Cool." She exclaimed.

"Goodbye, both of you." Optimus said, hints of a smile coming to his face. With that he started to walk away. Ella watched as her tall friend turned back into a Peterbilt truck and drove out of the base.

"Lets go inside. It is time we begin." Ratchet said as his leader left his sight.

"I'm scared." Ella answered. In the moments after Optimus left, it hit her that her journey had finally ended. It was time for her life to change again, but this time for the better.

"I know," He said, putting his hand up by her. "I will do my greatest work with you. Trust me."

"I do." She leaned her head against his. "Hey, were you really going to hurt Ironhide if he was here?"

"I would have made sure he could not take a step without feeling pain for at least one Earth month."

"Awesome."


	21. This Won't Hurt A Bit

Left, right, left, right

Authors Note: Okay guys, the big chapter is finally here. After six different versions were scrapped, I finally came to this one. I didn't know if I was going to add in the gross stuff, but I decided that it would be a good part of the story. I studied a little bit of terminology, but I still don't know nearly enough to be perfect. Trust me guys, a lot of power went into this. 5 hours of non stop work and exhaustion is setting in. To top it all off, I want to get two more chapter out before I leave for my trip in two weeks. I don't want to spend my time in Florida without a computer and ideas floating around. Cheers!

Authors Note: I just read the ending to "Iron and Grace." I'm sad to see the story go since it is the reason why Ella and Ratchet are together today. If you haven't read it, go check it out. Don't forget to thank the author for the inspiration! We'll miss her!

Title: This Won't Hurt A Bit.

Left, right, left, right.

_Tic…tic…tic…_

Ella counted her steps as she walked passed her new bed. Her belongings surrounded her, most still unpacked. There was no time or motivation to place everything in its rightful spot.

Left, right, left, right.

_Tic…tic…tic…_

She passed her bed in the opposite direction. Her crutches clicked on the hard floor with each step. She never noticed it before, but now it was so loud she couldn't ignore it. It was highly annoying. The very high ceiling made it echo.

Left, right, left right.

_Tic…tic…tic…_

She wasn't sure how she was going to put up with a ceiling so high, but it had to be there for her bigger friends to enter. She didn't know it was actually an airplane hanger that Ratchet converted weeks ago.

Left, right, left right.

_Tic…tic…tic…_

The room was almost as big as the T.V. room back at her home, with a nice window to bring in some natural light. There were two different doors leading into the area. The first was big enough to support the Cybertronian owners of the base, the second was a human sized one freshly cut into the first. Right now, both were open. In it there was a bed the same size as the one she usually slept in, a small nightstand next to it with a lamp and several drawers.

Left, right, left right.

_Tic…tic…tic…_

Across the room was a television connected to a portable DVD player she had brought. The two sat on top of a nice dresser. In the left hand corner, just opposite of the door, was a small bathroom. It had everything she would need. This was the only place the ceiling was human sized. The only thing the room lacked was a closet, so Ella wasn't going to be able to hang up her clothes.

Left, right, left, right.

_Tic…tic…tic…_

This could be the last time she ever had to listen to that noise. She eyed her wheelchair sitting in the corner as she walked. She didn't really like the idea that she was going t end up back in that thing, but there wasn't much she could do about that. She probably wouldn't have to use it for long, but being stuck sitting in order to move wasn't fun.

Left, right, left, right.

_Tic…tic…tic…_

Suddenly, she looked to the side of her bed. In the hustle and chaos of the day, she had long forgotten about her backpack. The one thing she didn't think that she would forget.

_Tic…tic…tic…tic…tic…_

She carefully knelt down beside it, resting her butt on her unfeeling ankles. They dug into her uncomfortably, but she stayed in that position for convenience. Setting her crutches down, she picked up the bag. It was heavier now that she wasn't carrying it on her back. Hooking her right pinky finger around the zipper, she pulled it open to reveal what was inside. The sun glinted off the items as she looked down at them. She smiled as she pulled them out.

"Sorry for keeping you guys in there so long. I didn't want you to break." She whispered as she pulled out the first three framed pictures. She flipped through them to make sure the glass wasn't cracked.

"You three seem fine." She said, setting them onto the nightstand. The first two each held one picture of each sibling from a few school picture days back. Gracie looked so happy in her brand new pink shirt with her hair held back in a ponytail. Oliver didn't look nearly as pleased since he hadn't been allowed to where his favorite black shirt that day. Their mother always thought he looked good in green, so he looked cross in his hunter green polo. The last had all three of them smiling out at her. It was taking on a family trip years ago in front of the very vehicle she now called her friend. If she only knew then what she knew now. She reached back in and pulled out the final four.

"_I should have known you would bring those."_ A voice chuckled from behind.

Ella wasn't surprised by him. With how badly the place echoed, she could hear him coming from a mile away. "How can I leave home without them? I need them to watch over me." She said, setting up the last ones. Two were full family pictures from a just before the accident, and one as far back as when she was a baby. The last one was the picture of her friends and her after they decorated the reluctant Ratchet.

"I will always hate that photograph." He glared at the last one.

"I'm not putting it back, so deal with it." She grinned. "You look so nice in pink."

"Are you feeling all right?"

Ella snorted back a laugh. "I'm hungry, really tired, my butt hurts from sitting so long, and I'm cranky because of Ironhide. What do you think?"

"It is better than I had expected, given the circumstances." He shrugged. "Do you like your living quarters?" He motioned around the room, mindful not to hit anything.

"It's great. Very clean." She had just begun to notice that this place smelled a bit like pool cleaner. "I didn't know you could get that pissed off. I swore you were going to blow something up with that gun. I thought you said you were the non-fighting type. I mean, you're mister peacemaker."

"Some moments in time call for such behavior." Ratchet shrugged. "I am known for my temper, and it was a proper place to use it in order to correct an issue."

Ella wasn't sure if he was kidding. "You're worse than I am with the frozen NERF balls. You would've blown his head clean off. Not that I'm complaining."

"I am sure you would not protest." He lifted a brow plate. "Besides, it would not be the first time he has lost a part in a fight with me. He has needed his servos put back into place after a few encounters with my blades."

"I like you more already."

"I knew you might enjoy that." Ratchet became more serious as he took a step forward and set an object beside her. "You need to get ready, Ella. I am ready to begin."

Ella picked up what he had dropped. It was a sterile back containing a pink hospital gown. She hated the fact that she was familiar with the ugly thing. "You're making me wear one of these?"

"I have to. I do not want to risk any infections from using your own attire." He watched as Ella pulled out the matching hairnet. "Also, I highly doubt you would be pleased if any life fluids were to spill onto your clothing."

"I totally didn't need to hear that. Gross." Her eyebrows dropped. She flicked her wrists a bit to spread the gown out. "This isn't going to be fun."

"That was never the intention." Ratchet knelt down beside her the best he could without disturbing her belongings. "Ella, do you understand what you are getting into?"

"Huh?"

"I need to know that you are absolutely certain you want to do this now. If you wish, I will wait until a better time. I will not do anything if you are not comfortable." His brow plates shifted upward to soften his look.

"Do you always ask your patients that?" She didn't look up.

"I never give them a chance."

"You are a scary, scary robot."

There was a pause. At first, Ratchet thought the young teenager was going to change her mind. Maybe she really wasn't ready for such a big step. He could just reschedule until the next summertime. She might even grow strong enough to walk on the legs she already had without the aid of crutches.

Then, she looked up at him with what seemed to be a fire in her eyes. "Dude, you're crazy! I didn't just spend all that time with Ironhide not to go through with this."

He hadn't thought of that. "All right," he stood back up, "please dress yourself in the proper attire. I will return in a short time."

"Wait!" She called after him as he started to leave. He stopped short of the door.

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to pull these suckers off?" She pointed to her fake legs. "You said you needed them."

"No, that will not be necessary. All I ask of you is to redress and wait for me to come for you."

"Okay." She followed him with her eye as he walked out of the room, his footsteps leading away. She looked back down at the pink gown. With the feel of the paper fabric, it was becoming more real. She wasn't going to see the night fall because her life was going to be changing.

"Oh boy." For the first time all day, she finally admitted to herself that she was nervous."

X

A very short time later, Ratchet returned to find the girl sitting on her bed. She had removed her regular clothes, and looked quite uncomfortable in the dressing gown. She kept reaching in back to close the little opening where the gown tied together. There was nothing more embarrassing than showing your underwear to a million years old robot.

"You couldn't get one without the open back?" She said, pinning the gown shut with her good hand.

"I use what I am given." He saw that her eye patch was now gone from her face and sitting next to the lamp.

"I don't like it! You can see my underwear and everything, you perv."

"It was not my choice, I told you that. You will just have to deal with it."

She was now looking up at him with the one eye she called 'the marble.' "I don't even want to know how you got all this stuff." She noticed two different needles in his hand. "Oh crap." 

He followed her gaze up to his hand. He knew she didn't have a good history with needles being stuck into her skin. "I am sorry, Ella, but this is what I need to use to make you rest."

"Oh no you don't. I know they only use one needle to make me start getting sleepy." She pointed accusingly at the sharp objects.

Ratchet pushed her hand down and lifted her sleeve. "You must remain calm. I know what I am doing." He said.

Ella watched with wide eyes as he brought the needle closer. As it hovered above the skin on her right arm, she shut her eyes and turned away. She held her breath and waited.

"There."

Ella was surprised. She hadn't had a time where the needle didn't sting or anything. She opened her eyes and looked down at her arm. She couldn't even see a hole. "Wow Ratchet, that wasn't so…" She was cut off by a stinging sensation in her left arm. She looked over to see him pushing the plunger down on the first needle and let out a yelp as he pulled it out. Her head whipped around, her eye almost piercing his armor. "You jerk!"

"I needed you to be calm so the tension in your muscles would not hinder the nutrients." He said, placing the needle into a small bag to be disposed of later. "Some of your vitamin levels looked a little low for what your body is about to endure. What I have just injected into your arm should give you a proper boost until you can resume consuming nutrients through food items."

"That doesn't make you any less of a jerk." She grumbled, holding her arm.

"Stop acting like a little protoform. It was not a big deal." He rolled his optics at her as he brought the second needle down.

"I don't trust you with that thing." She said, guarding herself.

"Ella, I need you to put your hand down. This will start the process of your anesthetic." He was starting to become frustrated with the girl. Granted, she was far easier to work with than a fully built mech, but it was annoying none the less.

Ella glared at him for a second more before lowering her hands. "Fine." Again, she turned away when she knew the needle was coming. This time, Ratchet didn't lie. She felt the pain of the sharp object entering her upper left arm. She thought about how she was going to be sore in both arms when she woke up, not really remembering she was probably going to hurt in more places than that.

"There. That was not so bad, was it?" He asked, placed the second needle with the first. Ella didn't see where he placed the bag, but it disappeared within seconds. He then lowered his hand to her.

"You're going to carry me?" She looked with curiosity.

"If you would rather walk…" he started,

The girl shook her head. "Not really. That stuff works way too fast and I can't afford to get another bruise." She allowed herself to be tipped into his hand. It wasn't as comfortable as his shoulder, but she felt safe.

"Operation Ella has officially begun." He said as he walked from her room.

"That is so corny."

"As you humans say, 'no comments from the peanut gallery.'" He answered.

Within the few seconds since leaving the room, Ella began to feel light headed. Whatever he gave to her, it was working fast. "Am I supposed to feel drunk?" She slurred her words, but they were clear enough.

"How would you know what it feels to be drunk?" He looked down at her from the corners of his optics. As the girls' biosigns ran across his inner optic systems, it appeared her entire system was slowing down. The medicine was working just as planned.

"This stuff is nice." Ella gave a goofy smile as she started up into the large florescent lights. They were hypnotic as they passed by.

"It is a mild sedative. It will keep you calm so your system does not become overstressed before I can administer the anesthetics."

Ella tilted her head back. "What?"

It wouldn't do any good to explain anything now. She was three sheets to the wind and it was doubtful she would be able to remember anything past the needle argument. Ratchet stayed quiet as he passed through a set of double doors to enter his work area/repair bay.

"Whoa," the teenager breathed out. There were wires and random pieces of metal hanging from the ceiling and tables full of tools she couldn't have named even in her normal state. In the middle of the room was a long, shiny table with several straps hooked to it. On the table was a much smaller platform she figured was for her. Beside the area was a tray holding the box of her new parts, along with some very scary looking cutting tools. The only machines familiar to her was the ventilator and the IV stand.

"Stay calm. Most of my collection is not for you." Ratchet said, sensing a spike in the girls' heart rate.

"You try to!" She snapped.

The big bot ignored her. It was merely the sedative causing her emotions to become slightly off balanced.

"You will not feel anything in a short while. None of my tools will cause you any pain as long as you are in an induced sleep." He carefully laid her down on his modified operating table.

Ella had to squint her eye against the bright lights. She couldn't see what was happening around her.

"Ow," she murmured as her friend slipped the I.V. needle into the back of her good hand. She didn't want to know where all of the supplies came from. It was better to be left in the dark sometimes.

"Your aversion to needles is quite fascinating. Such a harmless object causing a tremendous fear response." He covered her torso with a paper blanket, leaving only the areas he would be working on exposed.

"Less studying, more knocking out." Her whole body was starting to feel heavy.

"No need to be rude." Ratchet said softly, still a bit annoyed with the girl. She was turning into a regular dented, vain Autobot. It kind of reminded him of home.

With gentle precision, he touched the tip of his finger to various parts of her exposed body. When she looked down, she saw little yellow markers had been left behind.

"Huh?" she looked at him, confused.

"They are monitors that feed right into my optics and auditory sensors. If anything were to happen, Primus forbid, I will see and hear it quickly." He said as he put the last one into place on her good wrist.

She picked her arm up slightly to look at it, but immediately had to set it back down. "Oh." She wondered if he heard her heart give a nervous flutter.

"Ella…are you ready?"

She looked up to see him holding a clear mask in his hand. There was no turning back now. "Do it before I change my mind."

"Everything will be all right."

"I know." She wanted to cry. "Even if it doesn't, I'll still love you."

Ratchet brought the mask down over her face "I need you to start reciting the alphabet."

She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. "See you on the other side." Then, turning her gaze to the ceiling, she took a deep breath. As her friend turned the knobs of the tanks, the hiss of the gas coming through the tubes filled her ears. It would be the last sound she would be hearing in a long time.

For once, Ella didn't feel much like talking but she did as she was told. "A…B…C…" she started, slowly tapering off at the third letter. It had only taken seconds for the girl to fall under, but Ratchet knew there were still many hours to go.

"Sleep well, Ella." Her vital signs had slowed a bit, but remained stable.

Getting to work, he had to make sure the small human wasn't going to wake up before she was supposed to. From a nearby tray, he pulled off a breathing tube and the necessary attachments as he refocused his optic for a much closer look.

"Time is 3:25 pm." The computer next to him chirped in response. It had begun to record the data Ratchet was receiving from his optics.

Taking the mask off, he carefully pried Ellas mouth open. It wasn't as simple as it sounded since the girl clinched her jaw very tightly in her sleep. She had tried wearing a night brace before, but she broke about five before giving up. Finally, without having to resorted to a bit of bone breaking, her mouth fell open.

"Easy," he told himself as he threaded the tiny tube down Ellas trachea. Even with practice on handmade dummies, it was still extremely difficult to place it right. Not only was it being pushed a bit by her breathing, he had to make sure it wasn't going into her stomach.

"There," he said with much relief. It was in perfect position. Hooking it up to the tanks, he had one less thing to worry about.

It was starting to dawn on him how tiny this human really was as he taped her good eye closed. Sure, he could pick her up and she barely stood tall enough to reach the top of his foot, but she seemed even more helpless and small now. A tiny body filled with threads of organic circuitry and a skeleton make of calcium rather than metal. It could shatter by a force that seemed like nothing to him.

Yet, this girl was not as weak as she appeared. If she could survive a Decepticon bomb, she was strong enough to withstand this.

"Computer!" The computer system beeped to acknowledge him. "The procedure has begun. Relay this message to Optimus Prime and Bumblebee." He left Ironhide off on purpose. That bot wouldn't have given two lug nuts about this.

"Message relay engaged." The computer spoke back.

"Thank you."

He picked up a scalpel from his tray, magnifying his vision once more. Moving Ellas he brought the silver blade down to the flesh of the top of her appendage. The second the tip touched her it broke through the delicate epidermis, leaving behind a trail of red. Moving quickly, Ratchet sopped up the heavy liquid with one of many medical sponges waiting for this situation. He couldn't stop now. He continued to draw the knife draw the girls arm until he reached the last joint on the back of Ellas middle finger.

"Truly fascinating." He whispered to himself set the scalpel down and picked up was he usually used as a soldering gun. Its heating agent had been turn down substantially, but it was still hot enough to do it's job right. Little trails of smoke floated up to Ratchets face as the tool carefully parted fat and muscle from the white bone beneath. The tool kept the blood at bay as much as it could, but a few drops leaked every now and then. He could feel the wetness on his fingers, how warm it felt under the heavy lights. It was heavier than oil, but lighter than engergon. This simple liquid held much of the life force for his human friend.

He put the soldering gun down after finishing with the girls hand. He used a few braces to hold back the flesh, leaving only the bone exposed. He could see a few of her wrist bones had been fused, but this wasn't going to be much of a problem for the trained medic. He checked the girls vital signs again. Her blood pressure was holding, and her complete system was fairing very well given the circumstances.

"Good girl." He said to her. She couldn't hear him, but she needed all the encouragement she could get.

Placing the medical sponges within the flesh, he made sure nothing would get in the way of what he was about to do. He turned his attention to the second tray. Using his thumb and index fingers, he delicately picked up the inner workings of Ellas arm. Metal, gears, and wires were soon going to give the young teenager the proper movement she deserved.

"This may hurt." Ratchet let out by accident. He was so used to having his patients awake, it just slipped out. Shaking it off, he pushed the device on top of the sharp white bone he had exposed. He lined the elbow gears perfectly, snapping it into place. As his fingers moved along her arm, the metal was settling on the parts of the bone it had been programmed to. It even left the proper amount of space between the radius and the ulna. When he reached the carpals and metacarpals of the wrist, he took two wires from the device and brought them together.

"_You better work_." He hissed. In an instant, the new arm seemed to melt and shift. It was surrounding the bones like a blanket, bringing them back into their rightful place. He thanked Primus for giving his kind this technology to shift into different shapes and sizes, or this would have worked. As the last of the metacarpals were surrounded, he took the very last part into his fingers. Folding the fingers backward, he clicked the flat area to the back of the girls hand. With quick movements to ensure that nothing would become out of place, he slipped each finger in their slots, leaving the middle one for last.

"_Okay_." Every gear was now in place. The white of the bone was gone, replaced by the shining silver metal that had once belonged to Jazz. He felt a soft tug at his spark at the mere thought of his fallen comrade.

Pushing it from his memory, he gathered up the last of the wiring that made this part of the project complete. He pointed at the wires, his finger pulling back to reveal a special sealing tool. Simple human ties wouldn't have worked in this situation. He stuck the two ends of the wires into the built in tool, fusing them together. He could feel the power between them, the soft pulse of motion returning. He observed the arm. A shiver traced down the entire device, showing him it was now activated.

"Perfect!" He cried out. He looked around to make sure no one had heard that. He had a reputation as a level headed medic to maintain. He slipped the wires underneath the girl muscle, away from view and obstruction. Her arm was now complete.

Letting a bit of air out of his system, he pulled the medical sponges out of the wound, careful to count each one so none was left behind. After disposing the bloody lump of fabric into a dish, he began working to bring the muscles back together. It was as simple as rewiring an Autobot, if said Autobot had been full of bloody spaghetti. Everything had to be put back into its rightful home or he would have more work to do after everything started to heal. Once the several trails of muscles were back together, it was time to bring the skin back.

"_Where is it?"_ He thought as he searched the trays. Finally, he spotted the surgical stapler. Stitches just weren't going to do the trick. Again, started at the elbow, he set a staple every few centimeters apart. Her skin came together slowly but surely. He reached as far as the back of her hand when he stopped. The staples would surely not fit on a finger so slender. Instead, he put the stapler away. It would just have to be old fashions thread and needle here. He had pre threaded it to save him precious time. The longer the girl was under anesthetic, the harder it could be to bring her back.

"_Watch your strength_." He need to constantly remind himself that this was just a little girl, a human child. The hooked needle pierced the skin several more times before Ratchet tied the final knot. Aside from the bits of metal and string holding it together, her arms looked fairly normal.

"Computer, send a second relay to Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. Tell them phase one has just been completed. Bandaging to commence and phase two beginning now."

"Message sent." The computer chirped back.

"Right." He turned his full attention back to his patient. Taking a second to sterilize his hands with self imposed heat, he grabbed the bandages from his nearby work station. He first wrapped her wound in soft cotton to keep the cast from chafing the girl to death. He then wrapped the arm several times in a soft layer of gauze. There would be no need for a hard top layer, since the soft one would be so thick. In short, her arm wasn't going anywhere until he determined it was healed. When finished, Ellas arm looked nothing short but a piece of an Egyptian mummy.

"_One down, two more to go_." There was no time for a break. He covered her arm under a paper blanket and moved onto phase two: the eye.

"Beginning phase two." He announced. He checked the girls vital signs once more. Everything was holding steady. Taking up two holders, he slipped them beneath the girls eyelids in over to hold them wide open. The tear duct would be paralyzed by the medicated given to Ella through the I.V. tubes at the moment, so nothing would get wet. The marble stared up at him, haunting him.

Extending the very tips of his index finger and thumb, they became a very fine tipped set of tweezers. Without hitting the pieces of wire holding back the lids, he used his fine fingertips to pluck the marble out of the eye socket.

The marble wasn't much of a sphere at all, but a curved piece of thick glass held in place by a pin. Even with all of the fundraising to get Ella a new eye, she had always refused it and took the marble instead. She said it made her feel more whole, whereas a fake eye would have creeped people out. She didn't want to scare people, so she settled on the marble and pink eye patch.

The marble gave a click as it landed in the dish next to the bloody sponges. It was a little sad to see it go, but it was such a big reminder of what had been lost. Half of Ellas world was left dark by that thing. Using the tweezers once more, he went to remove the pin from the flesh in the back of her eye socket. This was proving to be harder than first thought. Even the most careful tug didn't break it free.

"_Stupid arcane ways_." He rolled his optics, and returned to work. If the humans had just done a little more research, the too could learn the medical ways he learned in his years of research. Finally, with a tug that felt as though he would pull Ellas face off, the pin came out. With his free hand, he took a sponge to stop the bleeding of the small hole left behind as he dropped the pin along side the marble.

"_Took long enough." _He was not particularly happy at this point. If this had been one of the twins, he would have gladly smacked a wrench between their optics and told them to get of. Unfortunately, there was no way to vent his frustrations in this situation.

He took the sponge away, happy that the bleeding had subsided so quickly. He had to remind himself that even if things had been going right so far, there were going to be little annoyances every now and then.

He retracted the points back into his finger and thumb in order to pick up the new eyeball properly. It looked so much like his own optic, he didn't know how if could possibly work within a human body. For now, the special covering he had made for it would have to wait a bit longer. He looked at it closely under his magnification. Everything looked to be in proper order and clean.

From the back of the eye, he pulled out a short tendril of wires and a thin metal claw. It would have to be up to the technology rather than his own hands to connect the eyeball to the right optic nerves. He had already programmed it to recognize Ella damaged one and be able to right the problem within her own skull.

Carefully, he brought the metal claw to the eye socket. Instantly, it dug through the scar tissue, burrowing its way to what it was looking for. Switching his left eye to x-ray, he watched was the claw did it's job, connecting the wires to their places with ease. Ratchet constantly compared the bad eye to the good one, making sure everything was being hooked up right.

"Good, good." He murmured, holding the bulk of the eye on Ellas covered cheek. The wires and claw needed all the room they could get at this point. With all of the tiny pieces being put back together, he knew the girl was going to be complaining about at headache for a few days.

With the connection of the final wire, the claw zipped back out of the socket and melded perfectly with the optic itself. It would never need to be used again.

Ratchet had to suction the blood away before wiping it away. Far too much was started to collection in the socket itself. Once clean, Ratchet pushed the optic into the socket. It looked far too big at this time, but it was the same size as its organic twin. Satisfied that everything was all set, he pulled the lid holders out of Ellas eye. It stayed open for the first minute, the eye dark as night. Suddenly, its blue light shined through and the shutters around it moved. It was in working order, even if the girl couldn't see yet.

"Excellent." Nothing had gone horribly wrong yet, and phase two was now finished. He closed the girls eye and placed removable stitches over the eye to keep to closed. Again, he reached for the gauze.

"Computer, relay a message. Tell Optimus Prime and Bumblebee phase two is now complete. Moving onto phase three."

It hadn't seemed like much time had passed, but Ratchet could feel fatigue beginning to wash over him. It wasn't enough that would cause him to go offline in the middle of surgery, but it was a big enough reminder that he was going to need to rest for a while after everything was said and done. He checked his internal clock. The procedure so far had taken him until 9:14 pm already. He couldn't believe that it would most likely be dark outdoors already. Everything was rushing by him.

After wrapping the bandage around her head, mindful to avoid covering her good eye, he knew the hardest part was just beginning. Now he had work on her legs, the biggest pieces of the girls missing body.

"_Do not give up now." _He thought to himself as he put the gauze away. Now wasn't the time to get bogged down. The girl had already spent a good six hours under anesthetic, and it wouldn't be safe if it lasted too much longer. She needed to be finished and back in her room in no time, but there was no room for errors either.

He set up the blanket stand to shield the teenagers face from the bright lights. It was about time she was able to sleep in semi darkness. Moving to the end of the table, he disconnected two places just under what was left of the girls lets.

"Beginning phase three." After this, he never wanted to hear the word 'phase' again. He'd had enough of it for one lifetime.

With ease, he removed the legs the human doctors had fashioned for her. No more would she have to lumber around on them like a circus performer on stilts. He took off the stockings she used to keep the tops of the legs comfortable, but he could tell she had been sweating below them. It was no wonder why she was always so uncomfortable. He cleaned the stumps of her legs with a special antibacterial soap to take away the sweat, leaving behind the white skin.

He turned away from her, attention going to the fake legs. He set them on the try next to the legs he had fashion for her. They seemed to be waiting for their first movement, but that would take time. First, he had to add the human metals in order to keep Ellas body from rejecting them entirely.

With the ease of a knife through butter, Ratchet sent a laser beam through the fake legs where the metal met the holder. It was a clean cut, no debris left behind. Pushing the unneeded parts away, he shifted his attention to the ones he had built. With one quick motion, he opened both of them to reveal the hollow spots. He placed each of the human made legs into the hollow spots. It was a perfect fit right now to the soles of the feet.

"Please work." He said out loud as he closed the legs back up. He had never attempted to mix metals like this before, so he didn't know what was going to happen once he closed them.

At first, nothing appeared to be happening. There was no sound or movement from the two appendages. Suddenly, as if by magic, the legs began to shift. The seams began to close around the new metal objects and the rubber feet. The Cybertronian metal even worked it's way in-between the separate toes of the fake feet.

"_Perfect._" The legs were now ready for the teenagers body. She would be able to walk with them, grow with them, and move her toes around, even be tickled on the bottoms of her feet. Not that she really wanted that, but it was possible.

Since the legs needed time to warm down, it was time to place the braces that would hold everything. The braces would also provide a gateway for bone to mesh with metal, allowing the full range of sensations to happen.

He picked the brace up from the same table as the legs and set them down on the table Ella still lay. Each brace had a section in the middle that would remove the skin in the way of the bone and allow full access of the new leg to attach. It would be held in place by thick screws that would go straight into the bone in order to prevent one from coming loose too soon. He would need to check that every now and then throughout her life. Her blood pressure had dropped slightly, but not enough to stop everything. She was turning into one of his favorite patients.

Picking up another scalpel, he made cuts along the girls skin where the screws would be inserted. They would need a straight shot to the bone if this was going to work perfectly. When all four places were cut, he quickly went to work with the soldering gun. This area of the body bled much easier than the arm, so many sponges and a lot of suction was needed to keep the area clear. Finally, each cut was deep enough where he could see the white of the bone showing through the dense muscle and fat of the leg.

He placed the brace against the stump of her leg. Using the screwdriver built into his own hand, he began to push the screws into their final resting places. They made loud scraping noises as they broke through bone, but didn't shatter it. It wasn't nearly as difficult as he thought it was going to be.

After the last screw was in place, he moved onto the middle section of the brace. It had done its job by cutting away at the girls leg. He slowly turned the middle circle in a full motion. He could feel the muscles and tendons give away as it turned, snapping away as they were sliced. In a normal person, this would be a huge mistake. In this case, it was the only way it would happen. Ratchet opened the middle circle and pulled it out. Inside was a lump of flesh that would no longer be needed. It was still bleeding, but it wouldn't be damaging to the small human. As he took it away and placed it next to the other bloody tools, it seemed to still pulsated, wanting to resume its work within the body.

Ratchet turned his attention back to his task. He picked up the right new leg and slipped the metal tip stick out above the actual bulk of the leg into the cavity. This leg would need to connect with both the tibia and the fibula in order to work correctly. As the rest of the leg shifted itself around the brace, the connection lines disappeared. What was left behind was the perfect blend of human and Cybertronian.

Fatigue was growing even more within Ratchet as he checked the time around. It had taken him two hours to complete this much of the leg reattachment. He wasn't sure where the time what goes so quickly. This must have been what the humans meant by 'time flies.'

Things seemed like everything was going to end perfectly. It all came down to this last few pieces and they both could rest peacefully through what was left of the nighttime. That is, until things started to go horribly wrong.

He didn't know what caused it, but the bleeding of her second leg just wouldn't quit. Through the tracers, he could see Ellas heart rate start to become erratic and her blood pressure was falling fast. He just couldn't find where he had nicked the important artery in her leg.

"Ella, stay with me." He said, trying not to panic. This wasn't good. Her heart couldn't get a regular rhythm. He had to find the source of the severe bleeding, or she would die.

His hands were covered in so much blood, even the yellow parts were starting to turn red. If he had ever willingly watched a horror movie, it would have been just like this.

"Ella, come on!" He yelled out. He cleared the area around her chest and administered a shock. Her heart rate jumped, but didn't return to normal.

"No, no, no," he tried again, but it still didn't work. The girl was still bleeding out. Her body was starting to shut down as he watched. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't save her family, but he couldn't lose her as well.

"ELLA!"


	22. Jumbled Memories

Authors Note: I've been waiting a very long time to get to write this chapter. It took me one night and no notebook to get this all down. I hope there are no errors because eye strain has cause my sight to go bad. Seriously, I had this one thought up ages ago and couldn't find a place for it until now. I kind of consider it a filler chapter, but some people might not be so sure. I really like to mess with my leading character a lot, and this chapter shows it.

Ella: I hate you.

I know that the parts that are from the movie might not be exact, but that was done on purpose. It's not supposed to make sense with the movie because of a really good reason. I'll let you guys figure out why. Anyway, it took me a few hours to write and my eyeballs feel like their about to fall out. I haven't written this much in so few days since I was in college. It feels kind of good to empty things out. It's great to see that I have some loyal fans that wait for me. I thank you guys so much for that. You guys make this story possible and the encouragement lets me know that I'm going well. Enjoy this chapter, I hope it gets you guys excited for the next one. I don't really have a time table for that one. If I don't finish it before my trip, rest assure that I'll be writing in my notebook on the plane the whole time! Ella and Ratchet go where I go!

Title: Jumbled Memories.

"_Ella, it's time to get up!"_

She wasn't sure where the voice was coming from, let alone who it could be. The last thing she remembered was Ratchet sticking needles into her arm and being really angry. Now, she felt as though she was enveloped by warm, soft blankets. The bed felt softer than the one she had been given at the Autobot base. She couldn't feel the I.V. need sticking in the back of her hand. She knew she would need that after surgery, just like all the others she had been through. The smell was different. It didn't smell like cleaner anymore, but a cherry blossom spray she liked.

"Ratchet?" She whispered. There was no echo within the room. Everything was felt different even though she hadn't yet opened her eyes to see. "Ratch, what are you doing?"

"_Come on stupid, get up!" _The female voice said from above. She knew that voice, but it couldn't possibly be who she thought it could be. Something didn't feel right about this.

"_Seriously El, get your lazy butt up." _Another voice passed by quickly. This time her eyes flung open, only to be blinded a bit by the morning light. She covered her eyes a bit with her hand to allow her eyes to get used to the light. She couldn't believe it was still morning. She didn't think she'd wake up until the next afternoon.

"There you are. Jeez, I thought you were dead or something." Ella looked up to see her older sister standing above her. The younger sister bolted upright and looked around. She was in her bedroom, but not the right bedroom. It was the one she lived in before her family was supposed to move. Most of her favorite items were there, minus the computer she was given after the move so she could continue school. Everything looked familiar, but it wasn't where she was supposed to be. The light purple wallpaper was the biggest indication.

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked. Gracie looked at her little sister as if she were crazy. "Holy crap, I'm dead." She looked over at her sister. "Wait, why did I have to meet you first?"

The older girl rolled her eyes. "Get up, you're gonna make us late for school." She said as she walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Ella.

The teenager looked around the room once more. There was no damage, no scorch mark, not even the smallest piece of debris. This place wasn't even supposed to exist anymore, so how she ended up here was mind blowing. Heck, she wasn't even supposed to end up in her other room. She knew she was supposed to be waking up in a whole lot of pain back at the Autobot base and Ratchet was probably going lecture her about whining while in his workplace. Then she would drive him crazy with all of her demands as her healing started, but he probably wouldn't listen to most of them.

She thought she had to be dead, but that didn't feel right either. If she was dead, she'd be talking to her grandparents and her dead uncle. She couldn't hear any of their voices within the house. She had learned long ago that all of your relatives were supposed to great you when you die.

In her stupor, she became to realize another issue. As she looked around the room, her range of vision was much wider than what she had been used to after the accident. She lifted up her hand and covered what was supposed to be her good eye. She could see perfectly out of an eye that couldn't be there. "Oh my god!"

"_Ella, I will leave without you again!" _Oliver's' voice came from the direction of his room.

This couldn't be happening. Next, she flexed her bad hand. It moved like nothing had ever smashed it to a bloody pulp. "No, no, no," she whispered. She grabbed her blankets and threw them to one side. Underneath, her normal legs twitched and moved by her commands. They were normal, not a single bit of injury or the fact they had been missing for a year in sight. This should have been a happy thing, but not at this time. Something was wrong.

"Ratchet!" Ella screamed as she leaped out of bed. It felt strange to feel the floor under her feet again. The hard wood felt a bit cold to the touch, making her wish she were wearing socks. She darted from her room and down the hallway before colliding with someone else. She looked up and almost fainted.

"Daddy." She said with a heavy breathe. She latched her arms around him, not believing what she was seeing. "You're alive. You're really here."

The older man laughed, but returned his daughters embrace. "Of course I'm alive, you silly girl. Never felt better. Your mom sent me to see if you were sick or something." He said.

Ella looked up at him but didn't let go. "Daddy, something weird is going on. All of you guys are supposed to be dead. When I fell asleep, Ratchet was getting ready to so some surgery on me to put my legs back on and other stuff too. When I woke up, I was here in the old house talking to you guys."

Her father listened carefully, letting his daughter finish before he said a word. "Honey, sounds like you had a very bad dream."

"No, it wasn't a dream. I lived a whole year after you guys died. Celine even gave me a thirteenth birthday party and everything. I remember everything, Dad.' Tears were rolling down her cheeks. While she liked the idea of having all of her body parts and her family back, this was all a little too much.

"Celine giving you a birthday party? That doesn't sound right." He laughed. Ella didn't see the humor. "Hey, hey now," Greg knelt down beside his crying daughter, "It was just a dream. Sometimes they can feel a lot longer than other ones. Sounds like you had a real big one this time."

"It felt so real…"

"They sometimes do, Sweetheart." He chuckled. "How can you even have a thirteenth birthday party with you aunt Celine if you haven't even turned twelve yet?"

"What?" Ella let him go.

There was no way he was telling the truth. She ran back to the closet and opened the door. Thank god her mother had installed an extra mirror in there. Ella looked at herself and knew he was right. Though she hadn't changed much besides the injuries so long ago, she could still tell the difference between her eleven year old self and the age she was supposed to be. Her hair reached down her back and her body hadn't even started puberty. She wouldn't hit that until closer to her birthday, which couldn't be close. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh god and Primus, this isn't happening. That idiot time traveled me."

"Mom, I think Ella's going crazy!" Oliver called out as he passed his sister.

"_Ella, zat iees enough. Get ready for school." _Her mothers' gentle voice floated from the kitchen. She could smell pancakes cooking.

Ella turned her attention to her long dead father. "Dad, you have to believe me. The house blew up right after I turned twelve. Don't ask me how, I don't know. You guys died and I was stuck without a few body parts. Ratchet saved me and now helps me put up with Celine. Auntie is kind of stupid, and she hits on him like crazy, but Ratch makes sure everything is okay." She was speaking faster than she every thought she could. Her mouth felt so dry.

Her father pressed his hand against her forehead with a sigh. "You don't have a fever. If you're trying to fake sick, you're doing a really bad job." He closed the closet door and gently pushed his daughter toward her room. "Now go get ready for school. If you are having bully problems again, I can call the teachers before you get there." He started to walk away from her.

"Why don't you believe me? I'm telling the truth." He wasn't even really listening to her in the first place. Ella thought for a second. "If it was just a dream, then how do I know about Ratchet?"

Her father stopped dead in his tracks. Now she knew he was listening. He hadn't heard her say her best friends name before, but he sure heard it now. He turned around, dropping to the short girls' level before grabbing her around the shoulders. "Who told you about him?"

"Oh, so now you believe me?" She said sarcastically. She didn't even care that she was speaking to her dead father at this point. Something wasn't right.

"No, but you have some explaining." He said softly, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was behind him. "Who told you about him?"

"Nobody told me, Dad." She tried to wiggle away from him, but couldn't. "He saved me after the house blew up. He's been helping me out after you guys died. He's a really nice bot if you don't annoy him, but that's not that hard to do." She answered the best she could.

Her dad let out a frustrated grunt. "You kids aren't supposed to know about him yet. This was supposed to be a very big secret for me and your mother to know."

"Well, too late now." She said, finally breaking free. "You have to let me talk to him. The same thing that happened to me might have happened to him. He has a weird projector in his head, he can show you that I'm telling the truth." 

"Ella, wait!" Her dad called as she pushed past him. She hurried down the hallway and through the kitchen where her mother was talking with her siblings. It all felt so surreal that she was seeing them again.

"Where're you going?" Gracie asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

"To prove to you guys I'm not crazy." She said as she marched past.

"It's not working." Ollie called after her.

"Young lady, what do you zink you are doing?"

She ignored him and reached for the door. Her dad tried to stop her just as she stepped out onto the porch. "Ratchet, get your yellow butt up! You screwed something up!" She yelled.

BOOM!

She hadn't felt a blast like that in an extremely long time. She felt the area under her feet give away, her body falling into the darkness. Above her, she could hear her family calling her name.

"Help!" She called back, but it was no use. She was falling through a hole of black that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Screaming wasn't going to get her anywhere. Her best bet was to call for the only friends she had with powers.

"Ratchet, Bumblebee, Optimus, Idiothead, anyone!" She yelled. She didn't want to ask for Ironhide, but this was a bad time for the feud between them. She closed her eyes as her body tumbled through the darkness. It felt like she was flying, but she knew she wasn't moving upward.

"I don't wanna die." She squeaked to herself as she drew her limbs into herself. She was as scared as she ever could be.

Suddenly, it was over. It didn't feel like she had hit the ground at all. It just seemed like the darkness simply set her down in a different place. The problem was that she couldn't feel the ground underneath her, but she knew she was standing. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Mission City? What the heck?" She said. She brought her arms down and looked around at her new surroundings. Something very back was happening now. She could see several soldiers with weapons drawn in front of her. On her left, she could see some civilians hunkering down behind a car. She was in a war zone.

She cupped her hands in front of her face and yelled, "will somebody help me?" Everyone appeared to ignore her. She took one step forward, but something didn't feel right from before. When she looked down, she saw the metallic shine of her fake legs. She hadn't even noticed her vision had returned to normal, or that her hand wasn't moving properly. She was back in her broken body. She looked around to get a better idea of what was happening. On the corner of a building, a scrolling billboard flashed the time and date.

**Welcome to Mission City! It's April 17****th****, 2007. The time is 4:00 pm.**

"2007!?" She said out loud in disbelief. She was only six that year, but she was in her usual body. The only person she knew that came here during that year was her own father, but he was nowhere in sight. What the heck was she doing here? She turned around just in time to see a low flying jet coming at them from above. She could almost feel the heat from its engines.

"It's Starscream!" she could hear Ironhide yell. She'd know that voice from anywhere. Even in her confusion, it still set her blood to boil. It didn't matter the location, she still hated his metal guts.

"What the heck is a star screamer?" She though out loud. She didn't have time to get an answer if anyone had heard her.

"_Get down_!" Someone close by yelled. She to where the voice had come from as she fell forward.

"Mr. Lennox! It's me, Ella!" She yelled to him, but the loud rush of the jets engine drowned out her voice. She could hear the captain arguing with someone she was vaguely familiar with.

"_That's alien, that ain't friendly!" _was all she could catch. As more dust settled, she spotted the one person she knew could help her most of all. She couldn't believe she had missed him the first time.

"Ratchet!" She screamed as she got up and ran toward him. His gun was presented, as well as his blades. He looked ready for a battle.

As she ran, she spotted someone else in the dust. He looked pretty messed up, but she'd know that face anywhere. Next to him was his constant companion, besides Mikaela of course. "Sam, Bee, get to Ratchet! Something bad is happening." She called to him. No matter how much she tried, no one seemed to hear her throughout the entire time. It was becoming a big frustration.

"_Incoming attack, everyone get ready_." A walkie talkie rang out from her left. She couldn't stop. She had to get to Ratchet before anything happened to her. He would protect her from whatever was happening.

"Ratch, it's me! I need you." She called out again. She knew that he could have heard her, but he didn't acknowledge her. When he turned his head, she knew he was looking straight at her, but didn't act like she was there.

"Crap, crap, crap." Ella screamed out. Suddenly, she was knocked to her butt by a very big foot landing next to her. She looked up to see unfamiliar silver Cybertronian standing next to her. In the daylight, she could see his Autobot symbol and knew she would be safe with him. The symbol was a source of comfort for her.

"Ya betta get outta here, kiddo. This place ain't no place for lil' chicks." He said to her in a baritone voice.

"I'm aware of that. I just need to talk to Ratchet." She said to him, not even knowing his name.

"Doc can wait, kid." He answered, readying his gun. "We got some bigger problems at the moment."

"Wait, how come can you hear me and no one else can?"

There wasn't time for him to answer. Suddenly, another blast knocked her down. When she looked up, she could see another massive robot standing before them. He was much taller than the new Autobot, but looked to be as tall as Optimus. His body looked gnarled and beaten, his face resembling a shark to the young teenager. His teeth looked extremely sharp, and his red eyes glared at the Autobot next to her. This guy definitely wasn't a good guy.

"Let's dance." The Autobot seemed to smile. Ella couldn't see his face as a metal guard covered his mouth. He began blasting at the new bot as Ella tried to crawl for cover.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening." She repeated to herself as she hid behind a large piece of road that had been dug up.

"Is that all you got, Megatron?" The other robot taunted. That was the last thing she needed at the moment…the new Autobot pissing off the bad guy even more.

Without warning, the bigger robot transformer and started to fly away. The new Autobot wasn't going to let that happen. He grabbed onto the flying bot, only to become pinned to it.

"No!" Ella screamed as she felt her own body being picked up by an invisible force. She could feel herself moving at an intense speed, the skin of her face burning against the wind. How no one could see a small girl flying through the air was way beyond her.

"Ratchet!" She gave a high pitched scream in vain to her friend below. He still couldn't hear her.

She was being pulled higher and higher into the air. Buildings were rushing by her in a blur. She really hated the fact she was afraid of heights. In front of her, she could see the smaller Autobot was fighting with the bad guy the best he could. She wished he would just kill the bad guy so she could be put back on the ground.

Up ahead, there was the top of a tall sky scraper coming up. She could here the larger robot start to change his form and heard his feet hit the very top of the building. The smaller Autobot landed by the bad guy's feet as Ella dropped from the air. She landed on her feet, but was quickly thrown forward.

"This isn't good." She managed to get out. She watched as the smaller robot tried to climb up.

"You wanna piece of me, Megatron? You wanna piece of me?" He growled at the much larger being. The one called Megatron grabbed the smaller bot in his claws and started to pull him in opposite directions.

"No, I want TWO pieces!" Megatron yelled with a hint of glee as the smaller bot came apart in the middle. A bleed liquid leaked from the wound, and sparks flew up from the wires that were now exposed.

"NO!" Ella screamed. Tears burned her eyes as she watched the carnage. As she watched the small Autobot being torn in two, she felt a burning sensation through her own middle. Unable to take the pain, she lifted up her shirt and was shocked by what she saw.

"_What's happening to me?"_ She thought. On her stomach, a silver line was spreading around her entire middle section. She tried to wipe it away with her bad hand, but it stuck to her fingers. It continued to spread there, going up only to the elbow. She felt an intense itching behind her eye patch, causing her to rip it off to scratch. As she tried to get rid of the itching, she didn't notice that the silver on her middle had dripped onto her fake legs. There it was also spreading.

"Filthy human." A booming voice came from above. She looked up to see the one called Megatron was standing before her, the pieces of the smaller Autobot in his hands. With one quick motion, he kicked outward and knocked the girl off the building.

'Gah!" Was all Ella managed to speak. Her falling body reflected in the building, but it was going too fast for her to make anything out. This was it. This wasn't like the darkness before. This time, she could feel the wind blowing as her body came closer to the bottom on the skyscraper.

"_Ratchet, please save me again. Please." _She begged in her head. She clinched her entire body as she say the road coming up fast. She felt her body crash into the asphalt. She could feel the pain pounding into her head and body. It felt like she was being crushed. Then, silence and black washed over her. This was it. There was no going back.


	23. Bring On The Painkillers

Authors Note: I can't even remember when the last time I updated. I think it was before I went on my trip to Florida, so it's been kind of a busy time for me. I also suffered from writers block on this one. After such big chapters, I couldn't think of how to hook everything together for the next parts! Plus, I had another story idea that flooded me out a bit. Never watch Jeff Dunham specials when your mind is in full imagination mode, it'll bring out some really weird ideas. Anyway, I really hope you guys like this. It's the morning after the surgery and a little bit about what might happen in the next few days between the two. Trust me, they aren't sick of each other yet but they are going to get there. Think about it…they are never really left alone like that for long periods of time. Ella has no cell phone, no AIM, and only has specific visitors that can't be there all of the time. I think it's going to get fun! Enjoy, and please review. I looked at my stats and I had over 1,000 visitors last month. That makes me feel good! If you see any errors, don't be afraid to speak up.

Authors Note 2: If you guys get a double e-mail about this chapter, it's supposed to happen. I realized earlier today at work that I forgot to spell check last night. Tip: never update after midnight when you are half out of it.

Title: Bring On The Painkillers.

The world was a fuzzy, gray mass as Ella started to pull herself out of her sleep state. If she hadn't jumped a bit, she probably wouldn't have known she was awake. She could hear a beeping noise near her, along with an odd thumping across the room. It was soft, but loud enough to be annoying. Her eyelid felt as heavy as her body did as it fell in her dream. She could remember clearly the other Autobot that had given his life after he tried to tell her to run. She hadn't seen his eyes through his visor, but she was almost glad she hadn't. She didn't want to know if he was looking at her when he died. It had seemed so real, but now she knew she was coming back into the real world.

"_This isn't cool."_ She thought to herself as she fought to open her eye. Aside from her dream, it felt like only a short time had passed since she fell asleep. Finally, her eye opened slowly. The gray masses began to take shape, but didn't change color all that much. She would have to ask him if she could repaint the place when she was better.

She carefully moved her neck to look toward where the thumping noise was coming from. With the bandage covering her ear, as well as her eye, she couldn't have heard that it was raining against the window.

"Great." She murmured as she turned back. Not exactly how she wanted to wake up, but it had to rain in California sometime.

As her body began to follow her brain back into the world of the waking, she started to feel what had really happened to her. She was grateful she was already propped up because she wouldn't have been able to push herself up anyway. Her entire body hurt and it wasn't a dull pain, it was full blown hit-by-a-bus-and-maybe-Ironhide type pain. Her left arm burned and itched like crazy, while her head felt like it had been slammed in a door. She could feel every staple in her arm and it wasn't comfortable.

"_Why always staples?" _She thought bitterly. Her chest was sore, with her ribcage feeling a bit out of place. The back of her right hand stung from the I.V. needle, but it was far from the worse of her problems. The only part of her body that wasn't in pain was her new legs, which she couldn't feel at all. This fact was alarming, as Ratchet had said she would be completely normal.

Yet, she couldn't have been happier with where she was at the moment. She had the support of her friends and those she considered family. She had Ratchet there to make sure she was okay and that she was safe from harm. There couldn't have been a safer person than him to be stuck with, even if he had a knack for losing his temper sometimes. If everything worked out the way it was supposed to, this was the first day of her new life. Her mom and dad were probably looking down on her and cheering on what had happened. They would have wanted this, she just knew it. She has her real self back again, even if she couldn't feel it right then.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She croaked. Her throat was still a bit scratchy from the breathing tube. Those devices were agents of the devil and she was all too familiar with sore feeling.

To her delight, she heard gears moving as Ratchet stood up right next to her door. She didn't know how long he was there, but he was definitely waiting for her. His footsteps echoed as he walked into her room. "You finally woke up again. Wonderful. How are you feeling?"

"Ow." It was a simple phrase, but it spoke volumes. "Wait…again?" She coughed.

Ratchet moved to look over the machines he had hooked her up to. "Yes. You awoke shortly after I took you off the anesthesia." He looked at her from the corner of his optics. "You do not remember anything?"

"No, sorry." She followed him with her good eye, not wanting to move ever again. She moved her tongue around her dry mouth and grimaced. "I didn't barf, did I?"

"No, your trace amounts of stomach contents stayed where they should have been."

"My mouth tastes terrible." She said, smacking her lips.

"You have not used anything to improve your oral hygiene in a while. This could account for the foul taste as well as breath." He explained, continuing to check the machines.

The girl coughed again. "Not my fault on that one."

"It is not the most foul smell. Most planets are much worse." Ratchet then bent down, removed an extra pillow from his leg compartment, and placed it beneath the girl. It gave her the boost she needed to sit upright. She let out a groan of pain before her friend let her go once more.

Ella licked her lips one last time. "How was I when I woke up?"

"You were not pleased at the time. I did not know you could yell at me in Italian." He picked up her wrist and turned it over. She could see a little marker she vaguely remembered him placing on her was still there. He touched his fingertip to it, and immediately she felt a flood of relief breaking through her pain.

"I don't know Italian." She said, letting herself relax. The pillows even felt fluffier after the dose.

"When in a semi-conscious state, you certainly could have fooled me." He said, placing her hand back down.

"What did you just do?" She asked, picking her wrist back up and looking at it.

He brought his hand by her face, where she spotted the tiniest needle poking out of the fingertip. "I gave you a special painkiller that will not be harmful to you, unlike most that already exist on this planet." The needle retracted. "Do you feel better?"

"You really like using me as a guinea pig for your drug inventions, don't you?"

His brow plates dropped. "I do not use you for such a purpose. Yes, there are a few procedures that I have not conducted on humans, but the painkiller has been used on humans many times before."

"Like who? She wanted him to prove it.

"You only have to ask Sam, Michaela, or Captain Lennox. They can tell you." Ratchet was obviously annoyed by her mistrust. Being back in his own element of the base was bringing out the tempermental doctor.

Ella looked down. "Sorry. Didn't mean to start a fight."

"No harm done. I would have been more concerned if you had reacted calmly." Ratchet shook his head. "Has it taken away the pain?"

She allowed herself to smile a bit. "Yeah, but I still feel like crap. I feel dirty, gross, hungry, and I can't even feel my new legs." She looked down at herself as two lumps underneath the covers where her feet were.

"Of course not. Your body needs to acclimate to such a drastic change." He said as he pulled the covered away. Ella felt the cooler air come around her and she shivered a bit. "You are showing some improvement from yesterday."

"Yesterday I was lying on a table knocked out. I don't think I can get any lower than that." She rolled her eye. She was still a little tired, so she was a little more sarcastic.

"Yes, your body has taken in the technology already." Ratchet has chosen to ignore her attitude. "No signs of rejection."

"Not yet."

"Ella."

"What? It's true."

Ella watched as her friend shook his head. "I would have thought you would be less pessimistic."

"Sorry, I just don't feel like being a ray of sunshine today." She looked back out the window. The rain was pounding even harder. Even though she was happy inside, she just couldn't bring herself to act that way.

"It could be a side effect of the anesthesia. My research tells me that mood swings are common." Ratchet placed a hand on his chin. "Or you could be acting like yourself. It is honestly hard to tell."

Ella squinted at him. "Oh, ha ha." She studied him for a moment. She didn't want to tell him, but Ratchet didn't look as bright as he usually did. His optics seemed dim and his armor looked a bit smudgy. She knew he had cleaned his armor off before the surgery, so she wasn't sure if it was dust or just her eye playing tricks on her. The way he carried himself looked off as well. His shoulders, no matter how tall they were, fell lower and it looked like he could fall asleep on his feet. He was exhausted.

"Is there something wrong? You are very quiet."

Ella snapped out of her daze and looked him back in the optics. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

"I do not sleep. I enter stasis in order to recharge." He corrected.

"Whatever." He knew what she meant and she hated it when he did that. "You look like crap."

"I recharged enough before the procedure to ensure I would be capable of taking care of you when you broke from your sleep cycle." He explained.

Ella reached out and touched his leg. This caused him to stop and look down at her. "I'm awake now. You should get some rest before you pass out on top of me and crush my little guts out."

"Please do not speak like that."

"What? I'm being serious; you look like death warmed over." It wasn't an insult; he really didn't look good to her. Not that he was the best looking creature to begin with, but she had to look at him enough to know.

"And you look like you are in need of sustenance and cleaning." He said, changing the subject. "I will bring you some water and soap to wash up if you like, but I will give you privacy. I trust you know how to avoid the bandages."

"Yep. I had to do this all the time. Having someone else bathe you when you're in the hospital is just nasty. I have a good arm; I might as well use it." She moved her right hand around. She felt a little weak, but not too bad.

"Wait here." He motioned with a finger as he walked out.

Ella let out a loud scoff. "Yeah, like I'm going out for a jog." Within a moment he returned with a couple objects in his hand. Ella sat up a bit more to get a good look.

Ratchet pulled her little bed table over so it was directly in front of her before he set the pieces down. It was a small tub of water, a wash cloth, a towel, and some soap so she could clean her face. Along side, he placed the tub of toothpaste and toothbrush she had brought. She already had a cup of water to use on her nightstand. She understood why he had left to retrieve such items. There was no way he was going to fit in her bathroom without breaking through the ceiling.

"Will this do?" He asked.

"It's perfect. Thanks." She picked up the washcloth and started to dip it in the warm water.

"If you will give me a few moments, I will bring you some food."

Ella thought this was a bit funny. There was no way Ratchet was much of a cook, he didn't even eat real food. "You're not going to bring be a thing of motor oil are you?" She smirked as she dipped the soap into the water. She almost laughed at the idea of him in an apron and a chef's hat.

"Keep speaking like that and I just might."

"Oh, you jerk."

"Smelly human."

"Fat alien."

"Flesh lump."

"Dr. Evil"

"Grease secretor."

"Corndog!" There was a moment's pause between the two.

"I admit defeat once again. I will never win that game." Ratchet said as he walked out of the room.

Alone again and fresh from an insult game victory, Ella peered over at the window as she cleaned her face with the cloth. It felt refreshing to get the day old gunk off of her. She was careful to avoid the bandages, but managed to get every spot she could. There was no way she was going to get her good arm, so she pulled the blankets away in order to get the tops of her legs. For the first time she saw what had happened to them. The gauze bandages were thick in contrast to her little leg. She couldn't stop staring at the silver legs as she cleaned off what really belonged to her. The I.V. tube followed her hand as she touched near where the skin would meet metal. They were warm. A shiver went down her spine as she took her hand away. She thought about how surreal it was as she dried off and replaced the covers. It stayed in her mind as she brushed her teeth and took a bit drink of water for the first time in a day.

The rain just wasn't letting up, but at least her mood was getting a bit better. Her best friend seemed to be trying to make her smile and laugh, so it wasn't so bad. She just wished he had gotten some rest so he wasn't as moody as she was. He may have been a member of an advanced race, but he certainly acted like a human when his processors were over worked. It was no different than her brother. It must have been a male thing that could span different planets.

As she thought, her good hand ventured back up to her eye bandage. She poked at it with her fingernail, feeling the softness of the gauze. It felt better than any of the bandages the hospital used. She guessed they were another improvement made by Ratchet, but it also could have been a different brand. Either way, it felt pretty nice. In an instant, she got a bright idea. She listened for Ratchets heavy footsteps, but they were too far off for her to worry. With her only good hand, she started to fold up the gauze around her head. It felt kind of good to get the bandage off her skin since it was a little itchy. She didn't want to pull it off all the way, just enough to see if this new part worked.

"Don't come in, don't come in." She murmured as she pushed the gauze above her eyebrow. If she was caught, she might just make an excuse that she was just trying to clean the skin under the bandage. It probably wouldn't work, but it was enough to give her some peace.

"_He is going to be pissed." _She made sure her hand was out of the way before taking a big breath. She wasn't sure what to expect. Then, she opened her eye. In an instant, she closed it once more and let out a scream.

"Crap and a half!" She yelled out as she held her hand over her eye. She was disgusted with how greasy her forehead felt in the spot she hadn't cleaned. It never occurred to her that Ratchet hadn't fixed the eye to make sure it wasn't too bright. The second she opened it, it felt like someone turned the lights up by a thousand watts. It was even worse than a picture flash. She wished she hadn't done that, because now she knew she was going to get in trouble. She heard Ratchets footsteps moving quickly towards her.

"_Ella, what is the matter?"_ He said before he reached the door. The girl didn't have time to pull the bandage back down. She was in too much shock to think of that.

"It's nothing!" She called out, but it was too late. She looked up at him with her good eye and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Hi."

He didn't look angry, but he didn't look too pleased either. He crossed his arms and just looked at her. "Whatever just happened, I am sure you deserved it."

"You're not helping." She growled.

Ratchet put a hand to his forehead and shook his head. "I cannot believe you did that. You should have used your processor better." He walked over and pulled her hand away. "You are becoming as bad as my Cybertronian patients." He replaced the gauze over her eye.

"Can you blame me?" She said. She swore she could see dots.

"Yes, yes I can." He scowled. "Can you manage your impulses while I finish, or do I need to bring you with me?"

Ella snorted. "I'm not going to do that again. That freaking hurt! Almost made me want to swear in Italian."

"You better not." He said as he walked away. He paused at the door. "I cannot throw objects at you like my other patients, but you are certainly starting to beg for it."

"That's human abuse." She yelled after him. He didn't respond, but she knew he heard her.

She relaxed against her pillows and listened to the rain once more. That is, until she felt a very identifiable sensation just below her stomach. "Oh…crap."

This wasn't something she wanted to bother Ratchet with, no. This was very private, but she knew it was going to be a little difficult to get to the restroom. Fortunately, she had already thought of that. Before her surgery, she had left a very important tool under her bottom pillow just for this issue. She reached underneath and pulled out an old rope. Now came the tricky part. She looked around and saw Ratchet had set up her wheelchair next to the bed. It was in the perfect position, with even one leg rest raised since her only real knee wasn't in any working shape.

"_Nice!"_ She tossed the rope the best she could into the seat before pushing herself up into a sitting position. She was still a bit weak, but it was enough. If she wasn't on painkillers, she wouldn't have been able to do this at all. Using her good arm, she pulled the covers off and shifted her way towards the chair.

"Easy." She whispered as she hoisted herself into the chair, sitting on the rope. She pulled the object out from under her butt and laid it in her lap. There was a piece of Velcro on the back of her chair, just within arms length, in which she strapped in her I.V. tower. She couldn't risk that being ripped out. Flicking the wheel lock off, she was able to start making her way to the end of the bed. It would have been simple, had it not been for the fact she could only push with one hand and one foot was sticking out.

Once she reached the end of her bed, she took to task in tying one end to footboard. Again, not an easy job for someone with one good hand. She had to use her teeth to tie it off right, but she managed. She let the rest of the rope drop to the floor, save for the very end. She then shifted her chair around to face the bed and looked behind her to get the right spot.

"_Wee!" _She thought as she pushed off. Using the momentum, she steered herself to the bathroom door. Right at the hinge, she wrapped the rope around the length of the hinge. If it didn't come off in the hospital, it shouldn't come off here. The rope was long enough so it laid on the floor, so she knew Ratchet wasn't going to trip over it. Imagine that big piece of metal falling to the floor.

"Yes! Pee time." She said out loud as she steered into the bathroom. She was going to have a much easier time getting back to the bed now she had the rope to pull on. Success never felt so sweet.

X

Just as Ella replaced the covers, Ratchet walked in with something in the palm of his hand. She had turned on the T.V., so there was a bit of background noise now. It wasn't until he took the hygiene items away he saw the rope lying on the floor. "What is that?"

"I had to go to the bathroom." Ella shrugged.

Ratchet looked at her and back at the rope. "I do not wish to know about it." He shook his head as he set a bowl down in front of her.

"I'll tell you later." She smiled. She lifted her chin and looked into the bowl. It had to be soup, but she didn't know what kind. Whatever it was, it didn't look good but it sure smelled nice. She snickered as he set down a Jell-O cup next to it. "Sweet."

"It is sugar-free." He didn't want her to think he was going soft on her about the food issue.

"I don't care, it's still good." She picked up the spoon and poked at the soup. "What did you make?"

"I did not make that. Our friends kindly donated some meals for you. They know I am not so adept in making food for humans." He saw a bit of confusion on her face as she tried to figure out what it was. "Sarah called it a simple vegetable soup. It should boost your system."

"Oh, that sounds good." She tried to sound sincere, but she wasn't too sure. She wasn't the veggie loving type. Not a lot of thirteen year olds did. Still, she was very hungry and this was it. She leaned forward as she spooned up a bit and took a bite. Instantly she spit it back out.

"You do not like it?" Ratchet asked.

"No, it's really good. It's just freaking hot!" She waved her hand over it. "That always happens with me."

"Some humans have very sensitive mouths. I will try to remember this next time." He answered.

"A little heat won't kill me. I'll be fine." She said, taking another bite. This time, it was a bit cooler and much easier to eat. It was pretty good, but she was hungry enough to eat a Buick so it didn't really matter what it was. She looked up again when Ratchet started to leave. "Hey, where're you going?"

"I will leave you to rest." He said.

Ella waved him back in with her spoon still in her hand. "Please stay."

"I need to recharge. I would be very boring to have around." He didn't want to burden the girl.

"Borings good." She looked up at him with a pleading eye. "Plus, it'll be nice to have you around before I get sick of you."

"You are such an odd human." He said as he walked back over and sat in a clear area next to her bed.

"I've met all of you guys now, and I have to say that you aren't that normal either." She said and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Normal is just a word." He replied, leaning his head back.

"Get some sleep." She said, turning her attention back to her food.

The two were quiet as the T.V. played softly. The young girl didn't want to bother her giant friend. "Hey, Ratch?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you had to shock me back alive."

The Cybertronian looked at her. "How do you know this?"

"I've been dead three time, you don't really forget that feeling."

Ratchet knew about the fact she had in fact died in the hospital when she first arrived, but she hadn't really talked about remembering it. "I could not just let go. You have far too much left to do for the Earth."

"That was really corny."

Ratchet chuckled inwardly as his optics closed. He was glad to here that after such a long day and night. Now, he just needed some time in a stasis cycle to keeping himself from off lining for good. Ella was completely right about one thing, he really did deserve it.


	24. Jailbreak

Authors Note: Hi everyone, this is Ella from the story. Carebear one could write this ntoe this time. She's helping her best friend cope with the suddenly death of her 5 year-old golden retriever. She'll be back next time. She did say that she is sorry that it took so long to get this finished. A little case of writers block over the holidays tripped her up quite a bit. In other words, I've been stuck in her head for way too long. Anyway, she just finished the next part of my wonderful life and hopes that you enjoy it. I don't think it's that boring, but I hope that others agree with me. She loves you guys and can't wait to see your reviews. A special thanks to Kaekokat for drawing a lovely picture of me! When Carebear figures it out, she'll try to post it for everyone else to check out. Enjoy guys! I'll send along any messages to my author. Thanks!

Title: Jailbreak

Three days is a very long time for anyone to be trapped in one place. Whether it is a full grown man or a tiny baby, no one likes to be resigned to one area. In Ella's case, this was her reality. It had been only three days since her surgery commenced, but it felt more like an eternity. She was used to coming and going as she pleased. If she wanted fresh air, she could just hobble out the front door into the sunlight. If she was getting badly sunburned, she could return to the air conditioned home and plop down in front of the television. On the Autobot base, she could see the crushing boredom of being stuck indoors. Sure, she had several items to entertain herself with but it wasn't enough stimulation for a thirteen year-old mind.

After Ratchet spent a stasis cycle by her side, the young teenager hadn't really seen much of him. Sure, he would bring her food and make sure nothing was leaking, but he often left to work on reports and write ups about her condition. She was still linked to him by the yellow do on her wrist, but it was only to monitor her vital signs. She was beginning to understand how truly busy the medic was. How he did all of that when he was stuck in her yard was over Ellis' head.

"Ratch, I was thinking," she started as she watched him. He was gently changing her bandages, exposing the stitched up portions of her flesh to the air. It helped to relieve the itching, so she didn't mind the stinging of the antibiotic. "Maybe I could go outside today. Some sun couldn't hurt and it actually stopped raining."

"Absolutely not." Ratchet responded in a heartbeat.

"If it's about sunscreen, I actually remembered it."

"You heard me the first time."

Ellas' eyebrow dropped. "What? Why?"

The Autobot medic continued with his work. "Your body is at weakened state. You may not feel it, but your essential systems could easily be taken over by infection if you were to enter a non-sterile area."

"But I feel fine." It didn't make it any less ironic that she was saying this while she was all bandaged up with an IV dripping into her good arm. Fine wasn't exactly the right word for her situation.

He unwrapped her arm, letting the air flow around the staples. Ella thought her arm looked like the most messed up railroad track ever. It almost looked like they had become part of her skin with how swollen her arm still was.

"They let me out all the time at the hospital. You're just being a little ov…ow!" She yelped out as her arm was coated in the pink antibiotic. She wasn't sure, but it might have been helping her heal faster as well. It wasn't taking near as long for the red incision line to fade to a peach color.

"My apologizes for the pain, but you must remain still." He scolded as he began to reapply a fresh bandage.

Ella sulked but didn't dare move. "Please? I don't like lying in bed all day."

"You and many others according to statistics."

"Then let me at least let come watch you work for awhile. I'll keep you company and make you happy." The young teenager gave a hopeful smile.

"I do not need company." Ratchet answered.

"I could sing while you worked."

"I do not wish to listen such a noise."

"I'll keep you from stressing out."

"I am not stressed."

Ella knew he was lying. She hated when he did. "If you're doing a good job, then I should be just fine. Even if I get sick, you can cure me." Frustration was starting to set in and she was feeling a bit hopeless.

He looked down at her with a blank expression, which on Ratchet would be an intimidating thing. Ella had been told by Bumblebee that the medi-bot could strike fear into the sparks of even the toughest Autobots, so it wouldn't be hard to use the look on a lowly human.

"The answer is no." He tied off the last bit of the wrapping. "My patients do not leave the medical bay until I give them full clearance. Do not think that since you are human patient that you will be treated any different than that of my Cybertronian ones." He set her arm across the girls' chest.

"That's not fair!" Ella grumbled. The stinging in her arm wasn't helping her mood.

"Life rarely is." He shook his head while speaking. "Once I release you from restrictions, you are welcome to leave your room for the designated areas." He handed her a book from her nightstand. "Until then, you will have to find entertainment right here."

"Gee, thanks." She lacked enthusiasm as she took it from him.

She had been so sure of herself that she would be allowed outside, that the disappointment felt like a low blow. With all of her experience, she shouldn't have been so surprised of his answer. This was the same robot that had taken her Oreos away the day she returned home and hide them somewhere in the countryside. If he wouldn't even let her have a little, sugary chocolate disk of heavenly goodness, why did she think he would let her have anything else she begged for?

"Everything seems to be in order here. I will return in a short while with food and to conduct a full body diagnostic."

"You just made me sound like a car." Normally she would have laughed at him for speaking like that, but now wasn't the best time.

Ratchet ignored her comment. "You are not allowed outside of your room unless I order otherwise. Understood?"

"Yes sir." She replied with a heavy sigh. She had once more been defeated.

"Good. In the meantime, try to keep yourself occupied. If you need anything, you have the comm. link." He turned to the door.

"See ya."

There is something about being in a strange place that makes people restless. In Ellas case, she longed for the comfort of her country home. Yes, the base was in the middle of nowhere like her house, but that is where the similarities ended. The medical bay lacked the warmth and character she had become so used to. Even though the Cybertronians had personalities of their own, they weren't too skilled at making a living space with the same capacity. They had their own definitions of a good living quarters, ones of function and need rather than comfort and home. In her opinion, the only thing that brought the room some flare was the star she had been given as a gift. Hanging it in the window was a good idea.

Ella sighed again as she set the book down in order to grab a cup of rubber bands off of the nightstand. Ratchet hadn't known why she requested such an odd thing, but she was happy he brought them. She wasn't sure what he was doing with a cup of rubber bands, but it didn't matter.

"_Maybe this will work." _She thought as she pulled the covers off, exposing her unfeeling legs and feet. They would be the perfect targets.

The game was this: she used her finger to aim the rubber bands and pulled back on them with her teeth. When she thought her had the right aim, she would let it go flying. The aim of the game was to hook one around each of her toes. It wasn't much, but at least it was better than watching reruns all day. Plus, it was an alternative to using her favorite Nerf gun since she still couldn't tell when Ratchet would come back and catch her.

She pulled the first few back and let them fly. Only one of the first five had made it around her toe, but the bitter taste of the rubber was already getting too her.

"Okay, this sucks." She said as she put the remaining band back into the cup. She looked up at the clock. Only five minutes had passed. "Oh god, kill me now." She looked out her window. The sunshine and freedom of the outdoors was calling to her. She couldn't bare to look at it, so she turned her head away. That is when she looked at the one thing that gave her a little bit of hope. Her wheelchair.

"Should I?" She asked to the air. A little sparkle came to her eye. If Ratchet felt her heart rate go up, how could he tell if she was just trying to get to the bathroom? If it seemed normal for a human teenager, then he probably wouldn't come to check on her. He probably hadn't thought about her actually trying to escape. He was under estimating her big time.

"This could work." She said as she pushed herself up and grabbed for her chair. The medi-bot could have told her a dozen times to stay where she was, but she had a mind of her own.

She pulled her dead weighted legs along the bed as she climbed into the chair. She wasn't used to lugging around so much below her knees yet so it still took a bit of effort. Finally, she was in place and her IV tower was strapped in behind her. Just like her little bathroom journey a few days before, she had to use the objects around her in order to get herself moving right.

"Easy." She whispered as she moved along. She wished her had set up a rope to the door, but the only rope she had was specifically for the bathroom. At the time, that was a little more important. Instead, she had to use a rowboat technique she picked up from the children's' ward.

"_Don't let me screw up." _She prayed. She tried her best to keep her momentum up, but pushing a wheelchair with only one arms was difficult to master.

"_Ella, come in." _The comm. link from beside her bed rang out. She froze in horror that she could be caught. "_I have noticed your heart rate has fluctuated. What is your status?"_

"Can't a girl pee in peace?" She called out. It was the only thing she could think of. "Or am I not allowed to do that either?" The last part wasn't exactly thought through.

"_Carry on."_ He answered. She had convinced him that she was just being mad at him.

Relief filled her from head to leg stumps. His little lie detector abilities must not have worked if he wasn't looking right at her. She started moving again, as she was close enough to the doorway to gain her freedom.

"Dang it!" She smacked into the doorframe. She had to back up and try again. This was not an easy task, but she had to try. This time she managed to get out with only scrapping against the door.

Only then she knew she was outright disobeying Ratchet. In her spirit of rebellion, she didn't let how he would react cross her mind. Ratchet was a dear friend to her, but he couldn't control her forever.

"Okay, touch part over." She smiled with pride. She grabbed the doorframe with her one good hand as tightly as she could. This was a little trick she picked up on before her arm came out of its cast all those months ago. With a twist of her wrist and a crank of her elbow, she turned her chair in the direction she wanted to go. If she remembered correctly, that was the way out.

"Score!" She pumped her fist in triumph. "Okay, I really need to stop talking to myself."

It was a hollow victory though. With only one hand to move her along, it was going to take a long time to reach the door to the outside. She had to work faster if she wasn't going to get caught.

Ten minutes later she was beginning to think this wasn't the most brilliant idea. Inch by inch down the pale walls, the chair crept along. She was already soaked with perspiration, and probably didn't small very nice. Her sweat was starting to make the edges of her bandages wet and they rubbed against her sensitive skin. When she turned back, she found she hadn't gained much distance at all. She could still see her own doorway.

"This was so stupid." She tilted her head back and closed her eye. She was breathing heavily, and it was a wonder that Ratchet hadn't come around the corner to see what was wrong with her. In her mind, he had won again. He always won.

"You need a little help?" A voice came from right above her face. She could smell Doritos and Taco Bell on their breath.

"Ah!" she cried out as she opened her eye. "Sam!"

His smiling face stared back at hers. "Hey kiddo, nice to see you."

Ella looked up. "Mikaela!"

The brunette woman bent down and gave the teenager a hug, but not too tight so she didn't hurt the younger one. She released the girl, but held only her hand. "Let me get a look at you." Mikaela backed up and looked Ella up and down. "It's not as bad as I thought but you look like you got into a fight."

"You should see the other guy." Ella laughed.

"You look like a toilet paper mummy." Sam snickered from behind. Mikaela went to playfully smack him for his comment, but he ducked just in time.

"I'll take that as a good thing." Said Ella. The good feeling was returning. "Is Bee here?"

"Yep, but he waited outside incase you were sleeping. He's not exactly known for tiptoeing around with those massive feet." Sam made a wide motion with his hands.

"Plus he didn't want to have a few wires pulled out by Ratchet if you he woke you up. He can be a little nasty." Mikaela added.

The smaller girl wiped some sweat off of her brow. "I'm happy you guys are here. I was getting really bored with no one to talk to. Ratchet's not that much fun when you're at his mercy."

"Where is the big guy anyway?" I though you two were joined at the hip." Sam looked down the hallway to see if Ellas constant companion was coming. Not that they wouldn't have heard him, but it didn't hurt to look.

"He's working on something." She raised her arm to show them the little yellow dot. "He stuck this to me to make sure I'm not dead, so he doesn't have to be around me every second."

"He trusts you?" Sam asked. This time, Mikaela smacked him to be quiet.

"Of course he does. We wouldn't be friends if he didn't." In a way, she was right. She just didn't mention that she was breaking that trust at the moment.

"Well, since you're up and moving, I can go get Bee." Sam started to walk away from the girl and his girlfriend.

"Wait!" This was her chance. "How about we just go outside? I mean, it finally stopped raining for the first time in days."

Mikaela furrowed her brow. "You sure? It's a little hot out there and you're already kind of sweaty."

"I'm fine. It's a little harder to move around than I thought. With you guys here, I don't need to push myself. Also, couldn't Bee shade us?"

"True, but maybe we should ask."

"No!" Ella felt her shot at freedom floating away. "No, I don't think we should bug him. He's a little stressed out right now and I don't think he'll be very nice." She crossed her fingers in her lap, hoping they would go for it.

"I'm not going near that bots office." Sam raised his hands up.

"I'm sure he won't even notice I'm gone. As long as he hears my heart beating, he'll be fine." Ella smiled. For once she was winning.

Mikaela thought for a second. "Okay, let's go. We left a couple games in Bees trunk anyway. Might as well play them there so we don't have to drag them around." The older woman took crossed around back and took hold of the wheelchairs handles. "You're with us. What's the worse that can happen?"

"_Ratchet will throw a wrench at us." _ Ella thought to herself. "Let's get out of here."

X

As he set down a couple of screws, Ratchet looked to his internal clock. Without his clock, he would easily lose track of things. Two hours had passed since he left Ella fuming in her room. He was sure that she was still angry with him, but there was nothing he could do to control it. Human minds weren't like that of his own kind. They were more likely to hold a grudge far longer than what was healthy. Surely she wouldn't be speaking to him for a few days.

"Computer, save project Eleanor." He spoke. The system beeped in confirmation. He leaned over on his work table, his head in his hands. His processor ached from staying online too long again. He couldn't remember the last time he rested. This was a habit that he seriously needed to break if he was to be any good to his team. This place was a sharp contrast to his life on at the country home. His life there was downright boring compared to what was going on now.

He would be here for more consecutive weeks than he ever had been. In his six years on Earth, he only came there for a few hours to work and returned home before the Brass children noticed he was gone without their father. Other than that, he would only go out on duty with Gregory around the city. Now, he had to leave a hologram generator behind so his disappearance wouldn't be noticed when Celine returned from her business trip. Not that she would have cared otherwise.

"Computer, bring up the surveillance in sector two." He ordered, not looking back up. If he thought anything would happen, he would have left the camera on the entire time. Being that it might be an invasion of the girls privacy, he only turned it on periodically.

"Accessing." The computer spoke back. The screen next to him flashed to life, bringing up a picture of Ellas room. At first everything seemed normal enough, that didn't last long. From the corner of his optics he could see that something was very out of place.

"What is this?" He murmured as stared at the image. The room was the same as it was before, minus one very important thing; Ella. At first he didn't think anything of it. It could have just been that she got stuck in the bathroom again.

"Computer, scan room for organic life."

"Scanning." The computer confirmed. It beeped when it was finished. "No sign of organic life."

"Scan secondary room." Ratchet ordered.

"Scanning." It came back with the same result.

Ratchets brow plate dropped. "I will never trust her again." He said as he moved quickly out of his lab and down the hall. Ella wasn't taking him seriously and this peeved him very much. He only restricted her for her own good, and this is how he was repaid. He knew that if something happened outside of her room, he would never forgive himself for not keeping a closer eye on the girl.

She couldn't have gotten very far in her condition. As he approached her room, he saw that the bigger door was still closed, but he had neglected to close the smaller one. His forgetting must have sparked her interest.

"Eleanor, you had better be in here." He said as he opened the door. Sure enough, the room as empty. Only a few rubber bands were scattered about and her wheelchair was missing.

"Computer," he said into his comm. link, "scan the grounds. Find Eleanor."

"Scanning."

In was only then that he noticed the scent in the air. Human sweat was a very obvious smell, and he could tell it was Ellas, but the other two scents were a bit of a surprise. They belonged to Sam and Mikaela. There was no mistaking that they were the reason Ella hadn't been caught by him. They probably helped her without knowing it was the wrong thing to do.

"Scanning complete. Eleanor is located on the Southern end of the base." That was viewable from the rooms' window. Ratchet bent down and looked out. Just outside, he could see Bumblebees hulking form sitting with three smaller figures. He peered out at them, his wires sparking from anger.

"I told her not to leave." He grumbled. His first thought was to storm out there and do what he did with all of his disobedient patients; drag them back by one lag and threaten to feed them to a Decepticon. This was going to require a different approach. Something that would use a scare tactic to keep it from happening again.

"Computer, please calculate the distance. I have an idea."

X

The three humans were locked in a battle of wits. They looked at each other with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. The two older ones leaned forward to hide their finds, while the third leaned back against a wheelchair with locked wheels. Each had a group of cards splayed out in their hands, the tools of their battle.

Above them, Bumblebee watched. "Will you three pick one already? It's been my turn for almost ten minutes."

"Alright, draw!" Mikaela said as she pulled out a card and laid it next to the one in the middle. The other two followed suit.

"Who knew Apples to Apples was such a tough game." Ella said, having laid her card next to the one reading the word 'touchy-feely.' She had to play the game sitting sideways so her legs wouldn't get in the way,

Without peeking, Sam handed the cards to their much taller friend, know that he would have a bit of difficultly picking up the flat object with such big fingers. The Autobot spy looked at each card and analyzed them.

"Who does the Helen Keller card belong to?" He finally asked.

Ella raised her hand, still holding her cards, into the air. "Me!"

"Oh, come on. He always picks that card no matter what the middle one says." Sam said, drawing another from a large pile.

"You said that the game doesn't have to make sense most of the time. If you didn't want me to choose that one, you should have said all of the time." Bumblebee answered, giving the cards back to Mikaela.

Ella snickered as she added the green card to her pile of wins. "You're just complaining because I'm beating you for once."

"Just ignore him, Ellie. He's just a sore loser." Mikaela waved her cards at her face to combat the midday heat. It would have been much worse hadn't Bee been sitting over them, providing them enough shade to keep them from frying in the California sun.

"I've never won." Bee pointed out.

"Aw, poor Bee. Maybe you'll come back and win it." Ella patted him on the leg before turning over the next green card. As she did, she suddenly heard a thumping noise from the building behind her. She turned her upper body to look where the sound had come from.

"Ella, what are you looking at?" Sam asked.

Ella turned back around and shrugged. "I don't know. I thought I heard something." She felt a chill go down her spine. Something wasn't right and she knew it.

"'Creepy'. I can work with that." Mikaela said as she read the card in front of them. The three in play looked at their own cards to pick out just the right one.

As they looked, Ella couldn't help thinking that something was up. Once again she heard a thump that caused her to turn again. Again, she saw that nothing was there.

"What?" Bee asked, looking in the same direction. His optics shifted back and forth, scanning the land. Ella had no idea what he could be looking for either.

"I keep hearing something. You can't tell me you aren't hearing that pounding noise." She didn't turn away from her search for the source.

"Sorry, but no." Mikaela shifted her weight, causing Ella to turn back. "Maybe it's something going on with your new parts. Maybe you're just hearing stuff inside your body."

Sam nodded with her. "Or Ratchet is pounding dents out of an extra leg."

The young girl gave a last look back before settling back down. "I hope you're right. I don't even want to think if it's worse." She moved her neck around to get the last of the jitters out of her.

"Okay, time in." Sam said, looking back to his cards.

The three in play took another minute to survey their picks before beginning to lay them down. As they did, both the older humans of the group looked up at the same time. In was in that moment that both flinched and opened their mouths in surprise. Being on the wrong side, Bee and Ella had to turn around. In an instant, Ellas face went completely white.

"Ratchet." She choked out. Standing behind her was Ratchets holoform. His arms were crossed and his face displayed the universal sign of anger. His blue eyes burrowed into Ellas good one, make her shrink back.

"Bumblebee, I want you to escort Ella back to her room." Ratchet said, not even looking away from his young charge. He was not one that could lose a staring match.

"What's wrong?" Bee asked him.

Ratchet didn't answer him. "Report to my office when you are finish. Sam and Mikaela, report there immediately. I need to speak to you."

"Ratch, please." Ella begged. She didn't want them to know she lied to them. Tears were welling up in both eyes, the one wetting her bandage.

"I will deal with you later."

"I'm sorry."

"Now." He said sternly. With that, the image disappeared, leaving the four in disbelief of what had just transpired.

Ella didn't know what to say. Tears rolled down her cheek as she covered her eyes with her good hand. She wasn't upset that Ratchet was angry at her; she was upset because she brought Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee into it. She thought that they were going to get in trouble along with her.

"What just happened?" The older woman asked.

"I don't know, but we had better do as he says. His orders are as good as when Optimus gives them." Bee slid his cards off his hand to the ground. "You two should clean up here."

"Yeah, see you in there." Sam said as he absentmindedly started to pick up the game.

Bee picked the crying girl up off the ground, placed her back into her chair, and picked them up both in his hand. He walked away from the other two, leaving Ella to only watch them as they grew smaller in the distance. She looked up at her yellow friend, tears blurring her visions.

"Bee, I'm really sorry if he yells at you guys. I didn't mean to cause it." She said.

"Don't worry about it. I did the exact same thing when I was recovering from limb replacement. Granted, I could still walk, but it's the same idea." He said as the two entered the building.

"He's going to kill me." Her voice echoed off the walls of the base.

"No he won't."

Ella could already see her doorway. It didn't take Bee nearly as long to get there as an average human. "The other two might."

"You wanted to spend time with us. It's only understandable to want to be with your own kind no matter how you do it." He entered the small girls room, setting her down next to her bed.

Ella cried as she unhooked the UV stand from her chair and let Bee help her back into the bed. "He probably won't let you guys come back. He's way too pissed at me."

"Yes, that could be true. Yet you had some fun, did you not?" He asked, his eyes smiling.

Ella wiped the tears away. "Yeah, I did. Today would have sucked without you guys."

"Then it was all worth it." He said as he walked towards the door. "I'd better get to his office. No need in making him wait."

"Thanks. Tell Sam and Mikaela I said good-bye if they can't come back to see me." She said with a sinking feeling in her throat.

"Of course I will."

As Bee walked out of the room, Ella laid against her pillows. Her mind was racing with thoughts of how angry her friend really was. How could she have been so stupid? Sure, a day in the sun with her good friends was worth it, but at what cost? She probably wasn't going to be let back out for a while.

The more she thought about it, the more it started to seem like it really wasn't that bad. Ratchet had told her many times that the Autobots believed in the freedom of all beings. Hadn't she just used this right? Yes, she deserved this freedom. After all, the only reason why she had cried was for the fact she had been busted, her friends would find out she had fibbed, and would have to return to the indoors. No, what she had done was worth anymore restriction he might place on her. They couldn't last forever.

Tired from the day, Ella turned her head away from the window. "Yeah, it was a good day." She smiled as she closed her eyes.

If she would have stayed awake long enough, she would have noticed that her toes had clinched and unclenched in agreement.

.


	25. On the Outside

Authors Note: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long! I just realized that it's taken me over a year just to get a week into this. Big time skip after the 26th chapter. She'll be going back home and starting school soon and then another big time skip. Sorry about me being so lazy, but I hope to speed this up. It's going to start making a lot less sense after Revenge of the Fallen comes out, so try to stay with me. I love you guys, and I hope I haven't lost you from my hiatus.

Title: On the Outside

After what seemed like an hour, Sarah had finally managed to get her little girl into bed and asleep. How a seven year old could stall like a full grown adult, she would never figure out. After two stories, a potty break, a glass of water, and a stuffed toy hunt, the little girl finally passed out on the floor. That is where Sarah left her for the living room, flopping down on the couch in front of the television. Her action caused her husband to move slightly up and down from his spot, but not enough to bother him.

The two had been leading a semi-normal life since the incident in Mission City. Will had managed to find work nearby as a recruiter and Sarah continued her life as a stay-at-home mother to their daughter. The only thing that had changed was the fact that one of their vehicles just happened to be alive.

Not only alive, but one with a rather abrasive attitude.

Sarah had only learned what they were dealing with days after her husband had returned so suddenly. Shock isn't the word she would use to describe how she felt when she first met Ironhide. More like the reaction you would have if you saw the devil standing in your backyard.

Then she met the others.

It wasn't pretty.

It had taken a few years to get used to the idea of Ironhide watching over the family, but both Will and Sarah accepted it now. The woman of the house was even comfortable enough to ride with him alone, even chat with him along the way. He was gruff, old, and had a nasty disposition when bothered, but he was just part of the family. It was like having a bigger version of an uncle living in the garage.

It had been decided from day one that their daughter wouldn't know about the giant robot living in their garage. It was better to have her grow up as normally as a girl living amongst an alien race could.

"Are you serious?" Will was on the phone, but his wife couldn't figure out with whom he was speaking.

"Who's that?" She asked.

Will put up a finger to tell her that it would be a second. "Yeah, I'll say hi. Good night, Sam." He hung up the phone and replaced it to its holder.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, cuddling in close to her beloved Will Lennox. Out of any location in the world, her favorite place was right next to him.

"Sam and Mikaela made a little visit to Ella today." He said with a sigh as he put his arm around her. He pulled her in closer and kissed her on the top of her head.

She chuckled and smiled. "How's the kid doing? She's probably not the happiest creature right now." The family had only known the Brass's for 7 years, but were always interested in the progress of its youngest survivor.

"Not after today and what she pulled off."

"Uh oh, what did she do?" It was a legitimate question. Knowing the situation, the two thought there wasn't much Ella could do to cause mischief.

"The little pistol went AWOL. She got Sam and Mikaela to take her out of her room for a few hours without telling Ratchet. Needless to say, he's really pissed." Will didn't break his gaze with the television as he spoke. He honestly wasn't surprised by the story in the first place. "He told Sam that he and Mikaela shouldn't come out there for a while as a punishment to his patient. Even Bumblebee isn't supposed to visit her."

"Really?" Sarah then lowered a brow. "Wait, how can you tell with that guy when he's mad? He's usually so calm compared to the other three."

Will shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen it, so I didn't think it was possible." He looked out the window at his own Autobot companion parked in the driveway. "Maybe we're so used to the big guy being such a loose cannon, we just don't notice."

"We're lucky he hasn't been busted yet."

"Give him another year or two; he'll do something to get noticed. Hopefully it won't be in front of Annabelle." Will fell silent once more.

The two continued to watch their show until Sarah let out audible sigh. Will looked over to see her tugging on a piece of her hair; a sign that she was troubled by something.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing." She kept on with what she was doing.

"No, I know that look." He shifted himself to look at her better. "You're thinking about something."

Sarah knew she wasn't going to get out of this. "I don't know. Maybe we should have been there to help Ella with her decision."

Will looked back and forth. "Okay, keep going." She had lost him.

"She's just a kid, Will. What if she wasn't ready to make the decision to go through with the surgery? I remember being that age; I couldn't even pick out what I wanted for lunch without it being an ordeal."

Sarah watched as her husband took a second to think.

"Honey, I know you're worried about her. She's had to grow up so fast, and we both know that she's still pretty much a little kid." He took a breath "But we have to trust Ratchet when he talked to her. He might not have forced her into this, but he certainly didn't want it to be too soon."

"Still…there should be an adult to step in and talk to the bots when something this serious comes up. If something happens to Ella because of this, I don't think any of us could forgive ourselves." She nibbled on the inside of her mouth.

Captain Lennox pulled his wife in closer. "Everything will be fine, you'll see. Soon enough, she'll be running circles around all of us."

"What if it were our daughter?"

As the words tumbled from Sarah's' lips, the usually unshakable military man twitched uncomfortably. It had been something that he had thought about in the past year, but never a subject of discussion. All of the humans associated with the Autobots had run similar scenarios through there heads. What if?

"I don't know."

"I'd at least want someone to speak for her." Sarah answered. "A human."

"She could have some of my buddies help her out. They know about our giant friends." Will was grasping at straws with that one. "Epps would make a great babysitter."

"The one that listens to his I-pod while driving?"

"He doesn't do it all the time."

"Will!"

The man couldn't help but start laughing. His wife was so funny when she was getting annoyed. Not to mention a little cute.

"What? You brought it up."

"Be serious! It could happen to us and we need to be ready." She was going from annoyed to angry real quick.

Her husband raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, sorry." Yet the damage was already done. Sarah moved away from him in a huff. Not exactly how they wanted to continue their evening.

"_Mommy!" _A small voice floated from one of the upstairs rooms.

Sarah let out a sigh. "I thought she was asleep." She started to get up.

"You want me to go?" Will asked, trying to get back on her good side.

She just shook her head. "She's being a real mommys girl tonight. Even if you go in there, she'd just keep asking for me."

"Annabelle? A mommys girl? I would have never guessed." Will feigned shock.

"Grace."

"What?"

"She told me she wants to be called Grace now. Weird, right?" Sarah gave a shrug as she left for her daughters' room.

"Going by her middle name? I like her first name." Will said to himself as he looked back at the t.v.

Across the room, the computers speaker gave a sudden pop.

"_Not having a good night, are you, Captain Lennox?"_ The deep and tinny voice said through the connection. You would think an Autobot that loved weapons so much would be a little deafer from the explosions.

"Shut up, Ironhide."

X

"Can you believe the account fell through with the German teams? They thought they would get us for sure!"

Celine laughed along with her coworkers weak attempt at a joke. It had been a long week since she left her country home in Tranquility for the bright lights of Las Vegas. Technology conventions may have been a nerds paradise, but she was enjoying every second she was away from home.

"Hey, Frenchie, where did you stick that kid of yours anyway? Was a kennel looking to make some money?" One of her female coworkers lifted her glass to point at the French woman from across the dinner table.

The man known as Jerry looked at her. "Wow that was in bad taste, Tabby."

Celine just chuckled. "She iees at a camp until August."

"Camp?" Another coworker piped up. This one was a little tipsier. "I thought kids needed to be able to run around at those things. My kids come home with more skinned knees then ever."

"Ieet iees a special camp. Ieet 'as somezing to do with kids like 'er." Celine answered, not really bothered by what her coworkers were saying about her niece. It wasn't like she hadn't said close to the same things.

"Huh." The one named Tabby moved her finger over the top of her glass. "I didn't know such a place existed."

"I didn't either. Zat doctor, zee one I told you about, 'elps run ieet. Zee owners are footing zee bill and she iees out of my 'air for see next few weeks." The woman took a bite of her food.

"She seems awful close to that doctor guy." Jerry said.

"Not as close as she is to that truck!" The other male coworker laughed again. Evidentially Ella was a good source of stories around the work place. They all knew that the young girl loved that rescue vehicle enough to actually talk to it.

"She's a good kid. She's just a little weird. No different zan my sister was."

"Or maybe she just doesn't want to talk to you. My kid doesn't say a word to my wife or me, and I don't think I'd have it any other way." He put his hand up like he was telling a secret. "The kid's gone Goth. I don't think he listens anyway."

An awkward silence flooded the table.

Jerry touched Celines' hand. "Don't listen to him. I know his kid, and he is as far from Goth as your niece."

"No, Carl iees right. We 'ave nozing in common, I don't blame 'er."

This was the truth. In the past few months, Celine had felt like she was starting to pull away from the teenager. Sure, she did care about her. She loved her enough to give her a birthday celebration that she would remember for the rest of her life. Yet, there was a certain bond that was missing. Celine was no Ailita.

Back in France, she was a happy bachelorette. She could come and go as she pleased and bring home whoever she wanted. When she learned that it was in Ailitas will that she take care of Ella, it was world crashing. As much as she loved her sister, she didn't envy her life. She didn't want to be a mother now. Heck, she didn't know if she ever wanted to be a mother.

Being away from the girl had made Celine realize how much she wished to return to her true home. She wanted to walk in a place where her native language was the norm. She wanted to go out when she felt like it. Not that she worried about leaving Ella at home alone, but she couldn't stay out as long as she liked. She wanted her old job as a concert promoter back. That type of job was a little tougher in America.

Why had Ailita chosen her? Sure, Greg was an only child and both sides had lost their parents to old age, but there were other options. Why couldn't she have gone with one of her friends? Why not that Lennox family she knew about? Heck, even Sam Witwicky would have worked. At least his mom knew what the heck she was doing.

As she looked around the table, listening to far off conversations. These people all knew where they fit. They chose the lives they were living. She didn't choose this. She didn't choose to have a special needs niece living with her. It just fell into her lap like a bowl of molten hot coffee.

"Celine? Are you okay?" Jerrys voice snapped her out of it.

"Oui, why?" She asked.

Jerry looked at her sympathetically. "You're crying." He said it with a low enough voice that the others couldn't hear.

Celine reached up and wiped her face. Sure enough there were tears. She quickly pushed them off and composed herself once again. "Zanks for telling me."

"You miss her, don't you?" He chuckled. "Little thing is growing on you."

Celine looked down at her plate. "Yeah, I guess."


	26. All That Jazz

Authors Note: Okay guys, we're back to Ella. This is the last chapter that we are going to see of Ellas recovery. It would be way too boring to go the entire time. After this, it's time to send her home and back to school. I'll be mentioning what happened, but it'll be in passing. For those wondering how Celine isn't going to notice that Ratchet is gone; there is a hologram projector there to hide the fact he isn't there. She never goes back there anyway. Sorry this took so long, please stick with me! The cobwebs are being dusted and the new clips of Revenge of the Fallen are revin me up again. Review if you like it!

Title: All That Jazz

Lockdown. Just fancy way to say grounded. That is the punishment brought down upon Ella after her little adventure outside of her room with her old friends. It wasn't the harshest thing he could have done to her for disobeying direct orders, but it was the best he could do considering the fact she was only a small human. The teenager wasn't allowed to leave her room at all, not even to visit Ratchets office, if she could. There were now more cameras and sensors around her door then existed in the CIA.

She'd tried everything within her power to get him to cave. She'd turned music on so loud during the night that her ears practically bled from the sound. That doesn't really work on a being can turn their audio receptors down just enough to still hear noises, but not be annoyed by them.

She'd tried begging, tears and all. All she had learned was that she couldn't pull that fast one on him like she could her mother and Celine. It must have only work on French women.

She'd tried to find the cameras and rip them down. Without the I.V. tube stuck in her arm anymore, she had a little more mobility. Still, not the greatest idea when you can barely get yourself to the bathroom without the help of a rope tied to the end of your bed. Also, she was way too short to reach any of them anyway.

She'd tried laying on a guilt trip. She hadn't even been able to get it to work on her own siblings when they were around. She didn't know what she was thinking when she assumed it would work on a highly advanced robotic alien race.

"Come on, Retch! You can't keep me in here forever!" She called to one of the cameras. He had taken great care to hide them so she couldn't cover them. The only exception was still the bathroom, but with no windows it was unlikely she could get out.

She let out a groan of frustration when he didn't answer. "This is just cruel you know. You can't even treat a pet like this." She picked up a plastic cup from her bedside table and threw it at the door. It didn't get very far, as it clattered to the floor just at the end of the bed. Depth perception wasn't her friend.

Pouting, she laid back against her pillows. She had thrown her blankets away from her, so her silver legs were exposed to the natural light coming in from the window. She could see there was a rubber band caught in between her toes, but she couldn't feel it anyway so she didn't really care. "You realize I can't even get out the window, right? How the crap am I supposed to get my chair out of that thing without falling over or killing my good arm?"

"_Surveillance to continue until further notice." _The computer attached to said cameras chimed in.

"Oh, shut up already." She yelled at the voice. "You told me that ten minutes ago." She was starting to dislike that computer.

"_Surveillance to continue…_" It started again.

"I said SHUT UP!" She pushed herself upward and glared around the room. She had to be looking straight into at least one camera. Even with only one eye, the death glance still worked. The computer voice stopped short and didn't make a peep. "That's better, you piece of junk." She almost growled at it as she absentmindedly scratched at her bandages.

"Ratchet, you suck."

She couldn't just lay in bed all day feeling sorry for herself. She hoisted herself into her chair, having grown used to the fact her arm was still pinned to her chest. Even though Ratchet had started to wean her off of the pain medication already, she only felt a bit of soreness as she placed her legs.

"Where did I put that?" She asked out loud as she reached to her bedside table. It was a stupid question since she was looking right at it. She grabbed a notebook and placed it in her lap. On the stand were the pictures she had brought, smiling at her.

She smiled back at them. "I look like crap and you still look at me like I'm pretty." That was what she loved about pictures. They were pieces of self-esteem frozen in time when you really needed it.

Ella wheeled herself to the window, careful not to get hung up on her own bathroom rope. Last time that happened, she'd gotten stuck there for about a half an hour. Ratchet was no help at that point.

"I know you can see me. I'm not escaping; I'm just getting some better light." She called out. There was no answer, so her giant friend must not have minded. She opened her notebook, revealing its pages in the sunlight shining through the window. It was her journal. She had started writing and drawing in it while she was in the hospital. It still held the unfinished drawing of her then unknown rescuer.

"Don't you dare read over my shoulder!" She called out to the cameras.

"Last page, last page." She murmured as she flipped through it. She found the last date. She hadn't written in it since her birthday almost two weeks ago. Her sloppy handwriting was enough to keep even her nosy aunt from reading it. She felt no risk in writing anything about her new life and friends.

_July 22__nd_

_It's been only a short time since I last wrote, but a lot has happened in that time. Ratchet finally decided to turn me into his own little Frankenstein. It's alive! I kid, but it kind of feels that way. Nothing works right now. I still can't feel my new legs like he said I would, my arm is stuck and itchy, and if I try to see through my eye, I get shot with a bright light. What does he do next? Shines a giant light into it! I don't know what he's doing, but I'd wish he'd just knock that off. It's worse then going to the eye doctor and they spray that puff of air at you. I wish he'd just turn them on and get it over with. _

_School is starting in over a month, but I swear I won't be ready by then! I don't even know how I'm healing in the first place. It took me so much time at that freaking hospital to even move after my last surgeries, but I'm getting around pretty good around here. Is he spiking my food with steroids?_

_I wish I could talk to my friends about this, it's weird keeping so many secrets from them. Heck, they even know what type of grass makes me break out in hives, yet they know nothing about how I'm living. You'd think super aliens made of metal would get a cell phone tower out here so I could talk to them. Even some wireless would help! I hope they realize that you can't unplug a human for very long. It can't be good for my health._

_Okay, enough of that for now. The real reason I needed to write is that I had one of those dreams again. No, not one about my family, those stopped about a month ago. That same robot showed up again. Who is that guy?_

Ella stopped writing for a moment. Her hand was already cramping up, but she also needed to think about what she had to say next. Dreams were a funny thing. The more you tried to remember, the more you started to forget. This was one that she hoped would stay with her long enough to get it down in words.

"What was his name?" She whispered to herself. As she willed herself to write again, the images played out in her head.

X

_Dreamworld_

_She was back in Mission City. Correction, she back in a very _empty_ Mission City. The streets were still lined with cars, but all of the people seemed to have disappeared._

"_Hello?" Ella called out. She took a step forward and realized she was back in her old body. She legs were still made of flesh and she could see out of both eyes._

_With fear in her heart, she walked along the street, the quiet filling her ears like cotton. She had never seen the city like this before. Even on a rainy day the streets were filled with shoppers and such. It was supposed to be much busier than her hometown of Tranquility._

"_Is anyone there?" She tried to find someone, anyone. She felt so lonely as she continued on past the building._

"_Celine? Ratchet?" She called. She hoped a familiar face would step out. No one did._

_Suddenly, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was next to the towering skyscraper she was just starting to pass. Something big._

"_Whoa!" She yelped as she turned to look. What she saw was far more surprising than she could have imagined. There really was no one standing there, but there was a reflection in the windows of the building. Instead of it being of her, it was the silver robot she had seen in her previous dream. He stood in a defensive position, telling Ella that he was mirroring her own movements. Her reflection was no where to be seen._

"_What's going on here?" She asked out loud. Even though the bot was copying her movements, its mouth didn't move as she spoke._

"_Sorry to scare you, Kiddo." It said in a deep voice._

_Ella jumped back, causing the reflection to do the same._

"_Who are you? What happened to the city?" She asked at lightening speed. Her heart was racing._

_The silver Cybertronian seemed to be smiling at her. "Cool your jets. I'm not here to hurt you. I can't even move until you do."_

_The teenager straightened up, the reflection copying her every step. "You shouldn't even be here. I watched you die."_

"_Yeah, ain't that something?" He had a very strange sense of humor. Everyone in the city had vanished and her could still crack a joke. "I thought I could win that fight."_

"_Win? That guy tore you in half!" Ella felt a little sting in her legs and eye. They were responding to her stress._

"_Things happen when you battle, Kiddo. You just have to go with the flow."_

"_Will you just answer my questions?"_

"_A little impatient, ain't we? Look, I can't tell you very much." It was strange to be listening to someone that couldn't move anything but their mouth. Then again, she was used to much weirder things happening._

"_Tell me what you do know." Ella crossed her arms. She felt a bit cold in such an empty city._

"_I know that I'm here to help you out. I might be gone, but at least I'm living on, one way or another. A bot has to have their legacy."_

_Ella looked down the street. "Okay, that totally didn't help."_

"_What you saw before was just a memory, a little piece of what happened here a few years back. I don't know, but I have a feeling it's going to get much worse someday. Well, I would have that feeling if I weren't in the Well of Allsparks."_

"_That was a memory? What the heck were those other things? That thing you called Megatron?" She was becoming worried. She didn't want to see them again._

"_Ratchet will tell you when he thinks you're ready, Kiddo. You just need to forget about that for the time being."_

"_Hey, you brought it up."_

"_You asked me what I knew, so I told you."_

_Without warning, there was a flash across the sky. Ella cringed, causing her to fall back. The giant reflection copied her, though he probably didn't feel the same fear that she did._

"_I have to go." The silver robot announced as another flash happened._

"_Wait, I'm not done with you!" Ella yelled. A piercing wail started to fill the air. It hurt the girls ears._

"_Anything you have to say can wait, Kiddo."_

"_Will I see you again?" She said, covering only one ear._

"_You never know."_

"_At least tell me your name!" The sky opened up and Ella could feel a massive suction pulling her off the ground. Before the wailing finally blocked all of the sound out, she hear a faint voice call back to her…_

_X_

…Jazz. What an unusual name for a Cybertronian. It was so normal for the human world, but didn't sound like any of the other names she had heard.

"Jazz." She repeated. She had heard that name before. Where had she heard it?

She started clicking her pen against the paper, thinking of where to go next. As she tried to bring back old memories once more, she heard a loud thump behind her. She turned quickly to see what was happening.

"Optimus?" She asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

The blue and red Cybertronian looked down at the young human with such kindness emanating from him. "Ratchet asked that I keep watch over you. He required more time for recharging." He explained.

"Oh." Ella said, turning her chair so she could face him. "Then…who was I talking to earlier? The cameras." She pointed around the room.

"I must admit that I found you quite entertaining. I felt no need to interrupt you."

Ellas face turned bright red with embarrassment. "Sorry about that. If I knew you were there…"

"You would have done it anyway." It's funny how one can guess how a person would act and they are correct.

"So I guess Doc needed a few more hours of sleep, huh?" She set her notebook down on her lap. She didn't need to write in it anymore.

"Ratchet has a habit of throwing himself into his work." Optimus leaned against the doorway. Ella was surprised it didn't break under his weight. "It's a trait I wish many of my soldiers had."

"If they did, they'd all be passing out at really bad times." That fact had failed to slip by the teenager.

"You seem to be doing very well." Optimus decided to change the subject.

Ella looked down at herself. "I guess. I still can't walk or feel anything." She pointed to her arm cast. "I'm pretty sure Ratch is going to be pissed when he finds the spoon I stuck down there this morning."

"Spoon?"

"Hey, I hadn't used it yet, so it's clean." She saw a look in his eye. "I swear I'm not an idiot."

"Never even crossed my processor."

"I'm sure." Ella pushed herself towards him. "Come in, stay a while."

The Autobot leaders faceplates moved into a smile. "I do not see the harm."

"You're never around, so I really don't get to talk to you." Ella was careful not to get underfoot as Optimus moved to the same area Ratchet had rested her first real day there.

"There is much to be done. I only slowed down to do a favor for my old friend." He answered.

"So nice." She smiled as she tried to make her way back to her bed. Her chair was getting a bit uncomfortable. With much practice, she was getting strong enough to gain a bit of speed with her wheelchair.

It was unfortunate that the tow rope was still in her way.

She had forgotten that she needed to avoid it. She might not have been going very fast, but it was fast enough to launch her forward. With her weight being so uneven, the chair flipped forward. She didn't have time to think as she fell forward. Her leg jammed as her left foot hit the ground first. Without thinking, not that she had time to, she moved her right leg forward to catch herself.

"Ella!" Optimus reached to grab her, but even he was slightly stunned by what he saw. Even as the chair was knocked back onto its wheels and was struck backwards, Ella stayed where she was.

"Uh…" She murmured. She was standing. She hadn't fallen to the floor like she though she would. She was actually standing. She could feel a tingling sensation much lower than where her real legs stopped. She knew what the feeling was; the pressure on the bottoms of her feet.

Optimus was just as frozen as she was. "Ella?"

"Don't touch me." She said, not moving a muscle. She had her right arm out to maintain her balance. "Please, go get Ratchet."

"I can help you." He reached for her.

"No. Please." She moved her eye around, trying to look at him. "Just wake him up."

"I promise I won't hurt you." Optimus tried one more time to convince the girl she needed him to return her to her chair.

"I know, but Ratchet needs to see this." She took a deep breath. "He'll be so happy."

Ella couldn't look at his face, so she couldn't tell what he was thinking. After what seemed to be an hour, which was actually only a few seconds, she heard him walking. The vibrations of each footstep threatened to knock her on her butt, yet she held her ground.

"I won't be long." He said, making sure she was looking him in the optics. She couldn't see him leave, but his dimming footsteps told her he was heading in the direction Ratchet had gone several times.

"I can't believe this." She whispered to herself as she looked down. It felt so different than being on the fake legs. It didn't feel like she was on stilts at all. The tingling in her feet hadn't stopped, but she welcomed it. She wasn't even supposed to be feeling anything, let alone that. She could even make out the faint feeling of the rubber band caught between her toes.

The places where her legs met metal ached from her body weight, but she willed herself to keep standing.

"This is going to work." She smiled. She just had to keep her balance just a little longer. Just a little bit longer.


	27. Homeward

Authors Note: I'm back! I just wanted to update before the MTV Movie Awards. They are going to show a clip from TF2! So excited! Okay, there is a time skip in here. There wasn't much more to tell and I need to move this sucker along. She's going to start school next chapter, and then there is going to be a HUGE time skip. Let's just say, Ella will be able to take Ratchet on a spin around the city without him helping her. Oh, and I'm discovering that I really need a beta. I have a lot of errors that I never noticed. Okay, I'll let you guys go. Enjoy and review!

Title: Homeward.

"You know, I'm kind of going to miss that place." Ella spoke up after a little while of silence.

It was the end of the line for her and her time at the Autobot base. More than a month had passed since she arrived, and now it was time to return home. Many things had happened to her in such a short amount of time. After the accident with Optimus, her recovery made leaps and bounds. The staples came out of her arm, allowing her much more mobility than ever. She was amazed that she could actually hold something properly in her left hand for the first time since the incident. The only issue with that was the red line still going down her arm. That was remedied by simply covering both arms with thin, fingerless gloves. It was a cover and a fashion statement rolled into one.

Shortly after that, Ratchet activated her eye. At first, it wasn't a good experience. She was dizzy, had headaches, and suffered from constantly poking herself in the eye. Not to mention the fact her vision in that eye was completely blue. It was awkward to look at herself in the mirror in the morning to see something in her face glowing back at her. It was only when Ratchet put the cosmetic covering on it did her sight become normal. It moved much like a real eye, never giving off the fact it was made of metal and glass. If she ever needed to, she could always remove the covering. She didn't know why Ratchet had told her that. Why would she need to use it like that?

When it came to her legs, it was slightly more complicated. It was one thing to be able to stand. It was another to actually walk on them. Most of the feeling was coming through her new legs, save for a few numb toes. This was a large accomplishment for someone that shouldn't have been feeling anything ever again. She was still unsteady as she walked. Her new knee was stiff from non-use, so it tended to lock up and caused her to limp. She could only go short distances without the connections to her flesh hurting, but always made sure she was near a wall to lean against. She refused to use her crutches. She had come too far to have to use those again.

"Are you now?" Ratchet asked from the drivers seat, holoform activated.

Ella scoffed. "Heck no. No offence, but that is not a place for humans." She shook her head while she smiled. "I miss my own bed."

"You have mentioned that."

"How many times are we at now?"

"68, although I may have missed one when you were bothering me in my lab."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I wasn't bothering you, I was keeping you company.

"We have very different definitions."

She rolled her eyes, both of them, at her Autobot friend. "I can't believe you wouldn't let Sam and Mikaela come back." Ella put a hand out the window, letting her hand ride on the wind.

"You are going to see them now. That should be enough." His holoform didn't take its eyes off the road.

"I saw Ironhide before I got to see them." She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. She couldn't believe she could actually see him out of the left side.

If Ratchet had been human, he would have sighed. "He was only there to carry your belongings," there was a second pause between them, "and you didn't have to shoot him with that blasted toy gun of yours. It did not help matters."

Ella laughed at the thought of her little darts sticking to Ironhides wheels. "That was funny." She then contorted her body a little, allowing her to cross her arms on the door and look out the open window. The passing air felt nice on her face.

"That was suicidal."

"I was only testing to see if I could work the dang thing with my left hand."

"You may have been repaired, but I did not change your inability to lie."

"You need to program yourself a sense of humor." She laughed again. "I wish I had a camera for that. He was so pissed!"

"Would you have done that if Optimus were watching?" He knew she held a great respect for the leader. She had slipped up the first time they met, but it might be different now. Maybe she had begun to want to behave in front of him.

"Yes." It was a long shot.

The holoform pinched the bridge of its nose. There was no getting through to this girl, so there was no point in trying.

"Where is the big guy anyway? I thought he was going to take me to Sims' house. You know, like last time?" She didn't bother turning away from the open window. The summer smells were far too intoxicating to a girl that had spent most of her time indoors.

"Official business. Plans had to change." Ratchet answered quickly. He was used to his leader being called away by the humans in the government that knew of them. It was just part of the job now. The only problem was he couldn't quite explain all of it to a curious teenager. Classified materials were a tricky subject.

"Like how I have to ride with Bee after you drop me off?"

The plan was similar to what had happened before. Ella would be transferred a couple times before arriving at her final destination as a safety precaution. In fact, Ratchet was taking a different route from the base than Optimus had taken. Thankfully, it was a shorter one.

"Sort of. It was changed mostly for the fact that you cannot get along with Ironhide."

Ella smiled evilly. "You got that right."

"You should not be smiling. He was not the one in tears at the end of that leg of the journey."

She shot him a nasty look. "You promised you wouldn't bring that up."

"My apologies."

Ella returned her gaze back out the open window. It was so strange being able to see the world the way it she was meant to. It was almost like she had been watching everything in full screen, but now it was switched to wide screen. She had almost forgotten how nice it was being able to scan the horizon without have to turn her head completely to the left. How wonderful it was to know how far something was without asking. Yes, depth perception was a great tool to have.

"Ratch?" She asked as she spotted the first houses of Tranquility.

His attention fell upon the girl once more. "Hmm?"

"Can we make one stop before we get to Sams?"

"I thought you used the restroom before we left."

Ella groaned. "No, not that."

"What then?"

The girls eyebrows dropped. "I need to talk to them."

It didn't take another question to know who she was talking about. By the tone in her voice, he could tell it was very important to her. There was one issue…he hadn't wanted to go there since it happened. It wasn't the death part that bothered him. He had been through so much with that subject during the war. It was the fact it brought back the fact he couldn't save a family of humans from becoming victims of this war. Still…

"I see no issue. I will relay the side trip to Ironhide. We will meet him and Captain Lennox when finished."

The teenager turned around, looking at her friend with a smile. "Thanks."

X

Cemeteries are always supposed to be peaceful places. It's as if all feared to disturb the quiet rest of the dead. Surrounded by a neighborhood and next to a beautiful church, there were headstones scattered about the many acres. Some could have been as old as 100 years; some were just put in the week before. In the place, there was only one area that concerned Ella.

"Will your hologram reach?" She asked, limping across the entrance. There was no way Ratchet could fit his hulking vehicle form in there.

The hologram nodded. "Yes, I am sure of this." He followed her as she continued on. "Are your legs bothering you?"

"No. It's not going to take me that long before I can sit down." She found it funny how concerned he was. Yes, she was sore, but it didn't matter to her. She didn't really care if she fell on her butt anymore. At least she could get right back up without a crutch.

The family plot wasn't far from the entrance. Ella crossed the walkway onto the grass, loving the soft feeling as it cushioned her steps. Ratchet followed close behind, careful not to accidentally phase through anything. There were others here to mourn the ones lost, and it wouldn't help if he were to suddenly step through a headstone. Humans had a superstition about their dead being able to rise in spirit form and being able to pass through solid objects. This wasn't the place for that sort of mistake.

"Right there." Ella pointed to a very large headstone next to a couple of smaller ones. The unlikely pair stopped in front of them.

Ratchet hadn't gotten a good look at any of them the last time he was there. It had been the first and last funeral he had ever attended. The larger stone held the names of Gregory and Ailita. In between the names was a long piece of script written in French. Next to the larger stone were two smaller ones with Oliver and Graces names. There was a blank area next to the three. It didn't take higher intelligence to figure out what it was for.

"What is that piece written there?" He asked, motioning to the longer script.

Ella smiled. "It's a song. Mom taught it to Dad when they were dating." She answered as she sat down. She had made the wise choice of wearing pants instead of shorts that day. There would be much attention called to her if her legs were shining in the sunlight.

"Do you know it?"

"Of course."

The girl cleared her throat and followed the words with her finger.

_La mer _

_qu'on voit danser  
Le long des golfes claires  
A des reflets d'argent, _

_la mer,  
Des reflets changeants _

_sous la pluie_.

Ratchet listened intently. "It sounds familiar."

She turned to him. "It's in English too, but it's called 'Beyond the Sea.' Grace sang it a lot when she was obsessed with 'Finding Nemo.'" She turned back to the headstones.

"It is beautiful."

"I think so too." She put her hand on the stone once more. "Hi Mom, hi Dad," she turned to her siblings stones, "hey guys." She motioned behind her to Ratchets holoform. "You guys don't know him, but this is Ratchet. Sorry he can't come here in his real body, but we didn't want to scare anybody."

"_Speaking to the dead. What a strange concept." _Ratchet thought to himself.

"Look what he did for me. Isn't it great?" She lifted up her pant leg a bit to show off the new hardware. "I can't believe I can feel them again! Oh, and check this out." She reached up and popped the covering off her eye. Instantly her vision turned blue.

"Ella! Put that back." Ratchet ordered. He looked around to the others visiting the hallowed grounds, making sure they couldn't see.

"Sorry." She popped it back in. "He's a little paranoid about me doing that." She chuckled.

"I am not paranoid." Ratchet said with a frown.

"Just ignore him. He's always kind of grouchy these days."

"Stop that."

"See?" Ella laughed even harder. That was a sound rarely heard in areas like this. She took a deep breath and settled herself. "It's not fair. So much has changed, but you guys can't change with it."

Ratchet gave the girl a sympathetic look. This was painfully true.

"I'm going back to school in a couple days, Ratchet let me meet everybody, Celine is being, well, Celine, and here you are." She rubbed her hand across the names. "I know you're looking after me and everything, but it's just not the same."

"Change is never easy to accept." Ratchet spoke up.

"Dad," she started, her voice faltering slightly, "thanks so much for letting Ratchet live with us. You have no idea how cool he's been throughout this whole time."

"_I still hope my dream is true, though."_ She thought to herself.

"Ella?" The holoformed human reached forward, but stopped short as to keep himself from passing through her.

"I'm okay." She wiped away her tears with her thumb. "Man, I wish they'd stop making me cry."

Ratchet shrugged. "It is only human emotions. It is natural to show it on the outside."

Then, Ella started to push herself off of the ground. It was difficult, but she managed to get herself into a crouched position before standing up straight. She brushed the grass from her hands and pants. "I have to go now. Everybody's probably getting worried." She patted the top of the headstone.

"I will bring you here whenever you please." Ratchet wanted to comfort her, but it was impossible in this form.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Let's go."

With those final words, Ella and Ratchet left the cemetery behind. Life had to continue on, even when others couldn't come with them. Ella was just happy she had people in two different realms watching over her. For now, she was at peace.

X

"Celine! I'm home!" Ella called from the car window.

The pass off had been successful once again. Ratchet dropped Ella off at Sam and Mikaelas before setting off to get rid of the hologram projector and get back in his usual position. All were hopeful that he wouldn't be noticed by the aunt. Ironhide and Will had stayed there as well, allowing the girl to make sure all of her belongings were still in the back of the topkick. The cranky, black bot had made it very clear that he wouldn't be going back if anything fell off.

Home was a sight for sore eyes. It felt like it had been an eternity since she had been there. At least her aunt remembered to water the flowers.

"Want me to ram her car?" Bumblebee joked. He had decided to go with a male holoform this time. If Celine asked, he was Betsys twin brother, Barney.

Ella snorted. "That would be fun, but no. We didn't come all this way just to be killed by a pissed off French woman."

"True."

"Hey, Runt! Get out here and get your stuff!" Ironhide called to her.

Bee and Ella traded looks and rolled their eyes.

"You could be a little nicer 'Hide." Bumblebee countered as he suddenly appeared beside him. Ella had to exit the vehicle the old fashioned way, limping her way over to where Will was unloading her stuff.

"Can it." The gruff bot shot back. He wasn't one to talk back to.

Ella chose to ignore him as she crossed the driveway and over by where Ratchet was parked. She could see the windows on that side of the house were wide open, so she couldn't offer a hello to her best friend. She only gave him a wink.

The teenaged girl cupped her hands. "Hey, Celine! I know you can hear me, I can see the open window!"

She could hear an excited yell from the inside. Celine was actually happy to see her? Wow, this day was getting better. Absence really did make the heart grow fonder.

"Ma cheri!" Celine called as she came out of the house and down the porch steps. She stopped short and gasped when she saw her niece for the first time. "Mon dieu!"

Ella looked around, not realizing what she was staring at. "What?"

"You are standing? Ella, where are your crutches?" The older woman motioned up and down as if to scan Ellas body.

"Oh!" It finally dawned on her. "I don't need them anymore. I can walk now." She smiled as she walked in a circle. She had to quickly correct herself when she tripped, but it was better than before.

Celine engulfed her in a hug before looking at her again. "Your eye." She brushed the girls hair away from her face to see two blue eyes staring back.

"Like it? Almost looks real, right?" Ella didn't have the nerve to tell her that she could actually see out of it.

"I knew it was a good idea to send you to that place." Ella was grabbed into another hug.

"Aw, that's so cute." A voice called from beside them. They both looked over to see Bumblebees holoform.

"Who zee heck ieez zat?"

"Oh, that's just Barney. He's Betsys twin. Just ignore him, he's a little weird." Ella narrowed her eyes at her yellow and black friend. Celine was none the wiser as to who he really was.

"I resent that." Bumblebee tried to fake being hurt, but it wasn't working so well. He walked over to join Ironhide as they watched Will do all of the work.

The French woman gave Ella a kiss on the cheek and hugged her again. "Ieet ieez nice to 'ave you 'ome. I kind of missed zee noise."

"I missed you too, Auntie." The teenager smiled warmly. Things were changing. She kind of liked it.

"Where would like this stuff, Celine?" Will asked, a few bags hiked up on his shoulders.

"In zee 'all. I'll show you." She said, walking away from her niece.

As Ella followed, she could see Ironhide motioning to the older woman out the corner of her eyes.

"Might I say that you are looking lovely today, Celine." He said, adding a flirtatious wink to her. Celine turned red and giggled.

"Zank you Ian 'yde." She was acting like a little girl again.

Ella waited for Celine to go back into the house. "You suck." She growled at him as she passed. Ironhide grinned at her, his mission accomplished.

"Come, Ella. We 'ave work to do." Celine called from the inside.

"This isn't over."

"I believe it is."

The two holoforms watched as the young teenager limped into the house.

"**So, who's going to inform Ratchet that we spotted Barricade and Frenzy near here a month ago?" **Bee called over his communication link.

Ironhide straightened up, his vehicle form shuttering a bit. **"We have our orders. They were chased off with ease and their signatures are no where to be found around here.**

"**Still, I think we should tell them. I mean, what if they come back?"**

"**We will let them know long before then." **

Bumblebee didn't look so sure. **"I don't like this."**

"**Let them have their time of peace. We don't know when it will be their last."**


	28. Back to School

Authors Note: This chapter is mostly filler to carry me into the next part. There is a massive time skip coming up, so I hope you guys are ready for the ride. As for now, Ella has to return to a halfway normal life. I've had this chapter almost finished for like a week, but I got really lazy. Plus, it was freaking hot! It's hard to type with sweaty fingers. If I can battle my laziness, the next chapter should be up sooner rather then later. I have had what is planned next in my head for almost a year now. I just had to find my way there. Sorry this story is taking so long. I still can't believe I do this without a beta. I must be an idiot. Anyway, Revenge of the Fallen opens in two weeks, so this story will pretty much turn into an AU story. Love you guys! Hope you review!

Title: Back to School.

"Celine!" Ella yelled from inside her closet. Mornings were usually a chaotic time, but this was even worse than normal. It was the first day of school and the first time Ella would return to her middle school for a full day. Having to get up so early wasn't helping her mood.

"What?" Her aunt called from the kitchen.

"I can't find my other shoe!" The teenager called back. She sat in her closet, one metal foot exposed. How she lost one of her new shoes was beyond her. She dug through them, trying as hard as she could to find it. Today was not the day to be doing this.

"Check zee bathroom." It was obvious that Celine wasn't going to help. She had told the girl to put them away after they went school shopping the day before.

There was a sudden chime on her computer, causing her to peek around the open doors.

**FighterMed07: **Having issues?

Too frustrated to think that was comical, she rolled her eyes. She didn't even get up to type back a response.

"Shut up, you're not helping." She said, knowing that he could hear her out the open window.

"What was zat?" Celine called to her.

Ella gritted her teeth, knowing that she had made an error. "Nothing, just talking to myself." It was partly the truth. She wasn't actually in the room with anyone, so she technically was by herself.

Throwing her stuff down, she finally got up and went to her computer.

**SquishyAmmoGurl: **Not cool, Ratch. You made me look crazy again!

**FighterMed07: **Now that is not fair. She already things you are crazy on a daily basis. That is not likely to change from you speaking to your computer.

**SquishyAmmoGurl: **Oh, ha ha. The alien is a comedian.

There were footsteps coming down the hall. Ella quickly minimized the chat window and looked up in time to see Celine walk through the door.

"What are you doing? Zee bus will be 'ere. I can't take you to school without being late for work." She said, tossing a shoe to the girl.

Ella looked at it, feeling how cold it was in her hand. "Where the heck did you find it?"

"Zee freezer." Her aunt answered as she walked away.

When the coast was clear, Ella opened the chat window once more. She read the message as she put on her shoe. She couldn't believe how strange the cold felt against her new foot. It would have been downright amazing if it hadn't been so uncomfortable.

**FighterMed07: **I fail to understand how your foot covering ended up in the freezer.

Ella laughed, finally regaining her sense of humor.

**SquishyAmmoGurl: **That's what happens when you try to make a bagged lunch and put your stuff away at the same time. You get things mixed up.

She picked up a few items and put them into her backpack lying just next to her desk. It was hard to consider that she hadn't had a full day of school in over a year. Webcam class seemed so normal now.

**FighterMed07: **You are conflicted. I can sense it.

She let out a sigh. There was just no hiding anything from him. Why did she have to end up with the bot with heightened senses?

**SquishyAmmoGurl: **It's just weird that I'm leaving you here by yourself all day. Not just today, but everyday.

**FighterMed07: **I will be fine as long as your aunt does not stay long after you leave. Trust me; the mouth sealing offer is a long standing one.

She chuckled. He was never going to like Celine.

**SquishyAmmoGurl: **I'm scared. I'm still limping and it still kind of hurts if I go too long. Plus, I'm wearing gloves in the middle of a heat wave. What if people think I look stupid? I swear it's almost like going to a new planet or something.

It took a second for Ella to realize what she had just typed and sent. She cringed at the thought that he might be offended by that.

**FighterMed07: **I think I can relate.

**SquishyAmmoGurl: **Whoops.

There were more footsteps in the hallway. "Ella, move ieet."

"I'm coming! Just getting a few things together." The teenager threw her pencil bag into her backpack and zipped it up.

**SquishyAmmoGurl: **Wish me luck.

**FighterMed07: **You do not need it.

Ella wanted that to be true, but she wasn't too sure.

**SquishyAmmoGurl: **Can you do me a favor? Can you not come by or anything? I don't want to get my hopes up or that kind of stuff. I need to do this alone.

There was a pause.

**FighterMed07: **You have my word.

**SquishyAmmoGurl: **Thanks. Bye.

**FighterMed07: **Good-bye.

The chat window shut down. Ella felt a little bad for not wanting her friend to help her, but this was something she had to deal with. He couldn't be there everyday. Besides, what could possibly happen? Sure she had a bully that hated her, but she had been expelled since the wheelchair incident.

The teenager scooped up her backpack and put it on as she walked down the hall into the kitchen. Her aunt was sitting at the table sipping her coffee.

"Finally. What were you doing?" She asked as Ella grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Just chatting with a friend. They wanted to give me some luck before I left." This was the complete truth.

Outside, the bright yellow school bus pulled up and honked.

"I told you." Celine said, getting up to get the door.

"Oh slag." Ella whispered before taking a bit of her apple and hurrying to the door. She gave her aunt a quick hug and stepped out into the morning air.

"See you later! Bye!" Celine yelled after her.

With her mouth full of apple, she could only offer a wave back. In front of her, the bus honked again.

Ella swallowed, almost choking on her breakfast. "I'm coming. I can't run yet." She limped along as fast as she could, reaching the bus.

"Nice to see you're back, Ella. Do you need some help?" The bus driver smiled. It was the same man as the girls sixth grade year.

"I got it." She gripped the railing with her formerly bad hand, her finger tightening around it with ease. "Nice to see you too, Skip."

There were only a few kids already on the bus. Before the trip was over, every seat would be filled. For now, Ella took one near the middle and on the same side as her house. She could see that Celine had gone back inside.

_I can do this._

She watched the world pass as the bus started up again. She saw Ratchet sitting there in his vehicle mode, unable to offer her a proper farewell. Instead, she waved to him. Knowing him, he saw it.

X

Stepping off the bus, Ella felt like she was in over her head. Yes, she had gone to school for many years, but it was different now. There was a full year of kids that she didn't even know because of being away. Thank goodness for her eighth grade class. It's always comforting when you've known a group of people since you were five.

"Ellie!"

The teenager turned to see her favorite group of girls running at her. Maddie was the first one to reach her, giving her a hug.

"Where're your crutches?" Kimi asked, the first to notice something missing.

Ella gave her friend Bethanie a hug before she could answer. "I don't need them anymore. I can walk without them." She just shrugged like it was an everyday thing.

"That's so awesome." Kiki giggled, taking her turn to hug her friend.

"Come on, we have a surprise for you." Maddie took Ella by the hand and started to lead her into the school. The teenager didn't have much of a choice but to limp along.

The school smelled of class floors and fresh paint. It was obvious it had gone through some repairs over the summer. The paint kind of reminded her of the Autobot base. Her friends pulled her past a row of lockers, just narrowly avoiding other kids trying to figure out their combinations. She hadn't been surrounded by so many humans for so long, even when she went to the mall with her aunt. She felt so out of place in a crowd of her peers. She longed for the privacy of her home.

Soon, that feeling was washed aside. She could only laugh when she saw her locker.

"You guys." She smiled. It was completely decked out in pink paper and streamers. Going down the entire thing was a sign reading "Welcome Back Ella." In the middle, the picture of the friends in front of the decorated Ratchet. She couldn't wait to tell her metal friend about that. She knew he wasn't going to be very pleased.

"We had to get here a little early, but it was worth it." Kimi said, putting her arm around the girl.

Suddenly, the first ball rang out. The others didn't react, but Ella nearly jumped out of her skin. She was never going to like that bell.

"Oh man. I guess summer is really over." Ella groaned. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, unfolded it, and began to turn her lock to the right numbers. Once it was opened, she quickly unloaded what she didn't need onto the shelves and closed it, careful not to knock anything off the door.

"We've got French class with Joey." Maddie pointed to the same piece of paper Ella had gotten her combination from. It was their first year of actually having a real class schedule. Practice for high school, she guessed.

"You guys better go. Don't want a tardy on the first day."

"It's not like I haven't gotten one, Ella." Kimi pointed out.

"Just go! I'll see you in Mrs. Blu's class." The teenager motioned her hand for the others to leave. French was one of the only classes they didn't have together. Sure Ella could already speak the language fluently, but it didn't hurt to have an easy 'A' class.

"Fine, see you, Ellie." Bethanie started to move off down the hallway, the other two following. Maddie grasped Ellas arm and the two went down the hall to their first class.

Ella turned back and looked at the picture. Her heart let out a twinge at seeing the picture once more. She was almost ashamed of herself for missing him. She had just spent over a month stuck in a building with him, how was she not sick of him?

The two walked into the classroom, being greeted by Joey near the front row.

"Hi Ella." He smiled. The two didn't hug, but bumped fists. It was their way of telling everyone that they were just friends. There had been rumors about him dating every single girl in Ellas group of friends, so they wanted to avoid that.

"_Hey Frenchy"_ A voice called from the doorway. Ella closed her eyes and let out a groan.

"Just ignore them." Maddie hissed under her breath.

Better said than done.

"Leave me alone, Austin. Kelsey deserved what she got and now another school has to deal with her." Ella didn't bother looking at the boy.

There was a growl from behind her back. "You're going to get it, Brass. You'll see." The boy and his group left and took their seats.

"Yeah, whatever. Like your words are going to ruin my day." She said, shaking her head. She looked to Maddie and Joey to begin another discussion, but the teacher decided to walk in at that moment.

"All right class, settle down." She called.

Let the games begin.

X

The day couldn't have gone any worse if she had tried. She was forced into a tutoring position by her French teacher. It wouldn't have been so bad if the student wasn't Austin. After that class, she had to endure the crowded hallways more times than she had really desired. Since her knees were still a bit weak, she actually tripped, landing on a piece of gum that had been spit out in the wrong area. In math, she found out how behind she really was. She already came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to pass that class easily. At lunch, someone spilled their pop down the back of her shirt, leaving a sugary stain no matter how many times they tried to rinse it out.

Now, she had to endure gym class.

"Come on, Mr. Layler, why can't I play goalie? You know that's my favorite part of soccer." Ella begged. She might not be able to run, but she knew how to keep anything from getting past her.

Her teacher tapped on his clipboard. "Sorry, Ella. I can't have you getting hurt out there. Just take a seat on the bleachers and listen for the whistle to go in."

The young teenager couldn't hide her disappointment. She had seen a chance to act like any normal kid at the school, and now it was floating away. That day just kept getting better and better, didn't it?

She sulked away from the teacher to the bleachers. She saw there was another girl already there from a separate class, but she paid no attention. "This blows." She said as she took a seat on the bottom.

"What are you here for?" The girl asked with a smile. Ella looked up at her. The red haired girl grinned back. She wasn't familiar.

She sighed. "My legs are fake and don't work right yet." She knocked on her own shin as she said this. "You?"

"Forgot my asthma inhaler." The other girl laughed.

"I'm guessing they didn't want you to keel over and die on the field." Ella chuckled at her own joke.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

"No, I am certain they want me alive." The girl smiled, flicking a bit of hair away from her pale face.

"I don't remember seeing you in my classes today." Ella said, turning her attention to the game. She smiled wickedly when she saw one of the cheerleader girls get nailed in the head by the ball.

Bull's-eye.

"I'm only in seventh grade. I saw you hanging out with the eighth graders." She answered, watching a different game across the way.

"That explains it. I wasn't here last year."

"I know. I've see you in the papers."

Ella looked back up to her. She had forgotten that the story had gotten some press coverage. "What did they say about me?"

"Nothing much. House blew up, a girl was saved, the normal kind of stuff they put in a newspaper." The girl shrugged. "They never mentioned your name, but they showed your picture."

"As long as that's all they said, I'm happy with it."

"I'm sure you are, Ella. Celine might not be so happy that she wasn't mentioned."

The two stopped for a second. Then, Ella turned slowly and looked at the girl.

"I never told you my name." She said, her eyebrows dropping.

The girls smile disappeared. "How could I not know it? You're practically famous around here."

Ella thought about this. "Fair enough, but how did you know my aunts name? You said she wasn't mentioned."

The girl gave a look of surprised, her eyes falling to the right as if to look for an idea. "I…I…maybe," she stammered.

Ella stood up, her realization kicking in. "Behind the bleachers, now!" She ordered. The last word was loud enough for a few classmates to hear it and turn to look. She just shot them a dirty look.

"What?" The nameless girl looked surprised.

"You heard me."

Ella limped around the bleachers, falling to her knees upon the grass when she was sure she couldn't be seen or heard. The girl came around next, settling in front of Ella.

"You're in so much trouble." The teenager shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The red headed girl looked back and forth.

Ella just rolled her eyes. "Drop the act, Ratchet. I know it's you."

The two stared each other down. For a second, Ella doubted herself as to whether this really was her friend. If it wasn't, she had a lot of explaining to do to a poor seventh grader. Lucky for her, this was not the case.

"I never made a good spy." Ratchets voice came out the holoform.

The real teenager pointed at him, her teeth grinding. "I told you to let me do this myself."

"I am your guardian. I am not supposed to allow you to do things on your own." He said, looking around for any others looking or listening.

"Look, I know you're just doing your job. Bumblebee probably followed Sam around when he was in school, but this is different! I needed you to stay away so I could figure things out."

"And have you?"

Ella felt the hardened stain on her back, a reminder of the day. "Not yet. Things aren't exactly going perfectly."

"I beg to differ. I have been watching you for a little while now."

"Stalker."

Ratchet ignored her. "You are reconnecting with your friends, finding you niche within your studies, and you are back among humans. This mission is going rather smoothly, if I do say so myself."

"But, all of the other things…"

"Minor issues. I have handled far worse days than this and I survived. You need to stop being petty and start enjoying it."

Ella felt a bit of shame creeping into her chest. "I did kind of like talking to you when I thought you were a seventh grader." She bit her lip. "But it still means you broke a promise."

"I am aware of this. I merely wanted to make sure your new parts were not suffering any breakdowns." He looked in the direction the holoform was coming from. No one could see his vehicle form from there.

"Oh…well, why didn't you tell me that before?" Ella snuffed.

"You did not ask. You were far too busy being angry." He reached a pale hand out.

"What are you doing?" Ella said as she looked through a crack in the bleachers. The game was starting to wrap up.

"Hold still." He said. He ran his hand through each leg, seemingly to fall into a trance. Ella could feel them tingling a bit as her moved onto her arm and finally her eye.

"That was freaky." She said when he finished.

"You are operating at an acceptable level." He said, the holoform standing up. "Just make sure you do not over exert yourself before you have healed. Your teacher was correct in not allowing you to play the game."

"Thanks." She used the bleachers to help herself up since Ratchet couldn't.

"You should be returning to your classmates." He pointed to the group of students gathering up the soccer cones.

"Yeah." She gave him a half smile. "You're not going to do this everyday, are you?"

"Everyday? No. I will only require that I check in on you during the school day at least once a month."

"Once a month? For how long?" She asked as he started to walk away.

He looked back, the familiar look of a serious doctor in his eyes. "You are going to graduate in five years. We will discuss further actions after then."

Before she could protest, Ratchet disappeared. She didn't know if he was going to stick around for a little while longer wherever he was hiding or just return home.

"Ella?"

The teenager turned and saw the twins come around the corner.

"They're letting us head in early." Kimi said, motioning her to follow.

"What are you doing back here?" Kik asked, looking around.

"I thought I saw a chipmunk. He was kind of cute."

The twins giggled. "You are your cute animals. Let's go." The two each took Ella by the arms.

"Yeah." Ella couldn't think of anything else to say. She just glanced back in the direction that Ratchet had gone. She swore she saw his yellow form pass between the houses.

"Five years isn't that long, is it?" She asked the other two.

The twins didn't stop, but they did sound confused. "Not really, why?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

If she was going to be interrupted from now on, the next few years were going to get even more interesting.


	29. All Hallows Eve

Authors Note: Sorry about the wait again. I swear I didn't know it would take this long. I was busy most nights getting ready for my drivers test. I'm about eight years late, but I finally got my license! Okay, back to the story. I've had this chapter planned out for a while. I'm just trying to show that Ella is still very much human and normal, even if she has some odd company. I did a time skip because there wasn't much else to tell until now. Her life has been going on and she's a happy teenager. She's growing up around humans and Autobots like it's something that everyone does. Again, please read and review. Reviews tell me if anyone is paying attention. Thanks so much guys. I love my loyal fans.

Title: All Hallows Eve.

_3 years later…_

The bell had rung long ago, yet there was still a lone student walking into what should have been the abandoned shop classroom. Everywhere he looked there were tools neatly put away and different objects set on the counter, waiting for their respective owners to return after the weekend. His gaze then turned to the corner of the classroom where the car the students were working on sat. He could see tools spread around and a pair of silver legs poking out from underneath.

"Ella?" He asked.

"Oh come on, how did that get in there?" Her voice echoed from her position. She hadn't heard him.

From underneath the vehicle, Ella was off in her own world. This was her least favorite class, even beating out math class. The high school junior would have never picked it if it hadn't been for a certain friend that could hack into the schools scheduling system. Ratchet thought the class might be good for her. She didn't speak to him for a week after that.

"Ella" A voice suddenly called from where part of her protruded from her hiding spot. She jumped with surprise, neglecting to remember that metal parts were closer to her head than ever. There was a loud clack as her forehead connected with one of these said parts.

"Ow! Son of your mom!" She yelled, holding the sore spot with her hand. "If you're going to do that, at least pull me out first."

With one quiet motion, the person grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her out into the light. "Sorry about that."

"Lewis?" She said, still rubbing her hurting forehead. "What the heck are you doing here?" She looked around at the empty classroom. "Where is everyone?" She realized how stupid she sounded in front of her old crush.

"You're friends, Maddie and Joe, mentioned they hadn't seen you. I thought I'd check the last place you'd probably be." He pointed at her legs. "Those shiny things weren't hard to miss."

Ella looked up at the clock. "Aw crap, they did it again! They snuck out last week too." She said as she gathered up her tools. No male in her class ever darned to try and steal her pink tools. Best decision she ever made.

"What's your hurry?" Lewis asked, seeing her try and cram her toolbox into the right place.

"I'm going to be late for training, I'm probably going to get chewed out by my trainer, and my costume for the Halloween dance isn't ready yet."

It didn't help that her trainer just happened to be a giant robot with no patience for tardiness.

"I actually came to talk to you about that." The teenager rubbed the back of his neck.

Ella paused and looked at him. "What?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to show you something tonight. If you can, meet me by the baseball dugout two hours after the dance starts. Is that okay?" He asked.

Ella raised an eyebrow. Was he putting the moves on her? "Why there?"

"I have something to talk to you about. It'll be more special if it's during the dance."

The girl could feel her cheeks start to flare up. If she hadn't been wearing her eye covering, she probably would be getting warning flashes to check for abnormalities. She really needed Ratchet to get rid of that feature.

"I…well…okay. I'll make sure my friends know where I'll be and I'll meet you there." She smiled like a Cheshire cat. She'd never been asked out before. This is what it must have felt like to have a date.

The two gave a start when Ellas' cell phone went off from inside the backpack sitting by her feet. She recognized the ringtone and groaned. Why did she set it to the "X-Files" theme?

"I know, I know." She said to it as she fished it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Where are you? First you tell me you need to get out of training early, and now you are late." _Ratchet didn't sound happy.

"It's not my fault they ditched me again. They know I get in the zone when I'm working and can't hear the bell. They had me under a car for crying out loud!" She tried to hush her voice so Lewis couldn't hear.

"_Return home immediately. I do not want your arm locking up again from lack of exercise."_

"It wasn't from that!" She called out. She looked to Lewis with an embarrassed look on her face before lowering her voice. "I shut my arm in the bathroom door and knocked around a gear. You're the one that told me that and I didn't forget this time."

"_Just get home."_

There was a distinctive click at the other end telling Ella that her old friend has cut off his communicator.

"Wow, what a grouch today." She turned back to the other teenager.

Lewis shrugged. "Your aunt must be really strict now."

Ella knew she couldn't correct him and say that Celine was actually still at work now. "I have to go. Duty calls." She swept up her backpack and went for the door.

"Don't forget, okay?" He smiled. "Oh, and Ella?"

"Yes?"

"You have some dirt on your head."

The girl laughed and started to wipe her hand across the spot she had hit the car. Sure enough, there was a black streak left on her hand. "Thanks." Clutching her backpack and whatever pride she had left, she quickly exited.

Within a few minutes, she was outside her little, used Saturn, cramming her backpack into the trunk. She loved her little blue car. She still couldn't believe Celine traded the old mini-van for it a few months ago. Then again, she also traded in her out vehicle for a sports car.

"Sorry to leave you waiting, Remy. Boys suck at timing." She snickered as she climbed into the drivers seat. Even though she knew her car wasn't a Cybertronian, she still could help but give it a name.

She let out a sigh as she started it up. "Ratchet is going to kill me." She flicked her little car into drive and made her way out of the dead packing lot. In the back of her mind, she was starting to come up with good enough excuses to why she was really late. He didn't have to know about the talk with Lewis. What he didn't know wasn't going to kill him.

X

Training was just a nice way of saying physical therapy. Ratchet had come up with the program shortly after Ella returned home from her surgery. He had built and set everything up in a barn on an abandoned property near Ellas' home. She had never seen it because the wooded area covered it. When he found time to make it and figure out a program, she would never know.

To say it was difficult was an understatement.

The CMO had combined the types of defense training he had gone through with various different fighting styles from earth. He thought it would be the best way for the young girl to learn balance and strength to bring her back into her old state. It also gave him frame of mind that she would be able to hold her own if any of the bullies tried to harm her. He was never going to let anything like the wheelchair incident three years before happen again.

Ella, on the other hand, didn't exactly enjoy it. It was difficult at day one and hadn't let up. She spent many of her first days with a bag of ice after falling so many times. After whining and begging, she realized that Ratchet wasn't going to give this up. She just had to live with it. Doctor knows best.

"Ratch, I'm…sweating…the…a…pig." She said punctuated each word with a punch to the padded dummy in the middle of the room.

"You have five more minutes." He answered through his holoform. He was far to big to come inside while she was working, so he made his orders this way.

Ella panted, but didn't stop. "My costume still doesn't have a hem and the dance is tonight." She gave the dummy a shift kick with her left leg. It helping imagining that it was her robotic friends head.

"You should have thought of that before you were late." He wasn't sympathetic.

Ella used a motion with her once bad arm on the dummy that mirrored Ratchet using his saws. She personally loved that move. "Optimus would let me go."

"I highly doubt my leader would want you to skip out on an important session." He retorted quickly. "Nice try."

She flipped backwards like her was evading an attack. "You suck."

"You are using too much of your energy to argue with me. Focus on the task at hand."

"Then stop talking to me."

The two continued like this until Ratchet finally decided to end the girls suffering. He released the girl and turned to his true form waiting just outside.

"You did very well today, even if you were distracted." He had placed the girl on his shoulder so she could keep up with him.

"If I don't finish my dress before my friends get here, I'm soaking you in road salt for a week." She said before drinking deeply from her water bottle. The cool air was helping her to stop sweating.

The CMO gave a quick glance before looking in the direction he was traveling. "Something is different."

Ella took her water away from her mouth. "Huh?"

"I can sense it about you. Your internal activities seem to be working at a higher rate this afternoon. Has something happened?"

"No. I have no clue what you're talking about." Truthfully, she was feeling a bit overwhelming by the fact her lifelong crush had asked her to meet him at the dance. It just felt like there was so much going on at once.

He could sense her confusion. "Perhaps you should rest before continuing with your evening."

She laughed and splashed a bit of water at his cheek plate. "I'm fine. I just need a cold shower to get rid of the sweat stink." She pulled at her shirt to cool herself.

"I never have found that scent to be pleasant."

"You have no one to blame but yourself for that."

When they reached the house once more, Ratchet gave Ella a boost into her bedroom window.

Her little room had changed since she first moved in. Most of the stuffed animals she had been given while she was in the hospital were put away or gone all together. The color pink was now mixed with various shades of blue. The boyband posters that used to number in the dozens were now down to two. There were now movie posters of action and comedy movies. Most of her books remained in their place, but many others had joined them. The newest ones just so happened to be medical related, as she had gained a fascination with them. Really, the only things that hadn't changed about her room were her collection of pictures. The ones of her family still looked on from their place next to her bed. Their smiles never aged even if Ella did.

Ella crossed the room to a red, silky dress hanging off her closet. She had been working on it for weeks and now it was nearly finished. "Yeah, I think I can pull this off."

"I have never understood this tradition of Halloween." Ratchet peeked in through her open window.

The teenager smoothed the dress over with her palms. "It's all in good fun. When you get old enough, you can just dress up and party." She then reached into the closet and pulled out a bathrobe. No sense in changing clothes twice that night.

"At least you are not doing what you did last year. That was slightly disturbing."

"Oh, so I went as you that year. Everyone else thought it was funny." She snorted as her threw the robe over her shoulder. "It's still in the basement."

"That was not as amusing to me." The Autobot didn't sound mad, just annoyed.

The girl rolled her eyes as she left the room. "Spoil sport. Oh, and you better change back now. Celine said she'd be home early to get ready for her party tonight."

Again, Ratchet was never going to understand Halloween.

X

"Ella!" Celine called from the living room. "What are you doing up zere?"

"_I can't get the tangle out of my wig_." The teenager called down. She had been working none stop since her shower to get everything ready for the dance. Out of every night of the year, this was the one that made her feel the most normal. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary on Halloween. She still went through her traditions and stress of getting everything perfect. Even the gagging during the carving of the pumpkins happened every year. She was able to push anything that made her life strange out of her mind, even her best friend.

"Your friends just drove up." Celine replied back. There was a groan of defeat from Celines upstairs bathroom with footsteps following.

"I should have just dyed my hair black." She said as she came to the top of the stairs. She looked nothing like the usual Ella. This night, she was Esmeralda. Her red dress flowed around her, a purple scarf tied neatly around her waist. Her wrists were decorated with gold bangles which jingled together as she moved. A gold band crossed her forehead, coming together in the middle to meet a red circle. Instead of her normal blonde hair, a black wig fell halfway down her back. She wanted to go barefoot to be more like her character, but she knew the school wasn't going to allow it. She had to settle for wearing brown sandals, her silver feet out shining them.

Celine opened the front door as Ella started down the stairs. Outside, her friends were running up the front step. "Hi, Ella!"

"Hey!" The girl called back. Without warning, she hit one of the steps wrong. She slipped and fell down the last few steps, her friends looking on.

"Oh geez, are you okay?" Maddie asked.

"Yep." Ella laughed. She hadn't down that in years. It was almost welcomed. "Just landed on my tambourine." She pulled the instrument out from under her. Her eyes darted to the kitchen window, knowing that a certain someone was parked near it. She hoped he hadn't heard that and thought she could use more balance training. Fat chance, but she still hoped.

Kimi helped her up. "Cute costume."

"Thanks. It took me forever." She spun around to show it off. "Let's see. We have a ghostbuster, a black cat, Supergirl, and…a Hot Topic employee?"

"I'm a goth." Bethanie laughed.

"Come on, we should go." Ella motioned for her friends to follow out the front door. She then turned back to grab her purse. "I'll be home a little after midnight."

"I'll try to be 'ome tonight." Celine answered.

Ella wanted to give her opinion of this, but decided it wasn't worth it. Her aunt was adult. What she chose to do was her business. At least the teenager wouldn't have to deal with too much of the aftermath if she stayed at a coworkers place.

"Got it." She said as she dodged out. She fished her car keys out as she walked. How the DMV never found out she was actually missing a real eye, she would never know. If they had, she would have never been allowed to try for her license. Good thing Celine didn't know that either.

She jumped at the honking of a horn. "The boys are meeting us there." Kiki called from her window as her twin was trying to get into the car with her fake proton pack still strapped on.

Ella hated being the only single girl in the group.

She climbed into her car and started it up. She watched her friends start to back out of the driveway in her rearview mirror.

"Ratchet, I know you can hear me." She loved having a friend with super hearing. "I won't be out too late. Don't come after me, okay? I know this is the time of year for tricks, but I'll be fine. If I'm not too tired, I'll tell you all about it later. Okay?"

He couldn't answer her without interrupting the radio frequency. Instead, he sent a click that could be heard over the music, but just sounded like a hiccup in the system. The girl would know what it meant.

"Good. I'll see you later." She smiled as she started to back out. She hoped tonight would be one to remember. She needed a break away from her life sometimes. What a great opportunity.

X

Over half of the school was packed into the cafeteria for the Halloween dance. Everywhere you looked, there were kids in colorful costumes. Some were hand made, but most were the cheap store bought ones. Teachers surrounded the area to keep watch for those trying to make trouble or getting a little too friendly on the dance floor.

In the middle of the action, Ella danced along side her friends. Her style wasn't exactly the most graceful. She often described it as a lemur being electrocuted with a cattle prod. One this night, she could have cared less. Music pounded from the speakers, sending the girl into a near hypnotic state.

"You having a seizure there?" Joey yelled into the girls' ear. He was decked out in a Batman costume he had purchased the year before. He had come with his new girlfriend, but she had gone to the bathroom.

Ella gave him a death stare. "Not nice."

"She's a gypsy. They're supposed to dance funny." Maddie laughed. Ella couldn't figure out how she had heard him.

"I thought you were meeting up with Lewis tonight." Joey said as he danced along side her.

"Yeah, around eleven."

The boy looked up at a clock. "It's five after eleven now." He called back.

"Crap!"

"Wait, aren't you bringing the girls?" Joe raised an eyebrow. Ella wasn't one to run off alone at night.

"I'll be fine. He just wants to talk in a quiet spot. I'll be back before you know it."

Joey still looked worried. "You sure? I know this guy and he's not exactly someone I'd trust."

"Joe, stop being such a brother. I've know the guy for years."

"No, I've known you for years. You've only known OF him for years."

"Joe, stop acting like your outfit. I get enough worrying about me at home. I'm going out there and I'll be back. Maybe I won't be single when I return." She added an extra wink at the end.

Before he could continue, she started for the door. Outside, there were other students milling around in the cool night air. It was far too hot inside to stay there the entire time without a break. Also, there were no teachers out here.

"Nice night." She said to a couple making out on a bench as she passed. They didn't answer her.

The lights hadn't been turned on in that area. She struggled to see where she was going by the moonlight, but it was difficult. Ella wished she could have pulled off her eye covering to see a bit better, but the blue light that came off of it would attract attention. Somehow she made it to the baseball dugout without tripping on anything.

"Hello?" She said, looking around. She couldn't see or hear anyone moving around. "Lewis?"

Suddenly, someone walked out from behind the dugout. "Hey, I almost thought you weren't coming."

"Lost track of time." She giggled. On the inside, she cursed herself for that.

"It's okay." He said, approaching her. "Nice costume."

"Thanks." She blushed. "Where's yours?" She had just noticed that he was in normal clothes.

He shrugged. "I'm not into the whole dressing up thing."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Anyway, why did you want to talk to me?" Ella broke through. She rocked back and forth on her feet, her toes just barely touching the dewy grass.

"I have a surprise for you." He answered.

The girl furrowed her brow. "A surprise? Really?" Maybe Joey hadn't been wrong.

"Don't worry. It's something really special." He laughed, starting back towards the dugout. "Close your eyes."

Ella looked around as if to look for approval.

"Well, okay." She said. She closed her eyes, drowning herself in darkness. As she listened to his footsteps on the grass, the voice in the back of her head was screaming at her. This voice always sounded like either her mother or father. Something wasn't quite right and she was being stupid.

"Keep them closed." She heard Lewis say.

Her heart was pounding. Maybe it was going to be a dozen roses. That had always been a fantasy of hers.

What she felt next brought her back to reality.

In an instant, she felt something slam against her. Her head was launched backwards, her body following. The shock didn't allow her time to break her fall with her hands. She felt the damp grass soaking through her clothes, chilling her skin. Her head was swimming in agony as she listened to laugher from above. She opened her eyes, one sending off signals of pain.

"She went down quick." She heard a familiar female voice say. As she looked around, her vision in her left eye was shaky. She could see a crack in the middle of her eye. Her eye covering was broken, but remained in place. It finally came to her what had happened. She had been punched.

"What do we do with her now?" Lewis asked.

Ella looked up at him. Seeing the other girl hanging off of him, she knew she'd been betrayed. Ratchets training had done nothing to save her from this.

"Get her up." Kelsey ordered her group. They could see her eyes were open. "Get those legs off."

"Oh…slag."


	30. Chase

Authors Note: See, I told you guys you wouldn't have to wait too long. This chapter has been brewing in my head for a while. I like how it turned out. Took me all freaking day to get it done. I was going to get it done earlier in the month, but I've been getting some applications out. I have a job interview on Tuesday, so wish me luck! It's working with kids, so maybe I might get to tell a version of this story to the little ones. Again, I don't have a beta reader and I usually don't see the mistakes. I threw in a couple references to make people laugh a bit. If things sound hard to believe in this chapter, I took some of the experiences from my real life. I think my bullies were a lot worse though. High school can be a very cruel time. Ella isn't perfect and she has her own dramas. Reviews are the best way of knowing where I go wrong. I thank you and Ella thanks you.

Title: Chase.

How could she have been so wrong?

This was supposed to be a great night. She was supposed to become a new person just for a short time, dance the night away, return home at an ungodly hour, and get lectured by her giant, robotic guardian for not getting enough rest when she complained the next day. Instead, she was lying on the ground surrounded by those that wished nothing but harm on her.

Stupid wasn't a strong enough word.

"Lewis?" Ella reached a hand out to him. Her left eye kept fading in and out as she stared at the boy and his admirer now cuddling against him.

The others in the group pulled her off the ground, one boy covering her mouth with their hand. She could taste the dirt and sweat already there. She couldn't quite figure out what the smell was like. It was nauseating.

"Nice costume, Brass." Kelsey sneered. She was clothed in nothing but black. Ella wouldn't have seen her if she had tried. "Crippled hooker? Very chic."

The boy she knew as Austin and another girl, Mandy, grabbed her ankles and picked her up off the ground. Being too stunned by the punch from before, Ella didn't protest. Her tambourine shook and jingled as it dangled from her waist.

Lewis finally stepped forward, the kind look in his eyes gone away. "We should stick one in a tree. Give her a work out, you know?"

Ella couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could this be happening? In the distance, she could hear the music pulsing. Her friends were inside, unaware of what was happening not too far from them. She prayed that none of them would come looking for her. She didn't want anything to happen to them.

She started to talk against the hand.

"What was that?"

The hand over Ella's mouth retreated. "Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?" The hand was replaced.

Kelseys smile was filled with nothing but poison. "What's Halloween without a few tricks and treats?" She looked back at the boys in the group. "You get the trick and these guys get the treat when we're done.

Ella really didn't like the sound of that.

"Me first." Austin hissed into her ear.

What she wouldn't give to claw his eyes out at that moment.

"Pull!" Kelsey called out.

In an instant, Ella felt the worse pain she had felt in years. While two people held her upper body, Austin and Mandy pulled on her legs as hard as they could. Of course, they weren't going to come off. They had integrated very well with her flesh.

"_Move, Brass. You have to move!" _Her mind screamed at her. It was fight or flight.

"What did she do, use Krazy Glue to attach these things?" Mandy asked as she strained and tugged on the teenagers left leg.

Now was her chance. Ella pulled her foot away from the other girl and kicked at the boy holding her right leg. With a yelp, he let go as her sandaled foot connected with his shoulder.

The two teenagers were shocked. They hadn't seen it coming.

Once her feet hit the ground, she threw herself backwards. It was a technique she made up herself for when Ratchet tried to pick her up when she didn't want him to. Any child knew how to go limp. It was far more difficult to keep a grip on a wiggly body.

Sure enough, they lost their grip. She fell backwards toward the ground, but this time she was ready. She arched her arms back, hands touching the ground. Before anyone could blink, her feet left the ground and she wheeled over. As she flipped, she gave two of her captors a kick.

"Punks." She growled as her feet touched the ground once more. Her knees, still in sharp pain, wouldn't allow her to stand up to her fullest. She stayed low to the ground, one leg bent underneath her and the other out to the side, one hand down to maintain balance.

"Neat trick." Lewis said, taking a step forward.

"Shut up." She panted. Her punched eye was starting to swell shut, closing off her vision on her left side. "You're a traitor."

The four accomplices stood frozen, not quite sure what to do next. They weren't exactly expecting this.

Kelsey, however, did.

Ella didn't see her coming. The girl approached in the others blind spot, taking full advantage of the damage she had caused earlier. There was a flash as a fist connected with Ellas' nose. The teenager felt blood spurt from both nostrils as she was pushed back.

"Bull's-eye!" One of the other teens yelled. Ella couldn't make out who had spoken.

This time was different. Rather than fall onto her back again, she quickly placed her other hand behind her back and pushed off of the ground. She didn't see the look of shock on Kelseys face as she launched herself forward, tackling the other girl. She slashed her arm in her favorite move, trying to make the bully back off. The black wig fell away, landing on Kelsey as the now blonde again girl struck. Ella wasn't aiming at hurting the other girl, just stopping her.

"Gotcha." Austin called out as he wrapped an arm around her neck. She could feel her breath being cut off as she was pulled away. She struggled again her attacker, but she was outnumbered once more. This time, Lewis joined in on the action. Two of the group held her arms as the other two stepped on her feet. She tried to scream as she felt a pop in her arm, but her mouth had already been covered again. She knew exactly what it was; the gear she had been having trouble with had been knocked out of place again.

It was then the girl noticed something. Something she hadn't been expecting the entire night. Ratchet wasn't coming. He always followed her, no matter what she told him. He would have been able to see this, sense it even. No, her Autobot friend wasn't coming to her rescue this time. He had finally listened to her when she said not to follow.

Ella tried to move. "No." She hadn't been taught how to defend from this.

"You little…" The vicious girl snarled as she punched Ella in the stomach.

"Ga," was all the blonde girl could utter. The punch was enough to make her arms feel numb. It was all too much. She fell limp, the eye they could see rolled back into her head.

"Dude," Mandy poked Ella in the jaw, "I think you killed her."

With a start, the other teens let the girl go. Her body crashed to the ground in a heap, her tambourine clattering underneath her. Her red dress was splayed out around her, making the scene even more ominous.

"Kels, what did you do?" The one unnamed boy asked his eyes wide.

"Shut up, Jake!" The girl didn't sound like she cared one bit.

Lewis knelt by the girl, picking up her arm and dropping it. "She's still breathing." He stood back up and faced his girlfriend. "You said we were just going to steal her legs."

"I didn't know they weren't going to come off."

"Did you really have to knock her out?"

"A punch to the stomach shouldn't knock someone out." She pointed violently in her boyfriends face. Around them, the other teens watched the fight. "You should have known they wouldn't break off! You go to this school, you idiot!"

"Oh, so this is my fault?"

"Yes!"

In the background, no one saw Ellas' eye open once more. What her attackers were too stupid to realize was that the girl was faking the entire time. She had been laying and waiting for the right moment. She knew what she had to do.

When she saw that their attention was away from her, she carefully untied her tambourine from her waist. Beneath the instrument was a special, tiny pouch she had made especially for the night. Slipping her hand inside, she silently pulled out her car keys.

"_Go."_ Her mind urged her. Something inside her was kicking in. A certain bit of bravery she hadn't had when the ordeal had begun. She kept her eye on the arguing couple and their audience as she slowly stood up. In the cover of the night, she was unseen.

"I should have never trusted you with this!" Kelsey through a hand in the air, turning even more away from the victim.

"Me?" Lewis retorted.

Ella stepped lightly, testing to see if she would be caught. When no one turned around, she backed up even faster. Finally, when she felt like she was a good ways away, she broke into a run. She would have to return at another time to retrieve the missing pieces of her costume at another time. For now, she just had to get out of there.

She didn't know she could run that fast. She held her dress up by her hips as she made her way to the parking lot. The music was louder here as she weaved through the numerous cars. She couldn't go to her friends. They would see her swollen eye and her bleeding nose. It would scare them. It could just make the night even worse.

Her knees were screaming in agony as she reached her car. There had to be a could of pulled muscles that were going to hurt in the morning. She hit the unlock button as fast as she could, swung open the door, and flung herself into the drivers seat.

"Get me home, Remy." She started up the ignition and she backed out of the parking space. She could only drive with one hand, her left arm in too much pain. She could feel the gear move as she bent her arm at the elbow. She took off out of the parking lot, checking behind her to see if there were any headlights.

_Give me reasons to prove me wrong…_

She jumped at the sound of her cell phone on the passenger seat. She had forgotten that it had fallen out of her purse when she first arrived. Ignoring the pain in her left arm, she placed it on the wheel and reached over for her phone.

"Hello?" She managed out. She could hear voices and music in the background.

"_Ella? Where are you?"_ Maddies' voice rang through. She sounded worried.

"I'm in my car." Ella paused at a stop sign before continuing on. Inside, she kept hoping that Ratchet would drive around the next corner. She needed help with her eye soon. Every time she managed to open that eye, she could see that she could see no other colors but blue. That wasn't a good sign.

"_What? What are you doing there?"_ Her friend was more frantic.

"I'm heading home. I'm sorry I didn't come back, but I just couldn't." She let out a small sound from her throat as her elbow shot off a bit of pain.

"_He did something. Lewis did something to you."_

"No, Maddie. I…I don't want to talk about it. Listen, you guys go have fun. I'll call you guys in the morning and tell you all about it, okay?" Now wasn't the time to go through the trauma again.

"_But, Ellie..."_

"Tell everyone goodnight for me." Ella sniffed a bit to keep the blood from flowing too much. She prayed her nose wasn't broken. "I really need to go; I shouldn't be talking on the phone while driving."

There was later in the background. No one knew of what went on by the baseball dugout. _"You're sure?"_

"Yeah." Ella nodded. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"_Bye, Ella."_

The teen closed her phone and tossed it onto the seat. It was hard to believe it was only 11:30. It had felt like an eternity since she escaped her captors. Now, the night swallowed her up as she made her way home. Her safe haven.

X

Driving in the dark isn't the wisest idea in the world when you are half blind. She couldn't even see her house before she turned into the driveway. The darkened house told her that Celine had gone. It was quiet out.

"I can't have one night, can I?" Ella murmured as she turned her car off. Her arm didn't hurt as much as earlier, but it was still unsettling to feel something moving around under her skin.

Mindful of her knees, she stepped out of vehicle. She hadn't noticed it before, but her gown was now ripped up the side. All that work for nothing.

"When it rains, it pours." Her voice was tinted with anger as she grabbed her purse and slammed the door behind her.

She stood in the darkened silence for a second. Something didn't feel right. Ratchet surely would have appeared the second she was home. He would have known that she wasn't okay. No, something was up.

"Ratchet?" She called out as she rounded the corner of the garage. Sure enough, the CMO was gone. "Ratchet?!"

She looked around for any telltale sign that he was nearby. Her heart fluttered when lights suddenly cast a shadow around her from the direction of the driveway.

"Oh thank goodness." She walked back toward her car. "Ratch, I need your…" was all she got out. The car in coming up the driveway wasn't her friend. Far from.

"Oh, Brass!" A voice called out from one of the passenger seats. Ellas' blood ran cold at the sound of it.

"Oh crap." She gasped as she turned and started running toward the wooded area. There was no way she was going to be able to unlock her front door without them catching her. She had to find a safe place to hide. She had to get to the barn.

Nearby, Ratchet was steadily working on a couple of new physical therapy dummies for Ella. She was starting to wear through her first ones so bad that she could have broken any of them at a moments notice.

Boredom had brought the Autobot out to the barn for the night. With his charge at her dance and the aunt at her party, it left him with a lot more time on his servos.

"How does something so small destroy so much?" He asked himself as he worked on the new stand.

Tonight, he decided to allow Ella to have the night to herself. He had much experience with her being disappointed that he followed her. It was just a dance, what was the worst that could happen? The truth was the Decepticons had gone into hiding long ago. There hadn't even been a blip of energy from them in the longest time. Not even Barricade was showing his ugly face around there. It felt like old times again. Peaceful times.

All of the sudden, he looked off in the distance. "Hmm?" He could hear a vehicle nearby; by Ellas' home to be exact. Checking his internal clock, he read that it wasn't even midnight. He knew she wasn't supposed to be home before them.

"Oh no. What happened this time?" He groaned, sub spacing his tools. It had to be another drama.

It wasn't that he didn't find human life fascinating; it's just that he didn't find _hers _all that interesting sometimes.

He scanned the area. When the results came back, he didn't like what he saw. His readings indicated that Ella was moving towards him at a very rapid pace, and she wasn't in the greatest of conditions. She had damage to her facial areas and there was a problem with her arm once more.

"So help me, Primus, if she slammed herself in another door."

Another reading came back with even stranger news. She wasn't alone. She was being pursued by other humans. They weren't giving off the same signatures as his charges friends. He knew everyone that visited the house, and these weren't them.

"Ella." He whispered as he took off, changing into his alt mode as he did. This wasn't right.

X

Ella ran with every ounce of her energy into the woods in an attempt to take cover before she made it to the barn. She cursed under her breath at the fact that Ratchet had to pick this night of all nights to not be around. What kind of guardian was he?

"Come out and play!" Lewis called behind her. His voice echoed a bit, making the girl speed up a bit. Her dress was catching on branches, keeping her from going as fast as she wished. The bushes in the area scrapped against her legs, making jarring sounds. It was like running around with a chalkboard and nails strapped to her legs.

"Gotta make it." She puffed, making it around a large rock. She knew the woods like the back of her hand. She had an advantage over the bullies.

"She went this way!" Austin called.

She had to stop. Every muscle in her body was starting to cramp up and she knew she wasn't going to last much longer if she kept up this pace. The clearing was just up ahead. She could take a new direction and hide there until her regained a bit of energy back.

"Where is that branch?" She whispered to herself as she reached a small area where no trees grew. She veered left and strained to see in the dark. By the light of the moon, she could see a huge branch stretched across where the trees began again.

"This way! I saw something move." It was Kelsey this time. They were getting closer as Ellas' body was failing her.

She took a few more quick steps and leaped over the branch. She crawled under it and tucked her dress under her knees. She held a hand over her mouth to muffle her breathing as she listened.

"I swear I saw her come here." Jakes voice came into the clearing.

Ella felt her body tighten. Fear was sweeping over her. If they caught her now, she wouldn't have the strength to fight back. She wished she understood why her tactics didn't' work. It hurt her to feel so helpless.

"Spread out. She couldn't have gotten far." Lewis ordered. Usually it was Kelsey making her minions do something. This must have been the perks of being with a tyrant.

From her hiding place, Ella tried to appeal to a much higher power. _"God, Primus, whatever the heck is up there, please protect me. I just can't fight anymore."_ She prayed. She closed her only working eyelid, wishing with every bit of her heart that they would just go away.

"Hello, Lovely."

She opened her eye to see Austin standing right in front of her. She let out a scream, but it was no use. He grabbed her and pulled her out from under the branch, pinning her bad arm to her back. She cried out in pain as he drug her back to the middle of the clearing. Everyone else was waiting there.

Kelsey smiled and chuckled. "Good work. You'll get her first once we get those legs off."

Ella wanted to fight, wanted to struggle, but her body was exhausted. She could even lift a pebble if she wanted to; so much of her energy was gone.

"I knew this night wasn't a bust." Lewis said as the others went for her feet just like before. This time, they didn't get that far.

There was a loud bang and the rustling of trees. Everyone turned at the noise, but saw nothing.

"What the heck was that?" One of them asked. The others just shrugged. They all jumped at the sound of scrapping metal. That wasn't something they had heard before.

But Ella had.

"I'm here!" She yelled. The bullies turned back to her, a look of confusion spreading amongst them. "I'm right here!"

At her final words, the clearing was flooded with light. The bullies stepped back, hands up to block from being blinded. They practically fell over when they saw the mechanical behemoth enter the clearing, knocking over some trees in the meantime. There was a whoosh noise as the robot pointed a rather large weapon at them.

"Release the girl." He ordered. The look of anger on Ratchets' face struck fear even into Ellas' heart.

"Hi?" Kelsey squeaked. She wasn't so powerful against someone that could turn her into mulch.

"Now!" His voice shook the ground.

As fast as he could, Austin pushed Ella away from him. She fell to the ground at Ratchets feet, her body cushioned by the soft grass. She must have been a sight for her old friend. Her eye was black and blue, her face bloody from her nose, and her body covered in tiny cuts.

Still, she looked up at him. Her face read the thankfulness she held in her heart to her friend.

"You!" He pointed his gun at Lewis. "What have you done to her?"

"We didn't mean it. It just kind of happened."

Ella didn't think Ratchets face could display any more anger than it did just then. "No. You caused this human harm." His gun powered up once more. "Tell me way I should not destroy all of you right here."

The teenagers cowered in fear, while Ella almost beamed with happiness.

"Please, we didn't mean anything. We were just kidding around." Mandy sobbed. They all seriously thought they were going to die in this clearing.

"I do not think this little human was in on the joke." He nodded to his tiny charge. "It seems to me that you have abused her."

"We're sorry," Jake called out. The girl next to him, one that Ella still wasn't familiar with, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We'll never do it again."

Ratchet looked at each of the bullies one by one. "Leave here."

They all stopped. None of them could believe what they just heard.

"Leave?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes, leave." The Autobot lowered his gun. "You will leave here and never speak of this. If I find out that you have, or if you dare touch this human again, you will live to regret that decision."

The teens didn't have to be told twice. With that, they took off like a shot in the direction of the house. The two friends were left alone in the clearing, listening to the fading footsteps.

"Ella?" Ratchet asked as he knelt down to the girl.

The first reply he got was a loud sob, the girls' entire body shaking with each breath.

"I'm sorry. I tried to fight them, I really did. I'm just so weak and there were so many of them. I tried so hard and I failed. I'm so sorry." She was talking a mile a minute. She felt so ashamed that she had to have him step in instead of fighting her own battle. She felt lower than dirt.

"Eleanor." He tipped her head up with his finger. She expected him to look sympathetic towards her. This was not the case. Instead, he looked serious and stern. "Cease this self pity immediately."

Ella choked back around sob and looked into his optics.

"A real fighter knows when to back down. You knew that you could not win, so you did the best thing for you. You are not a coward for this. You are a smart person that knew when your enemy surpassed your experience."

"But I've been working so hard for three years. I should be able to kick anyones butt."

"Wrong. There are those that work their whole lives at this just to gain the level to take on anyone. You have barely just begun."

The girl wiped her nose on her arm, leaving behind a streak of drying blood. "I have a long way to go, don't I?"

Ratchet nodded. "You have much more work ahead of you. Not with them, but for anyone else that dares challenge you." He carefully picked her up and placed her in his palm. He didn't think she could have hung onto his shoulder.

"So much for a happy Halloween." She lay down on his hand, letting the rest of her energy drain away.

Her friend started for the house. "Let us get you cleaned up."

"You think I look like crap."

"I never said that."

"I can read your mind, remember?"

X

It was almost a half an hour after midnight when Ella emerged from the bathroom. She had changed from her tattered dress into her pajamas, throwing her hard work away in the kitchen garbage can. Her arm was very sore from having the gear popped back in. It had been far more painful since she wasn't numbed, but she was grateful to have it done. Lucky for her, her nose wasn't broke. A few hard blows into a tissue had cleared out the remaining blood. The only real damage was her eye. The blow had cracked her eye covering. She had to surrender her beloved blue eye to him and use her backup white one. It didn't cover up the fact that all she could see was blue, but it was better than nothing.

"She better have filled the ice tray." She grumbled as she opened the freezer. Ratchet had given her an injection to bring the swelling down, but it still hurt. She pulled out the ice and started to place it into a pack when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" She didn't have any qualms about opening the door. She had her security system sitting right outside. He would have alerted her to any danger.

She opened the door to find her four best friends standing there.

"Oh, baby! Look what those monsters did to you!" Bethanie grabbed her into a hug. "We got your message and came as fast as we could."

"What?" Ella dropped her eyebrows. She looked at the items in her friends' hands. They were holding sleeping bags and duffle bags.

"I brought the ice cream." Kimi smiled as Ella let the girls in.

"Guys," she raised up her hands to stop them, "what message?"

The four stopped and looked at each other.

"You poor thing. You don't even remember." Maddie handed her cell phone over to Ella.

**Girls-**

**I need you here. Kelsey and Lewis attacked me. I need my friends.**

Ella read the message over three more times. She hadn't sent this at all. She was just expecting to spend the rest of the night alone watching movies before falling asleep. Her body may have been tired, but her mind wanted her awake.

"I brought 'Eagle Eye.' You always get cheerful when things blow up. I'll go set it up." Bethanie smiled, pulling a DVD out of her bag. "Don't worry; we're going to make you feel better.

The blonde teenager turned back to the kitchen sink where she left the ice tray. "I already do." She looked out the window and smiled. "You guys go get set up. I'm going to finish getting the ice pack."

"You got it." Kiki said, following the girls into the living room.

As horrible as she felt earlier that night, this was really what she needed. She needed the love and caring that her friends could give her.

As she put the last bit of ice into the pack, her cell phone gave off the message tone. She picked it up off of the kitchen counter and read it:

**Enjoy yourself. Doctors orders.**

She had to hold back a laugh. He had actually written a prescription for her. One dose of kindness.

"Come on! You'll miss the hotness and the cookie dough ice cream!" Kiki called.

"Coming." Ella stood on her tiptoes and looked out at her friend. She couldn't say anything without arousing suspicion from her friends, so she just mouthed it.

_Thank you._


	31. Sweet Dreams, Beautiful Nightmares

Authors Note: Crazy times for me people. I got a new job, quit my old one, and it's been a little bit of chaos. I work in a school now and I get to work with kids. The bad part is that I have to get up at 5:30 in the morning. It's tough to get the creative juices going when your brain wants to shut down by the time you are finished. I've been working on this part for about a week now. I'm not very proud of it because it really doesn't go anywhere. I just thought it was a good idea to show a character that hasn't been seen in a while. The ending is terrible, but that's all I could think off tonight. I'm just so tired, but I can't let you guys down. I hope to at least have the new chapter on sooner. I'm going to venture onto another holiday and possibly another part of life that gets a little more complicated when around a medic. It's so tough right now, but I'm happier than I've been in a very long time. I love you guys, I love your reviews. I promise not to take so long. I'm so glad you guys have stuck around for 2 years. Muah!

Title: Sweet Dreams, Beautiful Nightmares

This was one of the most beautiful spots in her world. Nothing could beat sitting on a dock at the lake, throwing stones across the surface of the water. Her family had come here many times before; more times than she could actually count. The setting sun glittered and reflected off of the water. Each stone that skipped on the surface left ripples that cut through the calm waters. She could feel the coolness of the water as her bare feet dipped into it. Everything was so serene.

"I know you're there," she finally broke the silence.

There were footsteps on the dock. They were heavy, yet gentle at the same time. Well, gentle enough not to break through the dock completely. 

"How'd you know?" Jazz asked, taking a seat beside her. He wasn't his full form now. If the two were to stand next to one another, he only topped her by just a foot. If he didn't like being human size, he didn't let on.

Ella chuckled as she threw another stone. "This is my turf, remember? You can't sneak up on me here." She handed him a couple stones from her pile. "Plus, you walk like a drunken Frankenstein. I could hear you coming a mile away."

"Fair enough." He snapped his visor up, allowing Ella a peek at his optics. "Nice place." He said, imitating what she was doing. His stone skipped all the way across the lake.

"I like it here." She smiled, watching his thrown stone keep going onto the grass. It pitched itself high into the air as it hit a tree root, before settling back down in an area neither being could see.

Jazz leaned back on one hand, the dock creaking a bit under his weight. "Sounds like Doc was a little pissed at you for tonight."

Ella stopped herself mid throw and looked at him. "You know about that?"

"I'm in your head. Whatever you see, I see. Whatever you hear, I hear." He messed up her hair a bit with his hand. "By the way, your taste in music is lacking."

"You have got to be the weirdest imaginary friend I've ever had, you know that?" She smoothed her hair back down. "I can't even get away from eavesdropping robots or Cybertronians when I'm dreaming."

"At least you know you're dreaming this time."

"Oh, so I made you into a bunny last time. Might I add a very cute one. How the heck am I supposed to control that?" She didn't think he was ever going to let that go. "You made me carry you around for the rest of the dream, anyway, you freeloader."

"And the giant zombies?"

"That…is an excellent question. I'm still trying to figure why those keep showing up." Her eyes twitched as she thought.

Jazz flicked a stone into the lake. It hit the water with a magnificent splash before fading away. "You never answered me about Doc."

Ella sighed. "I don't know. What I did made him break a really important rule. What am I going to do if those idiots tell the wrong person? What if Optimus decides that Ratchet needs to be moved? I can't lose him now."

"I serious doubt the big boss would do that." He threw another stone, this time not nearly as hard. "He might be a hard-aft, but he's fair. The humans that know about the Autobots need protection from the kinds of humans that would rather see them in a laboratory. No way would he leave you high and dry."

His words helped, but not entirely. "I just don't understand why he had to reveal himself. Why didn't he do that last time Kelsey came after me? I was even more helpless then and I doubt he would have been seen. It's like he's telling me that I really screwed up without yelling at me." She could see the events of three years ago playing out on the surface of the water. Somehow, it had become like a hologram.

"There are a lot of things Doc does that others don't quite get, like when he fixes someone up right before he throws a wrench at their head. His actions are rarely impulsive. He processes everything before he moves. Try to get it and your head might cave in a bit."

"He can't really throw a wrench at me. That would probably equal death." She rubbed the side of her head, thinking about how that would feel. "He was really nice to me when he invited my friends over, but I know I'm going to get it for being really stupid. I mean, what the heck was I thinking?" She paused. "Don't answer that."

"I could have told you that one. You were thinking about your cute little fantasies of how much you wanted this boy to sweep you off your feet. You female humans are far more predictable than a male human." His engines rumbled in what sounded like a snort. "I tried yelling at you to knock it off, but either you didn't hear me or you weren't listening. I'm going with the second one."

"Since when did you become my conscience?" She asked, eyebrows lowered. "Besides, Jiminy Cricket, I can't hear you until I fall asleep. I don't even know how I do it. Heck, I don't even know how you do it." She was growing agitated.

"Do what?"

"Keep showing up at random times and acting like you know everything. I don't know why you're here. I know you aren't even the real Jazz. Ratchet already told me he's gone. I never met him and I wouldn't know how he really is. Yet, here you are trying to give me advice after the fact." Her voice echoed in the empty area. "I don't even know why you mostly show up when I'm dreaming of Mission City. You still won't tell me what the crap is going on with that because it can't be me causing it."

"Way to change the subject, Kid."

There was a long silence.

"You've been thinking about that for a long time." He broke through. He knew that. Of course he knew that.

"Maybe." She tapped her fingers on the dock. "I must be going crazy."

"No, don't even think that way."

"How can't I?" She stood up and paced a bit. "Don't you even get mad that I've killed you off so many times? I don't even know why I keep having that weird robot rip you in half. I don't even know what the crap that thing is. I like you hanging around, but then you keep getting whacked by Mr. Nutjob."

If she had been looking, she would have seen Jazzs' optics drop downward to stare at his own reflection in the water.

"Guilt." He answered.

"Hmm?" Ella sat back down next to him.

"That's why you're thinking this way right now. You feel guilty for what you did and you are showing it here. You aren't exactly an expert when it comes to hiding your true feelings, Kiddo."

It sucks when you lose an argument with your own imaginary friend. "Of course I feel guilty. If I hadn't been so stupid and seen right through that jerk, I wouldn't have needed Ratchet. I asked him not to show up and look what happened. He ended up having to save the day again." She kicked out, sending water flying through the air.

"Watch it. Water rusts metal." Jazz threw up an arm to prevent the water from hitting him in the face. "You aren't exactly as powerless as you think you are. Humans are a strangely tough species."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

He put a hand on her shoulder, using his free hand to gesture widely. "I've seen what you guys are capable of. You get tossed around and still don't die. Seriously, being squishy must be a bigger advantage than I thought."

She turned her head slowly, a confused look on her face. She busted up laughing. "That has got to be the craziest thing I've heard you say."

"You guys bounce too." He nodded.

Ella couldn't stop herself from laughing even harder. She had to keep herself from falling into the lake from doubling over. "Jazzy, why do you always do this? Why do you always change something serious into a comedy?"

"Gotta look on the bright side."

It took her a bit to calm down and stop laughing.

"I guess I got in a few good jabs."

"Good jabs?" Jazz was exaggerating each movement. "You practically pounced on that one chick."

"Nah." Ella merely shrugged.

"Tell yourself you are stronger than you think."

Ella looked him in the optics. "What? 

"I can hear your thoughts, remember? You aren't going to believe what you did was awesome until you hear it from yourself."

The teenager still couldn't close him off from her thoughts. It was so strange that someone that is already in your mind can read what the dream version was thinking about. It was slightly invasive, but she guessed that he didn't exactly have a choice but to hear them. She had helped create him, right? It was only natural that he would be a complete know-it-all.

She took a deep breath. "I did okay. I did what I could."

Jazz made a noise similar to a scoff. "You can do way better than that."

She closed her eyes, letting herself be surrounded by her own thoughts and feelings. "I kicked aft and took names. I made sure they would be feeling those bruises for a week." She shouted. "Running isn't a sign of weakness, it's a sign of real strength to know when you are outmatched."

"Whoa…didn't expect that." Jazz sounded a little more shocked than what made Ella comfortable.

"What?" She said, opening her eyes.

Jazz didn't say anything, just pointed over the side of the dock.

As she went to look, she noticed something was quite different with her legs. Sure, she was used to seeing silver, but not going completely up until her shorts covered them. She pulled one leg up, only to see her arms were covered in the same silver metal. The main difference was pink now skated down each limb, accenting each seam. It was like a suit of armor. She bent down further to look into the water, almost falling head first. She gasped at her own reflection. She still looked like herself, only alien. Every feature had been turned into silver, plated metal with pink lining. She opened her mouth to see that there was nothing more than a plate in the back of her throat. Sound waves were displayed upon it as she said "ah." Her hair was gone, replaced by a helmet that reached her shoulders. Her right eye now matched the one that had been replaced three years before. She had the Autobot symbol on the middle of her neck, looking so much like a built in necklace. She ran a finger over it, feeling so much pride that she actually had it. It was a sign of such strength, such valor. She almost felt unworthy to have it embedded to her.

She extended a hand down to touch her own reflection.

"What happened to me?" She asked, her hand causing ripples to form. The image wavered but didn't disappear.

Jazz appeared beside her. "You don't like it?"

"No," she shook her head. She could hear gears working in her neck. "I love it. I…I just don't understand."

"Isn't it obvious?" He had to chuckle when she shook her head. "This is what you think you have to be to be tough, Kid"

"A Cybertronian." She touched her face. It was cold. "I think I have to be like Ratchet, like you, like all of them." Her shoulders dropped in disappointment in herself. Here she was, the first time she had ever dreamt of herself in this form, and she couldn't even enjoy it.

"No, don't be ashamed. This just means that you have found a way to build yourself up." Jazz put a hand on his chin to feint that he was deep in thought. "Too bad you can't look like this after you wake up. This is a vast improvement compared to the fleshy look."

"Shut up." She scooped up some water and flung it at him. She looked back at her new face. "Biased jerk." She started poking herself in the side of the head. Her ears were gone. Possibly tucked under the helmet? Highly unlikely.

"Just telling it like it is."

Ella stared at her hands. It was so strange to see what was supposed to be only on the inside of her left arm actually on the outside. Her amazement turned to shock as her right arm starting shifting. She didn't take her optics off of it until it had stopped, becoming a fully formed weapon.

"Whoa." She whispered, looking it over. It wasn't much different than her Nerf guns, except far less colorful. She looked down into the barrel, half expecting to see a little foam ball inside.

"What are you waiting for? Give it a try." Jazz encouraged.

"Really? How?" She asked, still looking down the barrel. It wasn't the smartest idea considering she really didn't have a clue how to use it.

Jazz clicked his visor back down. It must have been the best way to avoid rolling his optics at the girl. "It's your dream. You figure it out."

Ella tore her gaze away from the inside of her weapon. He was right, it was her dream. Her world. With a nervous flutter burning within her chest, (her heart? Her Spark?) She dropped her elbow downward, cocking the gun into battle ready mode. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, just trying to imitate what she had seen Bumblebee do. Ratchet had never let her see him firing before. It was her yellow and black friend that had bent the rules for her entertainment.

She pointed it into the air, holding her left hand under where her right forearm should have been. In a motion that felt more like making a very tight fist, she fired into the sky. It could have easily been mistaken as a simple Nerf ball, had it not been the flares of electricity flowing out of it. Ellas optics went wide are she watched it fall back to earth, landing in the water with barely a splash.

"Huh." Jazz would have been holding up a score card if one had only appeared. "If only you could do that outside of this place. You'd be one scary little shrimpy thing.

Ella chose to ignore the last comment. "Too bad though. I could take on anything like this."

"_Really?"_ A voice growled.

Ella's head whipped around to see that Jazz was now gone. In his place, the large robot she had seen in many nightmares. The dock shattered, pitching the teenager forward. The evil entities hand swiftly snatched her before she fell into the lake. It laughed as she was forced to face him.

"Let me go!" She screamed. She tried to summon up and bit of strength this new body might have, but found nothing. She attempted to point her gun, but her arms were pinned tightly to her sides.

"_What's the matter, Brass?" Scared_?" Another voice chilled her to the very core. Ella looked up at this enemies shoulder. Kelsey was standing there, eyes flashing with what only could be described as pure malice.

"Where's Jazz? Did you kill him again?" She screamed, fighting as hard as she could to get out of evils grasp. "Why do you keep doing this!?

"_I'd be more worried about your fate_." Kelsey hissed. "_You're nothing more than a piece of trash that must be burned."_

There was a high pitched whine as the giant, metal embodiment of destruction powered up a cannon on his arm. It was pointed straight at her face.

"_Say goodnight_."

"NO!"

The light was blinding. Ella felt her body heating up, but there was no pain as the rifles bullets pierced her. It was all over. Her world was at an end.

Her breathe was caught in her throat as she suddenly sat up from where she slept. Sweat poured from her face, dropping into her eyes as she opened them. Her breathing was labored as if she had just finished running a mile in less than ten seconds. Her entire upper body bobbed forward with each painful breath. She could still feel everything. Her skin may as well have been still on fire from the blast. Who ever said that people couldn't feel pain in their dreams had never met young Ella Therese Brass.

Without thinking, she brought her hands to her face. She was relieved and disappointed to find nothing more than soft skin and a couple bumpy spots from a bad episode of acne.

"Je ne veux pas mourir." She murmured in her second tongue. She looked around, the memory of where she really was coming back to her. The TV was left on, but only the DVD logo was left on the screen. She couldn't remember finishing the movie. Her friends were scattered around the living room on different pieces of furniture, poor Kiki ending up on the floor. How Maddie could sleep upside down in the chair without the blood rushing to her head was anyone's guess. Kimi was spread out over the love seat, her legs dangling at awkward angles. Ella was sitting up right across from Bethanie, who, at the moment, was using Ellas' foot as a pillow. It couldn't be that comfortable to be sleeping with your head on an oddly shaped piece of metal.

The young blonde looked towards the kitchen. There were no keys on the table. Celine never returned home. Then again, it wouldn't have been that hard to hear her stumble in. If she hadn't woken, one of her friends would have.

Slowly, stealthily, and perhaps a little lucky, Ella managed to pull her little foot out from underneath her friends head. The teen was very satisfied with her ninja prowess at this time in the morning. Come to think of it, she really didn't know what time it was. She checked the clock as she entered the kitchen. 8 o'clock. Far too early for such a late, weird night.

"Must…have…caffeine." She murmured as she went to look in the fridge. She ignored the blue half of her vision, one of the results of the night before.

As she crossed in front of the window, something caught her eye. She could see Ratchet sitting in his usual spot, but something was off. There was someone in the front seat on the passenger side.

"Oh crap." She whispered. Quickly, but quietly, she moved to the front door, grabbing her cell phone in the process. Light poured into the entry way of her home as she pulled the door open.

Rounding the corner of the garage, she could see Celines car sitting in the driveway. She had made it home after all. The keys to the vehicle lay abandoned in the wet grass close to the garage, causing Ellas heart to start pumping hard.

"Ratch?" She whispered. She got a better look at the figure in his passenger seat. There sat Celine, gone to the world. She was still in her costume, Shirley Temple, and it was far more disturbing of a sight than Ella would ever be able to recall. Child star gone rock bottom wasn't exactly part of the design when the two had come up with it.

The cell phone in Ellas hand vibrated. She flicked it open with her thumb and looked at the message.

**Get her out.**

If it weren't for the events of the night before, Ella would have broken down in a seizure of laughter.

"You have got to be kidding me. How did she get in there?" Ella said through her hand. Her snickers spilled out like a bursting water balloon.

What a way to forget a nightmare.

There was another vibration.

**Get her out now. I can not move and I can sense that she will vomit soon.**

Ella plugged her noise to avoid busting up. It only caused her ears to pop from the amount of air pressure she wasn't allowing out.

"Okay, okay. I'll go get the chair." She walked away in a daze. Well, this was going to be embarrassing to happen in front of her friends. They were probably either going to wake up when she returned, or when she brought Celine back in using her old wheelchair. If it weren't for the fact her best friend was stuck with her drunken aunt, it would have just about kill her with humiliation.

After last night and that nightmare, nothing was that bad. This was just a part of life. Her life.


	32. Sick Day

Authors Note: Holy fricking crap, has it been that long? I didn't expect that. Okay, here's the deal. I lost my muse. Seriously, I lost total interest in this. It's probably because those kids are wearing me out a little bit. Then the movie 9 came out and I focused in on that one for a while. Then my computer gets the Vundo Virus and I lose everything. Don't worry, this story is backed up on my jump drive. I haven't reloaded them into the computer because I want to buy a new one. Then, on the weekend I was sure I was going to work, my great uncle dies. It's been a tough few months. Tonight, I was only playing a game when my muse decided to come back and smack me in the head. I have a lot to tell and I hope I have people to tell it to. Thank you for sticking by me in this time of flakiness. I hope you aren't angry that I didn't update more. Life sucks. Okay, on with it.

Title: Sick Day.

December is a funny time. Everyone seems to actually want to be near their families for the first time in months. They wanted to call them, visit them, and stay with them until the holidays were over. Then they didn't want anything to do with them for the next year. Whether this was to keep warm or the spirit of the season, no one would ever figure it out. Ella was seemingly no exception to this rule.

"I don't get why you have to leave. You're not even coming back until Christmas Eve." She said as she pulled in tighter to her bomber jacket. The cool morning wasn't agreeing with her. It was a late start day for school, so she had two hours to kill before the bus arrived. She had wanted to sleep in on this cold Friday morning, but that was not to be.

In the months since her attack, Ella had gone back to her normal routines. Her bruises and cuts had healed with no scars, and she even managed to get her belongings that she'd left behind. Rumors swirled about how she had escaped. She'd never tell them that she had tried to beat them up herself with her training. It was way too embarrassing that she had failed using them. When she was at school, the bullies avoided her like the plague. It could have been that they feared she may turn them into the police for what they have done. The bigger reason may have been that they never forgot Ratchets threat. They would never know that he couldn't act on them, so the fear would always haunt them.

Life had returned to her. She was happy.

"Zat is 'ow eet iees." Celine shoved her last bag into the back of her car. The trip was only for two weeks, but she had a dozen bags in the trunk and backseat. Ella guessed that most of that were shoes.

Tons and tons of shoes.

Ella clicked her tongue and pulled on the zipper of her jacket. "I thought people were supposed to go on vacation from work around this time."

After slamming the car door, Celine walked up to her niece and gave her a hug. "I'll be back for zee 'oliday. You'll be fine, Ma Cheri."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The moment was spoiled by the loud ring tone coming from Ellas' pocket. Both females jumped at the sound, having been surprised by such a loud interruption. The teenager reached in a removed the cell phone.

"Who would be calling at zis time of morning?" Celine asked, trying to see the name.

Ella hid the screen from her aunt. "It's Kiki. She probably forgot something the last time she slept over here."

Celine didn't know that the ring tone wasn't one that was assigned to Kiki.

"Go on." She waved her hand as she approached the house. There were many more bags to fit into the front seat.

Ella watched carefully as Celine disappeared through the door. "What's up, Ratch?"

"_You are quite possibly the worst liar I have ever encountered. Seriously, you are giving me a processor ache."_ He didn't seem angry. It was actually the voice of amusement.

"What?" Ella looked around the corner of the garage at the vehicle. She knew that he had called her bluff long before she spoke a word. "I don't want her to think that I actually want her to leave. Believe it or not, humans really like to feel wanted when they aren't around."

"_So you are making her feel guilt instead? This does not seem like a very even trade off." _It was a wonder how Ratchet hadn't been offlined by the girls illogical behavior sometimes. Then again, this is way he was very glad he wasn't Prowl.

"It might be a good trade off for me." She laughed, walking over and leaning against his grill. "Guilt means you'll get the best presents when said person returns. If I keep this up, maybe I'll get a video game out of it."

If the Autobot could have shaken his head, he would have. "_You are a very, very tragic individual."_

Ella patted his hood and winked. "You know it, you love it."

At the sound of footsteps, the teenager returned the phone to her pocket. Walking back around the corner, she saw her guardian trying to cram one last bag onto the passenger seat. It was a little like trying to shove a watermelon into a garbage disposal: you could probably do it after a long time, but it wasn't a great idea to begin with.

"Little 'elp?" Celine strained against the bag. The veins in her neck were pulsing so hard, Ella thought they might burst in a moment. She was going to feel that later in the day.

After lots of grunting, straining, pushing, and swearing, the two finally got the bag in far enough that the door would close.

"Okay, zat iees ieet." Celine said, brushing herself off. She looked at her watch. "Oh zut, I'm late!"

"Call me when you get there, okay? I don't want to think you crashed somewhere." Ella called as Celine rounded the car to get into the drivers seat.

"Zere iees a note on zee fridge with everyzing you need to know. Ieef you miss zee bus, call Dr. Richard. 'E said 'e would pick you up."

"I'll be fine. If I can't find something, I'll just call you and bug you until you tell me." Ella moved in to hug her aunt one more time.

"Don't do anyzing stupid." The older woman hugged the teenager back.

The girl feinted shock. "Me? Stupid? Never."

"Christmas Eve, I promise." Celine started the car.

"I'll hold you to it!" Ella yelled as the car backed down the driveway.

Soon, all sign of the guardian was gone, leaving the teenager alone. Well, almost alone.

Ella listened as Ratchet shifted from his vehicle mode and walked around the house.

"Not to be rude," he began, "but I highly doubt you will follow the rules she has given you." He had seen this situation before. He was less than impressed.

"Hey, did I get the hair dye out of the carpet or not?" She looked up at him with a sly smile.

"No, you did not." He crossed his arms. "You moved the couch over it and pretended it was no longer there."

That wiped the smile right off of Ellas face. "You saw that?"

"With advancing scanning technology, I see a lot of things."

"That sounded way more perverted than it should have." She imitated his stance.

Ratchet wasn't about to start arguing with a tired teenager. It was way too easy a fight. "You need to get ready for school. I understand that you have not studied enough for your anatomy exam."

Ella stomped a foot. "What?! I studied for two hours last night!"

"You are still having difficultly named all of the bones. You need to study more if you are to complete the assignment."

"You're killing me here, Ratch." Still, the girl moved back towards the front door. "You are officially the killer of joy around here."

Ratchet didn't deviate. "You must produce a proper grade if you expect to reach your full potential. I can only take you so far in your knowledge. It is all up to you."

"I know." She sighed. "You've told me all of this before."

She walked up the porch stairs when she let out a loud cough. Instantly, Ratchets signals sent warnings.

"That did not sound right."

"Huh?" She coughed again. "Oh, that. I think Celines' bags were sending up a bit of dust when we were packing them. It's just a bit of allergies."

Ratchet wasn't convinced. "Allow me to scan you for illness. If you are unfit, you will not be able to attend school today."

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't want to be scanned. Makeup tests and homework are what kills you, not being sick." She coughed again, this time much deeper and harder.

"Eleanor."

"I'm fine! It'll probably go away before I get home tonight. Then we can go hang out at our spot, project a movie on the side of the barn, or head to the base and see if Optimus is home. It's going to be fun."

"You are positive?" He asked with uncertainty. He wouldn't do anything that she would not consent to, but he still wanted to know what was making her cough.

"I'll be fine. You'll see."

Ella wasn't fine. By that night, she was coughing so hard that she could barely speak. Her throat burned and her nose was beginning to stuff up. Her body felt like she had been running for hours. Every joint was strained and painful with every movement. She feared closing her eyes because they felt like fire under her eyelids.

By the next day, things were worse. She felt as though she couldn't move, but was forced to if she needed a tissue or a drink of water. She tried to hold off on bathroom breaks as long as possible so she wouldn't have to get up. She hadn't vomited, but she didn't have an appetite either. She felt hot, cold, hot, cold, constantly. Her covers were being thrown aside, only to be grabbed once more. She actually wished she had the old wheelchair in her room to get around with.

Outside her window, Ratchet conducted hourly scans. The girl had a fever of 102.1 degrees. She wasn't in any danger, but he would have to keep a close eye on her in case something was to change. Every now and then, he would reach in through her window to administer medicine to alleviate her symptoms.

"Uhhh," she groaned as he gave her a second dose of antihistamine, "I think I'm going to die."

"My scans are showing that death is highly unlikely." He removed his hand from the window, allowing her to settle back down in her bed. Tissues were scattered on the floor, the waste basket having been filled long ago.

She looked up at him with red eyes. "I hate you for being right." She grabbed another tissue and blew as hard as she could into it. When finished, she took a peek at its contents. "Oh great, my nose is bleeding again."

"I will ignore how repulsive it is that humans look at their own excretions." He said, grateful he didn't possess a gag reflex. He scanned her body once more. "My readings say that you only have a minor cut inside of your left nostril. You may have torn it."

Ella wanted to throw the tissue at him and see what would happen. "You know, I think I figured that one out when I saw the blood in the Kleenex. No so superior now, are you?"

"You are angry. This is a symptom of the fever and not eating for more than 24 hours. May I suggest that you consume something before resting once again?"

Ella sighed and lay back down. "No. I don't want to see if I have anything else wrong with me. Eating might cause a few problems." She reached over and took her bottle of water off of the nightstand. She took a swig and looked back at him. "I'll stick to water."

"Ella, you must maintain proper nutrition in order to get well." His morals wouldn't allow him to force her to eat. This was her choice.

"I'm fine, Ratch. Leave it alone."

"That is what you told me yesterday when I asked if you were feeling well."

Not the answer Ella wanted to hear.

"Shut up." She pulled grumpily on her blanket and flipped over to face the wall. The TV played softly in the background to keep the silence from being too awkward.

"I am only looking out for your well being." He said sternly. He was beginning to lose his patience with this behavior.

There was a growl from under the covers. "I thought I said shut up! You were right, okay? Is that what you want to hear?" She wasn't the most pleasant person to be around when she was sick. She hated the world, everyone in it, and Ratchet the most. She just wanted to lay there and feel sorry for herself.

"No, that is not what I wanted to hear you say." He kept his vocals to an even keel. No sense in making this worse.

The tension was broken by the ringing of Ellas' cell phone. In a huff, she flipped over and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Ella? What iees wrong? You sound terrible."_ Her aunts' voice seemed amplified by the headache.

"I think I have the flu. I'm fine though." She answered, cuddling in to her bed further. She felt cold again.

"_Did you barf on zee floor?" _

"What?" Ella coughed. "No, it's not that kind of flu." She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. No blood this time, but it hurt really badly.

"_Good. No cleaning up zen." _Celine sounded relieved. Then again, she wouldn't have been the person cleaning it up if it existed.

"I don't think you called me to see if I was sick. What's going on?" She said suspiciously. It was rare that Celine would call so soon.

"_I 'ave bad news. Turns out I won't be returning on Christmas Eve. I will be back on zee 27__th__ instead." _

Ella stuttered a bit. "Why?"

"_Zee meetings are going to take longer zen expected." _There was a tap on the speaker that told Ella her aunt had shrugged.

"But, you promised you'd be back. We don't even have the tree decorated yet. We always so that as a family." Tears were stinging the back of her already hurting eyes.

"_I know, Ma Cheri, but zat iees 'ow ieet iees. I will be back before you know it."_

"So I'm going to be alone for Christmas?" Memories flooded back of being in the hospital during this time of year. Celine had been her only visitor. She had been forced to watch the rest of the children celebrate with their huge families after her aunt had left. It was painful.

"_You 'ave permission to visit your friends." _

Yeah, that was going to make this better. 

"It's not fair." She allowed just one tear to escape her eyes.

"_I know." _There were a few voices in the background. "_I 'ave to go. Get better, okay?"_

Ella didn't know what to say. She wanted to yell at her aunt and tell her that she must be home in time for Christmas, but that wasn't going to work. Instead, she merely said, "Bye."

She set the phone down on her nightstand, the single tear still rolling down her cheek.

"Ella?" Ratchet asked. He had been listening in on his phone hack. "It will all be all right. You will see."

She rolled over to face the wall again. "Yeah. At least I won't be alone. I have you." She whispered.

"Get some rest."

"Yeah, okay.

"Pleasant dreams, Ella."

"Thanks, Ratch."

Darkness had fallen by the time Ella felt well enough to get out of bed. Her fever had broken hours ago and she wasn't feeling achy anymore. She was even well enough to venture to the kitchen for an apple. She was still scared that it might come back up, but at least it wouldn't be that bad. It would also set Ratchets mind at ease about her nutritional needs. She wouldn't be going out to a movie or a sleepover that night, but she it was better than being stuck in bed.

When she finished her apple, she returned to her room. Instead of climbing in bed, she grabbed up her guitar and took a seat on her window seat. Outside, Ratchet had returned to his vehicle mode. She couldn't tell if he had gone into stasis cycle.

Setting one foot on the window frame, she laid her guitar across her body. It was only a half size one, for the regular size was far too large for her tiny frame. She tested the strings to make sure they were in tune.

"_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams."

"I do not like that song."

Ella started a bit at Ratchets voice, but didn't move. She didn't want to end up falling out of the window from a dumb mistake.

"I had it stuck in my head. I guess it give me a little bit of hope." She said, strumming random notes on the strings. It felt nice to hear a little bit of music.

"It is a person singing of false hope."

"There are a lot of things you don't get about us still. Sometimes false hope is all we live on." She stopped playing to fiddle with her strap.

Ratchet transformed and knelt to look at the girl. "Will you play while I scan you? I know you are felling as if the sickness is gone, but I must be sure."

Ella nodded. "Go ahead." She shifted slightly to get into a more comfortable position. "Any requests?"

"I enjoy the song you call 'Silent Night.'"

The girl smiled. "'Silent Night' it is."

She could see the light flush over her, but she ignored it.

"_Silent night_

_holy night_

_all is calm_

_all is bright_

_round young virgin_

_mother and child_

_holy infant so tender_

_and mild_

_sleep in heavenly peace_

_sleep in heavenly peace."_

She couldn't remember the second verse, but that was okay. Ratchet had finished his scans. "What's the verdict, Doc?"

"Your temperature has fallen to a normal range. It appears that the virus has been killed by your immune system. Your sinuses may need more time to heal, but you should be back to normal by the morning."

Ella pumped a fist into the air. "Yes! Your girl is back!"

"You act as if you were disappearing." He turned to look out towards the woods. It had started to rain lightly, making the leaves ripple.

"You never know." She strummed a harsh chord and stopped the strings with her hand. "So, what do you want to do for Christmas?"

"You are asking the wrong Autobot." He looked back at her.

"Maybe we can go visit Sam and Mikaela. I could help her pick out some wedding stuff while you boys do something." She played a bit of the wedding march. "About time they got hitched. Took them forever to settle on a date!"

"That does not sound like a bad idea. We must confirm they will be at their home that day. If they can not accommodate, perhaps they could come here?"

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

Suddenly, Ratchets' body stiffened. It was something Ella hadn't seen her best friend do.

"Ratch?" She asked. "Ratchet, are you okay?"

He didn't answer.

"Okay, you're scaring me." She took her guitar off and set it on the floor. "Ratchet, what's wrong with you?"

"Get to the basement." His voice was hard, almost devoid of emotion.

"Wait…what? Why?" Ella felt her own body starting to tense up. She was lucky her illness was dulling, or she might have fainted.

"Just go." He snapped.

She could hear the clicking of his weapon falling into place. She had only seen this a few times in her life.

Ella didn't move. She leaned forward out the window. She squint her eyes in the darkness.

"Uh, Ratchet? What are those red lights?"


	33. Evil

Authors Note: Okay guys, I have to talk to you seriously now. This chapter was done a month ago. I was going to update it with revisions shortly after I finished it. Then, life threw me a harsh curveball. On April 2nd, an IED in Afghanistan took my cousins life. He was a 20 year old Marine, just married in August after meeting his wife 4 months before. He has a sister and parents that miss him so much. It feels like a nightmare, but it's all true. My own mind couldn't fathom it. I thought it was a mistake up until I saw him lying in the coffin. I almost punched a Marine that tried to keep me from touching my cousins arm. How could I work on something about a fake war when I just lost someone to the real one? I'm tearing up just writing this. I had to take some time to recover from the shock. I loved my baby cousin so much. He was born when I was only 4 years old and I watched him grow up. Knowing that he is gone is painful. Either way, I must press on. This story is giving me the strength I need to heal. I did have to cut a bit of the fight out. I just couldn't handle it. I tried my best to give you guys a great chapter. Thank you so much for waiting. I may not be 100% yet, but I'm getting there. Ratchet and Ella honor his memory as well. They have saved me from my sorrow. I thank them as well.

Title: Evil.

Ellas' eyes were glued on the sight before her. In the distance, she could see the trees of the woods topple over, pushed by an unseen force.

"What's going on?" She said, her heart rate increasing.

Ratchet refused to turn to her. "For once, please do as I say. Get to the basement right now!"

Ella shuddered at his voice. He never yelled at her before. This was far more serious than she could have imagined.

"Got it." She leaped up from her seat, grabbing a blanket in the process. Her legs threatened to buckle under her weakened state, but she managed to stay upright. Being sick was no reason one couldn't protect themselves.

She didn't get far.

With a flash, the young girl was launched forward. She looked around, but could see nothing. Her hearing had been knocked out, save for a intense ringing. She looked back to see just what had happened.

"_Ella!" _A far off voice was calling to her. As her vision cleared, she saw an odd device sitting in the middle of her room. It looked similar to a flash bang grenade from any video game. The window had been blown out right where she had been sitting. If she had waited any longer, she could have been killed.

This wasn't a game.

Abandoning the blanket, she made a mad dash for the basement door. Behind her was another shatter, but she didn't bother turning around.

"_Protecting your pet?_"

Ella kept moving as she heard this voice. There was no way it could have been Ratchet, but it had the same static as the Autobots she knew. Something was wrong here. Why would one of Ratchets friends attack him?

Flinging open the door, she ran down into the basement area. She hadn't really gone down here for a few years. Boxes of items from her old life were covered in dust here. They were the only indication of the family that could have lived there.

Footsteps.

She could hear them above her. Fear gripped her tightly as she ran for the closest tower of boxes labeled 'Olivers' crap.' She ducked down behind them, gazing up at the nearby window to learn what might be happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How could he have not sensed this? Had all the years of laying low dulled his abilities to sniff out a Decepticon attack?

He had to get her to safety. She couldn't stay where she was, but she still might be far too weak to move her at this point without harming her. The only thing that he could process was getting her to lower ground. This tactic had been the main reason she had survived to attack years ago. He then clicked on his communications link in order to call for help if he needed it.

He was going to need it in this matter.

Barricade fired first. The flash bang whizzed past Ratchets head, straight into Ellas' open window. It went off before he could do anything to stop it. A bright light burst from the opening where the window had been. Bits of debris and scorched siding fell from the house, landing below. Only a little white smoke billowed out, while the scent of burnt fabric assaulted Ratchets olfactory sensors.

"Ella!" He called out. He trained his heat sensors on the house. He had to adjust it so as not to pick up the high heat of the grenade. No, she hadn't been in the room. He could see she was moving in the hallway.

The Decepticon advanced forward. Another round was shot off and landed inside the now destroyed room. When whatever kind of round it was didn't go off, Ratchet knew it was time to act.

With a loud click and whir, Ratchet armed himself with his saws and gun. He was ready for anything now. He ran towards his enemy, swiping at the creatures armor that covered its spark.

Barricade let out a grinding chuckle. "Protecting your pet?" He grabbed Ratchets shoulder plates, pointed his weapon and fired. The bullet cut through the armor with a mixture of heat and shear force. It was a wonder how the arm hadn't been blown off by the impact. Black burned laced around where the muzzle had been, exposed wires letting off zaps of electricity. It may have been just a minor wound to their kind, but that didn't mean they couldn't feel it.

The medic suppressed the urge to yell out in pain as his receptors went haywire.

"**You have no leader, no allies, and no orders. You dare attack the innocent?" **He growled in his native tongue, pushing past the point blank blast. He grasped his enemies arm, digging his stabilizing servos into the ground. He tried to dig his saws into the metal plating, but Barricade fought back.

"**Now, where is the fun in being good?"** The renegade police car pushed back with all of his strength, sending the medic backwards.

Ratchet managed to regain his stance before he could hit the house. It wasn't safe here. He had to lead the danger away.

"**You're weak, little Autobot. It's no wonder the humans have been able to domesticate you."** The red eyes glared at the yellow bot.

The medic threw his weight forward, running as hard as he could. He crashed into Barricade, sending his backwards quite a ways. The evil counterpart fell against a few trees, knocking them flat to the ground. Before he could stand up, Ratchet was on him, landing a heavy punch square in Barricades mouth. A few sharp pieces of scrap metal fell to the ground.

"**Never mistake kindness for being weak."** Ratchet held the attacker around the neck, pinning him to the ground.

"_**Optimus to Ratchet. What is going on over there? I am picking up readings that are off the charts**__."_The voice of his leader came in loud and clear through his comm. link.

"**I'm currently under attack. I need backup right away. Send any nearby member of N.E.S.T to help deal with the human element."** He tried to remain calm over his link, but it was difficult. Even with Barricade held down, he couldn't turn his attention away long enough to check on Ella.

The distraction was too much.

Ratchets head clunked backwards, Barricades elbow joint connecting with his facial armor. He tumbled back, stunned for a few seconds.

"**Your allies are not here, Autobot scum." **Barricade pushed himself up from his vulnerable position. "**Backup will never come for you in time. I shielded myself from you, I can easily do it again to them.**"

Ratchet fired a shot, but it was dodged. Barricades reflexes were coming back to him. Pieces of dirt littered the pair as the round exploded on impact with another tree.

"**Such a cowards way to fight."** The medic could see no honor in this battle. There was no reason to be fighting. There was nothing on Earth to truly fight for now. The only reason why the Autobots had stayed was the fact they didn't have a home to return to. **"You came here alone to kill me and my charge? I knew that Decepticons were low, but this is disgusting."**

The Decepticon gave his best sneer at the Autobot. "**When did I ever tell you I came alone?"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ella watched what she could see of the fight from her hiding spot. She couldn't see all that much. There were flashes like lightening that illuminated both Ratchet and the attacker. She had never seen this black and white bot before. She could barely make out the word 'police' written across one of the wing like appendages sticking out of it. An enemy that was part of the police. This didn't make any sense.

"What am I going to do?" She repeated to herself. The house shook, making Ella pull her knees up to her chest in a protective pose.

From all she learned about the Autobots, they would have never attacked one of their own. They were supposed to be the good ones. This had to be something different.

Ella heard more footsteps above her, moving toward the basement door. She heard a subtle clicking sound as the footsteps made their way down the wooden stairs into the dark room.

She felt as though help had arrived.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called out. There was a massive thump from outside, driving her back into her safe spot. "Please, I need help?"

The footsteps stopped just a little ways away. She could see a blue glowing light shining in the dark. They were the same color as her Autobot friends. It was something she trusted deeply.

"I'm here." She said, peeking out from behind the cardboard tower. What she saw caused her to stop. "Oh god."

It wasn't another human standing there, but another bot. She had never seen one this small before, nor did she know they could even come in that size. If she had been standing, he might have been just a bit taller than her. His body and limbs were thin, but very sharp looking. She could barely tell that he had a face. It made noises that sounded as if it could have been speech from moving spikes on the bottom of its face. The glowing blue light had been coming from its four eyes placed wide outside of its head. Unlike her friends, it was difficult to read this ones expression.

"Hey there." She said softly, coming out just a little bit more. "Did that big thing attack you too?" She approached it. "It's okay, you'll be safe here. Ratchet will stop whatever that thing is." She held out a hand. "See? I'm a good human."

The new bot looked from her hand back to her face. It flexed its claws and chattered excitedly.

"Fleshy scum, fleshy scum!" it screeched.

"What?" Ella screamed as it ran at her. She had just enough time to dodge behind the boxes once more, disappearing into the darkness. She kept to her hands and knees, crawling along the floor has the boxes began to tumble behind her. Her body already felt pushed to its limit. The apple she had eaten just a sort time ago wasn't enough to restore her energy to its proper levels. She had to work on adrenaline alone.

"Ratchet!" She screamed just as another loud bang sounded. How could the neighbors not hear such a loud fight without calling the police? Then again, the fighting pair outside kept triggering sirens. The neighbors might have thought the authorities were already there,

It was too hard to see, even after her eyes were fully adjusted to the dark. In an effort to give her a better chance, she reached up and pulled her eye covering off. In an instant, she was able to make out the stairs. She had to get to them.

"Oh, little fleshy female." The harsh voice of her attacker called out. "Come out, come out!"

It was now or never. There was no way she could fight this thing in her condition. With a burst of strength, Ella made a mad run for the stairs. She stashed the eye cover into her pajama pants pocket as her feet pounded against each stair. She could hear the clicking of the evil being as it chased her.

"No!" she yelled as she slammed the door in its face. She could heard it falling back down the stairs. It wasn't going to be happy when it got out of the basement.

Ella moved past the kitchen, her damaged bedroom, and into the laundry room. Her means of escape was the sliding glass doors leading out to the deck. If she could make it there, she could find a way to get to the barn. It was farther away from the events outside.

She thanked any god that her aunt had left the door unlocked for the hundredth time. The door slid smoothly before she ran out of the house into the cool night air. Everything was louder out here. She could see Ratchet looking towards her window.

"Ratchet, I'm right here!" She yelled to him. It didn't appear that he had heard her. Instead, she saw the other creature grab him, flinging him to the ground.

The eyes. Those red eyes.

She knew those red eyes.

Everything flooded back to her in that moment. She had seen those eyes before this night. She remember them so clearly. They were similar to the ones that she had seen the night her family was taken from her. No, it hadn't been a gas leak. It hadn't been a human error. It was one of them. One that was just like her Autobot friends.

Where they her friends? The things she thought she knew where changing.

A sudden crash from inside the house startled Ella from her thoughts. No, she couldn't die this night. She refuse to be taken by them like they had taken her family. She quickly made her way down the stairs, hitting the grass with a thump. Her legs didn't allow for stopping. She ran with all of her might past the fight happening just a little ways away, her mind only on getting to the barn.

"This isn't happening." She whispered as she followed the trail she made so long ago into an undamaged bit of the woods. Pieces of grass and dirt sprayed her as she moved, but it wasn't enough to make her stop. Her uncovered eye allowed her to make her way to the barn without tripping up on much. Any big fall now could spell disaster.

There was a loud screech of tires on her left. She knew the road was that way, but she didn't know what it had come from. Her feet couldn't fail her now.

The barn was in her sights.

She made for the large doors, pushing them open as far as her body allowed. She could feel herself growing weaker. Her adrenaline was running dry.

Even in this place, everything felt so open. She could be a sitting duck her.

She looked around, trying to find a spot that could provide shelter. The only place she could think of was the loft. It was unused since her training area had been situated on the ground level. There was a ladder, but it was only there because she had been too lazy to move it out. Her procrastination may have just saved her.

Unless that thing could fly.

She climbed up the ladder, trying her best not to slip from any of the rungs. She didn't know how close that creature had been to her, so this wasn't the time to take any risks. She reached the top and spun around on her behind.

"Uh!" She groaned as she kicked the ladder away. It fell to the ground with a clatter. If that thing couldn't find her before, he probably could now. She moved to the darkest, farthest corner of the loft, covering her head with her arms.

"This can't be true." She repeated over and over. Her body was spent, but her mind was racing. Ratchet had never told her that his kind could have the mindset for evil. Were these the beings that destroyed his home world? If they were, it must have been their home as well. Why hadn't Ratchet told her any of this?

She felt betrayed.

If those two new bots acted like that, what could say the others hadn't been lying about their intensions? Maybe they were just buying their time before taking over. What if the red eyed one was here to stop Ratchet?

No, that didn't make any sense either. Why wait all this time? Why concentrate on being friendly with her? She hadn't nothing at her disposal. He should have gone to the military and gained their trust. She was a nothing in such a big world.

_This isn't right. My head hurts. _She thought to herself as she tried to calm herself. She didn't notice that the loud blasts and thumps had faded away.

She held herself tightly. She was scared, she was dirty, and she had a spider crawling across her arm. She didn't dare move.

There was a creak as the barn doors opened a bit more.

Her heart started beating at an out of control speed. He had found her. The loft had been a mistake. She was now cornered with no where to run. If she jumped, she would be caught for she. She was screwed either way.

"Get away from me!" She barely recognized the voice coming out of her mouth.

Whoever it was, they had stopped walking.

There was a clunk and a bang as the ladder was placed upright against the loft once more. Her body reacted by drawing back into itself. Her muscles tensed and she curling into a tighter ball. This was the end of her, she knew it. She was soon going to see her family again.

"Hey, are you hurt?" a mans voice filled her ears. This wasn't the creature that had chased her out of her home.

Ella looked up to see a man in military clothes holding a flashlight. She could see a strap crossing his chest and the butt of a rifle sticking out from behind him. He was a sight for sore eyes.

"Attackers, coming." She whimpered.

The man walked to her and knelt down beside her. "No, not anymore. Your friends stopped him."

"Caught?" She asked, tears flowing down her cheeks. She didn't know when she started crying.

"I'm sorry, but no. They will never come back here. They know better now." He said, his voice never wavering. He held out his hand to her. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lance Corporal Curtis Swenson. You can call me Curt. I'm here with N.E.S.T.." He helped her to her feet, where she almost fell.

"Nest?" She asked as he caught her.

"Easy. I'll have your friends explain everything when we get there." He said, holding her up.

Carefully, her rescuer helped her down the ladder. When she reached solid ground, she found that walking was far more difficult than before. Her strength was gone.

"Here, let me help you." He smiled, picking her up off her feet.

"Thank you." She whispered, happy to feel the warmth of another person. She was happy to be alive. Dirty and weak, but alive.

There was a truck waiting outside to pick the two up. Ella was extremely relieved to see it wasn't Ironhide. She was hoisted into the flatbed of the truck where she spotted a very familiar face in the drivers seat.

"Jerry?" she asked. He turned and smiled at her.

"Don't tell Celine about this, okay? Working two jobs is tough enough." He called out.

She was placed between Curtis and another soldier she didn't know. The ride back was short, but very bumpy. The two soldiers held her tightly to keep her from flying up.

As the emerged from the woods, the property was flooded with activity. More soldiers were gathering around the deep gouges in the ground. Others were inspecting the damaged house. Ella prayed that nothing important had been destroyed by the one that chased her to the barn.

"Ella!"

The girl turned her head to see two figures running towards the stopping vehicle. Sam and Mikaela were moving as fast as they could to see if she were alright. The two reached the vehicle as the soldiers helped her out of the back.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Mikaela hugged her.

Ella could feel herself falling apart. "No." She began to sob. Sam came around behind her and held her as well. They didn't care if she got their clothes covered in dirt.

"Shh," Sam tried to comfort her, "it's all over. They won't be coming back here."

When her sobbing started to dissipate, Ella looked up at her friends. "What were those things? Why did they do this?"

Sam and Mikaela looked at one another and back at the girl. "We have a lot to talk about." The older woman started to walk her away.

"He should have told her about the Decepticons years ago." Sam hissed a little too loudly.

"Shut up, Sam." His fiancé fired back.

Ella walked along with them, deep in her thoughts. "Decepticons." she whispered softer than air.

"Ratchet should be okay too. He's a bit hurt, but nothing he can't patch up." Sam said, pointing in the direction where all of the Autobots stood guard. Everyone of them had come out to the sight. If Lennox had come with Ironhide, Ella didn't know yet. Either way, they were watching the countryside as the soldiers worked.

"No, I don't want to talk to them." Ella dug her heels in the ground.

"Why? They're worried about you." Mikaela said as she picked a piece of grass out of Ellas damp hair.

"I can't. I can't face them. Not now."

Sam put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be scared. They're still the good guys around here."

"No." She repeated. "Don't make me talk to them." Her voice was high and filled with panic. Flashes of the incident poured through her mind.

"Okay, it's okay." Mikaela soothed her. "It can wait. For now, you're coming home with us. We brought the other car to save Bumblebee some time."

Ella began walking with them again. "Thank you. Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From a short distance away, Ratchet kept his sensors on the conversation between Ella and the adults. He didn't want to approach her in her fragile state. He knew that she would be scared. What he didn't expect what that she didn't even want to speak with him before leaving.

Her voice said it all. She didn't trust him.

He was filled with regret that he never told her of the evils that his world unleashed upon her innocent planet. If she did, she would have known what to do. She wouldn't have encountered them. She could have been saved some of the fear.

Fear. It floated through the air like cheap perfume. It mixed with the scent of spilled energon. He had bled enough from Barricade that the Decepticon was weak enough to defeat. His saws had been a good weapon.

He watched her as she was placed into the back of Sam and Mikaelas car. She would be staying with them while the repairs were being made to the house.

He too needed repairs. Not nearly as many as Barricade. Let that piece of slag try and replace his appendages without the proper equipment. That was after he found his little cohort. Ratchet had kicked him like a football. That thing should be three counties over by now.

Still, he couldn't repair the damage he had done to his smallest ally.

"Bumblebee, please follow the three home." Optimus spoke to his elite.

"Yes, Optimus." Bumblebee answered, starting to move in that direction. He then turned and looked at Ratchet. "I'll talk to her. You'll see. She'll be okay again."

"I hope so." Ratchet nodded to the scout. Bumblebee gave a salute before transforming. He drove up behind the leaving vehicle as they went off into the night.

She wasn't going to be all right for a long time. The yellow mech knew this. All he could do now was fix his own injuries and wait for her to mentally heal.

If she ever did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Curtis Michael Swenson_

_May 11__th__, 1989-April 2__nd__, 2010._

_I miss you. I love you._


	34. Fighting Back

Hola Transfans! A lot happier this time around. I wanted to have this chapter be longer, but I thought it might make more sense as a split chapter. In this one, we are going to be spending time in the world of Ellas' creation. I love writing these type of sequences because they can sometimes give Ella clarity when reality seems so chaotic. That is the case with me sometimes, hence why I enjoy them so much. Don't expect too many updates this summer. I work about 10 hours a day and I usually get very tired by the end of it. I just had some time this weekend because I was off for the holiday. Oddly enough, I am watching "Sherlock Holmes" as I write this. It actually gave me some description ideas, so the chapter ended up being longer than I had imagined. Okay, now I'm rambling again. Have fun reading this chapter. I know I did when I wrote it. Enjoy.

Title: Fighting Back

The city was quiet. You could hear the rustling of paper from miles away as a result of the looming silence. Mission City was never this empty. Everyone had long since evacuated. Belongings fluttered through the streets, signs of a quick exit. Dropped in fear or because of inconvenience was not immediately known. Either way, it was for the best.

Ella stood on the ledge, staring down at the city of her creation. Papers flitted up the side of the building, flying about her like large butterflies. She could see words upon them, but they were blurred and in disarray. She liked this empty world At this time, she didn't want anyone around. They could become involved with her activities. She didn't want that. Behind her, dozens of items were set up. Glass and china vases, electronics, clay statues of various people, instruments, lone windows, and even a car. In her hand, a baseball bat. It had been her fathers from so long ago.

"Are you ready?" She growled to the object. The glistened in the light, not knowing the fate that lay before them.

With a mighty swing, she turned around and connected with one of the long standing windows. It shattered on impact, sending shards of glass flying over the collection of goods. More swings followed. Anything she could bring it crashing down upon wasn't spared. Ellas' rampage held no prejudice toward anything. Whatever the bat hit, it was broken.

"I don't need any of this!" she screamed as her weapon fell on a replica of her beloved guitar. It wasn't her concern anymore.

She picked up a snow globe, regarding it with one hand. In it was the form of a snowman. The item was a gift from her mother before they moved away from their home in Minnesota when she was very little. With a steady toss in the air, she swung the bat in a baseball stance. The little snowman went flying over the edge of the building while the rest just shattered. Water spilled across her arms and shirt, but she paid no attention.

She turned her wrath onto a stack of bean bag animals she had since she was a child. The bat tore through them like there were made of air. The little white bean balls hit her face with a pfff before landing on the ground before her. The eyes of the little fake creature appeared to be pleading with her to stop, but she paid no attention to them.

Thrusting her weapon under her arm, she fell upon bookshelf. She grabbed them one by own, tearing them apart by their pages. The white paper scattered into the wind, going wherever they were destined to land. She spared none of them. Even her favorite medical book was torn to shambles.

With an expert back swing, she connected with her computer. The tip of the Louisville Slugger dug deep into the screen, sending of hot sparks of electricity. The device crackled as Ella flung it over her head and off the building behind her. She didn't have to hear it to know it would hit the ground with a clatter.

The chaos continued on when her eyes fell on a statue in the middle of the madness. It looked exactly like Ratchet. Her friend, her confidant, her betrayer. She had to repress a snarl as she approached it. Her bat dragged on the ground, scraping along behind her. It bounced against the other victims of her anger.

"This is your fault." She half screamed. "I trusted you." She felt the anger rising once more, combating the weakness she was beginning to feel. She clinched her fists around the base of the bat and got ready to swing.

The statue and the weapon never met.

Suddenly, Ella felt the bat being pulled from her mid-swing. She whipped around to see a familiar face. Not the person she wanted to see right now.

"What exactly do you think you're going to accomplish here?" Jazz asked, tossing the bat from hand to hand. He flicked it between his fingers like a drum stick.

The teenager just rolled her eyes. "It's none of your business. Give that back and leave."

Jazz stopped flipping the weapon around, but didn't return it to its first welder. "You could really hurt someone with this," he pointed to the statue, "especially him."

"I said GIVE IT BACK!" She screeched. Her anger was boiling over.

"Not really fair since he can't fight back in this form."

"Give it back to me."

"I can turn you into a bunny again."

"Go right ahead."

Ella stared him down. "Give it."

"Nope."

"Give it back right now or…or…or I'll bite you!"

"You came up with that without thinking first, didn't you?" Jazz sounded slightly confused by her threat.

A moment of awkward silence punctuated the uncomfortable conversation.

"Why are you here?" Ella asked without the faintest interest as she sat down on the base of the statue.

"You seemed a little lost. Thought I'd help show you the way." He said, taking a seat beside her. Bits and pieces of the rampage victims crunched beneath him. He didn't appear to notice. "Also, possibly help you pick up this mess."

"Lost?" She scoffed. "You think I'm lost? Let's see, two giant robots that look a bit like your kind tried to kill me two weeks ago and all but destroyed my house. Then I find out that you have an evil part of your species that not only killed my family, but attacked a bunch of people in Mission City all those years ago. Trust me, lost doesn't even begin to describe how I feel."

"I kinda thought you'd say that. Then again, I can see a lot of what you think."

"Then why did you even mention it?" she stood up and began shaking a finger at him. "Why didn't you ever tell me the truth?"

Jazzs' face lost that famous smile, but didn't change his intent. "Ella, I build a bit on what you already know. I'm in your head. You can't just pull information when there isn't any."

Ella opened her mouth and closed it again. He did have a point. "But, how can I see that thing that keeps hurting you? Why couldn't you tell me about him?"

"Like I said, I can only tell what you already know. You might have seen a picture of him somewhere. The internet is full of them, no matter how much they try to keep them hidden."

"You couldn't even tell me one little thing? Not even from that little of information that I knew?"

"Not even a tiny bit, Kiddo. That's the downside of being something of your creation." Jazz shrugged as he spoke.

Ella returned to a sitting position. The wind in her sails had all but died out.

"Besides," Jazz continued, "Ratchet was only trying to protect you from all of this."

"Heh. Some protector." She looked up at the statue that Jazz had saved. "Lying never gets you anywhere. I know the rest of them wanted to tell me the truth."

"Oh? How do you know?" Jazz leaned on one hand in front of her.

The girl tried to avoid his shielded stare. "Bumblebee told me. I didn't want to, but it's hard when he can corner me in a garage he barely fits in. He never thought it was a good idea to hide anything about this from me. Optimus, I actually haven't seen him since that night. As for Ironhide, I know he almost slipped. He called me a decep once before Lennox stopped him."

"Wow." Jazz tapped a finger on his cheek. The noise echoed through the empty world. "I'm surprised you remembered that."

"Human female teenagers can hold a grudge for a very long time. I thought he was calling me some sort of a curse word in your language. I never imagined it would be far worse than that. What a jerk."

Jazz pushed himself up and began to walk across the roof. The view was stunning, like always. It was hard to tell if it was sunrise or sunset. After all, this world was Ellas' creation.

"Thinking?" Ella asked.

"A little. Too bad you can't read my mind, that would make this a whole lot easier." He turned back to her. "My kind don't really know much about holding a grudge against those who are on our side. Sure, we have mistrust for those that bend the truth more than is healthy, but never a hateful grudge."

Ella furrowed a brow at him. "Really? You've never hated anyone?"

"Sure, I've hated others. Decepticons should always be hated. I have an extra piece for a choice few. I'm not one that can be shot without having a bit of a problem with it. As for other Autobots? No, never."

"Come on," she snorted, "you're pulling my leg."

Jazz appeared to be thinking again. "Sorry, had to check that reference. No, I'm not. Even if they do something incredibly stupid, I still would give my life for any of my comrades. I know a few fellow glitches that would say the same thing."

"Not even if they held back the truth about the ones you love?" Ella was still skeptical, but she could feel the genuine feelings emanating from her favorite imaginary friend.

"If they ever did, I never found out. I'm not the greatest at reading when a friend is hiding something. Even then, I would understand why they did it. There have been many times where I was in a fragile state. The worst of information would cause me to glitch into an offline."

Ella shook her head at her imaginary friend. "You're crazy."

He chuckled at her. "I'm not the one smashing objects with a primitive piece of wood." He leaned down to her. "Now tell me what you really want out of this. Your hatred can't lie with Ratchet alone."

Ella's eyes flashed once more. "What do I want? I want to tear that thing that attacked me to scrap."

Jazz appeared to be listening carefully. "Go on."

"I want that whole disgusting group to pay for what they've done. From what I understand, they only came here to kill the Autobots and anything else that get in their way. I want to show them that humans aren't all that helpless. I want to kill all of them." She felt the anger rising in her chest. It wanted to lash out at everything around her once more.

"Why would you do this?" Jazz said, his voice steady and easy.

"Why? I want revenge. A life for four lives. They deserve nothing but pain coming to them." she growled.

"What about mercy for those that have done nothing?'

"Mercy? Why would they deserve mercy? I know what they've done, and I know what they are going to do. I deserve justice more than they deserve any mercy." Ellas' hands balled into fists.

Jazz was unfazed. "Oh, so now it's justice you want."

"Revenge. Justice. What's the difference?"

"Whatever one you truly believe in shapes who you are. Take a look for yourself." Jazz stepped to one side to reveal a mirror.

Ella could barely recognize her own face.

"No. No." she repeated.

In the mirror was the very thing she had learned to hate. Her skin had become nothing more than jagged metal that resembled her former body just in shape. Wires and plating snaked around her like an iron serpent ready to strike from beneath the armor. Every inch of her had turned to a midnight black. If the sky decided to turn dark at this very moment, she would be able to disappear into the shadows. Twin metal horns curled around to the back of her head, the tips poking up where her ears should have been. When she let go of her fists, her fingers were tipped with very sharp claws. Her eyes invoked fear within her heart, if she still even had one. They glowed blood red, not unlike the eyes of the villain that killed her family and the one that tried to kill her a couple nights before. When she gazed at the middle of her chest, she felt something hitch inside of her. There was a symbol burned into the armor: the sign of a member of the Decepticon army.

"What's happening to me?" She said, grabbing her own head in fear. Her voice sounded deeper, more menacing. "What did you do to me?"

Jazz placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have done nothing." He brought her closer, trying to comfort the distraught teenager. "This is what happens to those that don't understand the difference between justice and revenge. It sends them down the wrong path until they don't even resemble their former selves."

Ella shook her head. "No, I don't want to be like this. I can't be one of them."

Jazz pulled her into a hug.

"If I'm like this, I might hurt you. It would make me like that horrible creature that keeps taking you away from me." Her whole body shook.

"You don't have to be."

She looked up at his visor, trying to find his eyes. "Change me back. I'll do anything, just change me back.

"Let go of your want for vengeance." He whispered. "That, Kiddo, is the only way."

She pulled away slightly. "How can I after all that's happened?"

"Let me continue." He put a finger to her now malformed mouth. "You must change how you think. Instead of believing that you need to get rid of the threat because it will bring you peace, begin thinking about those you will protect. Once you want that, you will have the heart for justice."

"Justice." Ella repeated.

"That's right. Have your own vendetta, but bury it in the need to keep those still here from harm. That's what I learned so long ago."

Ella stepped back, ever systems venting. She brought her hands together as if she were praying and closed her eyes. "Justice. Think about that."

"Yes. Keep going."

She shifted her train of thought. Yes, she was still angry at the Decepticon race for what had happened to her. Yet, what would that get her? Could she go running up alone and fight them? She would be torn to confetti before she even made it a block away. If may have been her family, but how would it be worth it if she went on a suicide path? No, she had to stop. She had to let the others do their jobs. She could only do what was in her powers to protect those that were still here. There wasn't a whole lot she could do, given she was only a high school student, but there could be anything that might come up. She would do it in honor of her family. She would do it for others.

She opened her eyes ones more and gazed to her dreamland friend. He was smiling at her. "I can't fight alone. I have to stand back."

"That's it, Kiddo. Keep going."

"The Autobots are here to do a job. They are protecting the human race from something that could easily destroy us. I'm just one girl. I can't take them on."

"You could in your own way." Jazz was reading her thoughts again.

"Ratchet didn't want me to know. He knew I was going to act like this." She half chuckled.

Jazz crossed his arms. "We all kind of did. You aren't very good at hiding your feelings."

"This doesn't mean I'm going to give up. It just means I'm going to be a little less stupid next time around." She turned toward the untouched statue to find it was gone. Instead, she found the real version of Ratchet standing there. He stooped down to her holding out his hand. She reached for him, looking at her own appendage as she did do. It had changed from the clawed one to the silver and pink one from many dreams before. She had become an Autobot once more. "Ratchet, I'm sorry."

"He isn't the real one, you know. You'll have to say it over again once you wake up." Jazz backed away to give them room.

Ella didn't let her best friends hand go. "I know. It never hurts to practice."

Jazz stopped stepping back. "You miss him. I can feel it in your heart."

Ella nodded. "It's been two weeks and I've myself to sleep every night. Sam and Mikaela tried to comfort me, but it hasn't worked yet. I don't want to be angry with him, but it just hurts that he didn't tell me the truth after so long."

"You should tell him that. It's not to late."

"I'm scared," she turned her head to Jazz, "that he won't treat me the same anymore. Like I'm just like those soldiers that came to help me. Nothing more than people to keep out of the way."

"Eleanor," Jazz scoffed, "You and I both know that isn't possible. He's got a bit of his spark invested in you. He does for a lot of his patients, but you have something special."

The girl let out a snort. "How do you know?"

"I know a lot of things about Ratchet. Trust me, I know."

Ella turned back to her friend. She could see a bit of her reflection in his shiny armor. The Autobot form she had earned in the dream after the Kelsey attack had fully taken over that of the Decepticon one. She wore it proudly.

"Well then," she smiled up at her two very large friends, "I guess it's time to wake up."


	35. Revelations

Authors Note: A lot of people have been writing me and asking where I've been this long and why haven't I been writing. What, did you think I was dead? Nope, I'm back. Seriously though, after the last chapter, I had no idea where I wanted to take this. I kept trying to make things work, but it was taking forever and a day. I finally settled on one idea and went with it. I hope it works because I'm very tired from writing it. It's been quite a chaotic year, right? Hopefully updates will come quicker. I'm planning on a huge time skip that will bring us on the march to the end. I told you guys it would last until she is 21, so be ready for that age to hit. Where will it go from there? I have an idea, but I don't feel like sharing. Either way, enjoy the fruits of my labor.

Title: Revelations

Two weeks. That is a very long time to go without speaking to someone you considered a friend. In Ratchets eyes, the time span was barely a blink, by he knew that is was a big distance to a human. Humans crave contact with those they were most familiar. To be apart without even a word was highly unusual.

That needed to change this day.

Ratchet was on his way to Sam and Mikaelas' home to finally speak with Ella. He wanted to explain everything, and, most of all, wanted to apologize to her. Anything to make her understand what had happened with the attack.

"_Groveling to Runt, I see?"_ Ironhide chimed in through the comm. link. Not the bot Ratchet wanted to have a conversation with at the moment.

"It is called having a little bit of classic, Ironhide. You should download a few programs about the subject." Ratchet growled back. He wasn't in the mood right now.

"_She has the choice to walk away from us, you know. She made that decision and she has to live with it."_ The weapons expert wasn't helping.

"I know this. I only want her to have the full story so she can make a more educated decision. Either way, she can never truly be rid of us. She is a target not. Until all of the Decepticons are gone, she is under our protection."

There was a scoff like noise over the comm. _"This is what happens when some of us take on pets instead of charges."_

"Ironhide," Ratchet said slowly, "you dare call her a pet again and I'll make sure to solder your audios to your aft so you can listen to me kicking it halfway across this planet."

He clicked the link off before Ironhide could retaliate.

The rest of the drive was silent. The traffic was highly annoying, but what did he expect? It was the day before the humans would be celebrating their Christmas Eve holiday and most were trying to get to different locations. The buildings and homes of the city were decorated with plastic lights, fake plants in the shape of a circle, and red bows on every street light. In a few homes, a menorah with eight candles was displayed in the window. It was quite the sight to behold.

Picking out Sam and Mikaelas' home wasn't difficult. It was obvious Sams' mother had been there to brighten things up. Large light up reindeer stood in the front yard while lights in the shape of icicles hung from the gutters. Everything window was covered in a sparkly spray, making it look as if the glass had frosted up. This was very strange, for California didn't get cold enough for that to happen on a regular basis. There were wreaths on every outdoor light, as well as giant red and green bows. The house was a garish homage to the holiday, and Ratchet knew that the young couple wouldn't have done it that way. Mrs. Witwicky could be one tacky lady.

As Ratchet parked in front of the house, Sam was walking out the door. The young man looked surprised to see the CMO there.

"Ratch?" What are you doing here?" He asked.

Ratchet activated his holoform to stand in front of Sam. "I would like to speak with Ella. It is important."

Sam jumped at the holoform suddenly being there, but it only took him a second to regain his composure. "Sorry, but she isn't here right now."

"What?" Ratchet didn't know of any activity that would take Ella away from the house.

"She left a few hours ago with Bumblebee. Said something about needing to think for a while and clear her head." Sam answered.

Ratchet shook his head. "You just let her go?"

Sam raised his hands as if to surrender. "I know, I know. It wasn't the best idea on our part, but hear me out. She is having the worst time right now. She isn't really talking to anyone and she even bombed her last test. You and I both know that girl is freakishly good at her anatomy class, so having her fudge a test like that is not normal. Anything that will help her get back into a good place is something I'm willing to try. I sent Bumblebee with her to make sure she is safe."

Ratchet listened intently to the young man. Indeed, it was unusual for Ella to do poorly on an anatomy test. She studied that subject intently, even pulling all-nighters if she had to. She knew it was one way she was going to achieve her medical career future. No. She wasn't in her right mind at all.

He held a hand up to stop Sam from rambling. "As long as she is safe, I will not be angry. Yet, who is protecting you?"

Sam chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about us. I think Mikaela and I have proved we can hold our own."

That was certainly the truth. "Either way, I need to speak with Ella. If you will excuse me, I will take my leave." His holoform began to flicker off.

"Wait." Sam called.

Ratchet came back. "Yes?"

"If she wants to go home, we'll keep her stuff here for now. We invited her to come over for dinner on Christmas Day. Whatever she wants to do, she can always come back for it then." Sam smiled. "It's been nice having her here, but I think home would be better for her."

"Sam, I could not agree with you more. Thank you." With that, the holoform disappeared and Ratchet took off down the street.

It didn't take long before he opened a comm. link with Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, are you there? It is Ratchet."

There was a moment of static before a voice came in loud and clear. _"Bumblebee here. Nice to hear from you, Ratchet."_

"I need to know your current location. I know Ella is with you."

"_Sending the coordinates now."_

The numbers streamed through his display, allowing him to map out the exact location. He was a bit surprised when he saw what it was. "Bumblebee, are you positive on these numbers?"

"_Of course I am. When am I ever wrong?" _There was slight amusement in Bumblebees voice.

The location was that of Ellas' old home. The one that was no longer standing. The one where the first attack on her life had taken so much away. Why would she want to go there?

"I am on my way. Keep all lines of communication open." Ratchet ordered.

"_Understood. Should I inform Ella of your coming?"_

"No, please do not disturb her. I am afraid I will do enough of that when I arrive."

"_Yes, Sir. Bumblebee out."_ The link clicked off, but didn't completely shut down.

Ella had gone back to the beginning of her and Ratchets relationship. Maybe now was the time to begin the new chapter of it. Maybe it was the appropriate place. Ratchet certainly hoped so.

X

Ratchet could see Bumblebees yellow and black form in the distance as he pulled down the dusty old road. This area hadn't seen much activity in a long time. This was probably why the Brass family had loved living in the country so much. It was peaceful and quiet. Any Autobot could stay in their robot mode without much fear of being spotted by a wayward human. Even from this distance, Ratchet could tell the younger mech was enjoying the change to stretch his wires a bit.

"_I can see you now." _Bumblebees voice floated through the, once again, open link.

Ratchet slowed a bit as he approached, as not to startle Ella. He could see her sitting in the grass under the midday sun. There was no need to be alarmed for her skin health since she was wearing a rather high SPF on her exposed arms, neck, and face. Her red shirt set her apart from the green of the grass, making her stick out like a flower. Across from her was the last remains of her old home. It was only a slab of cement with a pipe sticking up. Clearing no one had attempted to fully clean-up the area. She didn't turn around, so it was unknown if she could hear Ratchet pulling up.

"How long has she been out there?" Ratchet asked in a low voice to his comrade.

"We arrived here around 11:00 am. She's been sitting there ever since. The only time she has moved was to regain comfort." Bumblebee looked with sad eyes at the girl. "Such a sad little thing. I don't like it."

"Neither do I, my friend." Ratchet patted the other bot on the shoulder plates. "There is nothing more for you to do here. You are dismissed."

Bumblebee looked from Ratchet to Ella and back. "Are you sure? I can always stay for support if she doesn't go back with you."

"Everything will be fine. If anything is needed, I will recall you." Ratchet nodded. "I am sure Sam and Mikaela would be happy to have you back."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Bumblebee turned. "Good luck." With the whir of gears and plating, Bumblebee transformed and drove off down the road, leaving a dusty trail in his wake.

It was only the girl and the CMO now.

Ratchet vented before walking up to her. He stood beside her, not wanting to disturb her more than he already had. He scanned her, trying to bring himself up to date with her condition. She had completely shed the illness that had stricken her weeks ago, but she did not appear in excellent health. Externally, there was dark areas beneath her eyes, indicating that she was not sleeping well. Her skin appeared to be closer to her bones as well as her clothes hanging off of her. She had lost a bit of weight. Internally, the sleep was having an effect on her system. She was more susceptible to illnesses if she didn't get the proper rest. Overall, the only condition he could diagnose her with was stress. Ever her heart rate seemed higher, but he didn't know if it was him being there or everything else going on.

There was a tiny voice from her. "I'm sorry."

Ratchets' audios barely picked it up, but it was there. "What?"

Ellas' head turned, her blue eyes fixing on him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

Ratchet stared back at the girl. "I am afraid I do not understand. What do you have to be sorry for? None of this is your doing."

"No," she shook her head, "but it's my fault for acting so stupid these past couple weeks. I thought that if I just walked away, I could stop being mad at you. Trust me; I was royally pissed off that night. Then, I stopped being mad and just started feeling sorry for myself. I wanted revenge and I wanted it without your help." She ran a hand through her hair. "But it wasn't the answer. I was too scared to go back by then. I didn't know how to face you."

Ratchet knelt beside the teenager. "Ella, I do not blame you for having such feelings. Yet, there is no need to apologize on your part. I may have done the same if I were in your position."

"I somehow doubt that, but I can see where you're coming from." She looked back across the ruins. "Bumblebee and Optimus told me was happened that night. They told me all about the Decepticons and Megatron," she looked back up to him, "but I want to hear it from you. I want to know everything."

The CMO vented again. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Ella didn't hesitate at this. She knew what she wanted.

Ratchet looked out over the area where Ella had once called home. "I do not know for a fact how the rogue snuck up on me that night. It was very late and all of you were sleeping. I had fallen into recharge myself, but my enemy indicators did not alarm me. I was brought online by the initial explosion. The rogue had sent a missile through the top of the house." He paused, seeing if Ella was stressed.

"That was the big one, wasn't it?" She asked. She seemed quite calm.

"Yes. There was no way any human would have survived it. I tried to get him before he could fire another round, but I did not make it in time. This was the blast that brought the rest of the house down. He tried to fire on me, but I managed to cut off his main weapon before he could. A single blast thought the processor made the attack stop. I found you shortly after."

Ella squinted in thought. "I remember those red eyes. I couldn't before, but it came back. How could I not remember those eyes for so long?"

"The human mind is such a strange thing to me. Even I cannot fully understand it." Ratchet shrugged.

"What I don't get is why you didn't tell me the truth from the start. Why didn't you tell me why you came here?" The girl appeared to be getting a bit emotional.

"I did not want to frighten your further. It was already difficult enough to gain the trust of those that knew we fought for the human race to live. I did not want you to be fearful of us." Ratchet tried to explain it in the best terms, but even he wasn't sure he was doing a good job.

"You couldn't give me the benefit of the doubt?"

"No. If you would have been afraid of another attack, it could have been harmful to your recovery. I never intended on you to find out this way." He could tell she was settling a bit, but not by much.

"So these Decepticons are chasing you throughout the galaxies, and you guys are chasing them. Well, at least I know what to look for when I see one." She pointed up to his arm. "Optimus showed me their symbol. I have to say that yours is a lot nicer."

"Thank you. We wear ours with pride."

Ella could feel the energy coming off of him at the moment. "What I don't get is why they would go after a family of humans just to get to you."

Ratchets' optics narrowed. "They have not told you?"

"Told me what?" Ellas' brow furrowed.

"Ella, your parents were part of a government group called Sector 7. That group held Megatron in a secret base for many years before he managed to escape. Any member is the source of great anger in the Decepticons, regardless of their dislike of everything organic." Ratchet explained.

"Wait a second. My mom was a housewife and my dad worked for search and rescue. They would've told me if they worked with giant alien robots." Ella looked shocked.

"No. Your mother left the group when your older brother was born. Even then, she was not allowed to speak a word about it. Her research would have been compromised from her time there. As for your father, he was forced to lie to protect the project. He only left the group after they tried to hold Bumblebee. He disagreed with them after the reaction from Sam during the capture. Your father was a good man and did not want the Autobots to become nothing more than a creature to dissect."

"So, he really was in search and rescue?" Ella was a bit confused.

"Only after the attack in Mission City. After hearing what he had done, I agreed to take him on as my charge. His leaving the group had left a lot of enemies in his wake; both human and Cybertronian." Ratchet continued.

Ella thought for a moment. "Wow. My parents were a lot cooler than I ever thought. They knew about you guys before anyone else.

"As much as the Autobots do not agree with the actions of Sector 7, we held no grudge for your family. They were no longer members in our eyes."

"But I still don't get why those two attacked us. Why did they do that?" Ella asked.

"Without their leader, they do not need a reason to cause mayhem. If they want to attack, they will do it. We have been looking for the Decepticons, designations Barricade and Frenzy, since the attack in Mission City. It appears they have not been far away after all."

Ella cocked her head to the side. "Optimus and Bumblebee didn't tell me where Megatron is now."

"At the bottom of the ocean. Sam managed to offline him permanently during the same fight. The military thought it would be wise to place all the fallen enemies somewhere they could not find the light of day." Ratchet explained.

"That makes sense. Wouldn't want a zombie bot coming back to life and trying to destroy the Earth as we know it." Ella snickered a bit at the thought.

"Now, I have a question for you. Why did you come here?" Ratchet motioned around them.

Ella looked around. "I kind of like it here. I come here when things seem to be a little weirder or harder than I can handle." She paused for a second. "Sam didn't tell you about the test did he?"

"He did. Not your best work."

"I know. I just couldn't get my head together. I just kept wondering how you were doing. It's pretty stupid when you think about it."

"I do not think it is stupid." Ratchet answered encouragingly.

"Look, I just want to put this all behind us. I'm done being upset, I'm done, being scared, I'm just done with this all together. This whole situation just sucks." She stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait." Ratchet called after her. She stopped and turned. "Your health is not in peak condition. What has happened to you since the last I have seen you?"

Ella sighed. "You and your scanning. I haven't been sleeping very well. I'm lucky if I can get four hours before I have to get up for school. It's just by the grace of your God and mine that I'm on Christmas break right now to try and fix that." She rubbed one eye to try and rid herself of the tired look.

"Your eating habits have seemed to have become poor as well." He said.

"I have a bit of trouble eating when I have anxiety. I feel sick all the time, so eating just seems disgusting. That, and Sam is a horrible cook." Ella snorted at the last bit.

She walked away a little more.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked.

She turned back slightly, but not all the way. "I want to leave. I don't think I need to be here anymore." Her voice had gotten softer.

"I can take you back to Sam and Mikaelas' house." He said, following her.

"If it's not too much trouble," she sounded nervous, "I'd like to go back home with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Jerry called and said the work was done. They even set up the Christmas tree. Of course, it's my job to decorate it." She smiled a bit. "It feels good to smile again without needing to fake it.

"If that is what you wish." Ratchet said. He stepped onto the road and transformed, opening the driver side door for her.

"Hey, Ratch?" She said as she climbed in, tracing her figure over the symbol on the steering wheel.

"Yes, Ella?"

"No matter what happens, know that I still love you. Even if it doesn't seem like it, I really do. You're my best friend and nothing, not even a stupid Decepticon, is going to change that. We've been through too much together to break up now. Let's face it, we're a duo."

"You are right. You are very right."

X

Night fell on the little country house. A few lights remained on, but the occupant had fallen silent. Ella had been very busy when she returned to the only home she was comfortable in. Even though her room had been fully repaired, it wasn't up to her standards. She had to move around everything to make sure it was back in its rightful place. The only sign that the room had been damaged was the slightly scorched pictures on her nightstand. It was a miracle that they had survived at all.

Ratchet had seen the girl cry a bit when she found them.

Next, Ella set to work making the house look ready for Christmas. Several trips to the basement for decorations helped fix that. With Ratchets help, she managed to get the outdoor lights up without electrocuting herself. The easiest part was sticking a hook up on the door for the wreath. Her mother had made it before she was born and it was a tradition to still use it. It was still beautiful after all the years that had passed.

The final project was the tree. She twisted ribbon and lights around the branches before putting up all the ornaments. This was a task in itself. Through the years, every member of the family collected a new ornament. When they were ready to move to the new house, the ornaments were the first to be stored in the basement. Her parents, of course, had the most. While it saddened to see when theirs ended, it was nice to have reminders of the different personalities that made up her family. This year, Ella placed a new car ornament on one of the branches. It looked exactly like Remy, her beloved first car.

Now, her frenzied night had come to a close. It was almost midnight, but she had fallen into a deep sleep long before. The light from the TV illuminated her still body on the couch and the box of half eaten veggie pizza on the table.

Ratchet took this time to scan the girl. It appeared that this rest was as peaceful as it was deep. Possibly the first night she had fallen into it without a struggle.

With a flicker, Ratchet activated his holoform in front of the sleeping girl. Her hand was draped over the side of the couch, knuckles dragging on the ground.

"Activating code 2624." He whispered. There was a soft static noise for a second as the holoform flicked a bit. Then, reach down, he picked up Ellas arm and placed it by her side. "Let the records show that the technology within Eleanor Brass is recognized by the holographic display."

"Hmm." Ella moaned a bit. Ratchet froze in place. He hadn't wanted to wake her. To his relief, she was only making noises. She stayed in her state.

"Sleep well, little one. You deserve it." He brushed a hand across her face. She did not stir. There was another flicker of light, and the figure was gone.


	36. Starting Over

Authors Note: Hello, fellow TF fans! Work has been super crazy and I also got my wisdom teeth out. All of that will cause a writers block. Has everyone seen TF3? I went to the advanced screening and loved every second of it. It was freaking amazing and I wish it wasn't the last. Anyway, this story will continue until the very end. I know it's taking so long to finish this, but you have to stick with me. I know I'm going to finish this. Trust me, we are very close now. I'll be sad to see it go, but I'll be glad I took the journey. Now, on with the story. I hope you guys like it enough to review it! Those are a huge inspiration to me like you wouldn't believe. Later!

Title: Starting Over.

"Can't you go any faster?" Ella asked frantically as she looked out the window. She could see other cars following behind them, not quite matching their speed.

"Do you really want to be picked up for speeding? You are the one in the drivers' seat right now." Ratchet called over the radio. He was already going over the recommended speed limit, but not enough that would cause suspicion.

Ella put her head in her hands and shook her head. "I'm scared, Ratchet. I don't want to do this." She snapped her fingers nervously. "What if the worst happens?"

The Autobot would have clicked his tongue if he had one. "You've survived worse. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"You expect too much from me," she sighed, "and it feels like my heart is trying to get out of my throat." She clutched her neck and swallowed hard.

"You know," Ratchet snickered, "You are taking this graduation ritual much harder than I ever thought. You do not want to go through with it?"

Ella gave a half-hearted laugh to her best friend. "Of course I do. It just doesn't help that I'm running late and I have to give a speech in front of every student in my class." She shook her head again and rubbed her eyes. "Why was I stupid enough to try out for it?"

"Do not forget your fellow students' family members. They will be there as well."

"You're not helping!"

With a sudden ring and a high jump from Ella, her cell phone went off. It was her aunts' ringtone.

"She must be looking for you. I told you that you should hurry." Ratchet scolded her.

"Oh, be quiet." She hit the answer button on her phone. "Hi, Celine. Sorry, but I took too much time in the shower. I'm almost there."

"_Ella, I 'ave bad news_." Celine sounded serious.

"Oh god, what happened now?" Ella could feel her heart rate rise again. There was a soft click in the background of the call indicating that Ratchet had patched himself in. He must have been concerned by what she said.

"_I will be at zee graduation, but I'm afraid I can't stay. I 'ave to go into work and will only be zere for your name to be called_." Celine sounded disappointed, but not that much.

Ella sat in stunned silence for a second. "Wait, you're going in? Are you kidding me right now? This is one of the biggest days of my life and you're not staying for the whole thing? What about pictures?"

"Sorry, but zay need me. I promise I'll stay for your college graduation, oui?" Celine tried to make it better. It wasn't working.

"That's four years away if I'm lucky!" Ratchet could hear the hurt in the teenagers' voice. "I know you'll be there, but at least stay for my speech. It's right after the names are called."

"_I'm sorry, Ma Petite. Zat ess sad, but I 'ave to do my duty_." There was a shuffling noise as if Celine was shrugging.

Ellas' anger was rising. "Why the heck are they calling you in on a Saturday? They knew you were watching me."

"_I'm not going to argue zis. I will see you in a little bit. I'll be sure to take lots of pictures while I'm in zee audience_." Her voice sounded unnaturally happy.

The teenager gave a sigh of defeat. There was no talking her aunt out of this. "Fine. I'll look for you on the bleachers. Bye."

"_Good-bye_."

There was a click of the other line hanging up, but Ella kept her phone on. This was the biggest event of her life so far. She had worked so hard to get here. She had even taken college classes and made it to the top ten of her class. Well, not without the help of her favorite CMO, but she still made it. Now her aunt couldn't even stay to hear the speech that had been practiced so carefully.

"Ella," Ratchet spoke up, "I am very sorry you are hurt."

She was looking down at her lap, phone still in her hand. "It's okay. I kind of thought something like this would happen." She wiped away a tear that was trying to escape. "At least she'll be there for a little while. I guess that's better than nothing."

"It is something to you. You want her there. You want her to hear you." He could easily analyze the girl without even doing a scan.

"Hey, stuff happens." She reached over and tapped the dashboard. "I still have you, don't I? You'll be watching and that's all that matters."

With these final words, the rescue vehicle pulled up to the school. Ella quickly silenced her phone and stashed it in her pocket under her gown. Grabbing her cap, she got out of the vehicle and saw other late students making their way to the stadium. This was it. This was her time to grow up. She straightened her daffodil necklace so it would shine in the sun. It was her graduation gift from Ratchet, made from little pieces of scrap metal, and she was proud of it.

"I am going to find a safe place to park. Do not worry; I will be able to see you from wherever I am." Ratchet called before she closed the door. Lucky for them, not one had heard the disembodied voice coming from the vehicle.

Ella gave him thumbs up. "I'm not worried about that. I'm just hoping I don't wet myself on stage."

Not knowing if Ratchet found the joke funny, he drove away. She hoped he would find a good place shortly. It wouldn't be fun if he was late because he couldn't find a spot.

"Ella!"

The girl turned to see Joey running at her. His black gown was fluttering out behind him as he held his cap in place. "Looks like I'm not the only person that's late." She laughed.

"Mom thought we needed 100 pictures in front of the house. She already took up one memory card and had to find another." He rolled his eyes as they walked together to the outdoor stadium.

Ella tugged nervously at her honors society cords. "I've never been this scared. I feel like I'm going to puke and faint at the same time." She let out a long breath.

Joey brushed his tassel out of his eyes. "You'll be fine." He looked at her again, but his eyes narrowed. "Have you been crying?"

She hadn't expected him to notice. "Celine called. She isn't staying for the whole thing. She's going to miss my speech."

"Really?" Joey looked surprised. "Wow that really sucks. I'm sorry." He put an arm around her shoulder. It felt really nice.

"Thanks. Forget about it, okay? I'm just going to get this over with and get to the party later." She nodded toward the school, where the parents had spent days taking over the cafeteria to put together a party. The theme was still a mystery to the graduating seniors.

The two entered the stadium and saw other students lined up. There were only minutes left.

"Hey, just a second." The teenage boy turned Ella around to face him. "There's something I got to say."

Ella furrowed her brow at him. "What?"

He cleared his throat. "This is the last chance we'll be high schoolers together. The last chance to do something impulsive without regret."

The girl looked around. "I…I have no idea what you're saying."

"Oh, for the love of God," Kiki said from beside them, "he wants you to be his girlfriend. Took him long enough to ask, but he's finally doing it."

Ellas' jaw dropped. She thought Joey liked her, but not that much. "Is that true?"

There was the sound of the graduation march blaring over the loudspeakers. It was now or never.

"Very." Suddenly, Joey leaned down and connected his lips with Ellas'. She stood there stunned. She hadn't quite expected this to happen. Yet, it felt right. Pushing past her surprise, she returned the kiss. The two were only parted when another student pulled her away, her line going first.

"Yes! The answer is yes!" Ella yelled to him as she stepped up there stairs.

Coming out of the tunnel, she could see the stadium bleachers were full of family members. Some had brought grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, step families, great grandparents, and she swore someone had brought a dog. All eyes were on the students as they marched in one by one. Ella wasn't going to be sitting with the crowd; instead she was sitting on stage with the other speech givers and honors students. She felt pride in her chest. She had finally made it.

Her eyes scanned the crowd once again. She spotted Celine and gave a little wave. Her aunt didn't notice since she was on her cell phone again. Oh well, no use in fighting about it now. At least she was still up there.

A teacher whispered, "sit here, Eleanor," and pointed to a seat. She sat down and looked out to her fellow students, her back facing the family crowd. She would be addressing those she had known for so many years.

"Where are you?" Her eyes tried to find even a little hint of yellow. Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was a man standing at the back fence. He wasn't that noticeable unless you were actually looking for him. It was one that she knew very well. She smiled and winked. He had to have seen it.

"Welcome students, faculty, and families to this years graduation." The principal said into the microphone on the podium. Everyone let out a cheer, including Ella.

This began a long line of speeches from teachers that wanted to give the students advice for the future. This was also known as the most boring part of the proceedings. Ella fidgeted in her seat, trying to stay comfortable. She could hear others shifting programs around and whispering softly to one another. Would they do the same to her? Would they find her boring?

"_I'm okay_." She needed to keep thinking happy thoughts.

Finally, the schools' superintendent sat down and they brought out the diploma booklets. She bit her lip, wondering which one would be hers soon. She tugged on her necklace again.

"Eleanor Therese Brass." The announcers voice rang over the speakers. Ella stood up to the sound of applause. Her friends were cheering for her.

"Go, Cyborg!" Someone called from the audience. It had to have been Joeys' little brother. No matter how many times she had said otherwise, he couldn't be convinced she wasn't a cyborg. You would think a 14 year old would have figured it out by then.

She walked across the stage to the principal. Shaking his hand, she took her diploma from the other one. Once he let go, she shifted her tassel to the other side of her cap, signifying that she was officially graduated. She wanted to cry tears of happiness.

"You did it." She said to herself as she took her seat once more. She then turned around and looked for her aunt. She was already making her way toward the exit. The two locked eyes for a second as Celine gave her a thumbs up.

_Good job._ She mouthed. Then, she was gone.

Ella just shook her head in disappointment, but she had to push it out of her mind. Over by the fence, Ratchets' holoform stood firmly. She gave him a little wave, one that he answered back. She knew she could do this.

The names went on and on. What did she expect from a class of over 300? She cheered for Joey, Kiki, Kimi, Bethanie, and Maddie as they passed by to get their diplomas. Joey even grabbed her hand.

"Be strong." He whispered. Encouragement was definitely what she needed right then.

Finally, all of the names had been said and the students were sitting down once more. Their eyes were on the stage, waiting for the next speaker to come forward.

"And now, Eleanor Brass will give a speech to her fellow students." The principal motioned his hand to her.

It was now or never. She walked up to the podium, her breath being amplified by the microphone.

"Good evening, my fellow classmates and their families." She began. There was a holler from the student body. It sounded strangely like Maddie.

"We all have had quite a ride together. Many of us have known each other since the first day of kindergarten, maybe even a little bit before. We have stayed by each others' sides since that day, helping one another along. Now, it's the last day that we will all be together in one place. After today, many of us will spread to all the corners of America and beyond. Some of us will be going to school. Others will be traveling the world to find their place in it. Some will find jobs to try and earn some money for their lives to begin."

She paused. No one was making a sound.

"I'm here to say that, no matter what we choose, we always need others behind us to cheer us on. We all have families and friends that help us when the going gets tough. Yes, there are those that have different situations. Some of us don't have the huge families that others have, and others are a little on the anti-social side. Believe me, it doesn't matter who you have. It just matters that you have them."

She looked over to Ratchet and smiled.

"In my experience, I have found that anyone can be a source of encouragement. You just have to find the ones that will lead you down the right path. For me, I have an aunt that makes sure I have a roof over my head, friends that know how to cheer me up when I'm down, and others that I can never thank enough for what they've done for me."

She choked on the last sentence as she looked out to her best friend. She took a second to clear her throat before continuing.

"My fellow students, I'm asking you today to never leave behind this support. Though you might be miles away, exploring your own sense of freedom, you always need them to be there on those lonely nights, and those hangover mornings."

The audience laughed at the last example. She had hoped they would.

"Let's be honest, a few of you out there will be calling home to mom every time you have a tummy ache. Anyway, I'd rather not drone on and keep you all waiting for the best part. In short, don't ever leave those you care about behind. You need them more than you think."

Ella clicked her notecards on the podium. "Congratulations, my fellow students. We made it!" She let out a cheer behind turning to take her seat. At the sound of applause, she finally felt like she could breathe. She still felt like she might wet herself, but one thing at a time.

"Introducing your new graduating class!" The senior math teacher called over the mic. There was another cheer as students threw their caps into the air. Granted, they had to find them before they marched out, but it was still a great tradition.

"Good job, Ella!" Her friends smiled at her as she passed. Ella grinned from ear to ear.

Outside of the stadium, families had gathered to congratulate their grads. Ella moved off to the side, letting them have their space. She watched them all as they hugged, kissed, and took pictures. She let out a sigh. As much as she talked about having support, she still wished that one of hers was here. She couldn't have her parents or siblings there, but at least she wanted a blood relation.

There was a squeeze on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Ratchet standing by the gate. How he had gotten there, she wasn't sure. She hoped he hadn't just appeared.

"Code 2624?" She snickered at the hand on her shoulder.

"I figured you needed a bit of kind contact." He said. "Good work, Ella."

Without warning, she turned and latched him into a hug. It felt so good to have someone to hold onto. "Thanks for coming. You have no idea how much that means to me." She let him go.

Ratchet smiled. "I think I may have an idea." He patted her on the back.

"Hey, Ella!" The two turned to see Joey coming toward them. Ella met him halfway and gave him a hug.

"What'd you think?" She asked him.

"I thought it was amazing." He smiled.

Ratchet nodded to the young man. "Hello Joseph."

Joey looked up at the blue eyed man. "Hello, Doc." The teenager was so used to seeing Ratchet in this form; he had begun to use a casual name. Then again, it was probably better than what Joey might call him if he saw Ratchets true form.

"Umm, there is something I need to tell you." Ella looked nervously at Ratchet, but stayed by Joeys' side. "Joey asked me if I would be his girlfriend. I said yes." She wasn't sure how Ratchet would react to this. He hadn't liked any of the other men she had been with. In fact, he tried to chase off the last one that only wanted to kiss her goodnight.

"Is that so?" Ratchet appeared to be thinking. "Well, I have certainly been waiting for this to happen."

"Wait, what?" Ella asked.

"You did not think I could not see thing coming a mile away, did you? I have known for ages that you two are compatible. It was only a matter of time until you both saw it." Ratchet shrugged.

"Wow. Didn't expect that reaction." Ella looked at Joey with a laugh. "He's normally pretty critical. He did save my life and he doesn't want anyone to mess it up."

Joey chuckled nervously. "Okay."

"You have nothing to fear from me as long as she is happy." Ratchet leaned in a bit. "Of course, if you make her cry…"

"Hey, Ella," Joey interrupted, "my mom wants to get some pictures of us together."

"Okay. I'll be over in just a second." She waved him off as the teenage boy moved quickly to join the rest of his family. "You didn't have to scare him. You know him!"

"All the more reason to put the fear of Primus into him." The Autobot medic looked serious. "Now, you are aware that I cannot stay here for your party. It would be far too difficult not to draw attention to myself."

"Yep, and some of the parents looking after the party are members of your group. They'll be looking out for any problems." Ella smiled at him. "Ratchet, everything will be fine."

"I wish you would not say that. You cannot see into the future."

"Neither can you, and that's just how things are."

"Point taken." Ratchet looked around. "I trust you have a way home?"

"Yeah. I'm getting a ride from one of my friends. It'll just depend on which one is less tired and doesn't look like they'd crash the car." She joked. Ratchet didn't laugh.

"I trust you will be home in the early hours of the morning?" He asked.

Ella nodded. "Yep, the party goes until 4 am. I should be home not too long after that. I doubt Celine will be home by then, though. It's Saturday and she's probably going out to the club again. You can probably hang out in your real form for a while."

"I may just do that. I am expecting a communication from Prime." He stated.

Ella reached around him for another hug. "Thanks for coming, again. You have no idea how much I want to thank you."

"You do not need to thank me. You deserved it."

The girl let go and turned to go. "I'll see you at home."

"As will I see you." He answered.

When she turned back to him, he was already gone. She knew that no one has seen him disappear. He was very careful about that sort of thing. She walked back up the small hill to join Joeys' family. They all greeted her warmly.

"Wonderful speech, Ella." His mom said as she hugged him.

"Thanks you, Mrs. Retzi." Ella let go and gave a hug to the little brother. "I knew you were going to call me Cyborg, Charlie"

"Of course!" He answered.

"Mom, you want to take the picture now? It's hot in this stupid robe thing." Joey tugged at the collar of his black gown.

His mom raised her hands. "Fair enough." She took the camera from Joeys' father. "Joseph, put your arm around her."

Joey put an arm around Ellas' shoulder. She could tell her was sweating a bit, but she didn't really mind.

"I can tell you now your deodorant is working." Ella giggled. She turned to look at the camera when, suddenly, she got a sharp pain in her eye. Instantly, she put a hand over that eye and tried to get out whatever was stuck in there out.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, I think a bug flew in my eye." She said, trying to open her eye with her fingers. "Ow, that hurts."

Joey looked at her funny. "How does that hurt? That's your fake eye."

Ella snorted. Of course he didn't know she could not only see out of it, but had pain receptors as well. "I can still feel my eyelids."

"Oh, right." Joey said sheepishly.

Ella bent down a little bit from the pain and brushed a finger across the surface of her eye. She was so lucky the iris cap hadn't come off. She felt something drop out and the pain subsided. "Got it!"

"You okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, yeah." She looked down at her finger. It looked like a little bug leg, but it was made of metal. "Something must have come off the fence or something."

"You're sure?" Joey asked, looking concerned.

"No blood, no harm." She said, flicking the strange piece of metal away. "Now, let's get those pictures so we can go party!

X

It was a night that Ella wasn't soon going to forget. The parents had put together an entire casino for their senior party, and it was a blast. Students were gambling away fake money, then using their winnings to bid on different items they might need for a dorm room. There was karaoke and giant inflatable boxing rings, and even a video game area for those that wanted to relax. The food kept coming, with different restaurants that had donated to the cause. By the nights end, most of them were so stuff that they could barely walk.

By the time 4 am rolled around, Ella was feeling exhausted. She hadn't felt like that before, but she guessed it must have been from dancing, singing, and enjoying the night. She felt a bit dizzy as Joey drove her home.

"I didn't know you knew the words to 'Ice Ice Baby.'" She laughed tiredly.

"I didn't know you could destroy the high score on 'Just Dance 3'" He teased back. The road was empty at this time in the morning, the headlights the only thing that lit up the countryside.

"At least we had fun. Now we just wait for adulthood to hit us." She looked out the window at the night flowing by.

"At least you're still 17. You still have a little time to go."

Ella scoffed. "Don't remind me."

Joey glanced over. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You're looking a little pale."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." She answered, waving a hand in the air lightly.

The car came to a stop as Joey reached Ellas' dark home. If Celine had been there, the porch lights would have been on. Just like Ella had guessed, there were no lights to be had.

"Thanks for driving me home." Ella smiled.

"My pleasure." Joey answered. The two leaned in and kissed.

"That still feels weird," Ella said when they pulled apart, "but in a good way."

"I'll be on vacation until next Saturday. See you after that?"

"Of course."

Joey gave her a final kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Ellie."

Ella opened the door and stepped out. "Good night. Have a safe trip." She closed the door behind her and waved as he backed out of the driveway.

Once the lights were safely out of sight, she started around the house. Her legs felt a little Jell-O like, but she ignored it. Come to think of it, her eye was bothering her a little as well. "Ratchet, I'm home."

The night air was filled with the sound of Ratchet transforming. The second he laid optics on Ella, he knew something wasn't right. "Ella, what's happened to you?"

She never got the chance to answer. Suddenly, her steps ceased and her body tensed up. She made a loud gasp as her eyes rolled back into her head. Her body would have tumbled to the wet grass, but Ratchets' reflexes stop her from hitting the ground.

"Ella? Ella!" The sound of Ratchets voice was the last thing she heard before the world around her faded to black.


	37. The Inside Story

Okay, I have no real excuse why this chapter took me so freaking long to finish. I've been sitting on it for a while and I finally think it's ready for reading. Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to never do that again. I'm too invested in this story to ever quit. I mean, I've been going since the first movie, you think I would really give up on it now? No way! Anyway, thank you to the fans that have stuck with me in my stupid laziness. If anyone finds and errors, just let me know so I can edit further. The eyes can fool a writer sometimes. Enjoy!

Title: The Inside Story.

"Ella? Are you here, Ellie Girl?" Sam called as he opened the front door. The sun was barely cracking the horizon when he received the emergency call from Ratchet. The Autobot hadn't gone into much detail, but Sam could tell by the tone of voice that something was very wrong. After letting his dear wife, Mikaela, know what was going on and giving their newborn son a kiss goodbye, he set off into the early morning hours to figure out why he was needed. The sun was hovering just above the stretched out land as he reached the home of the new graduate and her guardian. He was surprised to find the door was already unlocked.

"_We're in here, Samuel."_ Ratchets' voice carried through the hallway. It was calmer than the phone call, but still had the sense of urgency in it.

Sam followed the sound of the voice, entering Ellas' room at the end of the hall. He wasn't at all surprised by the holoform standing by the bed. He was, however, shocked to find Ella lying there, her face covered in a ghastly shade of white. Her breathing was shallow, as if she were only in a deep sleep. She barely looked alive.

"Holy crap," Sam knelt by the bed, pulling Ellas' hand into his. "What happened to her?"

Ratchets' holoform reached down, pushing a bit of hair away from the face of his charge. Her skin was burning up with fever. "I do not know the method in which this has occurred, but I have run enough scans to know she has been infected with a virus." As he withdrew his hand, his arm passed through Sams'. His system didn't recognize Sam as a fellow Autobot.

"A virus? That's it?" The young man tried to hold back a scoff, but his sleepless nights caused by an infant had erased his common decency. "Why don't you just inject her with something and kill it? What do you need me here for?"

Ratchet chose to ignore the rudeness of his old friend. "It's not that kind of virus. It can't be killed by conventional means."

Sam paused, his mind deep in thought. Slowly, the realization dawned on him and his eyes grew wide. "Wait, you're not saying she's infected with a machine virus? You can't be because it's not even possible."

"I am sorry, Sam, but it is very much true. A virus meant for Cybertronians has infected a human for the first time. It has the crafting marks of the Decepticons." The medic motioned to the still figure of Ella.

Sam squeezed the girls' hand. He knew why she hadn't woken up when he called out for her. She wasn't sleeping, she was in a coma. "The 'Cons just won't give up, will they? Why do they keep coming after her? I'm the one that destroyed their leader. Why go for someone that's completely innocent in all of this?"

"You speak as if you wish they would attack you." Ratchet said, running another scan over his charge. No change.

"That's not what I meant. I just don't understand why they keep attacking her. How did they even get to her this time? There would've been an announcement if her school was attacked during the party."

"I cannot give you an answer that question until I know for a fact the circumstances." The medic ran a diagnostic over Ellas' robotic prosthetics. "From what I gather, the virus is only centered in her eye. Her other parts have not yet been affected. As for your other question, she is seen as an abomination in their ranks. They loath the human race, so a human that was saved by Cybertronian parts is a death sentence to those that possess them. She is nothing more than a disgusting sin to them that must be taken offline."

Sam ran a hand over his eyes, sleep deprivation still toying with him. "Great. You tried to help her and ended up cursing her with big baddies coming after her. If that's not a double edged sword, I don't know what is." He turned and looked at the holoform once more. "What's all this got to do with me?"

Ratchet crossed the room, staring out the window at his real self. "Back on Cybertron, there were many different ways to rid an infected of a virus. One way was to inject the infected with a dose of nanobots to help boost the firewall. In human terms, this was not much different than being given an immunization."

"Let me guess," Sam rolled his eyes, "that's not going to work on a human since she doesn't have a firewall."

"I am afraid you are wrong. Ella does have her own version of a firewall in each of her parts. They are there to protect her from smaller glitches that may have still been in place at the time on implantation. The reason the nanobots will not work on her is because they might see her human systems as a threat. If that were to happen, there would be no stopping the internal damage."

Sam bit his lip. "Okay, onto plan b."

"The second method is to manually go in an extract the virus from her system. This way is far more evasive, but works under a controlled environment." Ratchet explained, going over the plan again in his processor.

"Okay, let's go with that one. If it works, I'm all for it." Sam gave Ellas' hand one last squeeze before standing to face the holoform.

"Samuel, I do not even know if it will work. It involves sending my own conscience into the infected patient. It is the only way I can place a patch within the firewall without risking damage. The stronger the virus, the more specific the patch must be placed." Ratchet continued.

Sams' confusion reflected on his face. "So you're actually going inside of her eye? You do realize how close to her brain that is, right?"

Ratchet gave the man a blank expression. "It is her brain that I am most concerned about. According to my scans, her optic implant has come with an unforeseen side effect. It seems the mechanics have branched out further into her brain. I do not know what kinds of effects have happened to her, but I am sure the procedure will tell me everything I need to know."

The medic turned back to the window. With a soft click, a small panel on his vehicular mode opened. From it, a small cable began to snake its way across the grass and up the side of the house. Within a minute, Ratchet was grasping it with his holoform.

"I guess you need me here in case something goes wrong." Sam said, eyeing the tiny cable. It looked similar to a jack for a set of headphones.

"Precisely. You are going to be my eyes and ears on the outside." Ratchet pointed to a light on the cable. "This is a monitor for both Ella and me. It works much like a heart monitor. It will let off a beeping sound if anything starts to go wrong. If you hear it and see that the light is blinking slowing, you must remove it."

"Don't you think this is something Bumblebee might be better at?" There was a nervous flutter in the young mans' stomach.

"I trust you with this task, Samuel. I needed an assistant that I had faith in, as well as one that is more familiar with the human body. Bumblebee might be intelligent, but you are far more advanced when it comes to knowing when something is not right with the human body. Experience cannot come from a download. It only comes with everyday living."

A shy smirk blossomed on Sams' face. "That made no sense, but I'm here for the long run. Let's do this." He knelt beside the girl once again.

Approaching the bed, Ratchet opened Ellas' eye with one hand. With a quick motion, He removed the protective contact lens, allowing it to be seen in all of its glowing glory. He deposited the covering onto the night stand, continuing his delicate work. Bringing the cable to the outer corner of her eye, he gently tapped on the center of the optic. He could hear Sam gasp as the public moved away, leaving a small opening just big enough for the jack.

"Remember, pay attention to the monitor." Ratchet looked at the man from the corner of his eyes.

"You can count on me." Sam nodded.

Without a second thought, Ratchet plugged the jack into Ellas' eye. The holoform vanished and the monitor began to beep steadily.

For the first time since arriving, Sam felt like he was breathing again. This was a lot for him to take in. He was the one trusted with saving two lives in case something went wrong with the procedure. A procedure, he might add, that had never been done before. All of this was happening too fast.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ratch." He murmured as he glanced out the window. He turned his attention back to Ella.

He didn't like what he saw.

From the inner corner of each eye, a trickle of blood had begun to travel down the girls' face. With a quick search of the room, Sam found a box of Kleenexes and scooped them up. With a gentle hand, he dabbed the bloody tears away, leaving behind rose colored marks on Ellas' face. It was a disgusting contrast against the paleness of her face.

"Please," Sam begged as he continued to wipe away the tears," please get this over with quickly." He knew that the tears were just the tip of the iceberg.

How far had this progressed?

X

Every sensation Ratchet felt after plugging was new, confusing, and disorienting. He had done this procedure many times over the course of his long life, but it never felt anything close to this. Everything felt jumbled. He couldn't gather his thoughts properly. Essentially, he was flying blind.

Suddenly, it all froze.

Ratchet instantly could see again. He could see that he was in a room, but he couldn't control where he was looking. Try as he might, he couldn't get himself to look around. No matter what, he had to find the terminal. This would be the key in getting the patch to Ella, getting her the cure to kill the virus. All viruses had terminals that allowed them to be shut down. This was their fatal flaw.

He was moving now.

"_Celine, I'm up!" _This was very odd. Ratchet felt his mouth moving, but it wasn't his words or his voice that came out. What was going on here?

The Autobot could now tell he was in Ellas' house. His body moved into the bathroom, a place he had rarely seen in his time spent with the Brass girl. This was a private room and he honored this by keeping his scanners away from the area.

Once inside this forbidden zone, his body turned toward the mirror. If he could have uttered a sound, he would have gasped. The face staring back at him was Ellas'. He was seeing the world through her eyes. How could this be?

Something wasn't right about the girl in the mirror. This wasn't the Ella he had left behind. This one was younger, an Ella of the past.

A memory.

'A memory file? Humans shouldn't have memory files.' Ratchet thought to himself as the girl looked herself over in the mirror. This was the 14 year old version of the Ella he knew so well. He was merely an audience as she looked at her face in disgust, but he could feel her emotions. It was truly fascinating. He could feel her fatigue from just waking up, the boredom with her own looks, and the annoyance of having to go to school.

"_Please let Ratchet drive me today." _Ella whispered to the mirror. A new emotion blossomed. It was so subtle that Ratchet had almost missed it. What could it be? Fear? No, it couldn't be that. He had the ability to pick up fear. Pain? He couldn't be sure. It was too slight.

She turned away from the mirror, taking a deep breath. _"No, I can do this." _She turned back to the mirror, picking up a whiteboard marker from the counter. She bit the cap off, holding it between her teeth as she wrote.

"_That's better." _She said looking at the words she left behind. On the mirror, she had written 'I will not hide behind my best friend.' Such an odd way of leaving yourself a reminder, but it appeared to work for the girl. Her tension and fear began to diminish even further.

As Ella turned away from the mirror, the image faded away. The memory file was complete.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Ratchet asked himself. He felt like he was continuing on, but the location escaped him. This was all so different than a standard Autobot. At least his fellow soldiers were easy to navigate. This place was like a road with too many paths and no global positioning system. He didn't know how he was going to find the terminal without even knowing where he was going to end up.

He was now standing within the Autobot base. He had taken the girl there many times, so it wasn't too surprising to find a memory file. He watched as she made her way through the hallways, curiosity washing over him. He always wondered where she went when she explored the base.

Ella entered a large room holding several of their spare wires and gears. She looked up at the high shelves of miscellaneous objects.

_"Whoa." _She whispered. Her voice echoed off the walls. Ratchet could feel her amusement rising.

_"Hello Cleveland!" _She shouted, letting her voice come back to her many times. She began to laugh, making odd noises to quench her thirst for entertainment.

Ratchet didn't quite know what to make of this scene. It was so lighthearted compared to the last file.

_"Do you remember the 21__st__ night of September?" _She began to sing, laughing the whole way through. Her movements became jerky, telling Ratchet she was dancing. The heels of her tennis shoes let out little clicks as she moved to the beat in her own head. In her mind, she could hear the roaring of the crowd. They all loved everything she was doing.

"What a strange little being." He said to no one.

"_Ba de ya! Say that you remember! Ba de ya! Dancing in September! Ba de ya! Never was a cloudy day!"_ Her voice grew louder as she sang the chorus to an invisible audience. Her hair hit her face as she spun around. With her back to her adoring crowd, she performed a perfect backhand spring. Her feet hit the ground with an enormous thud.

Ratchet could feel the joy overtaking him. These were the moments he had never would have known about outside this experience. These were the moments when Ellas' personality came out in full force. He knew she would be very embarrassed if she knew he had seen her little song and dance act. He was very glad to be experiencing it.

"_Ella? Where are you?" _Ratchet heard his own voice coming from the hallway. It was a bit strange to hear his voice as Ella heard it. He wondered if he always sounded that low pitched.

Ella stopped dancing and looked to the door. "_Coming!" _She turned back to the rest of the room. "_Thank you; you've been a beautiful audience."_

The image disappeared as Ella ran for the door. Ratchet felt glad he was able to access that memory. He enjoyed seeing her so happy for no true reason. Humans were funny like that.

_"Optimus, are you guys sure you're never going to leave Earth?" _Another memory faded into view. This time, Ratchet was looking up at his respected leader. From this perspective, he realized how massive their kind must seem to humans. Optimus was enormous.

_"Our home is to far beyond repair for us to return. I thought you learned this fact long ago from your guardian." _Optimus sounded curious at the girls' question.

Ratchet felt the embarrassment overwhelm him. It was a very different sensation through the eyes of another.

_"Yeah, he did. It, well, it's just that I get worried sometimes. He told me about your world a long time ago, but I worry about it. What happens to us if you leave us behind? I know Sam and Mikaela would be upset, but they have each other to lean on. What happens to me? Ratchet is all I have." _There was something clouding Ellas' vision, making it difficult to bring her surroundings into focus.

"_You aren't alone. You have your mothers' sister to look after you." _The Autobot leader was trying to make her feel better.

"_She wouldn't understand. I can't even tell anybody about you guys, so how could she know how to comfort me if you guys left? That's the hard part about keeping this all a secret." _Ella scoffed to herself. "_Even if she did, I doubt she'd even care."_

Ratchet had never heard of this conversation. Why Optimus had never brought this memory up with the medic was a mystery. Was this a moment Ella never thought Ratchet would find out about?

_"I know she loves me, but she has no idea what the heck she's doing."_ A hand came up, blocking vision in one eye. Ella was wiping a tear. "_She acts like she's nothing more than a babysitter. She never wanted this life and she's let me know it. She tries to be nice to me, but I know she resents this."_

The leader looked down at the girl with sympathy in his optics. _"And you have never discussed with Ratchet?"_

The world moved back and forth swiftly before coming back to the same position. _"He thinks being with Celine is the best place for me. He doesn't think it would be healthy for me not to live with a human of the same bloodline. If it were up to me, it'd just be me and him. He hates it when I say this, but he's a better parent than Celine. At least he doesn't forget to pick me up after school when I have guitar practice."_

_ "Oh?"_ Optimus was listening intently.

_"5 times, Optimus. She forgot about me 5 times in 3 months. Each time, Ratchet had to come and get me before it got too dark. Celine always has an excuse. I don't actually think she has to work late all that much. I think she just goes out after work and forgets I exist."_

Ratchet could feel the sadness wash over him as Ellas' memory continued on. It felt so empty. So dark. She had always told him that it was planned for Celine not to pick her up on the nights in question. If he had known the truth, he would have done something about it. He would have talked to Celine in his holoform, maybe spammed her cell phone with messages about retrieving the young girl. If only he had known.

_"Sorry for dumping this on you, but I didn't know who to talk to. Sometimes a diary just doesn't cut it for the heavy stuff." _The conversation started once more.

_"I understand, Eleanor. You needed a release. I am humbled that you chose me." _Optimus nodded his head.

"_I couldn't talk to Bumblebee, he tells Sam everything. He's such a blabbermouth. After all that time with no voice, you'd think he'd learn when to keep quiet." _A chuckle broke the serious mood. "_Please don't tell Ratchet I said anything."_

Optimus gave another nod. "_Your secret will be safe. Know this, Eleanor; you are in no risk of losing your guardian anytime soon. Earth is our home now. We have come to terms with this fact and we do not plan on changing it in the near future. You two have chosen to remain together. He has attached himself to you in order to keep you safe. I can tell that your loyalty remains strong."_

A calm relief fell over Ratchet. Ella was finally at ease.

_"Thanks, Optimus."_

The memory faded, leaving Ratchet in the blackness once more. How many more of these memories were left until he could find the terminal? A memory recorder could hold an infinite amount. With so much to weed through, it could take an eternity to get to where he needed to be.

"Focus, you have to find it." The medic fell through the lines of code, looking everywhere for the imperfection. He would have to worry about what he had encountered later.

"_Ratchet?" _A soft voice was calling to him.

"Ella? Where are you?" Ratchet called back. How could she know he was here? Then again, nothing about this experience was by the book anymore.

The blackness cleared away. This time, things didn't seem quite right. The world through the eyes of the young girl was distorted. It looked more like an oil painting than the real world. The sky appeared to be clear, but everything has a yellowish hue to it. What kind of memory could this be?

Her footsteps brought her to an enormous black figure lying in the grass. As she walked around it, Ratchet could make out Ironhides' broken face. His spark had been extinguished.

"_Ironhide? Oh no." _She placed a hand on the dead bots face. Ratchet could feel the sympathy Ella was giving off. Even if she and Ironhide were enemies, he had always known that the girl wasn't heartless toward the weapons expert. Her heart ached for Ironhide and his charges. She wondered how the Lennoxs would react.

"_Anybody!" _She called out. She looked around the massive black body. The instant freeze in her body chilled her to the bone.

"No." Ratchet found himself gasping.

Ella ran to the still forms of Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. Both looked torn to pieces by battle. The younger bots legs were missing, while the leader was missing an arm. Both held the telltale grey eyes.

_"Wake up! Please wake up!" _Her voice was rising in pitch. The fear was overwhelming. She pushed with all of her weight against one body, and then moved onto the other. It was all in vain. She couldn't take it seeing her friends dead. She ran from their forms.

_"Ratchet, answer me!" _The call was becoming more demanding and frantic. Panic was rising.

Ratchet couldn't think of a time anything this event had happened.

_"Ratchet, please answer! Please an," _Ellas' words were sharply cut off.

Ratchet couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There, in the field that looked to be the one next to the country house, was Ratchet. His form was beaten and broken. An arm lay a couple yards away from his left side. It had been severed by an object that couldn't have been very sharp. There was a massive hole in the middle of his chest, smoke still rising from the injury. The medic could see into his own eyes from the perspective of the girl. They were gray, empty, and gone.

He was dead.

_"No. God, no!" _Ella screamed as she ran beside the body. "_Ratchet!" _Her screams of sorrow filled the air. Her fists pounded the ground next to the still form.

Ratchet was stunned. This wasn't a memory, yet it felt strong enough to be one. The file had recorded such a horrendous thing and it wasn't even real. How it had done this, Ratchet needed to study more.

The image fell still.

"You're not supposed to be in here." A familiar voice came from behind. Ratchet turned before he realized he had regained control once more. The images of the field dropped away, leaving nothing but the yellow light surrounding them. The emptiness went on towards the horizon.

"You must be the terminal I'm looking for." The CMO growled, backing away from the new figure.

"Me? Wow, now that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." This being had taken the form of the very much deceased Jazz. He approached the medic, but Ratchet took a step back.

"What is your code? What are you?" Ratchet asked in a forceful tone. The programs to get rid of the virus were powering up quickly, in case this awful event tried to make its' way to Ratchet via the cable.

The yellowish light gleamed off of Jazzs' visor, a playful smile displayed across his faceplates. "I'm an experimental program known as Project S. I was placed into the Autobot known as Jazz to keep sensitive materials from being used by the Decepticons if off lining was to occur and the pieces used to gain valuable information about Autobot technology."

Ratchet didn't back down. "I never installed such a program."

"I'm a product of Wheeljack and Perceptor. No others knew about this experiment. I was programmed to wreak havoc within a Decepticons' systems if they ever tried to install Jazzs' parts into their own. Imagine the surprise when I realized that I had been installed into a human. I don't think those scientists ever saw that coming." Jazz spoke as if this was nothing more than a chat about the weather. "I can tell you're wondering what in the pit is going on."

"Why should I believe you?" The code was ready. He could destroy this thing in a second.

"Because I can take you to the terminal. I've been here long enough to know how to navigate all of the memory and dream files. Those recordings were an unforeseen side effect of the optic implant. If I would have been programmed to stop it, I would have."

Dream file. That must have been what Ratchet witnessed.

"You need to come with me, Ratchet. If you don't stop it now, this virus is going to kill her. It's trying to shut down not only her robotic parts, but her organic self." Jazz held out a hand to the medic. "I can feel her slipping away. We have to hurry."

Ratchet looked down at the hand and back to the face of the program. He had known Wheeljack and Perceptor well enough to know that their experiments could be highly volatile. This thing could have been corrupted by the virus.

"Do I have a choice?" Ratchet was far from trusting.

'Not really." Jazz grabbed Ratchet by the arm.

Everything around the two seemed to rush by at lightning speed. Every now and then a word would come through, only to be forgotten a second later. So many files in such a short life. It was impossible to know when the recording had begun.

Within seconds, the two were standing on top of a building. It took Ratchet two seconds to recognize Mission City. All of the damage the battle with the Decepticons had been washed away years before. Looking to the center of the building, Ratchet saw what Jazz wanted him to see.

"Ella!" She had been strapped into a seat resembling an electric chair. Wires trailed from her arms, while a large cable held her head in place. Her wide open eyes were white.

"She's attached to the terminal." Jazz said, kneeling beside the girl. "I tried to pull them out, but she's keeping me away. I think she knows I might become infected since I'm part of her system."

Ratchet moved to the box all of the wires were hooked up to. "She knows what is going on?" He began punching in codes.

Jazz shook his head. "I don't think so. This place feels different when she's lucid. She probably thinks all of this is a really bad dream she can't wake from."

Ratchet continued typing in codes, trying to find the one that would work on the young adult. So far, success hadn't been found. "In a way, that might be a good thing. I would rather her not remember what has happened."

Jazz looked up from Ella. "Don't worry. She doesn't know you're really here. The virus keeps playing old, horrible memories for her. Any invasion of privacy can be kept a secret."

Ratchet kept typing, but his spark sunk. This virus was treating the human much differently than any of the bots he cured. He had never heard of a virus playing back memories as a form of torture. This had to have been specially made for this girl. "I think I may have it."

_"Have you?" _A voice can from the far edge of the building. Both Autobots looked up to see a femme standing on the wall of the building. Her silver body glinted off of the sunlight, her claws clicked at she flexed them, and her red eyes followed their every move.

"Oh slag." Jazz said standing and moving next to Ratchet.

"Who in the name of Cybertron is that?" The CMO paused in his task.

"Really, Ratchet? You can't recognize your favorite little fleshbag when you see her? I'm hurt." The femme sarcastically held a claw to her chest.

"That's Ellas' Decepticon form. She accidentally came up with it years ago." Jazz answered, transforming his arm into his blaster.

The evil femme jumped down from her position. Her claws scrapped the wall as she smiled at her foes. "I have my brothers to thank for setting me free. Once I'm done with her, they'll take any information I have and use it to bring down the likes of all Autobots and humans." She had the air of bragging in her voice.

Jazz leaped in front of Ratchet. "She's part of the virus! Keep working, I'll hold her off." He charged forward, guns blazing. The femme dodged each blast before any came close to hitting her, her body flipping through the air before she landed on her feet.

"Like that, Ratchet? You taught me that technique." She sneered, returning fire. Her blasts practically brushed the CMO, but were more aimed at the fast moving saboteur. He fired off a rapid round, a few of the blasts coming into contact with the fast moving 'Con.

"I got her!" Jazz yelled out with smile. It soon fell when the femme stood back up like nothing happened.

"Well, that burned a bit." She chuckled before firing off more rounds.

Ratchet couldn't listen to her. This wasn't Ella talking, just the virus he needed to kill off. As fast as his finger could work, he typed in code after code. He looked up to see Jazz avoiding strikes from the femme.

"Anytime now, Ratch!" Jazz called, trying not to be touched by the virus being. It was unknown if the femme could infect him as well. It was tough to stay away from her claws when she kept coming close enough to strike him.

Ratchet entered in another line of code, only for the terminal to let out a loud beep. He'd found the right one!

"Got it!" He called to the ghost of his old friend. He punched in the final line and hit enter.

As the lines of code flooded the terminal, the wires connecting Ella to the machine began to fall away. Each one hit the ground, fading upon contact with the concrete.

The Decepticon femme turned her attention away from Jazz, growling at the events unfolding. "You'll never save her. She belongs to the Decepticon cause!" The femme roared as she charged at the girl.

"Ratchet!" Jazz called.

He didn't need to say anything further. The CMO grabbed the final wire; the one connected to Ellas' head, and pulled it out. The girls' head stayed upright, but she didn't move.

"Come on, Ella. You need to wake up."

It was too late. The femme attacked, bringing her claws forward to tear at the human as she sat unarmed.

The femmes' final blow never came.

With Jazz and Ratchet looking on, Ella stood up from the chair. With the grace of a fighter, she parried to the right.

"How dare you." Ella said. She threw her arms out, her eyes never moving from the form of the evil being. In front of everyone, her form began to change. Starting at her fingertips and tops, pink and blue metal moved toward the center of the girls' body. She began to gain height and her hair became covered by what looked like a helmet. When she opened her eyes, they glowed bright blue. In this form, she resembled the Decepticon virus, but still held characteristics of an Autobot. The two could have been twins.

"It's Stargazer. That's her Autobot form." Jazzs' words were difficult to make out over the sound of shifting metal.

"This is my domain. You don't belong here." Ella, now Stargazer, let three blades come out of her arm. She swiped at her enemy with grace and force.

"We can't let her do this alone." Ratchet said, allowing his own blades to taste the air. He lunged forward, kicking the evil femme down to the ground.

Stargazer was on top of the evil entity in a second. She tried to make contact with the beings neck, wanting to sever the head from the body. The silver female pushed her arms against Stargazers, trying to deflect the blow. Sparks flew as the blades kissed the armor on the evil ones' neck.

"No!" The 'Con virus screamed, bringing her peds up to kick the Autobot femme away. Ratchet was right there, firing a bullet at the evil being. The shot missed its' target.

The two femmes began a flurry of quick kicks and punches, trying to knock each other off balance. It was a display of grace and endurance, both displaying equal strengths and weaknesses. The evil one leaned back, dodging a high kick from Stargazer. It missed by mere inches. When challenged, Stargazer spun away with the true grace of a ballerina. It was a deadly dance, with neither giving much room for error. The sounds of clashing metal filled the air like obscene music.

In the background, Jazz could only watch the action. With the virus still alive, a mere graze could kill him for a final time. As much as he wanted to fight, he had to stay on the sidelines.

Using the momentum from the kick, the dark femme ran forward. She unleashed a vicious kick right into Stargazers chest, knocking her back. The Autobot femme performed a flip, bringing herself back to her feet.

Ratchet grabbed the being from behind, trying his best to keep her arms pinned. Kicking and screaming, he dragged the femme back to the opposite wall. She struggled against him, biting and scratching as his arm.

"The human is mine! You'll never save her!" Finding a weak spot, the dark femme reached in and pulled on Ratchets' wiring. He let out a shout of pain, letting his arms slack just for a split second. The 'Con virus quickly turned, aiming her gun straight into the medics' chest.

"Ratchet, look out!" Stargazer screamed.

In a blinding flash, the virus fired. Ratchet could feel the burning in his chest. Everything appeared to have slowed down considerably. He began to fall away, the backs of his knees buckling over the wall of the building. He was going to fall.

"Hang on!" He heard Jazz yelled from a distance. Ratchet kept looking into the eyes of the virus. She had the look of triumph painted all over her face. He couldn't let her win.

Reaching forward, he grabbed the virus around the wrist. It looked surprised as he pulled her along, his arm flinging her ahead of his own body. As she sailed through the air, he let go. Her screams echoed off the buildings as her form tumbled down. As he watched her, he grabbed the side of the building with his other hand. His entire body snapped as he hit the wall.

"Ratchet, can you hear me?" Stargazer called down. He felt her grasp his hand, trying to pull him back up. He looked up into her worried eyes.

"I am okay. Just a scorch mark." He answered. He tried to use his feet to help himself back up, finding himself stuck in front of a window. The glass was far too slick.

"Here, let me help." Jazz appeared beside the good femme, reaching down. Ratchet swung his other arm up, catching Jazzs' outstretched one. Together, the two pulled the medic back onto the roof.

"Where's the virus?" Stargazer asked, looking over the edge again.

"I let her go. If she could fly, she would have returned by now." Ratchet answered as he tried to brush the burn mark from his chest.

Jazz paused for a second. "I can't feel it anymore. It's been erased." He sounded extremely relieved.

Without warning, Stargazer wrapped her arms around Ratchets' neck. He was almost knocked back down by her, but managed to stay on his peds.

"It was horrible. That thing kept showing me images of your dead body. It wanted me to believe you were gone. I started to actually believe that you'd been killed and everything was hopeless." She buried her head into his neck.

Ratchet returned the hug, glad to have the moment with her. "I know. It would have never stopped until you had given up all hope."

She loosened her grip, looking him right in the eyes. "Now you can come back home with me. We can get one with life."

Jazz walked up to them, placing a hand on Stargazers arm. "I'm sorry, Star, but Ratchet needs to go back. He doesn't belong here."

The Autobot femme dropped away, looking back and forth from her two friends. "Go back? Of course he belongs here, where else would he need to be?" She let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"Stargazer. Ella. You know what this place is. You know he can't stay here. You'll see him very soon, though." Jazz said, trying his best to comfort the girl.

She squinted her eyes for a second. "Ella. I know that name."

Ratchet took her hand in his. "That is why you know I must leave here. I need to get back to your true form."

She looked apprehensive, but nodded in understand. "She's very sick. She needs your help to get better." She let go of Ratchets' hand, wrapping an arm around Jazzs'.

"Yes. I know she will get well, but she may need even more help to do so. I must return to her side." Ratchet looked to Jazz.

"I already sent out a pulse for you. Sam should be unplugging you as we speak."

"Thank you, Jazz. It was good to see you one more time." The CMO nodded respectfully to the final image of his old friend.

"Likewise. I hope you don't have to visit anytime soon."

Ratchet didn't get to say anything more to the two. His surroundings fell black and his mind felt like it was floating away. He was returning to the real world not a second too soon.

X

Sam threw the cord to the floor as Ratchets' holoform reappeared next to him. The human jumped at the sight of the image standing there.

"What happened? The light starting going crazy before I pulled the plug from Ellas' eye." He displayed a look of worry mixed with disgust.

"Have no fear," Ratchet knelt by Ellas' bed, "She's safe now. The virus has been erased." He then looked suspiciously at the red trail streaking down Ellas' face. "What happened while I was away?"

Sam rubbed his forehead. "Her not so human eye started bleeding. It just stopped a couple minutes ago."

Ratchet nodded, performing a scan on the girls' body. "It must have been a side effect of the virus. It must have stopped when the virus was killed." There was nothing more to worry about. The virus wouldn't be coming back.

"Sure scared the crap out of me. I'm never going to like the sight of blood." Sam flopped down on the corner of the bed.

"You did very well, Samuel. I knew I could trust you with such a delicate task." Ratchet praised his human assistant.

Sam blushed a bit. "No problem. Anything to make sure a couple of friends lived the next day."

"If you wish to return to your wife and child, you may."

Sam looked at his watch. "Yeah, I better. Nick gets a little fussy around this time and Mikaela will probably want a little break." He stood up from his stop, making his way to the door. He turned back. "I knew you could do it. You're the best doctor this world has even seen. Wish everyone could know that."

Ratchet offered Sam a smile. "Thank you, Samuel. I wish that as well."

Sam walked out of the room, his footsteps echoing down the hallway. Ratchet listened as the door opened and closed. Outside, a car started up and backed out of the driveway.

"Mmm, Ratchet?" Ella groaned.

The Autobot turned his attention back to his young charge. Her eyes fluttered until they opened. Her real eye was a bit bloodshot while the fake one glowed a bit.

"I have such a headache." She covered her eyes with her arm. "Oh no, did someone spike the punch last night?"

"No, you have no traces of alcohol in your system."

She uncovered her eyes, looking up at him. "Wait…you said something about me having a virus." She reached up to her fake eye, suddenly realizing the cover was gone.

So she could remember a few things. "Yes, you were infected with a virus. You have nothing to worry about now, I have eradicated it." He helped the girl sit up.

"Wow. Thank god I was asleep for that. Last time I had one of those, I threw up everywhere." She chuckled, leaning back against her pillow.

"How do you feel now?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm okay. My head hurts and I'm a little tired, but everything else feels fine." She flexed her fingers and wiggled her toes.

Ratchet smiled. "Good. That is very good news. All you require now is plenty of rest and fluids. You will be back to your normal self soon." The holoform patted her on the arm.

"Hey, Ratch?" She asked, her eyebrows dropping a bit. "I'm sorry I never told you about my talk with Optimus. I wanted to say something, but I just never thought it was the right time to bring it up."

The medic fought back a look of surprise. "So you did know I was watching."

"Yeah, a little bit. I don't know what else you saw in there, but I could feel you there when I was dreaming. I can't really say how I knew it was really you, but something told me you spying a little bit."

"If it brings you any comfort, I did not mean to see anything. The human mind is a very difficult thing to control." Ratchet felt bad for violating a kind of trust with her. He hadn't been granted permission to invade her memories.

"It's okay," She said, "I'm kind of glad you saw that. No more secrets, right?" She let him go.

"That is right. No more secrets."

She let out a large yawn. "I'm kind of tired."

Ratchet placed a hand on her shoulder. "You need your rest. Sleep now, I will stand guard in case any danger dares to come near us again."

Ella laughed as she laid back down, cuddling deeper into her covers. She didn't even care she was still wearing the same clothes as the night before. "I know you will. I trust you."

"Have a good sleep, Ella."

With a smile on her face, Ella drifted back to sleep. This time, there would be no need for her friend to come into her thoughts unless they were of her own creation.


	38. End and Beginning

Authors Note: No excuses. I was completely lazy. I've had this chapter on the back burner for way too long. I'm stupid to have waited. Please, don't lose faith in me. I love that a few of you are still recommending me to friends. That makes me so honored. Anyway, let's get this show on the road already.

Title: End and Beginning.

For a girl that had been through just about everything and anything in her life, the events of her graduation night didn't slow her down for a second. Enrolling in summer school to get a head start on her nursing program, Ella certainly didn't have much time to think about anything else. Medical books, papers, and dictionaries practically covered her floor as she tried to get absorb every detail. When there was something she didn't quite understand she went to get favorite living embodiment of the internet for information.

Ratchet, for one, was happy to help. He had seen such ambition in fellow Autobots when it came to the medical field. He could almost see a very young First Aid when he looked upon the girl studying at the end of her bed. In fact, he would have liked her very much.

Today, however, was not a day for buckling down and filling the brain. Today was for celebrating by finally getting away from the house for the first time in about a month.

"I am so happy, 'cause it's my birthday." Ella sang from the driver's seat of her car. While she did enjoy having Ratchet drive her where she wanted to go, she had to keep a lower profile. It would be very unusual for an 18 year-old to drive up in an emergency vehicle.

A beep came through her cars radio.

"_I know you are very pleased with the meaning of today, but you should be aware you are reaching a speed well over the limit of the law." _Ratchet's voice was flat, but stern none the less. Just because he wasn't the driver didn't mean he wasn't going to watch over her for the day.

The new adult rolled her eyes. "I swear there is nothing you'll cut me any slack on." She looked in her rearview mirror to see a dot of yellow hovering in the distance.

"_If by 'cutting you some slack' means letting you break the law and end up with a ticket, then I must be the strictest Bot online." _

It was so difficult to tell when he was joking.

"I haven't gotten one yet. Besides, you let me go five miles over the entire way to the mall." She snickered.

There was a minute's pause, then, "_You know full well that I was having a minor complication dealing with an avian flying into my windshield."_

Ella had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing again. It wasn't appreciated then, and it surely wasn't going to be now. "To be fair, that was the biggest crow I've ever seen. That thing had to be the size of Frenzy." It felt nice to have a joke at a Decepticons expense.

The day had been filled with a trip to the mall with her best friends. Of course, they were all working their summers away in order to save for school. For Ella, her scholarships helped her along enough that a part-time job on the weekends was just fine. She wasn't spoiled by not having to work much, she just couldn't find the time for it. If it weren't for the fact her birthday fell so close to the 4th of July, she wouldn't have taken it off for anything.

One of her birthday wishes was for Ratchet to spend the day with her. This was a huge mile stone for her and she didn't want him to miss it. Heck, he was the reason she had reached this birthday to begin with. Without him, she might not have gotten to buy her first lottery ticket or get into an R-rated movie without being carded. Those seemed like such mundane tasks, but they were precious moments to the two friends.

While Ella walked through the mall, Ratchet was sure to project a hologram close enough. He was still there, but not enough to be discovered. He wasn't exactly keen on using a female holoform for this occasion, so he remained with his Dr. Richards one. In keeping his distance, he wouldn't have spooked Ella's friends into thinking he was a stalker. Of course, this also meant that he had to be very careful. He couldn't accidentally run into another shopper. Humans tend to become alarmed when another person walks right through them. Yet, for all its trouble, every time Ella looked up to make sure he was still there made this entire thing worth it. She was happy. A happy Ella was a quieter Ella.

"Celine said there's going to be a surprise for me when I get back to the house." She smiled from ear to ear as she turned her music off. It was hard to hear him over the noise.

"_Oh? I have seen no indication of a random event happening from the residence."_ Ratchet replied. He sounded a bit perplexed.

"Yeah, she texted me about it when I was in the changing room." She paused for a second. "Don't think for a second that means you're off the hook for appearing when I was in one of those."

"_All vital signs pointed to you being in distress."_

"Ratch, I got stuck on a hanger and couldn't get myself loose. Make sure you scan first the next time." She would never forget the shock of him appearing before her while she was in her underwear.

There was a static noise. _"I believe you were informing me of a surprise Celine told you about. Would you like to share this information?"_

Ella shrugged, even if he couldn't see her. "That's all I know. She sent me a message that there was going to be something big when I came about tonight. I know it's not going to be a car. I love Remy too much and Celine is a bit too cheap for that."

"_Perhaps she believes I was stolen once again."_

"No, it can't be that. I set up the hologram projector this time. I know I left a version of you right where you usually park."

Ratchet thought for a moment. "_I am truly no good at guessing games such as thing."_

"Yeah, you and me both." Ella bit her lip. Celine never did stuff like this. It hadn't happened before and she was so sure it wasn't going to happen again.

Tires crunched on gravel as she made her final turn into the driveway. She could see the hologram of Ratchets vehicle mode was still by the house. A short distance away, she could hear him approaching the house. Better go distract the aunt while he was trying to sneak back into place.

She made her way from the car to the front door. She wasn't too surprised when she found it was unlocked. Not too many burglars out in the country. Stepping inside, she put her bags down by the door.

"Celine? I'm back." She called. It was strange. Usually her aunt would be sitting on the couch watching TV on a day off like this. "Celine? Where are you?"

"_Ella?" _A voice rang through a nearby speaker. It made the girl jump a bit.

"Ratchet, she's not answering." Ella wasn't worried, but it did make her stomach flutter just a bit.

"_Ella, I am not picking up any life signs besides yours within the home." _Ratchet informed the girl through his temporary mouthpiece.

Ella started walking up the stairs. "That can't be right. She told me to be here at this time." Each of her steps seemed to echo a little louder. Something wasn't right.

"_I am not picking up signs of any problems." _Ratchet could tell the girl was in the beginning stages of stress.

Ella knocked on her aunt's door. "Celine?" Even if she knew no one was there, it was still polite to knock. When there was no answer, Ella pushed open the door. Her gasp couldn't have been any louder if she had tried.

"_Ella? What has happened? Answer at once." _He could see the girl's vitals spiking. He didn't need a scan to know she had been shocked.

"She's gone." Ella choked out.'

Not being able to see, Ratchet needed to get more information from his young friend. "_Gone? Explain what you mean."_

"Celine is gone. Just…gone."

The room that had been her aunt's was completely empty. The bed, the night stand, the dresser, everything was missing. Rushing to the closet, Ella threw open the door. All of the clothes and shoes were gone as well. Instead, an envelope hung from one of the barren hangers. She took it and closed the door behind her. Her name was written on the front.

Leaving the room, she ran down the stairs and out the door. "All of her stuff is gone, but I found something." She was trying her hardest not to panic.

Ratchet transformed and knelt by the shaking new adult. "Open it. It may contain answers."

Ella opened the envelope and grabbed the note inside. It wasn't very long and was in her aunt's very loopy handwriting. It looked like it had been well thought out, nothing so last minute to be written in a hurry. She looked up at Ratchet, with him giving her the motion to begin reading. She looked at the note again and began to read.

_Dear Ella,_

_ I know this is going to be a shock for you, but I know you will handle this maturely. When you find this note, I will be on my way to France, returning to my true home country. I know you are feeling betrayed, but allow me to explain. First off, I do truly love you. I love you will all of my heart. You are my sister's daughter, my flesh and blood. What I have done isn't out of hatred for you, but out of selfishness on my part. Since the day I entered America, I have been wishing to return home. I've missed it so much, but I couldn't just leave a child behind. I promised your parents when they wrote their will that I would watch over their children if something were to happen. On this day, I have fulfilled this obligation. You are an adult now, ready to take on the world yourself. You may doubt yourself, but I know you can take the world on. You are already on your way to becoming far more successful than I could have ever dreamed of. You are stronger than you know. I was never a great mother to you, but I hope I was a good enough aunt._

_What you must know is there will be someone coming by to serve you with the final part of your parent's will. Even I don't know what it is, so I couldn't help to guess what it might be about. All I know is that it doesn't involve me. _

_Remember, Ella, that I still love you. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again. I just needed to do this as fast as I could. I wanted to make it as painless as possible for the two of us. When you find it in your heart to forgiving me, I hope you will try to make contact. I will be sure to send you my new address when I arrive. _

_I love you, Ma Cheri._

Ella lowered the letter, looking Ratchet dead in the eyes. She felt emptier than her aunt's bedroom. Her aunt had left her behind. The last bit of blood Ella had left in the world had flown away on the next flight to France.

"Ella, I am so sorry." He held out his hand to her.

The young woman didn't move. Instead, she looked back at the note, trying to wish it away. The only human in her life that had a huge link to her past was now gone. She was alone. She felt like she was the only one left in the world.

"How could she?" Ella finally found her voice. It shook as she held back her emotions. She was never very good at that. "How could she just leave me here alone?"

Ratchet couldn't give her an answer. Everything that came to his processor just felt cruel to say to her. He was aware that many cultures left their children once they had fully matured. To him, it didn't feel so unnatural. Yet he couldn't bring himself to tell her this. This wasn't how she expected it to happen. She was supposed to be the one to leave when she was ready to strike out in the world. Celine was the one that was going to stay behind.

Their tension was cut by the sound of a car coming down the road. Ratchet quickly transformed back while Ella turned her attention to the sound. She raised an eyebrow when the black SUV pulled down the driveway.

_"_Great, just what I needed. Why don't they just rub a little salt in the wounds?" She grumbled.

The vehicle came to a stop right in front of her. It clicked off and a man stepped out of the driver's seat. She didn't know quite what to think of this man. He seemed to have an air of over importance about him without him ever saying a word. Behind her, Ratchet let out a rumble.

"Easy there, NBE-4. I just came to talk to the girl." He sneered, holding up his hands in defense.

Ella's head whipped from Ratchet back to the man. "You know about him?" The words just tumbled from her mouth before she could really think.

"We go way bad, him and me." The man said, not making another step toward the Autobot.

Ratchet shifted back to his robot form. He stared down at the man, his optics practically burning. "As I recall, you kidnapped two teenagers and a fellow soldier when we first met, Agent Simmons."

Ella's eyes went wide. She had heard that story many times before. All of the Autobots had stopped this man from taking Sam and Mikaela. This effort failed when they were caught once more with more of Simmons men taking Bumblebee with them. She had always felt a burning anger toward the main man of the story for hurting a Bot she considered to be a good friend.

She looked him up and down, a look of disgust displayed across her face. "I know who you are. What the heck are you doing here? Planning to take Ratchet away from me?" If word could be fire, Agent Simmons would have been burnt to a crisp.

"Sadly, NBE-4 is not the target of today's visit. I came to speak with the lady of the house." The sarcasm was dripping off of him.

"First, his name is Ratchet. Second, why would I ever want to talk to you?" She crossed her arms, closing herself off.

The man sighed in frustration before pulling a large envelope from inside his jacket. "As former members of Sector 7, your parents were giving a trust in case of any accidents on the job. Even though they had turned their backs on us long before the incident, some of the higher ups wanted to make sure their offspring were taken care of." He handed it off to Ella.

With the watchful eyes of her best friend behind her, she opened the envelope. After glancing through it, her brain couldn't make heads nor tails of all the legal jargon. "What is this?"

Rolling his eyes at the girls' stupidity, he pointed to the document. "According to that, you own the house now. Not only that, but Sector 7 is proving support for you because of your encounter with terroristic NBEs."

Ratchet listened carefully, scanning the paper at the same time. "Ella, because it was a Decepticon attack, they have had to pay for everything that came with it. Your doctor's bills, the cost of the home, and they even put extra money on your aunt's paychecks to insure you would never go without."

"You mean it's all mine? This is my home?" Ella looked back down at the paper. The language on it didn't get any easier to understand.

"As long as you want to live here, Sector 7 had to foot the bill. I guess the government thought we were putting your family in dangers way just for them choosing to work for us." Agent Simmons let out a chuckle, drawing a death glare from Ella.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Simmons. I think we can take it from here." Without letting him speak, she turned her back on him.

"Well, looks like you still need to be taught some manners." He growled as he returned to his car.

Ella didn't bother turning back around even when she couldn't hear the wheels rolling away anymore. "This is what Celine was talking about. She doesn't know about Sector 7, so she couldn't possibly have known what they were doing."

"You own everything now. It is under your control." He was trying to make it sound a little less weighty, but it just didn't come across as light either.

The young woman put a hand to her head. "This is just too much to think about. I…I think I need to lay down for a bit. My head is starting to really hurt." She slowly made her way back to the house.

Ratchet could hear her footsteps moving through the house until they reached her room. Through her window, he watched her let her body fall onto her bed. It seemed that the weight of everything had finally pushed her. There was no cure for this. Time would have to solve this.

X

Evening had already fallen when Ella finally raised her head up from where she lay. Darkness was falling across the countryside. In a few more hours, her 18th birthday would officially be over. What had started out so well had ended so surreal.

_'My life is just weird.' _She thought as she pushed herself up. Lugging herself to the window, she sat down on the seat. Outside, she could see Ratchet had reverted back to his vehicle mode. She let out a sigh before looking into the sky. "Looks like I'm not having any birthday cake tonight." She snorted at her casual way of saying that.

It took a few seconds before Ratchet was able to look her straight in the face. "Are you feeling better?" He conducted a quick scan. Her stress levels were still elevated, but far from the levels experienced earlier.

"Yeah, a little," She looked back into the sky, "I thought about things. I don't have to take care of Celine when she is drunk. I don't have to wait up during the night hoping she'll come back from a party. It's all gone now. All of the responsibility I shouldn't have had in the first place." The look on her face was almost drained.

"Yet, you still feel guilty. I can sense it in your tone of voice." He held out a hand to her. Carefully, she climbed into it.

She pressed her cheek into his thumb. "I can't help it. Maybe it I were just a little bit better, maybe she would have stayed. The maybe my house now, but I would have let her live here. I would have still let her be the authority."

"Wishful thinking does not lead to anywhere." He said, holding himself steady so he wouldn't knock her over.

"I know, I know. My brain just doesn't like me very much." She said, a hint of a smile playing across her lips.

"That is impossible. The brain is merely…" Ratchet started. Suddenly, a soft, high pitched sound came from the front of the house. Both turned to look.

"What the heck was that?" Ella's eyes were the size of silver dollars.

Swiftly, Ratchet started a scan. The sound howled through the night once more, allowing the Autobot to pinpoint exactly where it came from. "It appears there is a canine by the front door. It appears to be small." He set the young woman on the ground.

"A dog?"

"That would be the usual term for this creature, yes."

Ella slowly made her way around the corner, motioning for Ratchet to stay still. If the animal was dangerous, he would still be there to grab her, but just far away enough not to scare the daylights out of it. Coming to the porch, she looked around the corner. The poor animal let out another mournful whine as it sat by the door.

"Hello?" She whispered.

The little dog turned at the sound of a voice. The poor thing wasn't the most attractive thing anyone had seen. It's fur was brown and matted, tiny black spots leaping from it. There was no fur on the top of the dog's head, only fiercely red skin. It was thin, but not too thin to show it was starving to death. It's panting mouth revealed a couple missing teeth. The canine hadn't seen very many good days on its own.

"Ratchet, scan it for rabies. It doesn't look so good." Ella's voice was barely above a whisper.

Running a more thorough scan, the Autobot CMO could see the animal was clean from any illnesses, forgive the fact it was covered in vermin. "It appears the canine is in a health state within. The outside does not show this truth."

Ella moved a little closer. The dog's tail started to wag. Soon, it was bounding towards her.

"Oh god!" She raised her hands up to catch herself as about 20 pounds of furball knocked into her legs. Before she knew what was happening, a wet tongue was covering her face in kisses. It didn't even seem bothered by the fact a giant robot was in the company of the human.

"I do not think this canine will harm you. It appears to enjoy your company." Ratchet held down a hand, allowing Ella to grab a finger and boast herself to her feet.

"Gee, what was your first clue?" She laughed, wiping dog slobber off of her face. She looked down at the happy mutt. It was a dirty looking thing, but it was kind of cute from this angle. "It really needs a bath. Look at all the fleas jumping around." In truth, this was pretty disgusting.

Ratchet opened his subspace, pulling out a small tube. "Here, use this when you bathe her. It is originally intending to kill parasites on humans, but it does not appear to be too high of a dose for a little canine." He handed it to the young woman.

"Her? It's a girl?" She smiled down at the little creature. "I think there might be some clippers in the basement. Never knew why I didn't just get rid of those, but I guess I knew they would come in handy. Those mats look like they hurt." She lowered a hand to the dog, allowing it to lick it.

"Come, this could take a while." Ratchet said as he opened the garage door. They would have to work from the garage sink so the house wouldn't become infested.

Picking up the small animal, Ella gently scratched her behind a sore looking ear. "Don't worry. We'll take care of you."

X

It was early in the morning when Ella finally finished making the dog more comfortable. A shave, a good bath, and a bit of food were enough to make it feel very welcomed. What was thought to be a brown dog turned out to be a very light blonde beauty. Her fur was a little wonky from Ella's lack of experience with shaving, but the mats were gone.

"Ratch?" Ella called from her bed. She couldn't fall asleep quite yet.

"_Yes, Ella?" _His voice floated from her computer speaker.

She looked down at the little dog sleeping on an old blanket. The little creature, now dubbed Lily by the young woman, snored quietly in its sleep. "Something bad happened today. Something I'd like to take back with every fiber of my being."

Ratchet took a moment to think. _"This is not why you wanted to speak." _

"Darn you and your observations." She snickered, rolling over a bit. "I just wanted to say that, for once, the good outweighed the bad. I had a fun day with my friends, I found out that I own a house that I don't think I can lose, and I found a lovely little pet. I think God and Primus finally thinks I'm worth of having a good day."

A huff of static came from the speakers. "_It would appear so."_

"Plus, you're still here. I'll have Joey when he gets back too."

_"I will always be here. I am quiet the difficult one to get rid of."_

Ella laughed again. "I know." She rolled over and closed her eyes. "Thanks for that."

With that quiet little moment, Ella drifted off to sleep. She was finally seeing the good things happening to her. Celine may be walked away, but Lily had walked to her in return. The aunt's job was finished. It was now Ella's turn to take care of someone that needed her. What used to be lost was now found. She had been given a chance to feel what Ratchet had felt all of those years ago. It was a sense of grief which led to a sense of hope.


End file.
